Voyage au delà des apparences
by eliloulou
Summary: Bella est face à un ultimatum: se marier. Son option, proposer un marché à un homme pour l'épouser mais disparaitre ensuite. Et si le mari décidait de revenir? AH
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

_Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle aventure._

_Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et j'avoue que sans l'insistance de certaines personnes, elle y serait peut-être restée._

_Pour une fois, cette fiction sera un Jella. Et oui, je craque pour Jasper depuis très longtemps._

_Depuis plusieurs jours, je relis sans cesse ce chapitre, le corrige, le modifie...mais là, j'arrête sinon, vous ne l'aurez jamais._

_Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je dois aussi remercier Kathleen E. Woodiwiss qui m'a inspiré la trame de fond de cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1 : Arrangement**

L'Australie ! Un magnifique pays qui m'avait toujours fascinée. J'y étais arrivée depuis deux semaines et j'avais l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans un autre monde. J'avais choisi de commencer mon périple à Adélaïde dans le sud. Cette ville était très intéressante et animée mais le climat froid de l'hiver austral ne me convenait pas.

Au bout de la première semaine alors que je venais de prendre la décision de changer de région, mon meilleur ami, Emmett, était venu m'y rejoindre. L'excuse principale étant que depuis que j'avais entrepris mon tour du monde, je lui manquais. Mais je le suspectais de me cacher une partie de la vérité et que mon père Charlie devait avoir un rapport avec ce voyage. Puisque j'avais le projet de traverser l'Australie, je l'embarquai avec moi. Je réservai deux places en wagon-couchette sur le légendaire _Ghan_. Le parcours du célèbre transcontinental était de 2.979 kilomètres et reliait Adélaïde à Darwin et ce, en passant par le _Red Center_. Je voulais du dépaysement et croyez-moi, j'en avais eu. Le voyage devait durer trois jours et deux nuits alternant des lieux civilisés au désert sauvage.

Durant la première soirée, ma ténacité, mon interrogatoire en règle associés à quelques verres de Cabernet Sauvignon eurent raison du silence de mon ami. Emmett m'avoua le véritable but de son expédition. La date fatidique de l'ultimatum de mon père expirant dans deux semaines, il venait m'informer des dernières nouvelles d'Arizona. Emmett était le fils du contremaître de notre Ranch à Oro Valley. Son père était au service du mien depuis l'achat de la propriété et ils étaient devenus amis. C'était ainsi qu'à notre tour, nous étions devenus amis. Il m'avait toujours aidée, soutenue, protégée et même parfois servi d'alibis. Apprenant les projets de Charlie, je décidai de descendre du Ghan à Alice Springs au cœur du Red Center. Cette minuscule ville en plein désert était l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir et mettre au point ma contre-attaque que j'avais un peu laissé de côté espérant que Charlie changerait d'avis.

Nous étions descendus au Crowne Plaza. Cet hôtel, l'un des plus huppés de la petite ville d'Alice Springs était à peine comparable au plus rustique de ceux qu'on rencontrait à Phoenix, ma ville. En cette fin du mois d'août, il y avait très peu de visiteurs ou touristes car nous n'étions pas à la meilleure période pour des vacances. Les journées étaient agréables et même chaudes certains jours mais les nuits, comme dans chaque désert, pouvaient s'avérer très froides. La nuit dernière, les températures avaient même été négatives. D'après le dépliant publicitaire trouvé à mon arrivée dans la chambre, cette région du territoire Nord de l'Australie était une région sacrée. A quelques kilomètres à peine, il existait un immense rocher appelé Uluru. Il était sacré pour les Anagus, l'une des tribus aborigènes locales. C'était lui surtout l'attraction du coin.

Durant deux jours, je repassai en boucle la dernière conversation que j'avais eue avec mon père. Je revoyais son ultimatum et ses raisons. J'analysais avec Emmett les options qui s'offraient à moi et je devais admettre qu'elles étaient très réduites, voire nulles. Quand Charlie m'avait énoncé ses projets, j'avais explosé mais ma colère ne l'ayant pas fait changer d'avis, j'avais pris la décision de partir en voyage. Je pensais que l'éloignement et le temps joueraient en ma faveur. C'était mal connaitre Charlie. Plus buté et borné, tu meures. C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée en Australie après six mois de voyage en Europe et en Asie. Assise à la terrasse, je ne pus m'empêcher de revivre une fois de plus cette discussion.

**Flashback**

Je me levai assez tard ce samedi-là, comme toujours le lendemain d'une soirée. Surtout si ladite soirée avait été bien arrosée. Lorsque j'étais à Phoenix, la plus grande partie de l'année à vrai dire, j'avais une vie sociale et mondaine très active. Pas que j'appréciais particulièrement les familles snobinardes de Phoenix et leurs soirées mais Charlie Swan, mon père, était une des personnes les plus riches et les plus en vue de cette ville et de l'Arizona. Il était donc tout naturel que nous soyons régulièrement invités pour des bals de charités ou pour de simples soirées privées. Je devais donc faire acte de présence à un certain nombre pour avoir droit à un minimum d liberté à côté.

Mon père était considéré comme un nouveau riche dans la région mais il avait réussi à se faire accepter et apprécier. Il avait amassé sa fortune, seul juste grâce à son travail acharné. Il venait d'une petite ville située dans l'état de Washington appelée Forks. Curieux de nature, il choisit de devenir journaliste. Il commença comme pigiste avant de devenir chroniqueur d'un petit journal de Seattle. Mais Charlie était ambitieux. Il prit la décision de se lancer dans la recherche de scoop et partit même comme reporter dans les pays en guerre. Il était devenu reporter Freelance et vendait ses articles au plus offrant.

En 1978, à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, il remporta le prix Pulitzer pour un article impressionnant sur la guerre au Liban. A partir de ce moment, les plus grands quotidiens du pays le voulaient. Lors de son passage à Phoenix, il rencontra à une soirée Renée Dwyer dont il tomba éperdument amoureux. Ne voulant pas la quitter, il s'installa avec elle et l'épousa un an plus tard.

Rapidement, il fit sa place au Phoenix Diary New, acheta des parts et entra au conseil d'administration à trente ans. Je vins au monde trois ans plus tard alors qu'il devenait actionnaire majoritaire du journal. D'après ce que mon père me raconta, la vie à trois était formidable mais ma mère trouva la mort dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais que deux ans. Mon père fut anéanti. Il devint taciturne avant de prendre la décision d'investir une partie de sa fortune dans un ranch à Oro Valley où, avec l'aide de Sam, le contremaître et ami, il se lança dans l'élevage de chevaux Appaloosa et Quatrer Horses. Ce ranch était devenu au fil du temps, sa plus grande passion.

J'adorais cet endroit et je m'y rendais dès que je le pouvais. Mais mes études m'avaient gardée loin du Ranch. Je n'y retournais que rarement aux vacances et lorsque nos invitations nous laissaient un peu de répit.

Je me vis rejoidre mon père dans la salle à manger où il était déjà installé devant son petit déjeuner. Je souris en le voyant mordre dans son toast à la confiture de fraises. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il avait toujours aimé ce déjeuner simple. Tout en mangeant, il lisait l'édition du matin du Phoenix Business New, le principal concurrent de son journal. Je m'approchai de lui, déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'installer à ma place.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » demandai-je en me versant du café dans mon bol.

« Pas aussi bonnes que les nôtres, » marmonna-t-il avant de plier le journal et de le jeter sur le coin de la table.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Bella. Que désirez-vous pour déjeuner ? »

« Bonjour, Maggie. Je veux bien des crêpes si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout. Je vous apporte ça de suite. Et vous Monsieur, vous en prendrez aussi ? »

« Non, Maggie, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Maggie s'éloigna vers la cuisine tandis que j'ajoutai du sucre et un nuage de lait dans mon café. Je le mélangeai distraitement lorsque je remarquai le regard de mon père sur moi.

« J'ai un truc sur le nez ? » questionnai-je en riant.

« Voilà vos crêpes, Mademoiselle. »

« Merci Maggie. »

Je commençai à manger quand je surpris à nouveau le regard de Charlie par-dessus sa tasse de lait russe. Son regard scrutateur, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, me fit froid dans le dos.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Papa ? »

« Je viens de lire que la seconde fille de Walter Cunningam se marie dans deux semaines. »

« Ah, oui ! Encore une soirée barbante en perspective, » commentai-je en continuant à manger.

« Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Bin quoi ? On s'ennuie aux fêtes des Cunningam. Ils n'ont aucune notion du savoir vivre et de ce qui fait la réussite d'une soirée. De plus, je pleins le pauvre futur mari.»

« Bella ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu te souviens de Frank Sterling ? »

« Le proprio de la chaines d'hôtels du même nom à qui tu as rendu service récemment en publiant une série d'articles promotionnels ? »

« Oui, lui-même. »

« Et alors ? » demandai-je en cherchant où pouvait nous mener cette conversation.

« Sa fille, Kate, s'est mariée le mois dernier et son nouvel époux vient d'être nommé vice-président de sa société. »

« Mais encore ? » répliquai-je en redoutant la direction que prenait notre échange.

« Quand vas-tu te poser, toi aussi ? »

« Me…me poser ? »

« Oui Bella. Quand vas-tu me présenter quelqu'un et t'intéresser un tant soit peu à notre journal ? »

« D'abord c'est ton journal, Papa. Et puis, tu n'aimes aucun de mes petits amis, » rétorquai-je en repoussant mon assiette. Mon appétit venait d'être coupé.

« Le journal est ton héritage et j'aimerais que tu t'y intéresses un peu plus. Quant à tes soi-disant petits amis, ce n'est qu'une bande d'arrivistes sans aucun intérêt que tu trinqueballes derrière toi pour faire bonne figure. Avoue qu'aucun d'eux ne trouve grâce à tes yeux. »

Je lançai un regard noir à mon père. Comment pouvait-il juger mes amis alors qu'il n'en avait rencontré presque aucun. De plus, la plupart venait de familles riches et influentes. Mes amis, ceux qui comptaient vraiment, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main et ne correspondaient pas vraiment aux critères de mon père. C'étaient des filles et des mecs géniaux souvent sans le sous mais bourrés de talent. Quant aux soi-disant petits amis, eux aussi, on pouvait les compter sur une seule main. Mais ça, mon père l'ignorait.

« Je te rappelle que ces arrivistes comme tu dis sont les fils de tes connaissances. »

« Des bons à rien, juste bon à s'amuser et boire. Aucun d'eux ne travaille. Ose me dire le contraire ! »

« Ok pas encore mais un jour, ils seront à la place de leur père…enfin sûrement pour quelques uns. »

Je me levai d'un bond et me mis à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cette conversation.

« Il est temps que tu penses à ….à ton avenir. »

Alors vraiment ! Je commençais même à regretter d'être rentrée hier soir.

« Papa ! Je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans. J'ai bien le temps, voyons. »

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi. »

Je soupirai en grimaçant mais je m'approchai et repris ma place. Le ton que venait d'utiliser mon père m'inquiéta et je me mis à appréhender le contenu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. Je me redressai sur la chaise et me tournai vers lui pour le fixer.

« Isabella. »

Ouch ça craint ! Quand mon père utilisait mon prénom en entier, rien de bon n'en sortait. Enfin pour moi.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi ma chérie. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

« Ta mère nous a quittés bien trop tôt et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'élever et te donner tout ce dont tu avais besoin. »

« Je sais papa et tu t'en es super bien sorti. »

« Si elle était avec nous, ce serait différent. »

« Qu'est ce qui serait différent ? »

« Ma chérie. Je t'aime mais je trouve que tes choix et surtout ton avenir sont trop incertains. Si ta mère était avec nous, elle pourrait te soutenir mieux que moi. »

Je voulus protester mais il leva la main m'intimant de me taire. Le fait de parler de ma mère me peinait énormément et je sentais les larmes picoter mes yeux.

« Tu as commencé des études de droit pour ensuite décider que la psychologie te convenait mieux mais là encore, tu as abandonné. Tu as demandé une année sabbatique que je t'ai autorisée mais là encore, elle s'est prolongée. Depuis plusieurs mois, tu passes ton temps à sortir, t'amuser. »

Les critiques de mon père me touchèrent plus que je ne voulais le laisser paraitre. Je devais reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord en ce qui concerne mes sortie mais il ignorait ce que je faisais en journée. J'avais entamé des études de gestion afin de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve. Vivre et travailler au Ranch. Je ne lui avais rien dit car je savais qu'il serait contre. Il espérait mieux pour moi. Mais les accusations de mon père me mettaient en colère. Je voulus à nouveau protester mais il refusa.

« Minute. Je vieillis Bella et je veux pouvoir être sûr que tu aies quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, te protéger et si besoin, reprendre le journal après moi, te seconder en quelque sorte. »

« Je comprends tout cela mais j'ai encore du temps devant moi. »

« Non ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous arriver. Tu ne veux rien faire, pas étudier, ni travailler, OK. Mais je veux que tu te trouves un mari. »

La dernière phrase de mon père me laissa sans voix. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? On n'était plus au dix-neuvième siècle, sacrebleu. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'imposer une chose pareille.

« Non ! » m'écriai-je.

« Je suis très sérieux. Pour diverses raisons que je ne tiens pas à t'expliquer aujourd'hui, je veux que tu aies quelqu'un à tes côtés. »

« Bon, d'accord. Je vais reprendre mes études, être capable de te seconder au journal et un jour, je me marierai. Promis. »

« Désolée, ma chérie. Mais tu vas commencer par te marier. »

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens, papa ! »

« Ca en a mais….Je te laisse jusqu'à ton prochain anniversaire pour avoir trouvé un époux. Si possible, quelqu'un de bien. Si jamais tu n'as pas fait ton choix pour le treize septembre prochain, c'est moi qui te choisirais ton mari. Est-ce clair ? »

La voix de mon père était douce mais ferme, comme lorsque j'étais petite et que j'avais intérêt à obéir sans discuter. Mais maintenant, j'avais vingt et un ans et j'étais décidée à ne pas me laisser faire. Quelle idée de vouloir me forcer à faire une chose pareille ? !

« C'est hors de question. Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend pour m'imposer cela ? »

« Bella, je ….c'est non négociable. Si tu veux continuer à mener la vie que tu as actuellement, tu as six mois pour te trouver le mari parfait. Je pense que je suis assez vieux pour être grand-père, » plaisanta-t-il en reprenant un toast qu'il garnit de confiture de fraises.

Je restai interdite quelques minutes, observant mon père déguster son toast. Il ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par ce qu'il venait de me dire comme si ce chantage, car je ne trouvais pas d'autre mot, était naturel.

« Et si je préférais me passer de ton argent et vivre ma vie comme je le sens ? » criai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour regagner ma chambre.

« C'est ton choix. Tu as six mois pour réfléchir. Au bout de ce délai, ou tu te maries avec celui de ton choix, ou du mien, ou tu perds tous tes avantages, » déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais mettre à profit ces six mois pour réfléchir à mon avenir mais loin de toi, loin de cette maison. Je pars faire un tour du monde puisque tu ne me couperas les vivres que dans six mois, » crachai-je en pivotant et montant dans ma chambre préparer mes bagages.

**Fin du Flashback**

C'est ainsi que j'avais quitté le cocon familial, ne comprenant absolument rien à l'attitude de mon père. Ses paroles et son chantage ne lui correspondaient vraiment pas. J'avais mis plusieurs jours avant de décolérer et de commencer à réfléchir sérieusement. Lorsque j'avais enfin recouvré mes esprits et digéré les paroles de mon père, ma première action fut de prendre contact avec mon meilleur ami et de lui expliquer la situation. Emmett avait été aussi abasourdi que moi lorsque je lui avais tout raconté. Ensemble, nous avions décortiqué les paroles de Charlie mais sans vraiment comprendre les raisons. Jusqu'à ce jour, mon père avait toujours donné l'impression de me laisser seule juge de ma vie et de mes choix. Et subitement, il voulait décider pour moi. Emmett paraissait convaincu qu'il y avait de très bonnes raisons derrière tout cela. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivions à les découvrir.

Etant toujours en colère contre mon père, je mis en place mon idée de tour du monde. J'organisai mes déplacements, réservai mes hôtels au travers du monde ainsi que mes vols. Puisque mon père campait sur ses positions, je ferais la même chose. Je ne voulais pas le supplier de changer d'avis mais j'étais décidée à faire tout ce qui serait en mon pouvoir pour contrecarrer ses projets. Emmett, de son côté, allait tenter de savoir les motivations de mon père en questionnant le sien. Sam, en plus d'être le régisseur de la propriété, était aussi un très vieil ami à qui mon père racontait presque tout.

Emmett et moi étions persuadés que mon père m'avait caché certains faits importants. Et les informations qu'il venait de me confier tendaient à croire que nous avions raison. Mon père depuis mon départ, était devenu taciturne, s'énervant pour un rien mais surtout semblait inquiet. Emmett m'avait également rapporté que Charlie avait eu des visiteurs au Ranch durant mon absence et que les hommes qui avaient séjourné chez nous suscitaient une forme de peur à mon père. D'après ce qu'il m'avait rapporté, durant le séjour de ces hommes, de fréquentes disputes avaient retenti alors qu'ordinairement, Charlie était plutôt d'un tempérament calme et posé. Après leur départ, mon père s'était entretenu longuement avec ses hommes de lois mais il semble que là encore, les réponses qu'il avait obtenues ne soient pas satisfaisantes, le rendant plus taciturne et irritable.

Emmett avait surpris un échange entre Sam et Charlie qui l'avait incité à prendre un vol pour venir me rejoindre. Mon père avait avoué à Sam qu'il était pieds et poings liés et qu'il n'avait pas de solution à son problème. Emmett n'avait pas compris exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais il avait clairement entendu que la seule solution pour me protéger était que je sois mariée le plus rapidement possible afin que je sois en sécurité. Sam avait même proposé que Charlie m'avoue tout, que j'étais assez responsable pour comprendre mais celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement. Je devais me marier et très vite sinon je risquais de souffrir et ça, il ne pouvait en supporter l'idée.

J'étais dans une impasse. D'un côté, je tenais à ma liberté et à la vie que je menais mais de l'autre je sentais que je devais agir comme mon père le souhaitait pour me protéger mais également le protéger même si je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi. Mais voilà, qui épouser ? Je n'allais tout de même pas mettre une petite annonce dans un journal.

_« Recherche jeune homme, entre 25 et 35 ans, afin de l'épouser et de disparaitre ensuite. »_

Oui disparaitre car je voulais bien me marier pour éviter le choix imposé par mon père mais hors de question de vivre avec qui que ce soit. J'avais bien envisagé de proposer ce rôle à Emmett mais je l'aimais trop pour perturber sa vie ainsi. Oh, il aurait été d'accord. Peut-être même y avait-il songé mais non, je devais trouver un autre homme.

Assise à une table du _Red Ochre Grill__, _restaurant typique d'Australie, je sirotais un mojito en attendant l'arrivée d'Emmett. Je regardais autour de moi préférant attendre mon ami pour examiner la carte. A quelques tables de moi, un grand brun, bronzé me lançait des regards assez prononcés. Il était plutôt mignon mais son air de « personne ne me résiste » me donnait plutôt envie de rire. Alors que je portais le verre à mes lèvres, je vis le Don juan se lever. Ses pas le menaient directement vers moi. En le voyant approcher, j'envisageais de lui proposer un marché car je devais bien admettre qu'il était super mignon. Il s'arrêta à côté de ma table avant de s'y installer sans même me demander l'autorisation.

« Salut ma jolie. Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Tout bien réfléchi, oublions le marché. Je m'apprêtai à lui communiquer mon mécontentement lorsqu'une voix forte s'éleva au-dessus de moi.

« Elle ira mieux quand tu auras quitté cette table, » asséna une voix qui me ferait peur si je ne le connaissais pas si bien.

« On t'a pas sonné toi. »

« Ecoute mec. Cette jeune femme est avec moi et je te donne trente secondes pour déguerpir sinon, je m'en charge. »

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres aux paroles d'Emmett mais il disparut lorsque je vis le type se redresser, se lever et se positionner face à mon ami. La peur de les voir se battre me noua l'estomac.

« Avec toi ? »

« Ouais ! Et t'as intérêt à te casser vite fait avant que je m'énerve. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur….. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Emmett le saisit par le col de sa chemise en flanelle à carreaux et le souleva légèrement du sol. Ils se fixèrent un moment et sans ajouter le moindre mot, Emmett le reposa à terre.

« Ok ! On va pas se disputer pour une gonzesse, » déclara le type en remettant son col correctement. Tous les regards de la salle convergeaient vers nous. Même si je sentais qu'Emmett était prêt à riposter, il prit place à notre table.

« Bonne soirée, » claironna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Emmett me fit un clin d'œil avant que nous n'éclatâmes de rire ensembles. Lorsque nous étions ensembles, nous arrivions toujours à nous faire remarquer. Mais que c'était bon de rire après le stress et les doutes de ces derniers jours. La serveuse vint prendre notre commande de repas et dès qu'Emmett eut sa bière devant lui, je ne pus résister plus longtemps à lui demander s'il avait trouvé.

« Alors ? »

« Bella ! Es-tu vraiment certaine que ce soit une bonne idée ? »

« Oui…ou plutôt je ne vois pas d'autres solutions dans un délai aussi court. »

« Il reste encore un peu de temps. On peut essayer de le faire changer d'avis ? » insista-t-il.

« Non, malheureusement. Malgré le fait que je lui en veuille encore, j'ai téléphoné tout à l'heure. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Je voulais tenter une dernière fois de le faire changer d'avis ou de connaitre ses motivations. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc pas net là derrière. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Tu es ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Il t'a toujours laissée libre de vivre ta vie à ta guise car il savait que tu étais une fille relativement raisonnable. »

« C'est pour cela que nous devons gagner du temps et découvrir ce qu'il me cache tout en respectant son ultimatum. »

Emmett finit sa boisson tandis qu'on déposait les plats devant nous. L'odeur était exquise et le tout paraissait délicieux. Nous commençâmes à manger dans le silence. Je voyais bien que mon ami réfléchissait à mes paroles.

« Emmett ! Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et c'est une solution qui va nous permettre de découvrir ce qui terrorise mon père comme tu me l'as dit et trouver un moyen de l'aider. »

« Ok, alors épouse-moi ! Pourquoi chercher un parfait inconnu ? »

«Tu es mon meilleur ami. Cette situation peut durer longtemps, nous n'en savons rien. »

« Je suis prêt à le faire, pour toi. »

« Je le sais mais je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Tu as ta vie, des amis et une petite amie. »

« Rien d'important. »

« Et puis, si mon père a vraiment peur de quelqu'un, ce même type doit tout connaitre de nous. Il sait que tu es mon meilleur ami, que je suis partie en voyage plusieurs mois et que tu viens seulement de me rejoindre. Il doutera que nous soyons tombés amoureux en deux semaines. Non, nous devons nous en tenir au plan. »

Emmett s'adossa à sa chaise, soupira bruyamment avant de lever son regard vers le mien. Il hocha simplement la tête.

« As-tu trouvé ? »

« Ca m'a pris toute la journée et pas mal de graissage de pattes mais oui, j'ai quelqu'un. »

« Au son de ta voix, c'est pas génial ? »

« Comment voudrais-tu que je te trouve le mari idéal par ici ? »

« Emmett, je cherche pas l'homme idéal. Juste un mec qui accepte de jouer ce rôle et de disparaitre. »

« Ouais ! Il a surtout intérêt à disparaitre. Bon, j'ai parcouru la ville de long en large toute la journée comme celle de hier et d'avant-hier mais les types que j'ai rencontré ne semblent pas enclin à se marier par bonté d'âme. »

« Merde ! »

« Alors, j'ai élargi mon champ d'action. »

« Et ? »

« Il nous fallait un homme qui n'avait rien à perdre mais surtout tout à gagner. »

Je le fixai attendant qu'il poursuive mais une fois de plus, mon ami détourna son regard. Un petit mouvement de son corps, je compris qu'il tapait son pied au sol, signe d'une grande nervosité. D'un sourire, je l'encourageai à poursuivre.

« C'est dément…. »

« Emmett. Je n'ai pas le choix. Alors ? »

« Comme je n'obtenais aucun résultat avec l'australien moyen, j'ai été rendre visite au bureau du shérif local. »

« PARDON ? »

« Du calme, Bella. »

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que je me marie avec un criminel, quand même ? »

« J'ai évité les meurtriers. »

« Ah, très drôle ! »

Non mais quelle idée lui était passée par la tête. Il n'était pas sérieux ?

« Mais c'est là que j'ai trouvé un potentiel mari. »

Il était sérieux !

« Vas-y explique. »

« Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui accepte de t'épouser durant quelques mois. Mais pour cela, il faut une monnaie d'échange. »

« Une monnaie d'échange ? »

« Oui. Tu as besoin d'un mari et celui qui accepte doit en retirer un bénéfice pour qu'il soit d'accord. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir Emmett ? »

J'observai mon ami tentant de déchiffrer son langage énigmatique. Je me doutais bien qu'aucun homme n'accepterait de m'épouser sans une belle rétribution. Mais de là à épouser un criminel, je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête à franchir le pas.

« Comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai été voir le policier du coin. C'est un petit poste où les gens arrêtés ne font que passer avant d'être transférés à Dawnin. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un américain. »

« Un américain ? En détention ? »

« Oui. Il a été arrêté car il campait sur l'Uluru. Or ici c'est considéré comme un crime car le lieu est sacré. Bref, le mec est un original qui bourlingue autour du monde en solitaire. Je lui ai parlé de notre problème et il semble prêt à accepter. »

« Il semble prêt ? Je sais pas…c'est…Comment lui faire confiance ? »

« Je suis passé par le cybercafé en ville pour effectuer des recherches. Il porte un nom très répandu au Texas dont certains patronymes sont mêmes très aisés. Il n'a rien à voir avec eux ou alors c'est un parent éloigné mais on pourrait facilement faire croire que tu as épousé un type de la haute société de Houston. Ils sont tellement nombreux que personne ne pourrait vérifier rapidement. Le temps que l'arnaque soit découverte, nous aurons trouvé ce qui tracasse ton père. C'est le mieux que j'ai trouvé. »

« C'est bien. Même mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer. Et il accepterait le marché ? »

« Oui mais avant de donner sa réponse, il veut te voir. »

« Me voir mais pourquoi ? Il signe les papiers et en échange il reçoit une grosse somme d'argent qui le sortira de prison. »

« Il est d'accord sur les termes de notre arrangement mais il ne donnera son accord qu'après avoir parlé avec toi. »

Je soupirai bruyamment. Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de le voir. J'avais l'intension de me créer l'image de mon « mari ». Pas besoin de le rencontrer. Mais avais-je le choix ? Si je voulais rentrer chez moi, reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissée plusieurs mois plus tôt, je devais rentrer à Phoenix avec un mari. Ou du moins, un extrait d'acte de mariage. Il était hors de question de m'encombrer d'un homme. Seul son nom m'intéressait.

« Et bien puisque monsieur exige de voir sa fiancée, nous irons lui rendre visite demain, » déclarai-je en tendant mon verre en direction Emmett pour porter un toast.

« A mon futur mari ! »

« Au futur mari ! » répéta-t-il.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur car j'avais l'impression de voir enfin le bout du tunnel. Mais une fois rentrée à l'hôtel, je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de mon père tournèrent dans ma tête tout comme tout ce qu'Emmett m'avait rapporté. Lorsque je pus enfin somnoler, je me mis à imaginer l'homme que je m'apprêtais à rencontrer le lendemain et peut-être à épouser. Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque mon réveil sonna. J'étais en sueur et je sentis immédiatement l'angoisse m'envahir. Je ne mangeai pratiquement rien au petit déjeuner. Plus les minutes me rapprochaient de la rencontre, plus je n'avais qu'une envie. Celle de fuir et d'accepter d'épouser celui que mon père choisirait. Mais tant qu'à faire d'épouser un inconnu, je voulais le choisir moi-même.

Je marchais aux côtés d'Emmett dans le petit poste de police quand le policier s'arrêta devant une porte en fer. Il abaissa la clenche qui laissa apparaitre un homme grand aux cheveux longs rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Une barbe naissante lui mangeait le visage. Mais ce qui me fit frissonner, ce fut son sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air suffisant malgré le fait qu'il soit emprisonné.

« Ainsi voici mademoiselle Swan, » railla-t-il lors de notre entrée.

« Bella, je te présente William Jasper Hale » déclama Emmett en s'écartant pour me laisser pénétrer dans la

_Alors, verdict?_

_On continue?_

_A bientôt_

_Eli_


	2. Chapter 2: Cérémonie

_Bonjour,_

_Voici enfin le second chapitre._

_Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira également._

_Merci aussi pour vos reviews mais je regrette de ne pas avoir su répondre à tout le monde car FF buggait._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Cérémonie<strong>

Après avoir déambulé dans le petit poste de police, nous arrivâmes face à trois portes contigües. Le shérif local s'arrêta devant la dernière. Il introduisit une clé de fer blanc et nous entendîmes la serrure se déverrouiller faisant un bruit lugubre. Mon cœur se contracta. La porte s'ouvrit et Emmett s'avança en saluant l'occupant. J'hésitai à entrer. Si je voulais tout annuler, revenir en arrière et suivre les volontés de mon père, c'était le moment. Une parole et je quitterais cet endroit avec mon ami pour rentrer chez moi. Un geste vers la sortie et le plan abracadabrant que j'avais mis sur pied s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes. Mais ma vie s'évaporait lentement, me laissant désemparée. Inspirant profondément, je fis les quelques pas qui me menèrent à l'intérieur. Emmett s'écarta afin que je puisse être face à un homme qui m'était inconnu mais auquel je m'apprêtais à me lier pour une partie, courte, de ma vie.

« Ainsi voici mademoiselle Swan, » railla l'homme à mon entrée.

« Bella, je te présente William Jasper Hale » déclama Emmett.

La vision de l'homme face à moi me laissa sans voix. Il ne portait pas la tenue uniforme comme dans nos prisons, certainement dû au fait que nous étions dans une petite antenne locale mais un jeans brut élimé jusqu'à la corde. Une chemise de flanelle à carreaux de deux tons de bleues cachait un tee-shirt blanc. Remontant mon regard, je découvris le visage anguleux de l'homme, dont la moitié était recouverte d'un duvet qui me paraissait soyeux. Des cheveux mi-longs bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, lui donnant un aspect qui se rapprochait plus du trappeur canadien que de l'américain moyen. Mais ce qui me déstabilisa le plus fut le regard qu'il posa sur moi. Deux pupilles vertes d'une profondeur abyssale me fixaient comme si elles tentaient de pénétrer au plus profond de mon être.

« Seriez-vous muette ? Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je trouve que les femmes parlent trop en général. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Hale. Et non, je ne suis pas muette » répliquai-je en m'approchant et lui tendant la main.

« Et vous m'en voyez ravi. Votre voix mérite d'être entendue » répondit-il en serrant ma main.

Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne se révéla plus qu'agréable. Je m'attendais à serrer une paume rugueuse et rêche mais je fus surprise de ne sentir que douceur et chaleur. Alors que je tentais de reprendre ma main, il la pressa plus fort, refusant de me lâcher. J'ancrai mon regard au sien mais l'intensité de ses pupilles m'obligea à détourner les yeux. Il accepta enfin de me libérer et j'en profitai pour mettre immédiatement plusieurs mètres entre nous.

« Emmett vous a expliqué les termes de l'arrangement que je vous propose ? »

« Oui effectivement. »

« Et quelle est votre réponse ? » insistai-je, pressée de sortir de cette cellule.

Il avait refusé de communiquer sa réponse à Emmett, exigeant de me rencontrer. Mais à présent que je me tenais face à lui, l'homme se contentait de me fixer, la tête légèrement inclinée sur la droite et un sourire en coin totalement craquant. Son attitude me mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je m'apprêtai à le saluer et repartir quand il prit la parole.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Swan….seul à seul, » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Je pivotai d'un bond, surprise. Emmett me jeta un coup d'œil afin d'obtenir mon accord mais l'appréhension montait en moi. Je savais qu'au sein du poste de police, je ne risquais rien cependant l'idée de rester en tête à tête avec lui m'effrayait un peu. J'ouvris la bouche pour refuser quand il me devança.

« Je ne donnerai ma réponse que si je peux converser tranquillement quelques minutes avec Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Je n'en vois pas de raison. Vous connaissez les modalités. Alors, ou vous êtes d'accord ou vous ne l'êtes pas. C'est simple. »

« C'est vous qui avez besoin de moi. Pas l'inverse. Donc vous me tenez compagnie ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'il connaissait déjà mon choix.

Je serrai les mâchoires me sachant coincée. Je n'avais plus assez de temps devant moi pour continuer la chasse au mari et d'après Emmett, ce type avait l'air d'accord mais il avait aussi insisté sur le fait qu'il était content que je ne l'approche pas et qu'il resterait vraisemblablement en prison durant la période où nous serions mariés. . Je soupirai avant d'acquiescer. Pour appuyer mes dires, je levai la tête vers Emmett et d'un signe de tête lui signifiai que j'acceptais. Ce dernier voulut protester mais d'après mon regard, il comprit que c'était inutile.

« Tu es certaine de le vouloir ? »

« Oui Em, ça va bien se passer. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. »

Mon ami pivota vers le type avant de sortir et de refermer la porte métallique derrière lui.

« Nous pourrions nous assoir pour discuter » proposa-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

« Merci mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Que voulez-vous ? »

Il se mit à marcher dans la cellule, tournant autour de moi, me donnant l'impression d'être une pauvre proie prise au piège d'un prédateur. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, me demandant ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'avais posé les mains sur le dossier de la chaise devant moi pour me donner une certaine contenance que j'étais loin d'avoir. Mais je ne voulais laisser paraitre aucune faiblesse devant cet homme.

« J'écoute » m'énervai-je en le suivant du regard par-dessus mon épaule gauche. Je tournai la tête vers la droite pour le regarder et fus surprise de le trouver juste à mes côtés. Je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. J'aurais atterri sur mes fesses s'il ne m'avait retenu d'un geste rapide. Il me redressa mais ne me lâcha pas. Au contraire, il en profita pour me rapprocher de lui. Je sentis son corps ferme se presser contre moi. Un instant, je perdis tous mes moyens mais très vite, je posai mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser et m'éloigner de lui.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide » m'écriai-je. Avec véhémence.

« Oh mais c'est qu'on mordrait » railla-t-il en reprenant sa marche autour de moi.

« Pouvez-vous me dire si vous êtes d'accord ou pas avec ma proposition. »

« J'ai bien réfléchi à l'arrangement que vous me proposez. Je dois admettre qu'il est plus qu'intéressant mais après mûre réflexion, j'ai … une condition. »

« Une condition ? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? »

« Pour celui que je suis. Ce qui veut dire, un type qui accepte de jouer le rôle de votre mari pour vous sauver la mise. »

« Et quelle est cette condition ? »

« J'accepte de vous épouser si…. »

« Si ? » répétai-je, anxieuse.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« J'accepte de vous épouser, belle Isabella mais en échange, je veux que vous passiez un moment avec moi. »

« QUOI ? »

« Vous avez bien compris. Un moment d'intimité, juste vous et moi, » susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Je frissonnai mais j'étais incapable de dire si c'était lié à la peur de sa demande ou bien à sa proximité. J'étais tétanisée.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » murmurai-je.

« Oh mais si. Très sérieux même. »

« C'est impossible, je ne … Non, mais….»

Je reculai à toute vitesse me retrouvant rapidement collée contre le mur froid. Grave erreur. En trois enjambées, il était devant moi, une main de chaque côté de ma tête, son regard vert ancré dans le mien.

« Isabella… »

« Vous êtes fou. Reculez, » crachai-je en tentant de me dégager mais sans résultat.

« Une vraie tigresse qui sait sortir ses griffes. Je commence à apprécier de plus en plus ce marché » plaisanta-t-il en riant.

« Non, oubliez-le. Il n'y a plus de marché. Je…. »

« Oh non, chaton. Si j'ai bien compris ce que ton ami m'a expliqué, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Qui vous a autorisé à me tutoyer ? »

« Puisque nous allons nous marier, je pense que le tutoiement est de rigueur. J'accepte ton marché et ce que je demande en contre partie est vraiment minime. »

« Je vous propose déjà une grosse somme d'argent pour payer les frais de justice, votre caution et même vous permettre de vivre agréablement durant plusieurs années » m'esclaffai-je en essayant toujours de sortir de son étreinte.

Je continuais à me débattre inutilement. Il était, et de loin, bien plus fort que moi mais surtout son regard sur moi me paralysait. J'étais à sa merci et même mon envie de crier à l'aide me fut impossible. Il aurait voulu son moment intime maintenant que je ne pense pas que j'aurais su m'y opposer. Alors que je le voyais si proche de moi, appréhendant la suite des évènements, il s'écarta de moi. Il marmonna entre ses dents avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je ne demande pas autant d'argent. Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir l'utiliser. Mais je tiens à ma condition » asséna-t-il d'une voix qui n'était plus du tout moqueuse.

« Dites-moi pourquoi je devrais accepter une telle demande ? »

« Je suis ici, accusé d'un délit qui va peut-être me garder pour un bon bout de temps en prison sinon pire, si je n'arrive pas à prouver mon innocence. Je tiens à savoir que peut-être une partie de moi vit quelque part dans mon pays. Ou simplement, qu'une personne se souviendra de moi, même si c'est en me maudissant.»

Ces mots me glacèrent le sang. Je n'avais même pas demandé à Emmett de quoi il était accusé, lui faisant entièrement confiance dans son choix. Mais s'il disait vrai, pouvais-je lui refuser ce souhait alors qu'il allait me permettre d'obtenir ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire, un mari ? Je n'étais pas une sainte nitouche, loin de là mais je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais, été une débauchée non plus. J'étais face à un dilemme. De plus, si je décortiquais bien ses paroles, il espérait en plus que notre _moment_ soit fertile. J'avais déjà toutes les peines du monde avec l'idée de me marier mais celle d'avoir un enfant n'était absolument pas à l'ordre du jour. De plus, j'avais depuis longtemps adopté la pilule mais avoir des relations avec un inconnu sans protection, allait vraiment à l'encontre de mes règles de sécurité. Je devais trouver une parade pour me sortir de là.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… mais …» expliquai-je en mordillant ma lèvre.

Il me fixait toujours d'un air sérieux, attendant ma réponse. Je déglutis difficilement. Je pinçai les lèvres et soupirai bruyamment. Le coin droit de sa bouche se souleva dans un rictus me mettant au défi de refuser. Je n'allais quand même pas lui donner gain de cause ? Non !...Enfin, si je refuse, quel avenir allais-je avoir ?

« J'accepte mais sachez que je ne suis pas une traînée. Si je n'avais pas tant besoin de vous, il n'y aurait aucune chance que dans une situation normale, je tombe dans vos bras. Mais pas ici, dans un parloir » suppliai-je plus pour moi que pour qu'il m'entende. Peut-être cela suffirait-il à le faire changer d'avis.

« J'avoue que le confort laisse à désirer. Mais le flic s'étant déjà laisser fléchir pour accepter cette rencontre, je pense qu'avec un bon graissage de pattes, il sera d'accord que le mariage et la nuit de noces se fassent ailleurs avec un minimum de sécurité » ironisa-t-il en faisant mine de s'approcher de moi.

Je tendis immédiatement la main devant moi pour l'en empêcher. J'avais accepté mais je voulais garder mes distances avec cet homme. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour tambouriner dessus.

« Oh j'ai même pas droit à un petit baiser pour sceller notre accord? »

« Ca suffit. J'accepte votre abominable condition, je ne vois pas pourquoi prolonger cet entretien. On se reverra dans trois jours lorsque les formalités seront en ordre pour signer les papiers. »

« Je suis ton fiancé. Je pense avoir droit à un peu plus de considération » ajouta-t-il tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Emmett.

« Vous n'êtes rien. »

« Oh que si ! A bientôt chaton. Tu vas me manquer » plaisanta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Je m'empressai de quitter la pièce et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Emmett m'emboita le pas et le policier referma la porte sur mon soi-disant fiancé. Les paroles échangées me tournaient en tête. Comment allais-je expliquer à Emmett que j'avais accepté de passer quelques heures avec lui ? Il allait être furieux. Mais surtout, comment, moi, allais-je vivre ces quelques heures avec ce type ? Un parfait inconnu !

Le retour jusqu'à notre hôtel fut silencieux. Mon ami me jetait de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets mais il respectait mon besoin de solitude. Je savais que ce n'était que de courte durée, il était incapable de rester longtemps sans parler. Je profitai donc de ces instants avec moi-même pour faire le point sur cette visite particulière. Je pensai à cet homme qui dans quelques jours serait devenu mon mari. Je devais lui reconnaitre un certain charme caché sous ses longs cheveux et sa barbe naissante. Mais côté caractère, c'était un goujat de première catégorie, macho de surcroit. Vraiment tout ce que j'exécrais chez un homme.

La voiture qu'Emmett avait louée se stoppa sur le parking de notre hôtel me sortant de ma torpeur. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de l'habitacle lorsque la main de mon ami posée sur mon avant-bras m'en dissuada.

« Ca va, Bella ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

« Oui. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis que nous avons quitté le bureau de police. »

« Je réfléchissais à tout cela. Mais je vais bien, je t'assure. »

« Si tu le dis ! »

Cette phrase me fit sourire. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. Il savait quand il devait insister ou non et ici, il savait que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour décanter cette situation. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, il reviendrait à la charge dès ce soir et là, je ne pourrais me débiner. Nous montâmes dans nos chambres respectives afin de nous rafraîchir avant l'heure du repas. Ce laps de temps me permettrait de trouver les mots adéquats pour raconter mon entretien avec Monsieur Hale à mon ami. Dès que j'eus franchi le pas de la porte, je me dirigeai vers le mini-bar qui heureusement pour moi, était réapprovisionné quotidiennement. J'ouvris la porte, saisis une petite bouteille de rhum blanc ainsi qu'une canette de coca avant de m'assoir sur le lit. Je préparai le mélange dans le verre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet avant de m'installer confortablement, le dos contre la tête du lit. J'allumai la télévision sur une chaine au hasard où une émission sur la faune aquatique de la mer baltique était diffusée.

Je ne compris presque rien du documentaire car je repassai sans cesse la visite que nous venions d'effectuer à la prison locale. La boisson que je buvais n'arrangeait rien à ma faculté de raisonnement. Plus j'y pensais et plus je doutais de moi, de mon idée et surtout, de l'arrangement final. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que j'avais rêvassé plus d'une heure et qu'il était plus que temps de prendre ma douche afin de rejoindre Emmett à la taverne de l'hôtel pour un lunch rapide. Nous avions des démarches administratives à effectuer cet après-midi afin d'obtenir la licence nécessaire pour nous marier en Australie puisque nous étions ressortissants américains. Le policier avait remis à Emmett la seule pièce d'identité que possédait Monsieur Hale lors de son arrestation, un permis de conduire. Mais celui-ci était dans un état lamentable comme s'il l'avait trainé dans la boue plusieurs jours. Il était même complètement méconnaissable sur la photographie.

Une fois douchée et habillée, je rejoignis mon ami. Je le repérais rapidement accoudé au bar, discutant avec une superbe blonde. Il était décidemment incorrigible. Dès que des boucles blondes passaient dans son champ de vision agrémentée si possible d'une belle paire de poitrine, il ne pouvait résister. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Complètement irrécupérable. Et dire que je m'inquiétais hier pour sa petite amie. D'un pas décidé, je m'approchai d'eux.

« Salut, tu n'es pas passé me chercher, » déclarai-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassant sur la joue mais de manière prononcée.

« Je savais que tu me retrouverais. »

« Oui et tu ne me présentes pas, mon cœur ? » minaudai-je.

Emmett me regarda en penchant légèrement la tête me prenant certainement pour une folle. Mais il ne demanda rien et entra dans mon petit manège.

« Si bien sûr, _mon cœur_ ! Kimberly voici Bella, mon amie. »

« Oh ! Enchantée. »

« Moi de même. Mais si vous voulez bien nous excuser, j'ai des choses importantes à dire à …Emmett, » chuchotai-je en jouant avec la chevelure de mon ami et me collant à lui.

Elle dut comprendre le message car elle bégaya un mot d'excuse avant de s'éloigner. Emmett pivota immédiatement vers moi les sourcils levés.

« Quoi ? » m'écriai-je en levant les épaules.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Quoi…CA ? » répétai-je d'un air faussement innocent.

« Ton petit rôle de petite amie ? »

« Oh ça ! Rien, je protège la vraie »

« Bella. Tu la ne connais même pas. »

« Ouais mais c'est pas une raison. Elle existe et puis, je te signale que je vais me marier d'ici peu et que…j'ai besoin de toi…concentré. »

« Bella…ok pas de distraction pendant quelques jours. Allez, viens manger, _mon cœur_» répliqua-t-il en éclatant d'un rire que je ne pus qu'imiter.

Nous discutâmes des démarches qui nous attendaient, énumérant les choses importantes à ne pas oublier, planifiant le déroulement de la cérémonie, le récit que je ferai à mon père à mon retour à Phoenix. Tout était fin prêt et je m'apprêtai à annoncer à mon ami ce qui se passerait après le mariage quand il tapa sur la table me faisant sursauter.

« T'es fou ? »

« Non mais ton père ne va jamais nous croire. »

« Mais si voyons. »

Je commençais à peine à me faire à l'idée de ce mariage ou plus exactement à mon futur mari. Il n'était pas temps qu'Emmett me fasse douter. Je n'avais pas le choix mais ce mec me mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

« Charlie n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Comme vous êtes en …froid, il trouvera normal que tu ne lui aies pas présenté ou informé plus tôt de ton mariage mais il va te poser des questions. »

« Oui c'est évident. C'est pour cette raison que nous venons de revoir ce que nous lui raconterions. Je… »

« Tu vas lui raconter votre rencontre et la cérémonie. »

Je le regardai ne comprenant absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Ca devenait récurent ces derniers temps. Ne pouvait-il pas parler normalement, clairement sans tourner continuellement autour du pot ?

« Bien sûr que je vais lui raconter. Nous venons d'élaborer ensemble une belle petite histoire à lui servir. »

« Et tu vas lui narrer le magnifique mariage romantique que tu as vécu. »

« Oh n'exagère pas. Je lui parlerai du mariage mais sans l'idéaliser de trop. Il me connait trop bien. Une petite cérémonie intime me ressemble plus.»

« Bella ! Ton père va déjà trouver bizarre que tu ne rapportes aucun souvenir de votre rencontre, de vos sorties mais en plus, si tu ne ramènes aucune photo ou souvenir de ton mariage, je doute qu'un certificat le convint de la véracité de ce lien qui t'unira à Monsieur Hale. Il va trouver ça louche. »

« Ouais, t'as pas tort mais que proposes-tu ? Je doute que le policier, aussi conciliant soit-il, accepte de me laisser me promener, main dans la main avec le criminel qui s'apprête à me donner son nom. »

« Hey, il n'a tué personne. Je ne vais pas te marier à un assassin. Mais il serait bon d'avoir au moins une ou deux photos de la cérémonie ne fussent que pour faire un rien plus vrai. »

« Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire. J'ai mon numérique dans la valise, tu feras un ou deux clichés. Mais essaye de le prendre de dos, il risquerait d'effrayer mon père avec sa dégaine. »

Je soupirai en me souvenant de l'homme de Neandertal que j'avais rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. Comment faire croire à mon père que je sois tombé amoureuse d'un type pareil ? La conversation me revint immédiatement en mémoire et j'en frissonnai d'effroi rien que d'y penser. Son air arrogant et sûr de lui m'horripilait fortement et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de n'avoir à le supporter que quelques minutes voire une heure, grand maximum le jour fatidique. L'idée d'immortaliser cet évènement me retournait l'estomac. Je ne tenais pas à conserver des traces de cette journée mais je devais reconnaitre qu'Emmett avait raison. Je devais fournir des preuves à mon père si je voulais qu'il me croie. Tellement absorbée par mes divagations, je n'avais pas entendu la dernière phrase de mon ami.

« La terre à Bella ? »

« Oh excuse-moi ! Que disais-tu ? »

« Nous allons aller faire du shoping. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout. Ma meilleure amie ne peut décemment pas se marier en jeans et baskets, » plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne ris pas à sa blague car ça ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie. Il savait que je haïssais les magasins et les achats.

« Ce mariage est déjà une épreuve en soi. Autant être à l'aise. Je ne vois vraiment pas la nécessité de faire des frais inutiles.»

« Ce n'est pas pour toi. Ces artifices font parties de la mise en scène pour ton père et accessoirement à donner du crédit à ton mariage. N'oublie pas qu'on ignore toujours la raison de son insistance. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner sinon, je choisis moi-même et je doute que ce que je te ramènerais te convienne. »

L'image d'une mini-jupe surmontée d'un chemisier transparent effleura mon esprit. Je grimaçai car je le connaissais. Si je le laissais faire, j'aurais droit en plus aux échasses. Face à lui, j'étais toujours perdante. Je soupirai pour la centième fois de la journée avant d'acquiescer.

« Ok, c'est d'accord mais un truc simple. Rien d'extravagant. Juste pour que la pilule passe mieux à Charlie. »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Ouais, c'est bien ça le problème. »

XXX

« Non, non, non. »

« Bells, arrête de faire l'enfant. »

« Je fais pas l'enfant mais …je ne peux pas porter ce…cette chose. »

Emmett soupira en secouant la tête. Je voyais bien que mon attitude l'exaspérait mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas choisir une robe aussi courte et décolletée. C'était au-dessus de mes facultés actuelles. L'accord que j'avais passé avec ce type était déjà assez dégradant sans en plus ajouter ses regards lubriques liés à ma tenue. Je fis signe à la vendeuse de remballer ses jupettes, robes moulantes ou en dentelle. Je lui expliquai en quelques mots ce qui me semblait le plus approprié mais surtout qui me correspondait le mieux.

« Tu vas te marier en tenue de tous les jours, » râla mon ami.

« Non. J'ai quand même concédé sur un point. C'est une robe mais qui me convient. »

« Ouais. »

« Emmett ! Ce mariage est déjà assez stressant alors je dois tout faire pour me sentir à l'aise. Et il est hors de question de me marier en blanc ou dans toute tenue trop formelle. Ce mariage ne l'est que de nom. Je serai féminine mais avec une tenue qui convient pour un mariage rapide et sans importance. »

« Ok, tu as certainement raison. Mais cette petite robe en dentelle aurait été sublime sur toi. »

« Merci, » répondis-je en m'approchant et déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

La vendeuse revint tenant quelques cintres qu'elle pendit à la tringle. Je les examinai l'une après l'autre avant d'en choisir quatre. Je passai dans la cabine et à chaque essayage, je demandais son avis à Emmett qui saluait le modèle d'un grand sourire ou d'une grimace. Je finis par porter mon choix sur une robe élégante, chic mais qui convenait parfaitement pour une cérémonie civile. De plus, mon expert en mode du jour approuva. Elle était composée de deux parties. La jupe, unie et droite, arrivait à mi-cuisse et la taille était haute rehaussée d'une ceinture en cuir. Le haut rayé gris en soie cachait un dos nu en satin gris tout deux attachés au cou par de petits boutons. Un col montant lavallière ajoutait une touche sophistiquée à cette robe. Un dernier regard dans le miroir et je poussai la porte de la cabine d'essayage afin d'obtenir l'avis d'Emmett. Il regardait attentivement la vendeuse bouger son popotin en rangeant les diverses robes. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement.

« Waouw, Bella. T'es….superbe » déclara-t-il admiratif.

Face à ce compliment, je sentis mes joues chauffer. Je fis une petite révérence avant de tourner sur moi-même. Lorsque je le regardai à nouveau, Emmett hochait la tête.

« C'est celle-là qu'il te faut. Ton futur mari aura du mal à te laisser partir.»

« Oh. Je devrais peut-être choisir autre chose. »

« Non ! Je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus présentable possible. Ton père ne verra que toi sur les photos et ne prêtera que peu d'attention à celui qui sera devenu ton mari. »

Je souris, pas vraiment persuadée que cette mascarade passe auprès de Charlie mais je n'avais pas le choix. Comme dit le proverbe : Quand le vin est tiré il faut le boire. J'avais décidé de me marier avec Monsieur Hale et dès demain, ce serait chose faite. Et advienne que pourra.

XXX

Et bien nous y voilà !

J'avais passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain commençant par prendre un bain chaud espérant qu'il me détendrait mais ce fut peine perdue. Je passai ensuite mon stress sur l'épilation de chaque partie stratégique de mon corps avant de passer un temps interminable à coiffer et démêler ma chevelure. Au bout de ce laps de temps, j'avais toujours les mains moites, la respiration saccadée et des haut-le-cœur à faire pâlir une femme enceinte de trois mois. Pour la cinquième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Emmett frappa à la porte.

« Bella, il serait temps de partir. »

La bile me remonta dans la gorge. Je déglutis péniblement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais sans succès.

« Bella, dépêche-toi. »

« Oui….oui une minute. »

« Tu m'as déjà répondu ça les trois dernières fois. »

« OK…je viens mais …laisse-moi encore une minute…une dernière. »

« D'accord » soupira Emmett en tapant un coup sur la porte.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent et moi, je me laissai tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire. Courage, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'échafaud ! Je pris quelques respirations profondes comme mademoiselle Olga, ma prof de yoga, me l'avait appris. La zen attitude ne serait décidément pas de la partie aujourd'hui. Je décidai de forcer mon corps à se lever et m'habillai le plus rapidement possible. Le maquillage resta léger comme toujours et je terminai ma tenue par une paire d'escarpins à talon.

« C'est parti ! » répondis-je à mon reflet qui grimaçait.

J'ouvris d'un geste brusque la porte et trouvai mon ami assis contre la tête du lit, la zapette à la main et le regard rivé à la télévision.

« Je suis prête. »

« Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant et jetant la télécommande sur le lit après avoir éteint l'écran. « Tu es vraiment resplendissante, Bella. C'est vraiment dommage que ce soit un faux mariage. J'envie presque ce mec qui va avoir la chance de t'avoir à son bras et de t'épouser. »

Ces mots me firent rougir. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé belle mais aujourd'hui, mon ami avait réussi à me rendre jolie. Je souris timidement et crochetai le bras qu'il me tendait afin de partir vers mon avenir. Emmett se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mon front, m'insufflant la force et le courage nécessaire à affronter cette journée.

Nous passâmes d'abord au poste de police mais un des adjoints nous informa que le représentant du consulat ne souhaitait pas venir dans ce lieu pour célébrer un mariage. Le chef avait pris la décision de réserver à mon nom une suite au Lasseters Casino. Génial, à l'arrivée, ce mariage m'aurait couté un os. Et me couterait encore pour le dissoudre ! Deux policiers les accompagnaient afin de veiller à la sécurité du représentant du consulat ainsi que pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion de Monsieur Hale. Ils ne jugeaient pas nécessaire de me protéger puisque je me mariais avec lui. Ils présumaient que je le connaissais. Ils imaginaient même peut-être que j'étais une complice et que je tenterais de l'aider à fuir.

A notre entrée au Lasseters Casino, un très bel hôtel de plain-pied à la sortie de la ville, une hôtesse, blonde, siliconée et maquillée à l'excès, nous accueillit pour nous mener jusqu'à la suite « nuptiale ».

« C'est de circonstance » jugea-t-elle nécessaire d'ajouter accentué d'un rire épouvantable.

J'étais à deux doigts de lui faire ravaler ses paroles à Barbie lorsque le regard réprobateur d'Emmett me stoppa. J'haussai les épaules en lui tirant la langue ce qui le fit évidemment rire. C'est en silence que nous déambulâmes dans les dédales de l'hôtel. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte où un officier montait la garde. Il nous observa un instant avant de s'écarter pour laisser blondie passer et nous ouvrir la double porte. Nous pénétrâmes dans une suite spacieuse très joliment décorée. Je m'étais attendue à une décoration meringuée alliant le blanc et un dégradé de bleu ou rose pastel. Mais pas du tout. La première pièce était très classique et chaleureusement aménagée pour y passer un séjour qui normalement devait laisser un souvenir impérissable. La tapisserie beigne rehaussait le mobilier très contemporain. Un salon en cuir noir comprenant un divan deux places et deux fauteuils clubs faisaient face à une cheminée en pierre où un feu devait crépiter les froides soirées d'hivers australs. Un écran plat trônait sur une tablette à gauche. Plus au fond, une petite table et deux chaises se trouvaient près de la porte fenêtre donnant accès à la terrasse ensoleillée. Mon regard poursuivit l'examen de la suite et se posa sur un groupe d'hommes se tenant devant la porte qui devait mener à la chambre. Je reconnus le policier en chef qui nous avait accompagné jusqu'à la cellule. Un second officier se tenait non loin de la porte-fenêtre, la main sur son arme à la ceinture. Vraiment de parfaites conditions pour un mariage idyllique à raconter à mon père. Enfin, le représentant du consulat américain, un grand homme brun et avenant était à la droite d'un type que j'aurais eu du mal à reconnaitre s'il ne m'avait pas reluquée de la tête aux pieds comme il le faisait. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il s'occupait de mon « fiancé » et effectivement, il s'en était occupé. Monsieur Hale avait dompté sa tignace foncée et l'avait relevée en une queue de cheval soignée. Il portait un costume noir qui semblait avoir été taillé expressément pour lui et je devais admettre qu'il avait un certain charme habillé correctement. Une chemise gris clair ainsi qu'une cravate noire terminait sa tenue. Malheureusement, son visage était toujours mangé par sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Il aurait même pu paraitre beau pour certaines personnes. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé. C'était son regard. Ses yeux verts me scrutaient, m'examinaient, me déshabillaient centimètre par centimètre. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Monsieur semblait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Et moi, je fulminais de lui avoir fourni ce plaisir. Folle de rage, je détournai mon regard vers l'homme à ses côtés.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Permettez-moi de me présenter. John Devereau » me salua-t-il en s'avançant et me tendant la main.

« Moi de même. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon ami, Emmett Mac Carty» répondis-je en saisissant sa main.

« Monsieur Mac Carty. J'espère que vous passez un bon séjour sur ce continent ? »

« Excellent, Monsieur Devereau. »

« Bonjour, Chaton » entendis-je à mon oreille avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sous celle-ci. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson avant de faire un pas sur le côté et de lui faire face. J'aurais voulu lui hurler de ne pas m'approcher, de ne pas me toucher mais je devais jouer le jeu. Malgré toute la répulsion qu'il m'inspirait, je devais faire comme si j'étais enchantée de ce mariage.

« Bonjour William. Comment vas-tu ? » demandai-je du bout des lèvres en lui faisant le plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable.

Je sursautais lorsque je sentis qu'il me prenait la main et la portait à sa bouche. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de mon poignet déclenchant un nouveau frisson. J'écarquillai les yeux en rougissant ce qui évidemment amena un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Toujours mieux lorsque tu es près de moi, chaton. »

Je déglutis mal à l'aise et reportai rapidement mon attention sur Monsieur Devereau souhaitant que tout ce cirque se termine le plus vite possible. Emmett s'était rapproché de nous et j'appréciais sa proximité.

« Je pense que nous pouvons commencer » proposa le représentant du consulat.

Mon fiancé et moi hochâmes la tête. Monsieur Devereau prit un dossier posé sur le bar près de la porte donnant sur la chambre et nous fit signe de nous placer devant lui. Emmett, en tant que mon témoin se plaça à ma droite et je compris que le policier en chef jouerait ce rôle pour Monsieur Hale. La nervosité que j'avais réussi à canaliser jusqu'à présent commença doucement à se manifester. J'entendis à peine le représentant lire les droits et les devoirs des époux. Tout autour de moi tournait et bourdonnait. J'allais tourner de l'œil quand le bras de mon fiancé enserra ma taille m'empêchant de m'affaler sur moi-même. Je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur moi et bizarrement, je me sentis….mieux, rassurée. Surprise, je tournai la tête vers lui et croisai son regard qui pour une fois n'avait aucune trace d'arrogance ou d'ironie. Je lui en fus reconnaissante et lui souris sincèrement.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? » m'interpela Monsieur Devereau.

« Oui ? Oh excusez-moi ! »

« Mais de rien. Je comprends, c'est un grand jour et c'est tout à fait normal d'être nerveuse. »

« Oui » acquiesçai-je.

« Bien, reprenons. Monsieur William Hale, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime épouse Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, ici présente ? Acceptez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté ? De la protéger et de la soutenir dans l'adversité comme dans la félicité. Le voulez-vous ? »

Lorsque Monsieur Devereau eut terminé son discours, je pivotai pour attendre la réponse de mon fiancé.

« Oui, je le veux » répondit-il son regard ne me quittant pas un instant. L'intensité et la sincérité de ses paroles me dérangèrent et je détournai rapidement mes yeux qui se posèrent sur Barbie qui s'était rapprochée de nous et observait l'homme qui me tenait toujours.

« Mademoiselle Swan. Acceptez-vous de vous unir à Monsieur William Hale, ici présent, et de le prendre pour légitime époux ? Acceptez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté ? De le protéger et de le soutenir dans l'adversité comme dans la félicité. Le voulez-vous ? »

J'ouvris la bouche mais les mots restèrent coincer dans ma gorge. Paniquée, je regardai autour de moi, posant les yeux tour à tour sur le représentant du consulat qui attendait ma réponse, mon fiancé qui fronça les sourcils, sur l'officier en chef qui leva les siens interrogateurs, sur blondie qui semblait contente de mon indécision et pour finir sur Emmett qui me sourit simplement. Par ce geste, il me donnait le choix de tout laisser tomber mais me rappelait également ce qui m'attendait à notre retour en Arizona. Il m'insuffla également la dernière impulsion de courage dont j'avais besoin. Je me redressai, rendis son sourire à mon meilleur ami et ancrai mon regard dans celui de mon fiancé avant de répondre.

« Oui, je le veux. »

Je crus entendre un soupir de soulagement émaner de Monsieur Devereau. Je voulus me dégager de la poigne de mon fiancé…pardon de mon époux mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Je le vis se tourner vers Emmett et tendre la main. Mon ami y déposa un écrin qu'il ouvrit doucement. Lâchant enfin ma taille, il prit la bague entre ses doigts et me saisit la main gauche qu'instinctivement je voulus retirer. Il referma les doigts autour de mon poignet et de son pouce, caressa le dos de ma main. Délicatement, il passa un double anneau entrelacé en or blanc rehaussé par un brillant. Surprise, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Une lumière attira mon attention. Emmett se tenait devant nous aux côtés de Monsieur Devereau, mon petit appareil numérique à la main. Il venait de nous prendre en photo. Je fronçai les yeux, prête à rouscailler mais une caresse sur ma main m'obligea à reporter mon regard sur l'homme, provisoirement mon époux qui me tenait toujours la main.

« J'ai demandé à Emmett d'aller à la bijouterie me chercher une bague qui scellerait notre union » expliqua-t-il.

« Elle est….magnifique »

Et elle l'était vraiment. Ce geste m'avait prise au dépourvu. Je considérais ce mariage comme une formalité. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à un quelconque signe le représentant mais je devais admettre que ce serait plus plausible aussi pour mon père. De plus, ce bijou était vraiment très beau mais simple à mon image. Le choix de mon ami était parfait. Il me connaissait bien. Mais pourquoi avoir dépensé l'argent que je lui avais donné pour me faire ce cadeau ? Il aurait dû le conserver pour son avocat et refaire sa vie lorsque ses ennuis seraient terminés.

« Merci. Emmett a bien suivi mes instructions en se rendant à la boutique. »

« Pardon ? Vous…. »

C'était son choix et non celui d'Emmett. Comment un inconnu avait-il pu me cerner si vite ? Pur hasard. Il devait être habitué aux choses simples. Mais savoir que cette bague était un vrai présent, mûrement réfléchi me perturbait. Etais-je si prévisible, si transparente ?

« Tu …chaton » chuchota-t-il juste pour moi à mon oreille.

« Tu…Merci »

Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir que son attitude me déstabilisait. Il n'ajouta rien mais me fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Monsieur Devereau. Celui-ci semblait attendri par la situation. S'il avait su que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène.

« Bien. Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »

Heu non….merde j'avais oublié cette partie. Vite une idée ! Comment fuir ce moment sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre ?

J'étais toujours à la recherche d'une excuse quand je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches. J'écarquillai les yeux mais n'eus pas le temps de protester. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Je m'habituais à peine à leur douceur qu'il s'écarta mais laissa une main autour de ma taille. Emmett, toujours armé de son appareil photo me regardait éberlué. Que voulait-il que je fasse ? Il aurait pu m'aider plutôt que de jouer les paparazzis. J'haussai les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Barbie approcha, tenant un plateau sur lequel étaient posés des coupes de champagne. Mon mari en saisit deux avant de m'en tendre une que j'acceptai d'une main tremblante. J'entendis vaguement qu'un toast était porté avant d'engloutir la totalité du verre. Je commençais seulement à prendre conscience de la réalité de ce mariage. Tandis que la conversation se déroulait autour de moi, je tentais de calmer mes tremblements. Ce n'était après tout qu'un bout de papier qui d'ici quelques semaines voire quelques mois n'existerait plus.

« Ma chérie, et si nous signions ces documents afin d'officialiser la cérémonie ? » proposa Hale.

« Ou..oui bien sûr. »

Monsieur Devereau nous tendit un stylo et ouvrit un porte-document où un certificat de mariage délivré à nos noms s'étalait sous nos yeux. Je saisis le porte-mine, avançai d'un pas et apposai ma signature au bas du document. Rapidement, il fit de même.

« Et si nous faisions quelques photos. Je pense que la famille aimerait avoir un petit souvenir » ironisa Emmett en agitant son numérique devant nous. Le regard courroucé que je lui jetai, loin de l'effrayer, déclencha son hilarité.

« Emmett a raison, Chérie. Ton père appréciera vraiment que nous ayons immortalisé ce magnifique moment » se moqua-t-il.

« Oui. C'est une très bonne idée » répondis-je en souriant pour faire bonne figure face au représentant du consulat qui semblait se poser des questions.

« Viens Chérie. Nous allons nous installer devant la cheminée. »

Nous prîmes place l'un près de l'autre, son bras passant derrière mon dos et sa main posée sur ma hanche. Je fis de même et enlaçai sa taille. Nous nous prêtâmes de bonnes grâces à la séance photos. Celle-ci terminée, Monsieur Devereau prit congé et l'officier en chef s'approcha de mon époux, sortant une paire de menottes de sa veste.

« Chef, j'ai quand même le droit de passer un petit moment avec ma nouvelle femme. Allez, soyez sympa »

Le chef de la police nous observa à tour de rôle semblant réfléchir au pour et au contre de la demande. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Emmett prêt à intervenir mais j'avais fait une promesse et même si celle-ci ne me plaisait pas, je n'avais qu'une parole.

« S'il vous plait, juste quelques minutes. Nous allons être séparés encore pas mal de temps. Soyez compréhensif » insistai-je, faisant un effort pour que ma voix ne flanche pas.

William, autant l'appeler par son prénom puisqu'à présent il était mon mari. William s'approcha de moi comme pour donner du poids à mes paroles et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bien. C'est un peu contraire au….mais de toute façon, toute cette histoire est contraire aux règles. Je vous laisse une demi heure pas plus. Mes hommes et moi seront postés devant les portes et fenêtres. C'est clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche » répondit William.

« Bella ? Tu ne vas pas rester avec lui ? » chuchota mon ami en m'emmenant à l'écart afin que je sois la seule à pouvoir l'entendre.

« Emmett, je vais juste passer un peu de temps avec mon mari avant que l'officier ne l'emmène » répliquai-je en posant la main sur son bras pour le rassurer. Dès que nous fûmes suffisamment loin pour que personne ne nous entende, je fis face à mon ami.

« Emmett, c'est… »

« Non, tu ne vas pas rester ici seule avec lui. »

« Sois raisonnable. Le policier n'accepterait pas s'il était dangereux. »

« Ce n'était pas convenu ainsi. »

« Je sais mais je lui ai dit que je lui accorderai un peu de temps. Je lui dois bien ça après ce qu'il fait pour moi en me donnant son nom. »

Je souris à Emmett pour le rassurer avant de revenir près du policier. Celui-ci après un dernier regard à William me fit un signe de tête et sortit, accompagné de ses deux adjoints. Emmett quant à lui, hésita encore un instant avant de suivre la même direction.

« Je ne serai pas loin, Bells. »

« Ok mais ça ira » répondis-je autant pour lui que pour moi.

La porte se referma derrière ces hommes, me laissant seule. Je déglutis en fermant les yeux. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pivotai pour lui faire face. William était appuyé contre le dossier du divan et m'observait, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Son regard me balaya de la tête aux pieds me mettant mal à l'aise car j'avais l'impression d'être mise à nue. Il se redressa et s'approcha du bar où il servit deux nouvelles coupes de champagne. Il m'en tendit une.

« A notre arrangement »

« A notre arrangement » répétai-je en levant mon verre.

Ce champagne n'était pas des meilleurs mais il venait bien à point pour clôturer cette mascarade. William grimaça à la première gorgée. Evidemment, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de boire ce genre de boisson dans son monde. Je bus tout en me dirigeant de l'autre côté de la pièce, mettant un peu d'espace entre lui et moi. Tandis que je buvais les dernières gouttes, je sentis la chaleur de ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me crispai instinctivement et délicatement, je me dégageai et mis quelques pas entre nous. Je l'entendis soupirer. Je pivotai afin de lui faire face et je fus surprise de le trouver à moins d'un mètre de moi. Ses yeux plongèrent au fond des miens. Il y avait une telle intensité dans ce regard que je dus baisser les yeux. Un doigt se posa sous mon menton et releva ma tête.

« Nous avons un marché, chaton » me rappela-t-il en caressant ma joue rosie.

« Je …je sais mais je ne….suis …. » tentai-je de dire pour le faire changer d'avis.

« Chut…T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es magnifique dans cette robe ? »

Tout en disant ces mots, sa main se posa sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces et agréables que tout à l'heure. D'abord réticente, je finis par répondre à son baiser. Mes yeux se fermèrent malgré moi et je posai mes mains sur ses hanches m'ancrant à lui pour garder mon équilibre. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et j'entrouvris légèrement celles-ci. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche, tournant et découvrant chaque recoin. Sa barbe frottait sur mon visage et c'était loin d'être désagréable. Sa main quitta ma nuque et ses bras m'enlacèrent, me maintenant contre lui. Je ne pus réfréner un gémissement qui l'encouragea à approfondir notre baiser. Tandis que ses mains caressaient mon dos, il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mes jambes touchent ce qui me semblait être le divan.

« Vraiment adorable » chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Ma tête tournait et j'étais totalement incapable de dire le moindre mot. Pourtant, je n'avais cessé de répéter le discours que je voulais lui dire pour le décourager et le faire renoncer à notre arrangement. Et là, j'étais plus que consentante, gémissant dans ses bras. Sa main glissa plus bas et remonta le long de ma cuisse sous ma robe.

« Non, je…. »

« Chut….Tellement douce…. »

Et je me tus comme si toutes pensées rationnelles et cohérentes m'avaient quittée. Mes mains qui se trouvaient toujours sur ses hanches, remontèrent jusqu'à se glisser dans ses cheveux. Tandis que sa main caressait toujours ma cuisse et se rapprochait dangereusement de mon intimité, l'autre dégrafa l'attache du haut de ma robe au niveau de ma nuque.

Alors que je me noyais dans les sensations qu'il me procurait par de simples baisers, la sonnerie de mon portable me ramena à la réalité. Je m'écartai et cherchai du regard mon sac que je me souvenais avoir déposé sur la console près de l'entrée lorsque nous étions arrivés. Alors que je m'apprêtai à aller le chercher, il me retint par le poignet.

« Non. Laisse sonner. »

« Je dois répondre. C'est certainement Emmett. »

« Non… »

« Il doit s'inquiéter et… »

« J'ai dit non » éleva-t-il la voix me faisant sursauter. L'homme doux et tendre que j'avais côtoyé avait disparu. Son visage dur exprimait à la fois la colère, la déception et autre chose que je ne pus identifier. Je reculai mais il fut plus rapide et me rattrapa, me saisissant plus fermement.

« NON » criai-je de peur en me débattant pour qu'il relâche sa prise.

Mon cri dut ameuter mon ami et les forces de l'ordre qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur car ils pénétrèrent dans la suite, écartèrent de moi William tandis qu'Emmett me prenait dans ses bras. Je vis le policier en chef lui donner un coup. Me dégageant de mon ami, je m'avançai vers le groupe.

« Non, ne lui faites pas de mal. »

« Mais Bella… »

« Non, il n'a rien fait. J'ai juste …Ne le frappez pas » m'égosillai-je.

« Trop gentil Isabella » ironisa-t-il en m'assassinant du regard. Je baissai les yeux ne supportant pas son mépris.

« Ok Madame. De toute manière, il est temps de le ramener. »

« Tu es sûre que ça va Bella ? »

« Oui Emmett, ça va. »

Les policiers passèrent les menottes à William et le tirèrent vers la sortie. Mais celui-ci stoppa net devant moi. Son regard était noir de colère. J'avais de la chance que ses pupilles ne soient pas des armes car je serais morte à l'instant.

« On se reverra, Isabella. Sache que j'obtiens toujours ce qui m'est dû. Toujours » cracha-t-il avant qu'on ne l'emmène de force hors de la suite.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine que je chassai rapidement. La porte se referma sur le groupe d'hommes. Il y avait peu de chance que je sois un jour amené à le revoir. Mes avocats se chargeraient de dissoudre ce mariage et je n'entendrai plus parler de William Hale d'ici quelques mois. Pourtant un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua en moi. Je l'avais dupé et son regard en quittant la pièce allait me hanter un certain temps.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensés?<em>

_Vont-ils se revoir? Comment leur vie va-t-elle évoluer?_

_Avez vous envie de le savoir?_

_Biz Eli_


	3. Chapter 3: Back home

_Bonjour,_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter une très bonne et heureuse année 2012._

_Voici le chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Je voudrais vous demander de ne pas trop en vouloir à ce pauvre William. Il est certe, frustré, vexé et terriblement en colère mais pas du tout dangereux._

_**Morrijyg** : je te réponds par ici puisque les Mp sont bloqués. Oui la description pour ce début est une de Jackson. Je mets les photos sur mon profil facebook._

_Je remerci ma Jess pour toute l'aide et surtout le soutien qu'elle m'apporte ainsi qu'à Spuffy qui traque mes fautes._

_Je poste sur mon facebook (adresse dans mon profil) les photos de William, du ranch..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Back home<strong>

_**POV Bella**_

J'étais installée sur mon siège, les yeux fermés depuis que nous étions montés à bord du Boeing qui nous ramenait vers les Etats-Unis. Le vol qu'Emmett nous avait trouvé était direct mais nous en avions pour douze heures. Je sentais le regard de mon ami posé sur moi mais n'ayant aucune envie de discuter, je faisais semblant de dormir. Notre dernière discussion avait été assez houleuse et je lui en voulais toujours pour les reproches qu'il avait formulés. Après le départ de William et de son escorte, j'avais dû affronter mon ami.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? » M'apostropha-t-il en se plaçant devant moi.

« Rien. »

« Bells ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir rester avec ce mec ? »

« J'avais accepté de parler avec lui. »

« QUOI ? Il te l'a demandé ? Et toi, tu acceptes sans même m'en parler ? »

« Je pouvais bien lui accorder ça » m'énervai-je en haussant la voix.

« Tu n'avais rien à lui accorder. Tu es malade ma pauvre fille. »

Je fusillai Emmett du regard. N'avait-il pas lui-même déclaré qu'il ne m'aurait pas trouvé un mari « dangereux » ? William s'était montré très attentionné, gentil et même tendre durant le moment que nous avions passé ensembles. Mais je devais aussi admettre que son attitude lorsqu'Emmett était arrivé et surtout lorsque j'avais refusé de lui obéir en ne prenant pas l'appel sur mon portable, m'avait effrayé. Il était devenu en une fraction de seconde possessif, brutal et pourtant, au fond de moi, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'un homme aussi doux puisse être aussi violent. Je restais convaincue qu'il avait réagi ainsi car il s'était senti trahi, bafoué, manipulé par moi. Et au lieu de lui en vouloir, je me sentais coupable. Le regard meurtrier de mon ami me ramena à la conversation et ma colère remonta à la surface.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Ca ne me regarde pas ? »

« Non. »

« La prochaine fois, je te laisserai te faire agresser ou mieux violer par le premier venu. »

« Rien de tout cela n'allait arriver, Emmett. Il n'allait rien me faire » criai-je aussi fort que lui.

« C'est ça et moi je suis le père Noel. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu vu ? A part un type qui venait de se faire avoir en beauté et qui râlait » déblatérai-je d'une traite.

Le regard surpris de mon ami me calma instantanément. Venais-je vraiment de reconnaitre devant lui que j'avais abusé de la confiance de William ? Il semblerait que oui. Vite Bella, une excuse plausible.

« Peux-tu développer s'il te plait ? »

« Heu…et bien c'est que…. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot et parle » recommença-t-il à s'énerver.

« Lorsque nous avons discuté à la prison, William avait accepté de m'épouser à la condition que je lui accorde un moment….un moment d'intimité. »

Cette fois-ci, Emmett n'était plus surpris mais affichait une mine choquée. Pourtant pour surprendre mon ami, il en fallait beaucoup. Sans lui laisser de temps pour répondre, je poursuivis mes explications.

« Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai accepté… »

« Pesé le pour et le contre ? Vraiment ? Laisse-moi en douter. Tu avais déjà acheté l'accord de ce mec avec un chèque rondelet. Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin d'accepter ce….ce chantage ? »

« Je sais pas, Emmett. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'il accepte et là c'était pas gagné. Je n'avais plus que quelques jours avant la date fatidique. Et même si William sait se montrer intimidant et effrayant, je t'assure qu'il n'est pas vraiment ainsi. »

« Oh Mademoiselle Swan est devenue une experte en homme en quelques heures, félicitation. »

« Mais non Em, mais…. »

« Stop, Bella. Je veux plus rien savoir. Je désapprouve ton attitude mais ce qui est fait est fait » répliqua-t-il en me coupant la parole. Je voyais à son air renfrogné qu'il était toujours fâché. Je fis un pas vers lui mais il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais te ramener à l'hôtel et essayer de nous trouver un vol le plus rapidement possible pour Phoenix. Monsieur Devereau nous fera porter les documents d'ici deux heures. »

« Emmett, attends…. »

Mes mots se perdirent dans le silence de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter à toute vitesse. Je ramassai mon sac, jetai un coup d'œil sur cette suite qui avait servi de chapelle peu ordinaire pour un mariage qui ne l'était pas moins. Et la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Il n'avait fallu que douze heures pour boucler notre séjour en Australie. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots et j'avais l'impression que cette histoire avait creusé un fossé entre nous. Et je le regrettais amèrement mais mon amour-propre ou ma bêtise, appelez ça comme vous voulez, se refusait à faire le premier pas. Je gardai donc les yeux fermés attendant que le vol se termine.

« Bells ? »

« Hum ! » grognai-je sans même le regarder.

« Bells ? » insista-t-il en accentuant sa demande en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

« Quoi ? »

Je me redressai sur le siège et lui fis face. Mon ami n'affichait plus ce regard de reproche, de colère et de déception que j'y lisais depuis hier.

« Je suis désolé, Bells. »

« Non. Tu avais raison d'être en colère. J'ai agi de manière irréfléchie et dangereuse. »

« Oui c'est vrai » reconnut-il en riant. Je lui tapai dans le bras ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité.

« Mais je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver autant. Je regrette vraiment. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal ? »

« Non, il a vraiment été très doux et tendre avec moi jusqu'à votre arrivée. »

« Tu sais qu'à t'entendre, on penserait qu'il te plait. »

« N'importe quoi. De toute façon, cette page est tournée ou presque. Dans six mois, on signe les papiers du divorce et adieu Monsieur Hale. »

« D'accord. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Je n'aime pas être fâchée avec toi. »

« Moi non plus. »

Emmett passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mes cheveux. J'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami. C'est le cœur léger que je sombrai dans un sommeil un peu tourmenté par un regard vert furieux.

XxXxXxX

Une fois chez moi, j'avais rapidement vidé mes bagages avant de prendre une douche pour me détendre. L'eau chaude m'avait fait un bien fou comme toujours. C'était comme si le ruissellement ôtait tous mes soucis et ne laissait dans ma tête que calme et sérénité. Emmitouflée dans un peignoir de bain blanc moelleux, je regagnai le salon, mon ordinateur portable sous le bras.

Etendue confortablement dans le salon de notre résidence à Phœnix, j'attendais le retour de Charlie qui était retenu au bureau. A notre descente d'avion, Emmett qui avait laissé son 4X4 au parking de l'aéroport, me mit dans un taxi pour me ramener à la maison. Il voulait rentrer le plus rapidement possible au ranch décrétant qu'il s'était déjà absenté trop longtemps laissant tout le boulot à son père. Je le soupçonnais surtout d'être en manque des terres de son enfance et des bons petits plats mijotés d'Emilie, la seconde femme de Sam. Sa mère, Leah, était décédé en lui donnant le jour et Emmett considérait Emilie comme la seule maman qu'il ait eue. Et celle-ci lui rendait bien.

J'avais posé mon ordinateur sur les genoux et commençai à lire les derniers mails que j'avais reçus. Je commençai par effacer une grande quantité de publicités. Quelques-uns provenaient de mes copines de fac auxquels je répondis d'un message type racontant dans les grandes lignes mon périple autour du monde omettant délibérément mon récent mariage. Elles l'apprendraient assez tôt à mon gout. Je survolai en vitesse les autres lorsque l'intitulé du dernier attira mon attention. Il s'agissait d'un mail officiel provenant d'un service administratif de la ville m'annonçant que mon mariage avait été acté et que j'étais inscrite au registre national comme étant à présent mariée et que je pouvais à présent utiliser le nom de Hale comme étant le mien.

Cette information me ramena à Alice Springs instantanément et aux évènements qui s'y étaient passés. Je saisis mon appareil photo que j'avais sorti de mon sac en arrivant et qui trônait sur la table basse. Je le fis tourner dans ma main plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir le petit clapet sur le bas renfermant la carte mémoire. La glissant dans le lecteur de carte incorporé de mon pc, je chargeai les photos qu'elle contenait sur mon disque dur. La manœuvre ne prit que quelques secondes avant que la première image n'apparaisse à l'écran. De superbes paysages des lieux visités me rappelèrent de beaux souvenirs. Je les fis défiler rapidement pour arriver à la fin du fichier. Arrivant au dix dernières photos, un couple apparut. Je les regardais comme s'il s'agissait d'inconnus. Ils représentaient un couple à qui tout devait sourire, à qui un bel avenir aurait dû s'ouvrir devant eux, à qui l'amour aurait dû être leur unique préoccupation et à la place de tout cela, la seule chose qui motivait ce mariage était l'obligation et l'attrait de l'argent. Pitoyable.

J'observais les détails de ces photos prises dans la suite devant la cheminée mais celle qui attira particulièrement mon attention fut celle où William me passa la bague au doigt. Son regard posé sur moi était doux et lumineux. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, nullement arrogant comme il en avait l'habitude mais où seule la tendresse pointait. Sur l'écran, il semblait ne voir que moi, comme si nous étions seuls au monde et pour toute personne étrangère, nous pourrions passer pour le parfait couple amoureux. On remarquait à peine ses longs cheveux ou sa barbe car ce qui frappait sur ce cliché, c'était nos regards rivés l'un à l'autre tandis que ses doigts plaçaient l'anneau à mon index. Les autres photos étaient belles également mais très conventionnelles. J'étais toujours en pleine contemplation lorsque j'entendis la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Mon père arrivait et avec lui, le temps des explications. Je laissai mon PC ouvert sur le fichier des photos de vacances puisqu'elles faisaient parties intégrantes du mensonge que nous avions mis au point avec Emmett. Je me levai du canapé pour aller à sa rencontre. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Bella, ma chérie. Tu es enfin rentrée » s'exclama-t-il en déposant son attaché-case près de la console à l'entrée avant de s'avancer vers moi. Malgré les raisons qui m'avaient éloignée de lui et obligée à quitter la maison pour un voyage autour du monde, j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Mon père m'avait manqué et j'en prenais pleinement conscience à cet instant. Notre dernière discussion avait alimenté la colère que je ressentais cependant ces longs mois loin de lui et la joie que je lisais dans ses yeux, annihilèrent ma rancœur. C'est avec empressement que je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et que je me blottis dans ses bras. Charlie me serra un instant avant de s'écarter pour mieux m'observer.

« Tu sembles fatiguée et tu as perdu un peu de poids » constata-t-il après son inspection.

« Papa ! Je suis très bien » protestai-je.

« Hum…par contre ce petit bronzage te va très bien. »

« Merci. Veux-tu que je te serve un verre ? »

« Un vin rouge ne serait pas de refus. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Oui, installe-toi et je reviens. »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour servir mon père et me prendre un Chardonnay. Il y avait toujours une bouteille au frais en cas de visite à l'improviste. Mon père insistait auprès de Maggie pour que les placards soient pourvues de tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de nuit et ce même en l'absence de notre gouvernante. Je plaçai les deux verres sur un plateau ainsi que quelques biscuits salés et je rejoignis mon père installé sur le canapé. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste et de ses chaussures. En l'observant, je remarquai qu'il était fatigué et lui aussi avait perdu du poids. J'espérais que ce n'était pas mon voyage et mon éloignement qui lui avait porté un coup.

« Alors ? Raconte-moi ton voyage ? Tu as visité beaucoup d'endroits d'après les cartes que tu m'as envoyées. »

« C'était génial papa. J'ai vu des lieux magnifiques et j'ai découvert des personnes très intéressantes durant mes différentes haltes. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi que ce voyage t'ait plu. »

« Oh oui, énormément. J'ai ramené pas mal de photos si tu veux les voir. L'Europe a une richesse architecturale à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je pense que j'y retournerais car je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir tout ce que je voulais. »

« Pourtant, ce voyage m'a semblé interminable à moi, tu sais ? »

« Je m'en doute papa. Et …..je regrette que nous nous soyons quittés fâchés. Maintenant, je trouve ça complètement idiot » déclarai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

« Moi aussi. »

Mon père se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il était si rare que nous étalions nos sentiments aussi ouvertement. Il but une gorgée de vin puis reposa son regard sur moi. Il hésitait à parler et je n'avais aucun mal à savoir le sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Commençons par prendre du courage en avalant le reste de mon Chardonnay. Je m'enfonçai confortablement dans les coussins du canapé avant de parler de la fin de mon voyage.

«Tu sais qu'Emmett est venu me rejoindre en Australie ? »

« Oui Sam me l'a dit et j'avoue que j'ai été assez surpris. »

« Surpris ? C'est mon meilleur ami. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir qu'il accepte de me rejoindre. »

« Te rejoindre ? J'ignorais que tu lui avais demandé ? »

Nous y voilà. Revenons au plan établi. Enfin, celui élaboré et mûrement réfléchi d'Emmett. Reste plus qu'à espérer que Charlie n'y voit que du feu et gobe le tout sans trop poser de questions. Qu'a dit Emmett ? Ah oui. Reste vague. Pas trop de détails précis, sinon, ce ne sera pas facile de ne pas se couper et de tout foutre en l'air.

« Oui, je lui ai demandé de venir à Alice Springs car j'avais envie qu'il soit mon témoin » lâchai-je abruptement manquant de provoquer un étouffement par absorption de vin à mon père. Il se mit à tousser violemment ce qui au lieu de m'alarmer, me fit rire. Je lui tapotai dans le dos pour l'aider à se reprendre.

« Ton…ton témoin ? »

« Oui ! Pour mon mariage évidemment. »

« Ton mariage ? Evidemment ? Tu plaisantes-, je suppose ? »

« Mais pas du tout papa. Tu voulais que je me marie avant le treize septembre qui tombe dans quatre jours, je te le rappelle. »

« Oui…oui, enfin, je voulais que tu te maries mais pas avec n'importe qui….à l'autre bout du monde. »

« Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui et c'était en Australie par facilité. Mais il est américain. »

J'observai mon père qui s'était levé et arpentait le living de long en large. Nous avions des points communs à ce sujet-là. Il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles mais je préférais attendre qu'il se calme avant de poursuivre. Je devais avoir toute son attention pour les explications et les divers détails. Au dixième tour, il s'immobilisa, me regarda d'un air méfiant, je dirais. Le style de regard qui disait clairement : fais attention ma grande à ce que tu vas me servir comme baratin. Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa place.

« Bien. Je t'écoute pour connaitre…cette love story » plaisanta-t-il, me faisant presque perdre mes moyens. J'hésitai un instant avant d'inspirer profondément et de me lancer.

« J'ai rencontré William dans l'avion qui m'emmenait de New Delhi en Australie. Nous avons très rapidement sympathisé et il m'a accompagné les premier temps lors de ma visite du sud de l'ile. Sa présence était très réconfortante car j'avoue que ces longs mois seule commençaient à me peser. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et au bout de trois semaines, nous n'avions plus envie de nous séparer. »

« Et l'idée de vous marier à la va-vite vous est passée par la tête ? »

« Tu voulais que je me marie, c'était une solution pour satisfaire tout le monde. Toi et nous. »

« Oui mais quand même, tu ne connaissais ce type que depuis à peine quelques semaines. »

« Papa. Certaines personnes se côtoient durant des années sans vraiment se connaitre ni faire le bon choix. William est un homme merveilleux. Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécierais beaucoup. Emmett a approuvé mon choix, c'est un signe. »

« C'est vrai qu'Emmett ne veut que ton bonheur et ne te laisserait pas te lier à n'importe qui. »

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'appelle William Hale et….. »

« Hale ? Comme les Hale du Texas ? « Questionna Charlie.

« Oui, il fait bien partie de cette famille. »

« Waw. C'est l'une des plus vieilles et des plus riches familles de Houston. »

« Si tu le dis. William ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille. Nous avons prévu un voyage au Texas dès son retour pour qu'il puisse me présenter. »

« Bien ! »

« Comment ça bien ? »

Charlie semblait satisfait. Même plus que ça. J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qui le rendait si conciliant avec l'annonce de mon mariage.

« Oui, c'est une famille puissante. Il sera plus que capable de prendre soin de toi. »

« Papa, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse autant et pourquoi, tu tenais absolument à me voir mariée ?»

« Pas maintenant, Bella. Mais bientôt. »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu me disais tout, je suis certaine que je pourrais t'aider. »

« Bientôt ma chérie. Bientôt, tu sauras tout. Mais en attendant, les Hale, c'est parfait. Mais quand pourrais-je rencontrer mon nouveau gendre ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Sa manière d'éviter de m'avouer ses motivations faisait renaitre la colère en moi. Mais Emmett m'avait bien dit que je devais éviter de me disputer avec mon père. Que si je voulais être capable de l'aider même contre sa volonté, je devais rester proche de lui afin d'obtenir les renseignements nécessaires. Donc, je ravalai mes reproches et ma rancœur pour lui répondre.

« William avait encore des rendez-vous pour sa société en Australie et en Asie avant de pouvoir venir me rejoindre. Il espère être revenu au plus tard pour Thanksgiving. En attendant, nous communiquerons par téléphone et mail. »

« C'est long. Heureusement qu'il existe toutes ces nouvelles techniques » répliqua mon père.

« Oh oui. »

« Je pense que des félicitations s'imposent » déclara-t-il en se levant devant moi. Je fis de même afin qu'il puisse m'enlacer.

« Merci papa. Je regardais justement les photos de la cérémonie. Veux-tu les voir ?»

Mon père hocha la tête. Je pris mon portable sur les genoux et ouvris le fichier contenant les photos que je fis défiler devant ses yeux. Il resta silencieux devant chacune d'elles.

« Hum ! Tu étais très jolie ma chérie mais tu semblais si stressée. »

« Un peu quand même. On ne se marie pas tous les jours » plaisantai-je en gardant mes yeux sur la dernière photo.

« Oui, certainement. Et si nous allions fêter cette grande nouvelle ? Que dirais-tu de sortir avec ton vieux père ? Il y a des lustres que nous n'avons plus été au Hyatt Regency. On m'a dit beaucoup de bien du nouveau chef. D'accord ? »

Je souris à mon père en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. Il paraissait détendu et heureux de mon retour. Et si l'annonce de mon mariage l'avait d'abord surpris, il semblait à présent très satisfait. Moi, de mon côté, même si je regrettais de devoir lui mentir ainsi, j'étais soulagée qu'il ait cru si facilement à mon histoire. Demain, je devrai téléphoner à Emmett pour lui raconter la réaction de Charlie.

XxXxXxX

_Pas envie d'y aller._

J'avais accepté d'accompagner Charlie à une réception organisée par L'un de ses clients. Monsieur Di Marco travaillait dans la confection avec son épouse et leur nom commençait à avoir du poids dans certaines sphères de la ville. Il dépensait une fortune en publicité principalement dans notre journal et de ce fait, mon père faisait partie de son cercle d'amis. Son épouse avait un goût très particulier et ses soirées à thème attiraient un grand nombre de personnes de la haute société de Phœnix dont malheureusement nous faisions également partie. Je dis bien malheureusement car je n'avais jamais été friande de ces soirées guindées mais mon attrait pour les sorties avait chuté depuis mon retour de voyage. Toutes les excuses possibles avaient été utilisées pour refuser de me rendre à plusieurs réceptions me contentant d'assister à quelques diners ou cocktails, mais ce soir, mon père m'avait un peu forcé la main. Il me reprochait de m'isoler et qu'étant veuf et moi, dorénavant mariée, il était d'usage que je l'accompagne. Evidemment, j'avais joué la carte de l'épouse qui se languissait de son mari et préférait rester chez elle attendant son appel téléphonique journalier mais mon père avait rétorqué que William ne voudrait certainement pas que je me morfonde seule. Qu'il préfèrerait me savoir heureuse et insouciante comme il m'avait connue…et blabla…et blabla. Soit j'avais fini par accepter quand il avait proposé de prendre contact avec William pour lui demander son avis. Que faire d'autre ?

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai devant ma coiffeuse tentant de coincer une mèche rebelle dans mon chignon. J'avais déjà enfilé une robe de cocktail couleur pêche ainsi que les escarpins assortis. Mon maquillage léger était terminé et sans cette mèche, je serais déjà au salon, prête pour cette soirée de calvaire. Réussissant enfin à la dompter, j'examinai le résultat dans le miroir sur pied placé dans le coin de la chambre près de la porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Le reflet qu'il me renvoya me plut. J'attrapai la pochette assortie et descendis rejoindre mon père qui devait certainement s'impatienter. Je le trouvai devant la baie vitrée, sirotant un verre de ce qui me semblait être un whisky. Dès mon entrée, il pivota et son visage s'illumina d'un franc sourire lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi.

« Tu es splendide ma chérie. »

« Merci Papa. »

« Si tu es prête, nous allons y aller. Je ne tiens pas à arriver dans les derniers. Nous serions obligés de faire le tour de la salle et de saluer tout le monde » expliqua-t-il en déposant son verre sur la table basse et de prendre son manteau qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil. J'enfilai le mien et lui emboitai le pas.

La voiture nous avait déposés devant l'hôtel qui abritait la réception des Di Marco et nous avions directement été happés par la foule des invités. Nous avions salué un grand nombre de personnes malgré le fait que nous étions tôt et Charlie avait tenu à me présenter à plusieurs de ses clients. Il ne cessait de me répéter que puisque je prenais une année sabbatique au niveau de mes études, je devais au moins m'intéresser à ses activités professionnelles qui seraient un jour à moi.

A mon retour, j'avais repris le chemin de la fac mais au bout de trois semaines, je n'arrivais pas à me passionner pour la littérature anglo-saxonne comme avant. Petit à petit, je me mis à faire l'impasse sur les cours et passai plus de temps à me balader qu'à me rendre à l'Université. La meilleure solution était de mettre mes études entre parenthèses durant un an et de repartir sur de bonnes bases dès que toute cette histoire de mariage serait terminée et enterrée. Je voulais aussi mettre à profit ce délai pour enquêter et découvrir ce qui perturbait et effrayait mon père. Le plus gros problème que j'avais rencontré fut avec Charlie. Nous nous étions chamaillés car il voulait que je poursuive mes études. J'avais argumenté et finis par lui dire que l'éloignement avec William me perturbait et que dès son retour nous partirions surement pour le Texas et que c'était donc préférable que je reprenne mes études à Houston l'année prochaine. Charlie n'avait pu qu'approuver mais en l'absence de mon époux, il voulait que je m'investisse un peu plus dans le journal ce que je n'avais pu lui refuser. C'est une des raisons qui m'avait amenée ici, dans cette immense salle de bal à saluer des personnes que je connaissais peu. Mes amis ne fréquentaient qu'exceptionnellement ce genre de manifestations. Charlie discutait avec Monsieur Di Marco et un autre homme qui si j'avais bien retenu, devait être avocat.

Je m'éloignai d'eux, déambulant entre les convives. Un signe de tête par ci, un geste ou un sourire par là. Un serveur passant près de moi me tendit un nouveau verre de champagne. J'arrivai sur la terrasse couverte et repérai un coin tranquille d'où je pouvais observer la ville. Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils en rotin sirotant mon verre tranquillement lorsque des bribes d'une conversation arrivèrent à mes oreilles.

« Si, je t'assure » chuchota la première voix.

« Tu as dû mal comprendre voyons » répliqua la seconde.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ces femmes car je ne voulais pas qu'elles croient que je les espionnais.

« C'est la fille de Mme Harrison, une amie proche de sa mère, qui l'a dit à la mienne. »

« Le fils Hale ? »

« Puisque je te le dis. »

A l'entente de ce nom, je tendis l'oreille. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle parle des Hale du Texas ? De cette famille portant le même nom que l'homme que j'avais épousé quelques semaines plus tôt ?

« J'ai du mal à le croire. Tu sais que mes parents connaissent les siens depuis des années, à l'époque où nous habitions Houston. J'ai déjà eu la chance d'être invitée avec eux dans leur Ranch une fois. Je doute que William fasse une chose aussi insensée. »

« Je tiens ces informations de personnes sures. »

« Vas-y raconte-moi. »

« Tu sais comme il a toujours été différent. »

« Oui mais si sexy et attirant. »

« Je suis bien d'accord »

Je les entendis glousser comme deux dindes avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

« Soit. Tu sais que du jour au lendemain, il avait disparu pour Dieu seul sait où. Sa famille n'avait que très rarement de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois. Il parait qu'il a épousé sur un coup de tête la fille Swan. »

« Non ? C'est impossible. Il était fiancé avec la fille ainée d'un magnat du pétrole mexicain. »

« Oui, toute la haute société Texane est sidérée. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête. »

« Comment un homme aussi distingué, charmant et riche a-t-il pu s'intéresser à une fille aussi insignifiante que cette Swan ? »

J'étais tétanisée sur mon siège à ses mots. Je n'osai bouger et signaler ma présence mais je bouillais de leur dire ma façon de penser. Ces filles ne me connaissaient même pas et elles osaient déblatérer sur ma personne.

« Oui mais il est si heureux qu'il se terre en Australie pour ne pas voir sa charmante épouse » ironisa l'une d'elles les faisant éclater de rire.

Cette dernière parole me fit sortir de mes gongs. D'un mouvement rapide, je sortis de ma cachette surprenant les deux calomnieuses. Elles sursautèrent en me faisant face et à leur regard, je compris qu'elles savaient qui j'étais. Je lissai calmement ma robe, replaçai une mèche de cheveux et plaquant mon plus faux sourire sur les lèvres, je m'approchai d'elles.

« ET oui, mesdames. Ce cher William m'a choisie. C'est bête. Voilà un héritier que vous pouvez supprimer de votre liste de futur époux. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Les laissant, la bouche ouverte, je les dépassai et rejoignis mon père pour prendre nos places à notre table. Les paroles de ces femmes tournèrent des heures dans ma tête. Si l'homme que j'avais rencontré était réellement ce William Hale dont elle parlait, pourquoi avait-il accepté de m'épouser ? Et surtout, que faisait-il en prison ? Je sentis les regards rivés sur moi durant le repas. Je m'efforçai de ne pas me focaliser dessus et de les oublier mais j'eus énormément de mal. Je me sentais épiée. C'est avec soulagement que j'acceptai de rentrer dès la fin du souper lorsque mon père me le proposa.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, Bella ? »

« La soirée a été longue » répondis-je simplement.

« Es-tu certaine qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ? »

Je soupirai en souriant. Mon père me connaissait bien malgré nos divergences d'opinion. Comment lui parler de ce que j'avais entendu ? Je pensais être marié à un cousin éloigné de ce fameux William et j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer un riche héritier dans la peau de cet homme des cavernes que j'avais rencontré récemment. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vérifier mais j'avais un peu peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Et puis, ce n'était que provisoire. Mais ces commentaires avaient surtout déclenché un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Charlie. Chaque jour, il me demandait des nouvelles de William, si son voyage se terminait, s'il reviendrait bientôt. Et chaque jour, je devais lui mentir et cela devenait de plus en plus pénible pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui livrer le fond de ma pensée car je devrais lui avouer avoir manigancé et arrangé ce mariage et surtout que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je lui mentais. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas trop eu le choix sinon, je serais de toute façon mariée aujourd'hui mais à qui ? Parfois, je me dis qu'il aurait changé d'avis à mon retour mais cette idée fut vite balayée quand je tentais de savoir les raisons de son insistance à me voir unie à un homme ou sa satisfaction que ce soit fait. Mais cette situation me pesait.

« En fait, William me manque. »

« C'est normal ma chérie. Tu n'as pas beaucoup profité de ton mari et il tarde à rentrer. »

« Et certaines personnes à cette soirée ont eu des réflexions sur notre union qui m'ont un peu attristée. »

« Des réflexions ? »

« Oh rien de grave mais je préfèrerais éviter les réceptions tant qu'il n'est pas revenu. »

Charlie m'observa un instant et je pris ma mine la plus triste possible. Il prit ma main en signe de réconfort.

« Je comprends. Au début, lorsque ta mère nous a quittés, j'avais du mal à sortir sans elle. Quand on aime, on n'est entier qu'à deux. »

Cette remarque me mit très mal à l'aise car l'amour n'avait absolument rien à voir dans mon souci mais je devais lui donner le change. Mon but étant quand même de trouver la raison du changement d'attitude de Charlie et de découvrir ce qui l'effrayait. N'ayant aucune piste ici à Phœnix, je commençais à désespérer de connaitre la vérité. Emmett de son côté, n'avait rien trouvé mais il poursuivait ses recherches.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ma chérie. »

« Je pense que je vais aller passer quelques temps à Oro Valley. J'ai envie de calme et c'est le meilleur endroit pour ça. »

« Hum….Tu as toujours aimé le Ranch. »

« Oui, je m'y sens bien. »

« Et puis tu auras Emmett avec toi. Le temps passera plus vite. »

« Oui. Je vais le prévenir. Je partirai d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ca te convient ? »

« Parfait. Je t'accompagnerai ainsi je pourrais aider Sam au recrutement des nouveaux. »

« Des nouveaux ? »

« Nous envisageons d'augmenter le nombre de juments de reproduction ainsi que d'intensifier le dressage des poulains. Sam pense qu'il serait nécessaire d'engager trois ou quatre mecs en plus pour assister le reste de l'équipe. »

« C'est chouette comme idée. Emmett va adorer la partie dressage. »

« Oui, je sais. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté. Il est le plus qualifié pour le faire. Mais seul, ce serait difficile. »

« Je vais pouvoir les aider un peu pendant que je serai là. »

« Bella, je ne doute pas de ta volonté d'aider mais …. »

« Mais ? »

« Ne le prend pas mal, ma chérie mais tu n'es pas la plus douée avec les chevaux. »

Je grognai à sa remarque. Je n'étais effectivement pas une pro de l'équitation mais je me débrouillais et j'avais été élevée dans ce ranch. Je m'y sentais plus chez moi qu'au journal. Alors si je devais apprendre à gérer les biens de mon futur héritage, je préférais commencer par les chevaux surtout que je savais que je pouvais compter sur l'aide de mon meilleur ami. Mon père caressa ma main me ramenant à la réalité. Un regard par la fenêtre m'informa que nous étions arrivés devant notre immeuble. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la voiture quand la main de Charlie m'arrêta.

« Bella. Je suis certain que tu vas très bien te débrouiller. Mais s'il te plait ? Fais attention à toi. »

« Mais oui, Papa. Je ferai attention » répliquai-je avant d'éclater de rire avec lui. Il connaissait ma maladresse légendaire mais j'étais décidée à prouver que j'étais capable de me débrouiller. Cette soirée s'avérait plus positive que prévu. A Oro Valley, je serai plus libre de mes mouvements et Emmett serait là pour me soutenir. Sans mon père sur le dos en permanence, je pourrai mieux investiguer sur les hommes qui avaient rendu visite à mon père en posant des questions discrètes à Sam et Emilie. Ils devaient en savoir plus qu'ils n'en avaient dit à Emmett. Je devais me dépêcher de trouver car Charlie ne croirait plus longtemps mon histoire avec William surtout s'il ne revenait pas d'Australie rapidement.

XxXxXxX

Quelle plaisir de se réveiller au chant des oiseaux. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et la température était encore chaude bien que nous étions à la fin octobre. Je sortis du lit simplement vêtue d'un bas de survêt datant du lycée que j'affectionnais particulièrement et un ti shirt des 100 monkeys noir. J'ouvris les tentures m'offrant une vue sur la plaine entourant le ranch et sortis sur le balcon. La région était assez aride et rocailleuse mais ma mère lors de la construction, avait exigé de semer de la pelouse autour de l'habitation. La touche de verdure égayait le paysage tout comme les massifs de fleurs et d'arbustes qu'Emilie entretenait en souvenir de ma mère. Sur la gauche, on pouvait deviner la terrasse ainsi que la piscine. Sur la droite, on distinguait les enclos des juments prêtes à pouliner que Sam voulait garder auprès de lui. Un peu plus à droite, les bungalows des ouvriers s'étendaient sur deux cents mètres en cercle autour des enclos. Le bâtiment principal où nous logions avait été construit en rondin fournit directement de Douglas coupés dans la propriété. Mes parents avaient eux-mêmes dessiné les plans et avaient supervisé l'intégralité du chantier. La maison possédait trois niveaux sauf en son centre. Le rez-de-chaussée était destiné aux pièces de vie et le salon central était ouvert jusqu'au toit et sur la mezzanine menant aux chambres. Attenant à la bâtisse, une immense salle à manger pour tous les ouvriers prolongeait la cuisine, le domaine d'Emilie. Les bungalows étaient quant à eux, fabriqués en planche et n'avaient vu le jour qu'au fil des ans selon l'augmentation des ouvriers. La grande majorité venait de la ville voisine mais une petite poignée logeait sur place.

Je descendis rapidement après ma douche prendre un petit déjeuner avec Emmett avant qu'il ne parte travailler. L'odeur alléchante des pancakes et du chocolat chaud titilla mes narines ainsi que mon estomac qui gargouilla bruyamment réclamant satisfaction. J'entrai et me dirigeai vers Emilie afin de l'embrasser avant de m'installer à la table près de mon ami.

« Bonjour, Bella. Je te sers des pancakes ? »

« Oui merci Emilie. Tu as du sirop d'érable ? »

« Bien sûr. Toujours quand je sais que tu viens. »

« Merci. »

« Ouais, pour toi, elle oublie pas le sirop d'érable mais moi, mon beurre de cacahuète, c'est pas grave s'il en manque, » râla Emmett.

« Arrête de bougonner, je ne t'oublie jamais » répondit Emilie en se penchant près de lui, déposer un baiser sur sa joue et déposant un nouveau pot devant lui.

Emmett leva un regard empli d'amour vers sa « presque » mère comme il aimait l'appeler au plus grand plaisir d'Emilie. Il l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui et l'enlaça affectueusement. Je souris à ce spectacle et même si j'enviais un peu cette relation, j'étais très heureuse pour lui. Emilie se dégagea et reprit sa place au fourneau.

« Bien dormi, Bells ? »

« Oui très bien. »

« T'es matinale » ajouta-t-il en engloutissant une énorme part dont le beurre de cacahuètes dégoulina du coin de sa bouche. J'éclatai de rire en tendant le doigt afin de le récupérer avant qu'il ne tombe sur la table. J'essuyai ma main sur ma serviette avant de lui répondre.

« La nature m'appelle ici. J'ai envie de profiter des journées au maximum. »

« Hum….et c'est l'appel de la nature qui t'a fait quitter la vie dorée de Phœnix, ses fêtes, ses boutiques. »

Je me retournai et constatai avec joie qu'Emilie s'était éclipsée de la cuisine. Mon regard erra autour de moi avant de se poser sur mon ami.

« J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ma vie et aussi de …de Charlie. »

« De Charlie ? Ca va pas avec lui ? »

« Oh si très bien mais je ne supporte plus ce mensonge que je dois lui raconter tous les jours. Lui faire croire que je téléphone régulièrement en Australie. Sais-tu le nombre de fois que j'ai demandé l'horaire des trains là-bas ou les tarifs d'un hôtel, rien que pour qu'il voit sur les factures que je parle avec mon époux ? »

« Oh ! »

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ne pas me fâcher avec lui. Pour trouver ce qui l'inquiète ? Pour ne pas me laisser dicter ma façon de vivre. Et regarde où cela me mène. Je suis paumée. Je n'ai rien appris et je ne sais plus comment je vais tenir sans lui présenter William ? C'est pour tout cela que je suis ici. Pour m'éloigner un peu de lui et avec toi, tenter de faire avancer nos recherches. »

Emmett posa sa main sur la mienne, compatissant. Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui fis un maigre sourire.

« Ok, c'est pas cool pour le moment. Mais on va profiter quelques jours de la fin de saison ensoleillée et puis nous nous mettrons, tous les deux, en chasse pour trouver ce qui tracasse ton père. D'ac ? »

« D'ac ! »

En quelques mots, mon meilleur ami avait toujours été capable de me remonter le moral, de me soutenir. Une fois de plus, il venait de me donner le courage de poursuivre.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller à la rencontre de nos paternels ? Ils doivent être près des écuries. Ils reçoivent les postulants depuis tôt ce matin. »

« Ouais pourquoi pas ? J'espère qu'ils seront sympa car les derniers étaient de vraies palies. »

« Oh oui ! Surtout ce type. Comment s'appelait-il encore ? »

« Kyle. »

« Oui, c'est ça, Kyle. Je le regretterai pas celui-là. »

Nous continuâmes à discuter tout en sortant de la maison et prenant le chemin menant aux écuries. Tout était toujours si facile avec Emmett que je me sentais plus légère que je ne l'avais été depuis près de six semaines. J'observais les juments accompagnées des poulains de l'année gambader dans les près autour de moi tout en avançant. Au loin, j'aperçus mon père et Sam discuter avec trois types. A leurs pieds, des sacs étaient posés et j'en conclus que ces trois-là avaient été retenus. Ils nous tournaient le dos mais tous semblaient grands. Sam se tourna vers nous en nous souriant.

« Vous tombez bien tous les deux. Venez que nous vous présentions. »

« Salut Charlie, Pa » salua Emmett.

Nous nous rapprochâmes tandis que ces hommes se tournaient vers nous. Sans leur prêter attention, je me dirigeai vers mon père et Sam pour les saluer. Ils me prirent chacun leur tour dans les bras avant que je ne me retourne pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ces hommes. Mon regard balaya les types rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Soyez les bienvenus »

« Merci » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Je me tournai vers Emmett quand la mine fermée qu'il arborait me figea. Il avait le regard noir et fixait les hommes. Lentement, je pivotai sur moi-même afin d'observer ce qui perturbait mon ami. Mes yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur chacun d'eux pendant que Sam nous les présentait. Le premier, un grand brun, basané à la carrure impressionnante se nommait Jared Black. Il me fit un signe de tête auquel je répondis. Son voisin de droite, Paul Adler, n'avait rien à lui envier au niveau de sa taille. Il était brun également avec un regard brun mais nettement plus souriant que le premier. Mon regard se posa alors sur le dernier ouvrier. Lui aussi était grand, musclé mais moins baraqué que Jared. Des cheveux mi- longs blonds ondulés arrivaient un peu au-dessus de ses épaules. Mais ce qui attira mon attention et me fit m'accrocher à Emmett, fut deux pupilles vertes qui m'obsédaient depuis des semaines.

« Et voici, Jasper Withlock » déclara Sam en le désignant.

Je déglutis difficilement ayant l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir à tout moment. C'est ce qui serait certainement arrivé si Emmett ne me soutenait pas discrètement. Je pensais rêver, que mon imagination me jouait un mauvais, très mauvais tour. Mais tout doute disparut lorsqu'il me parla.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle. »

« Pas de chichi ici, mon garçon. Voici Isabella, ma fille et Emmett, le fils de Sam » répliqua mon père.

Oh oui, mes doutes disparurent immédiatement à l'instant où les lèvres de Jasper dessinèrent un sourire en coin qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à William, mon mari. Mon regard s'ancra au sien et ses dernières paroles me revinrent en mémoire.

_« On se reverra, Isabella. Sache que j'obtiens toujours ce qui m'est dû. Toujours »_

_**POV William**_

L'Arizona était fort semblable à mon Texas natal en fait. Aussi chaud et désertique. C'était mon premier voyage dans cet Etat mais je pensais que j'allais m'y plaire. J'avais espéré revenir aux Etats- Unis plus rapidement mais c'était sans compter sur la lenteur juridique et administrative de ces petites villes australienne. Et tout cela pour quoi ? A cause d'un maudit rocher sacré. Six semaines pour se dépêtrer de la plainte de profanation de lieu sacré. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que le fait de camper dans cet endroit pouvait profaner quoi que ce soit à un tas de cailloux. Evidemment, ils en avaient profité pour essayer de me mettre sur le dos une agression qui s'était perpétrée au même moment. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à ce que mes compagnons de voyage ne soient pas inquiétés mais ils m'avaient été d'un grand secours pour m'aider à recouvrir la liberté.

Durant ma captivité, en plus de tenter de prouver ma bonne foi et mon innocence, j'avais aussi, grâce à l'aide d'un de mes meilleurs amis, avocat, entrepris des recherches sur la famille Swan. A l'autre bout du monde, pas simple de trouver la trace de quelqu'un mais j'avais réussi à obtenir son adresse quelques jours avant de quitter Alice Springs. Mon ami m'avait aussi informé que son père cherchait des ouvriers pour son Ranch. Texan jusqu'au bout des ongles, j'avais grandi au sein d'une famille d'éleveur de chevaux et de vaches. J'avais donc un bagage plus que suffisant pour postuler pour l'un des postes. Une spécialité que je pouvais mettre en avant dans mon curriculum vitae était ma capacité à débourrer de jeunes chevaux fougueux ainsi que leur dressage. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Isabella ne soit pas à Phoenix mais bien au Ranch de son père.

J'avais été si impulsif lors de notre dernière rencontre que je désirais m'excuser et me montrer sous un meilleur jour. Quand Emmett m'avait parlé de ce marché, je m'étais demandé quel genre de problème son amie pouvait bien avoir pour devoir épouser un inconnu ? J'avais exigé la rencontrer, bien décidé à refuser ensuite. Mais lorsque ce petit bout de femme avait pénétré dans la cellule avec ses airs de femme soi-disant sûre d'elle et du pouvoir de son argent sur les gens moins fortunés, je voulus lui montrer que ce n'était pas elle qui menait la danse et que l'argent n'était pas la clé de tout problème. Ma proposition était risquée mais elle avait accepté. Avec le recul, je me rendais compte que l'interruption dû au téléphone et l'arrivée d'Emmett et des flics, n'avaient pas été prémédité puisqu'elle avait pris ma défense face aux forces de l'ordre et de son ami. Pourtant, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'exploser quand ils avaient pénétré dans la suite. Je ne m'étais pas reconnu moi-même tant cette attitude ne me correspondait pas. Ordinairement, j'étais plutôt d'un tempérament calme, posé et réfléchi.

Dès que ma libération avait été effective, j'avais repris le premier avion pour les Etats-Unis. Direction l'Arizona. Grace à mon ami, j'avais postulé pour les offres d'emploi de cavalier professionnel spécialisé dans le dressage au Ranch Swan. J'avais rencontré tôt le matin, Charlie Swan, le propriétaire ainsi que le contremaître, Sam Mac Carty. D'après le nom, ce dernier devait être le père d'Emmett. Tous deux semblaient être des hommes bons et aimant leur élevage. La manière dont ils en parlaient démontrait leur passion et donnait envie de travailler avec eux.

Au bout de deux heures, nous n'étions plus que trois. Ils nous expliquèrent le fonctionnement du Ranch, les travaux qui nous seraient attribués en visitant les installations quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière nous. Monsieur Swan pivota et adressa la parole aux arrivants.

« Vous tombez bien tous les deux. Venez que nous vous présentions. »

« Salut Charlie, Pa » salua Emmett.

Je reconnus sans problème la voix forte et enjouée d'Emmett mais je décidai de ne pas trop me montrer directement.

« Soyez les bienvenus » nous salua-t-il.

« Merci »

Charlie nous présenta, chacun notre tour en commençant par Jared. Je vis immédiatement que malgré mon changement de look, Emmett m'avait reconnu mais il ne dit rien. Mon regard le quitta pour se poser sur sa compagne qui saluait les autres avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

« Et voici, Jasper Withlock » me présenta Sam.

Je vis les yeux d'Isabella s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle vacillait légèrement et s'accrochait à Emmett. Mon premier réflexe fut de m'approcher pour la soutenir mais comme ils ne semblaient pas décider à dire que nous nous connaissions, je restai sur place.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle » déclarai-je en faisant un sourire que j'espérais avenant.

« Pas de chichi ici, mon garçon. Voici Isabella, ma fille et Emmett, le fils de Sam » répliqua le patron.

Amusé, je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard du sien où mille questions passaient ainsi qu'une infinité d'émotion allant de la surprise, la colère, la tristesse mais aussi de la peur. Et j'étais décidé à éliminer définitivement ce sentiment d'elle. Et lui montrer que je n'étais pas si terrifiant que ça. Pour être honnête, la curiosité me taraudait également. J'avais très envie de connaitre les vraies motivations de cette mascarade de mariage. Pourquoi une jeune femme à qui tout semble sourire, s'oblige-t-elle à épouser un inconnu ?

* * *

><p><em>Un petit POV Jasper pour avoir un peu son ressenti à lui.<em>

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis._

_Bisous et à bientôt_


	4. Chapter 4: Vaten!

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Avant toute chose, merci beaucoup pour vos messages et l'accueil que vous faites à cette fic qui me tient à cœur.**_

_**Je vois que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions mais il va falloir vous armer de patience car les réponses viendront ….lentement.**_

_**Merci à Spuffygirl pour sa chasse acharnée de mes fautes et à ma Jess pour son aide et son « boustage » fréquent. Sans elle, je ne suis pas certaine que cette fic serait sortie de ma tête.**_

_**Chouchou : Merci pour ton encouragement. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec Jasper !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

Quelle journée. Non, mais quelle journée. Elle ne finirait donc jamais **!**

Je venais de terminer de prendre ma douche et de me changer afin de participer au repas du soir. Mon père repartait pour Phœnix le lendemain et tenait à ce que nous le partagions avec Sam et sa famille. C'était une habitude mais j'avais essayé de me débiner avec mon ami pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement. Cependant, Charlie m'avait demandé de changer mes plans et je n'avais pas eu le cœur à lelui refuser surtout que nous ne nous verrions plus durant un certain temps. Assise à ma coiffeuse, je me remémorai les derniers évènements de la journée.

J'étais restée tétanisée et accrochée au bras d'Emmett pendant, ce qui me sembla, une éternité. J'avais gardé le regard posé sur William ou Jasper ou peu importe comment il voulait qu'on le nomme aujourd'hui. Moi, je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi il était ici. Je devais lui poser ces questions mais pas maintenant, devant autant de monde. Et puis non, ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il s'en aille, qu'il déguerpisse du ranch et qu'il m'oublie durant les prochains mois. Je devais me ressaisir.

La voix de Charlie me ramena à la réalité et coupa la connexion entre nous car il regarda mon père qui donnait les dernières règles et consignes pour vivre ici. J'observais les gens autour de moi. Je soufflai afin de finir de reprendre mes esprits, me redressai tant bien que mal afin de lâcher le bras d'Emmett et plaquai un petite sourire sur mes lèvres. Mon père ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon malaise pas plus que les autres hommes excepté Emmett mais dans le doute, faisons comme si tout était pour le mieux.

« Je pense que nous avons fait le tour et vous souhaite une fois de plus la bienvenue parmi nous. Je repars dès demain pour Phoenix et vous laisse donc avec Sam qui en mon absence est le boss » plaisanta-t-il tandis que les nouveaux hochaient la tête à ses paroles.

Sur ces mots, Sam se tourna vers mon père afin de discuter à voix basse avec lui. Pour me donner une contenance, j'observai les juments galoper dans une prairie derrière près des écuries. Elles avaient eu peur en entendant le tracteur conduit par Jacob, l'un des palefreniers passer sur le chemin. Celui-ci me fit un signe de la main pour me saluer. Il travaillait depuis deux ans pour nous et même si au départ, j'avais eu un peu de mal à le tenir à l'écart et brider son béguin pour moi, nous avions fini par nous entendre et une certaine complicité s'était établie entre nous. Il n'avait aucune formation en arrivant mais Sam l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait appris à s'occuper correctement de nos chevaux. Dans la prairie adjacente, un hongre bai s'approcha de la clôture au petit trop. En voilà un qui voulait une petite friandise. Mon père me l'avait offert à sa naissance qui tombait le même jour que moi, le 13 septembre. Je l'avais surnommé Ouragan et ce nom lui allait à merveille. Sa mère, Sharia, faisait partie des premières juments que mon père avait achetées lorsqu'il avait acquis le ranch. Malheureusement, Ouragan allait devoir attendre que j'aille chercher ce qu'il souhaite car je n'avais rien dans les poches qui puisse lui plaire.

« Bella, tu y vas ? » me rappela à l'ordre mon père.

« On va conduire les nouveaux aux baraquements » chuchota Emmett à mon oreille pour m'expliquer ce que j'avais perdu de la conversation.

« Oui bien sûr, papa. »

« Jared, tu peux me suivre puisque tu viens de la ville voisine pendant que Bella et Emmett montrent à Paul et Jasper où ils peuvent s'installer » annonça Sam.

Je lançai un regard paniqué à mon ami. Emmett, lui toujours si souriant et jovial, arborait un visage fermé et froid. J'avais l'impression qu'il était prêt à exploser et croyez-moi, dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux être loin.

« Bella, peux-tu emmener Paul au baraquement trois s'il te plait, je me charge de montrer à Jasper le sien » déclara enfin mon ami en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.

J'acquiesçai en avançant vers le grand brun qui me souriait. Je tentais du mieux que je pouvais d'éviter de le regarder mais au dernier moment, mes yeux se levèrent vers Jasper. Alors que je pensais qu'il suivait Emmett, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Avant qu'il ne se penche pour ramasser son sac, il me fit un clin d'œil. Je fulminai. Il semblait prendre énormément de plaisir à me perturber. Pour qui se prenait-il pour venir perturber ma vie ainsi ? Avant de s'éloigner, tou**s** trois s'approchèrent de mon père afin de lui serrer la main et de prendre congés. Arrivé au tour de Jasper, Charlie garda sa main dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés auparavant ?» questionna-t-il en examinant un peu trop attentivement son nouvel employé.

« Non, M'sieur. C'est mon premier séjour en Arizona. »

« Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un mais pas moyen de vous relier à cette personne. Ca va me revenir. Vous avez peut-être de la famille ? »

« J'ai une vague connaissance mais pour qui on peut difficilement parler de famille. Ma famille est toujours au Texas. Je suis désolé mais vous devez me confondre avec un autre. »

« Oui certainement » admit mon père en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas si important.

Durant leur échange, j'avais retenu ma respiration, appréhendant le moment où Charlie aurait remarqué un trait commun entre Jasper et les quelques photos qu'il avait vu de mon mari, un mois et demi plus tôt. C'est avec soulagement que je vis mon père prendre congé et retourner vers la maison. Sam était déjà parti avec Jared rejoindre Jacob et les quelques autres ouvriers.

« Je vous suis Mademoiselle ? » demanda Paul.

« Madame. Mais vous avez entendu mon père, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella comme tout le monde »

J'avais prononcé ces mots comme un automate comme je l'avais fait ces dernières semaines mais un gloussement derrière moi me fit rapidement comprendre que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je tournai la tête et fusillai du regard le blond pensant l'impressionner mais cela eut le don au contraire de le faire éclater de rire. Je secouai la tête préférant ne rien ajouter. Un dernier regard à Emmett et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, accompagnés. Le baraquement trois était assez proche de la maison. Nous y arrivâmes en quelques minutes.

« C'est ici » annonçai-je en montant les deux marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

Ces baraquements étaient assez récents car plus l'exploitation prenait de l'ampleur, plus nous devions engager des ouvriers qualifiés qui malheureusement ne se trouvaient pas toujours dans la petite ville voisine. Nous lancions alors un appel dans tout le pays et certains venaient du comté de Yuma ou de Tucson voire même de l'autre côté de l'Etat. Nous étions donc obligés de les loger durant leur séjour qui variait de six mois à un an généralement. Nous avions commencé par les accueillir dans le ranch qui très vite devint trop à l'étroit pour nous tous et Sam avait proposé de faire construire des chalets en bois autour de la demeure et des prairies. En tout, nous en avions dix où habitaient les hommes, seul ou à plusieurs selon leur souhait. Parfois il était arrivé qu'ils soient accompagnés d'une épouse mais c'était très rare.

Nous entrâmes dans le chalet meublé simplement mais agréablement. Mon père partait du principe qu'un homme qui dormait dans un lit confortable et douillet, qui avait un repas de qualité et un bon salaire travaillait toujours mieux. Chaque chalet comprenait une pièce de vie avec un coin salon et une kitchenette, une chambre ou plus selon la taille et une salle de bain. Le linge de maison leur était également fourni et entretenu par Nettie et Lucy, les deux aides ménagères d'Emilie. Pour leurs repas, ils étaient libres mais un repas collectif était préparé par Emilie et servi dans la grande salle attenante à la maison qui servait pour les ouvriers. Libres à eux d'y participer.

« C'est chouette ici. Rares sont les patrons qui installent si bien leurs employés »

« Je sais mais mon père y tient. »

« Ouais, je sens que je vais aimer cet endroit surtout avec d'aussi belles femmes autour de moi » déclara-t-il en m'observant de la tête au pied.

« Je vous souhaite de vous plaire parmi nous. Et je ferai part de vos compliments à mon encontre à mon époux lors de son retour » répondis-je en insistant bien sur la fin de ma phrase.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, mais il n'ajouta rien. Je lui souris en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Installez-vous et alle**z** rejoindre les autres aux écuries. Bonne journée Paul »

« Heu…merci… et bonne journée aussi, Paul. »

Sur le chemin me ramenant vers la maison, je riais toute seule. Pauvre Paul. Le fait de parler d'un mari refroidissait toujours les ardeurs des mecs, surtout les cow-boys. Evidemment, mes réflexions me ramenèrent justement à mon époux qui venait de débarquer sous un faux nom, sous un autre aspect mais qui ne tarderait certainement pas à me rappeler nos accords avortés lors de notre mariage. Et à ce moment-là, comment allais-je réagir ?

xXxXxXx

De légers coups frappés à ma porte me ramenèrent à l'instant présent. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil m'indiqua que j'avais rêvassé plus de quinze minutes et que j'allais être en retard pour le repas du soir.

« Oui, entrez. »

« Que fabriques-tu ? Charlie commence déjà à marmonner que tu vas ressembler à ces chipies pourries gâtées que tu fuyais à Phoenix tant tu prends du temps » me charia Emmett en s'affalant sur mon lit.

« Arrête de te vautrer sur mon lit, j'aime pas qu'il soit froissé » rouspétai-je en finissant de me préparer.

« Oh, tu n'aimes pas les draps froissés….je plains ce pauvre Monsieur Hale »

Je me retournai vers lui d'un bond et le fusillai d'un regard qui aurait apeuré n'importe qui d'autre. Emmett éclata de rire et leva les mains devant lui, faisant mine de se protéger comme si mes yeux étaient de véritables mitraillettes. Le connaissant aussi bien si pas mieux que moi-même, je savais que lui dire d'arrêter ou me fâcher ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Je passai devant lui sans faire plus attention à lui mais arrivé**e** à sa hauteur, je me jetai sur lui, m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses et me mis à le chatouiller. Emmett avait beau être plus grand et bien plus fort que moi, il devenait une véritable loque lorsque je m'attaquais à lui de cette façon. Il était terriblement chatouilleux et je ne m'en privais pas. Cependant, pour y parvenir, je devais le prendre par surprise.

« Stop, Belles…Arrête…. »

« Dis que tu regrettes ! Dis que tu ne m'associeras plus à cet…énergumène.»

« Jamais ….hahaha…non stop »

« Dis-le. »

« Ok, d'accord….Je regrette. J'le ferai plus….stop. »

« Merci »

Je me redressai et lissai ma robe qui elle aussi maintenant avait un aspect froissé. Je vérifiai mon reflet, repositionnai une mèche de cheveux avant de faire face à mon ami qui était toujours allongé sur mon lit.

« Tu comptes rester couché toute la soirée ? »

« On y est pas mal. Je devrais venir le squatter un peu plus. »

« Em, tu te gènes jamais pour venir. »

« Oui mais c'était avant » répondit-il en s'asseyant.

« Oh parce que tu ne viendras plus ? Plus de soirée pop-corn devant de bons vieux DVD ? Je vais pouvoir enfin dormir tranquillement sans t'entendre ronfler » le taquinai-je.

« Pas du tout Bells. »

Je gardai le regard braqué sur lui mais il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Je vis Emmett tourner la tête, un grand sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant ou plus exactement appréhendant sa prochaine phrase.

« Je n'oserai plus. Tu es une femme mariée maintenant et Monsieur ton époux m'étriperait pour un tel geste. Je tiens trop à ma vie pour braver le danger » déclama-t-il, tel un acteur tragique shakespearien avant de rire et de me planter dans ma chambre. Je restai sans voix face à cette tirade.

Comment pouvait-il plaisanter sur ce sujet alors qu'il savait pertinemment que je fulminais à l'idée d'avoir Jasper Withlock au Ranch ?

_**Flashback**_

Je m'étais installée sur la troisième marche des escaliers menant à l'entrée de la maison. Celle-là même où j'avais pleuré dans les bars d'Emmett la mort de mon chien, Tarro à huit ans, où j'avais raconté mon premier baiser à douze ans avec le fils d'un fermier voisin, où je l'avais écouté me raconter ses multiples conquêtes et où moi, j'avais osé lui parler de ma première fois affligeante après une soirée arrosée avec l'un des snobs de mon école à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Oui, cette marche comptait beaucoup pour nous. J'étais donc assise sur la troisième marche, les pieds sur la suivante, les coudes posés sur mes genoux afin de soutenir ma tête. Mon regard restait braqué sur le chemin et je commençais à désespérer de voir surgir mon ami. J'avais conduis Paul à son chalet il y avait plus d'une heure. Emmett devrait lui aussi être revenu depuis longtemps. Il devait savoir que je l'attendais avec impatience après la rencontre que nous avions faite. Le connaissant, il devait avoir voulu discuter avec Jasper afin de le mettre en garde et de le faire partir mais ça ne prenait pas autant de temps. Je tapai du pied, m'énervant de plus en plus lorsqu'enfin, je le vis apparaitre au coin des écuries et se diriger vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, je le bombardai de questions.

« Tu en as mis du temps. Je t'attends depuis près d'une heure. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu l'as mis à la porte ? Il t'a dit ce qu'il venait faire ? Ce qu'il voulait ? Tu as…. »

« Houla, Bells….une chose à la fois »

Emmett s'installa à mes côtés sur la marche, prenant tout son temps et faisant augmenter mon anxiété.

« Désolé mais après l'avoir conduit à son chalet, j'ai dû rejoindre mon père pour les vaccins. Le véto venait d'arriver et … »

« Em, je m'en fous. C'est pas ça qui m'intéresse » m'énervai-je un peu.

« Depuis quand la santé des chevaux ne t'intéresse-t-elle plus ? »

« Depuis que tu le fais exprès de ne pas me répondre alors que je suis sur les nerfs depuis plus d'une heure. »

« Détends-toi. C'est idiot de stresser par une si belle journée. »

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? J'ai un mari qui débarque sans crier gare comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas » tenta-t-il de me calmer.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Je me levai et commençai à faire des cent pas devant les escaliers. Et le pire, c'est que ce qui me faisait rager le plus, c'était le sourire qui restait figé sur son visage, comme si la situation était la plus comique du monde. J'étais paniqué par l'arrivée soudaine et indésirable d'un intrus dans ma vie et Monsieur s'en amusait.

« T'en as de bonnes toi. Il n'a rien à faire ici. Dis-moi que tu l'as fait partir » suppliai-je.

« Désolé, Bells » soupira-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demandai-je en reprenant place sur la marche.

« Je l'ai conduit à son baraquement sans lui adresser la parole. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque puisse m'entendre. Une fois arrivé sur place, je l'ai assailli de questions pour connaitre les raisons de son séjour ici, comment il t'avait trouvée, ce qu'il voulait, combien de temps il comptait rester. Enfin ce genre de choses. »

« Et ? »

« Et…..rien. Il n'a pas daigné me répondre. Il me narguait avec son maudit sourire. »

« J'imagine très bien. »

« J'ai fini par m'énerver aussi et…nous en sommes venus aux mains. »

« Vous vous êtes battus ? Waw, tu as dû lui mettre une fameuse raclée cette fois. »

Emmett se leva à son tour et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous nous sommes battus mais il est bien plus coriace qu'il n'y parait. »

« Oh non, ne me dis quand même pas qu'il t'a mis ko ? »

« Bells ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Alors explique-toi mieux. »

« Nous avons arrêté de nous taper dessus car nous étions de force égale et que cela n'arrangeait rien. Je voulais des réponses qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention de me donner. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait me fournir la moindre explication. J'ai bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais crois-moi, il est très doué pour détourner la conversation. Ce mec n'est pas facilement manipulable. »

« Mais ça, je m'en fous. Tu lui as bien dit qu'il devait partir ? »

« J'ai bien essayé mais… »

« Mais QUOI, bordel. Qu'est ce qui peut être difficile dans le fait de dire à un type dégage. »

« Oh mais rien. Mais le mec ne veut pas s'entendre dire Dégage. Il veut rien entendre et va rester ! »

« Rester….mais c'est pas possible. »

« Et bien si. »

Je regardai, paniquée, mon ami. Comment vivre avec lui si près de moi ? Personne ne devait faire le rapprochement entre Jasper et William. Nous finirions par nous trahir. Non, il devait partir.

« Em, c'est pas vivable, cette situation. »

« Désolé Bells. Mais s'il ne veut pas partir de lui-même, je ne vois pas de raisons valables de le jeter dehors. J'ai parlé de lui avec mon père. Ils sont enchantés de ses références, de ses qualifications. Honnêtement, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains. Qu'allais-je faire ? Je devais rester ici après avoir tant insisté auprès de Charlie, il ne comprendrait pas que je change d'avis. Mais j'allais droit dans un mur et je doutais fortement d'être capable de le côtoyer quotidiennement.

« Em. J'ai peur. »

« Il ne te fera rien, Bella. Il n'est pas là pour te chercher des ennuis. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Il me l'a dit et je suis enclin à le croire. »

Je me redressai et fronçai les sourcils. N'était-ce pas lui qui m'avait fait un véritable sermon le jour de mon mariage sur le fait que je devais me méfier, qu'il était peut-être dangereux ? Et voilà, qu'un simple regard et une petite bagarre le faisait changer d'avis.

« Et où est passé ton beau discours sur son côté « colérique » et dangereux? »

« Je pense que je me suis un peu emporté ce jour-là. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Heu… oui. J'ai eu le temps de l'observer et de discuter avec lui. Je pense qu'il faut lui donner sa chance. »

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer lorsque la voix d'Emilie nous parvint. Le temps avait passé tellement vite, que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était déjà temps de nous préparer pour le dîner.

« Oui, on arrive » répondit mon ami. Il me sourit et je décidai de lui faire confiance et d'accepter la situation et surtout de tolérer mon….mon quoi. J'étais mariée à Monsieur William Hale.

Ce Jasper Withlock n'était rien, absolument rien pour moi et il le comprendrait très vite.

« Ok, Emmett. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le tolérer. »

« C'est un bon début. Bon, il faut qu'on rentre avant qu'Emilie ne rapplique et ne se doute de quelque chose. »

_**Fin du Flasback**_

Je regardais toujours la porte qu'Emmett venait de franchir, tétanisée par ce qu'il avait osé me dire. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là. Tôt ou tard, je lui ferai ravaler ses paroles mais pour l'instant, je devais descendre prendre le repas avec mon père et nos amis. Demain, j'aviserai sur la meilleure attitude à avoir. Demain, je découvrirai ce qu'il faisait ici. Enfin, demain ou après, quand j'aurais assez d'assurance pour l'affronter.

xXxXxXx

Je mourais de faim ! Bon c'était de ma faute, je n'avais pas besoin de me terrer dans ma chambre depuis la veille et zapper l'heure du petit déjeuner. Mais j'avais un grand besoin de calme pour repenser et analyser la journée de la veille. L'exercice avait été pénible mais j'avais réussi à digérer l'arrivée de William alias Jasper Withlock. J'avais rassuré mon père avant son départ concernant le retour imminent de mon époux. S'il savait qu'il lui avait serré la main quelques heures plus tôt, il m'aurait fait une crise. Ce temps de réflexion m'avait reboustée et donné le courage nécessaire pour l'affronter. . Il m'avait également permit d'effectuer quelques recherches. A mon retour de voyage, j'avais compulsé divers documents sur le net parlant de la famille Hale à Houston mais je n'en avais retiré que peu d'informations. Il s'avérait que c'était une famille très riche et puissante mais qui n'appréciait que très modérément la publicité. Aujourd'hui, j'avais voulu approfondir mes découvertes mais j'avais éteint mon ordinateur portable, frustrée. La majorité des articles trouvés parlaient de Monsieur et Madame William Winston Hale. J'avais appris qu'ils avaient deux enfants, William junior et Rosalie et une ribambelle de neveux et cousins disséminés aux quatre coins du Texas. Les Hale étaient très discrets concernant leur vie privé et intentaient systématiquement des actions en justice, si les tabloïdes publiaient des photos ou des informations sur celle-ci et leurs enfants. De ce fait, je n'avais trouvé que quelques rares photos du couple lors de manifestations caritatives ou de soirées mondaines. Leurs enfants étaient tenus à l'écart de cette vie je n'avais pu apercevoir William que de dos et elle datait de deux ans. C'était un homme grand et …. Brun. Les articles lus confirmèrent ses fiançailles avec Maria Del Montes, la fille d'un magnat du pétrole mexicain et leur mariage était prévu pour l'été prochain. Mes découvertes étaient bien maigres. Je ne pus affirmer ou infirmer l'identité du nouvel arrivant : Jasper Withlock. Qui était-il réellement ? Je devais le découvrir.

Il était près de douze heure trente lorsqu'enfin, je quittai ma chambre pour descendre. J'étais en retard pour le repas de midi qu'Emilie devait avoir préparé et servi dans la salle à manger commune mais cela m'arrangeait très bien. Je ne tenais absolument pas à rejoindre les hommes et le reste de la maisonnée pour partager le dîner. Je désirais avoir une discussion dans l'après-midi avec mon époux indésiré mais de là à m'assoir à la même table, c'était au-dessus de mes capacités. Je serais trop mal à l'aise pour manger ou faire la discussion. Je me préparai donc un sandwiche avec le reste de viande froide de la veille au soir, agrémenté de crudités sur le coin du plan de travail quand des bruits de pas me parvinrent. Je n'y prêtai pas trop attention, bien trop absorbée par mon frugal repas.

« Mais n'est-ce pas cette chère Madame Hale ?» entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je me raidis à ces simples paroles mais le ton moqueur de leur propriétaire fit monter en moi la colère que j'avais enfouie depuis la veille. Je me retournai d'un bond, prête à l'agresser verbalement mais lorsque je fus face à lui, je ne trouvai rien à dire sur le moment. Il se tenait debout à l'entrée de la cuisine arborant le sourire en coin qui m'avait tant marquée. Ses yeux verts avaient toujours la même profondeur quand il les posait sur moi, me faisant perdre la parole un bref instant. Ne voulant pas paraitre faible devant lui, je me redressai et soutins son regard.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Oh, nous ne nous tutoyons plus ? Que c'est triste. »

« Répondez-moi »

« Emilie, charmante hôtesse soit dit en passant, m'a envoyé chercher du sucre. Sam a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une épouse si prévenante. »

J'avais l'impression que sa phrase s'adressait plus à moi qu'à Emilie. Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais être sympa et attentionnée avec lui.

« Là, n'est pas la question. Que faites-vous ici »

« Mais je viens de le dire, chaton. Je viens chercher du sucre car nous en manquons à la salle à manger. »

Il avait avancé de quelques pas en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Quant à moi, j'avais reculé du même nombre de pas voulant garder de la distance entre nous. Malheureusement, je fus rapidement bloquée dans le coin des meubles de la cuisine. Mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque nouveau pas.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Ca ne faisait pas partie de notre accord »

« Hum…je ne me souviens que d'un seul accord entre nous hormis le mariage en lui-même évidemment. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est, cet accord n'a pas abouti. »

« Ce ne…c'est pas…je n'y suis pour rien » fut tout ce que j'arrivais à faire sortir de ma bouche.

« Oh mon pauvre chaton. Ce n'est pas de ta faute » essaya-t-il de m'imiter.

« Ca suffit. Vous n'avez rien à dire et surtout rien à faire ici. »

Il avança encore d'un pas qui le fit se coller à moi. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers lui redoutant d'y voir la même colère qu'en Australie mais mon corps réagit à sa présence. Mon cœur s'accéléra de peur et mes mains, posées sur le plan de travail pour me retenir devenaient moites. Ma respiration était saccadée et elle ne s'améliora pas lorsque je sentis son souffle sur ma joue.

« Toi non plus, tu n'as rien à me dire. Je suis très bien ici et j'ai bien l'intention de rester » susurra-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix ferme.

« Vous ne…. »

« Oh chaton, arrête un peu de me vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux grincheux. Et puis, nous sommes liés pour le meilleur et le pire, je pense que nous pouvons laisser tomber le ton formel entre nous. »

« OK ! » criai-je en posant mes paumes à plat sur son torse pour le repousser.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa force et sa détermination à me provoquer. Je n'arrivai pas à le déplacer d'un seul millimètre ce qui l'amusa énormément.

« Recule ! »

« Demander si gentiment, je ne peux qu'accepter ! » répondit-il en se redressant mais l'espace entre nous resta très menu malgré tout. Puisque nous étions face à face, autant avoir mes réponses maintenant.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Pourquoi venir compliquer les choses ? Et puis qui es-tu réellement ? William ou Jasper ou bien portes-tu encore un autre nom ? »

« Que de questions. Afin de ne perturber personne, appelle-moi Jasper.»

« Quel est ton vrai nom ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Réponds »

Jasper pencha la tête en me regardant, me sourit puis recula pour se diriger vers l'armoire où, Emilie lui avait certainement expliqué, trouver la réserve de sucre. Je le vis l'ouvrir, se saisir d'un paquet avant de me tourner le dos et de sortir de la cuisine sans ajouter le moindre mot.

« Hey, mais où vas-tu ? »

Il stoppa sa marche et me répondit en me regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Apporter le sucre à la salle à manger. »

Sur ces mots, il me planta dans la cuisine. Je fulminais. Mais c'était une manie de me laisser ainsi en plan. Hier Emmett et aujourd'hui lui ! J'avais le droit de savoir. Je devais savoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser dans l'ignorance. D'un pas décidé, abandonnant le sandwiche que j'avais préparé sur la table ainsi que le désordre, je lui emboitai le pas et rejoignis la salle à manger tandis qu'il s'installait à table. La totalité des ouvriers étaient attablés autour de Sam et de sa famille. Chose très rare mais qui devait avoir un rapport avec l'arrivée des nouveaux. L'ambiance était à la plaisanterie et à l'amusement. Je balayai la salle du regard en lançant un bonjour d'une voix la plus sûre que je pus mais au regard d'Emmett, elle ne devait pas être si précise que d'habitude. Jasper était assis près de Nettie et d'Emilie. Ils avaient pratiquement tous fini leur repas et s'apprêtaient à passer au dessert, d'où le besoin de sucre puisqu'Emilie avait préparé des crêpes.

« Madame Hale, venez-vous joindre à nous » lança Paul joyeusement en tirant la chaise à côté de lui.

J'hésitai un instant mais je me voyais mal faire demi-tour sans donner d'explications et je n'en avais aucune de toute façon. Lui rendant son sourire, je pris place à sa droite. Immédiatement, Emilie me servit un café auquel j'ajoutai un nuage de lait et un morceau de sucre. J'écoutai les conversations tandis que j'étalai une couche de sucre sur ma crêpe. Tous semblaient s'entendre malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble. Je tentai d'éviter de poser mes yeux sur lui mais du coin de l'œil, je voyais Jasper en grande conversation avec Nettie. Ceux-là aussi s'entendaient bien. Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser plus car Paul attira mon attention.

« Ainsi, Monsieur Hale vous laisse seule ici »

« Hum… Son travail l'a retenu plus longtemps que prévu en Australie mais il ne devrait pas tarder à renter.»

« Ici tout le monde tutoie Bella » intervint Jacob.

« Il a raison et c'est valable pour tout le monde » insista Sam.

« Parfait. Alors nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de rencontrer celui qui a ravi votre cœur » ajouta Paul.

« Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle pour vous…pardon pour toi » renchérit Jasper qui avait stoppé sa conversation pour se joindre, malheureusement, à la nôtre.

Je me tournai vivement vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard. Un ricanement étouffé provenant d'Emmett ne m'aida pas, bien au contraire, il ne fit qu'accentuer ma mauvaise humeur. Il était mon meilleur ami et au lieu de tenter de m'aider, il me laissait me dépêtrer, seule.

« Nous aurons donc rapidement la chance de le rencontrer Bella ? C'est ton père qui va être heureux » intervint Sam avant de boire une gorgée de café.

« Oui…il …il devrait être là … prochainement. »

« Thanksgiving est dans une semaine, ce serait parfait s'il arrivait ce jour-là. »

Vite trouver une répartie car évidemment que mon mari ne pourrait pas être là la semaine prochaine puisqu'il était déjà présent. Non, mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ? La situation allait m'échapper et à part tout avouer à mon père, je commençais à me demander comment j'allais m'en sortir.

« Mais peut-être sera-t-il encore retenu au loin » insista Paul en me souriant plein d'espoir.

Et bien, en voilà au moins un qui a de la suite dans les idées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Je devais admettre qu'il était pas mal du tout mais alors que je le détaillais, deux océans verts me perturbèrent. Je tournai la tête et croisai le visage de Jasper.

« Je ne pense pas mais qui sait » répliquai-je en reportant mon attention sur Paul.

« Ton époux ne devrait pas laisser une aussi jolie femme, seule ici » intervint à nouveau Jasper.

« Jasper a raison » acquiesça Paul.

« Vous exagérez » minaudai-je en rougissant. « Il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi et puis il sera vite de retour. »

« Puisque tu le dis, nous n'en doutons absolument pas » lâcha Jasper avant de se détourner de moi et de reprendre sa conversation avec Nettie.

Non mais de quel droit se permet-il de me parler ainsi et de se mêler de ma vie privée ? Il fallait vraiment que je me dépêche d'avoir une bonne conversation avec ce monsieur avant qu'il n'en dise de trop. Mais je devais attendre le bon moment et ici, à table avec tout le monde, n'était décidément pas le meilleur. Les diverses conversations reprirent. Je découvris que Paul était un type très intéressant et amusant. Jacob et Emmett plaisantèrent entre eux et la fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Lorsque les hommes quittèrent la salle à manger, nous, les femmes rangeâmes la pièce. Pendant que Nettie et Lucy faisaient la vaisselle, j'écoutais distraitement leurs bavardages qui tournaient autour des trois nouveaux. Ils semblaient être à leur goût et tout particulièrement Jasper à celui de Nettie. Je tapai discrètement du pied sous la table où j'étais assise aux côtés d'Emilie. Celle-ci me lançait par moment des coups d'œil curieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, tous les trois, il fallait le reconnaitre, étaient fort bel homme mais la manière dont elles parlaient d'eux comme de futures proies me dérangeaient. Ne voulant plus les entendre, je quittai la cuisine et me dirigeai vers la piscine à l'arrière de la villa, mon bouquin sous le bras pour attendre le retour d'Emmett, parti voir les bêtes en pâture avec son père et les nouveaux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, Jasper est dans la place et ne veut plus en partir.<p>

J'attends votre verdict comme toujours.

La photo du barraquement sur mon FB (Eliloulou mon monde)

A bientôt

Biz

Eli


	5. Chapter 5: Mon mari ou pas!

**Version corrigée**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je m'approchai de la barrière en bois, une carotte dans une main et un licol dans l'autre. Dès que le bruit de mes pas parvint aux oreilles d'Ouragan, celui-ci releva la tête et me regarda. Le petit hennissement qu'il poussa me fit comprendre qu'il me reconnaissait et était heureux de ma visite mais il ne fit aucun pas vers moi. Au contraire, il détourna le regard voulant par ce geste me montrer son mécontentement. C'est vrai que je l'avais délaissé depuis mon arrivée, me terrant la plupart du temps dans ma chambre. Je devais donc me faire pardonner. J'ouvris la barrière et pénétrai dans l'enclos. Ouragan était seul dans celui-ci. La majorité des juments étaient dans les prairies au nord de la propriété. Il ne restait au ranch que les poulinières en passe d'avoir leur poulain ou les jeunes chevaux en cours de dressage. Je m'approchai de lui, la main tendue lui montrant la carotte que je lui avais apporté. Il m'ignora un moment mais son estomac finit par le faire craquer et il s'approcha de moi.

« Bonjour, mon beau. »

Je le caressai pendant qu'il mangeait, insistant bien sur un point de son encolure que je savais être très sensible. Il se frotta à moi me faisant comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Je lui passai le licol et l'attachai. Je n'avais pas pris de corde avec moi car je savais qu'elle était totalement inutile. D'un doigt, je le conduisis hors de la prairie et l'emmenai vers la stalle de pansage.

« Je t'ai délaissé mon loulou mais je vais me rattraper. »

Je me saisis d'une corde que je fixai au licol par le mousqueton avant de nouer l'extrémité à l'un des anneaux fixés au mur. Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de me diriger vers l'armoire renfermant le matériel de pansage. Je me saisis d'un seau dans lequel je jetai une étrille, une brosse dure et douce ainsi qu'un cure pied.

« On va te refaire une petite beauté. »

J'attrapai l'étrille et commençai à frotter Ouragan énergiquement afin d'ôter la couche de boue séchée qui recouvrait une partie de son pelage. Un nuage de poussière se dégagea aussitôt.

« Je t'ai vraiment négligé mon beau ces derniers temps. »

« Il en a de la chance de se faire cajoler ainsi » entendis-je derrière moi.

Nullement besoin de me retourner pour savoir que William…non, Jasper... ou peu importe son nom aujourd'hui, se tenait non loin de moi. Je déglutis mais décidai de ne pas lui répondre tout comme lui évitait de répondre à mes questions depuis son arrivée. Ce n'était pas un refus franc et catégorique, non. Mais il m'évitait et s'arrangeait pour ne jamais se trouver seul avec moi, m'empêchant de ce fait de lui demander l'éclaircissement que je voulais. Je poursuivis le pansage de mon cheval en passant la brosse dure, retirant le reste de poussière et laissant apparaître un poil lisse et soyeux. Ouragan était un magnifique étalon bai.

« Oh Isabella. Tu as décidé de m'ignorer maintenant » poursuivit-il.

Sa voix me parvint plus fort. Il s'était rapproché et son souffle effleura rapidement ma nuque. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas montrer que sa proximité me dérangeait autant qu'elle me perturbait. Je fis un pas, m'écartant légèrement de lui.

« Tu n'as pas de travail qui t'attend ? »

« Rien qui ne soit plus important que de te tenir compagnie, Chaton. »

« Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi. »

« Pourtant, quand tu sors tes griffes comme maintenant, tu es très proche de ce félidé (ou félin ?). »

Je me retournai vivement brandissant la brosse devant moi telle une arme que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer à la figure mais je fus surprise de le trouver presque collé à moi. Ma stupeur fut telle que je fis un pas en arrière butant sur Ouragan qui n'approuva pas. Jasper en profita pour avancer d'un pas. Ne voulant pas m'avouer vaincue et le laisser me déstabiliser une fois de plus comme le jour où nous nous étions retrouvés dans la cuisine, je m'abaissai et passai en dessous d'Ouragan qui imperturbable, ne broncha pas. Forte de l'espace fourni entre nous par le dos de mon cheval, je le fixai sans sourciller.

« Pourrais-tu me laisser m'occuper d'Ouragan et me permettre d'aller me promener tranquillement ? »

« Je ne voulais que t'apporter mon aide »

« Ton aide ? Parce que tu penses que je vais accepter ton aide alors que ta présence ici empoisonne ma vie ? »

« Oh, Chaton, quelle véhémence dans tes propos ! Un mari ne doit-il pas toujours apporter son soutien à sa très chère épouse ? »

« Tais-toi. Si jamais on t'entendait ... »

Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire avant de poursuivre. Comme toujours, la situation l'amusait. Depuis ce fameux premier repas au Ranch, Will…Jasper n'avait eu de cesse de me narguer, me lançant de petites phrases à double sens ou plaisantant avec les autres sur mon mystérieux époux. Mais il s'était également bien gardé de se retrouver seul au même endroit que moi, ne me donnant jamais l'occasion de lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient la langue depuis deux semaines. Et il se décidait enfin à vouloir parler au milieu des écuries à la vue et l'ouïe de tous.

« Aucun risque qu'on nous entende, je suis le seul à être resté ici. Les autres sont soit partis inspecter les clôtures des prairies du nord soit en ville. Ça nous laisse donc un peu de temps. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Penses-tu que je veuille te piéger ou dévoiler ton secret aux autres ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu m'évites depuis ton arrivée, refusant de me répondre et aujourd'hui, tu viens comme si de rien n'était. »

Je le vis avancer et contourner Ouragan, se rapprochant à nouveau dangereusement de moi. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, ma respiration devenir plus difficile. Je n'avais nullement peur de lui malgré l'épisode du jour de notre mariage mais sa proximité avait de l'effet sur moi, à mon grand désespoir. Sans être particulièrement attirée par lui, je devais reconnaître qu'il possédait beaucoup de charme et qu'il me plaisait énormément.

« Tu n'as pas trop cherché à me voir non plus. »

« Je n'allais quand même pas te suivre ou te rejoindre chez toi ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Sa réplique me surprit, surtout que je crus entendre « tu ne serais pas la seule » murmuré entre ses dents.

« Parce que ….je ne peux pas….que dirait-on si on me voyait autour des baraquements? »

« Effectivement, Mademoiselle Swan se promenant près des habitations des ouvriers… »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu oublies que je suis une femme mariée dont le mari est absent. Et en parlant justement de mon époux, tu me dois des explications » m'énervai-je.

« Hum…je ne suis pas sûr de te devoir quoi que ce soit. »

« Ah non ? Pourquoi être venu ? Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ? Pourquoi…. »

« Ok, je crois avoir compris. Je pense que je peux effectivement répondre à certaines questions. »

Je poussai un soupir face à cette nouvelle. J'allais enfin en savoir plus. Je le fixai attentivement, prête à l'écouter. A nos côtés, Ouragan commençait à s'agiter n'appréciant que modérément d'être attaché sans raison. William… - oh que ça pouvait me perturber de ne pas savoir quel était son vrai nom - Jasper s'appuya contre le mur sans me lâcher du regard, comme s'il mesurait ce qu'il pouvait ou non me dire.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Oui, tu as raison, commençons par le début. J'ai entrepris ce voyage à travers le monde, il y a quelques mois avec quelques amis et…. »

Le bruit de sabots au trot le stoppa dans ses explications. Il tendit l'oreille et des conversations se firent entendre. Sam, Emmett, Paul et Jacob revenaient de leur sortie et s'approchaient de nous. Je soupirai de dépit car mes explications s'envolaient une fois de plus. Jasper haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner de moi.

« Désolé, Chaton, mais nous devrons remettre cette discussion à plus tard » annonça-t-il avant de se détourner et de quitter la stalle, me laissant frustrée. J'avais été enfin sur le point de découvrir ses secrets. Je pestai contre les autres qui avaient débarqué trop vite et je le fis bien comprendre à Emmett lorsque celui-ci vint me rejoindre. Je râlai tellement qu'il préféra me laisser ruminer seule. Je terminai le brossage d'Ouragan avant de le harnacher et de partir en balade. Celle-ci me fit énormément de bien. Je profitai au maximum du calme que me procuraient les grandes plaines environnantes. Ma promenade dura près de deux heures et ce fut détendue et sereine que je regagnai la maison à mon retour.

xXxXxXx

C'était une soirée douce pour la saison. L'avantage d'habiter dans un état comme l'Arizona était incontestablement son climat. Les journées étaient quasiment toujours ensoleillées même en hiver où les températures descendaient très rarement sous les 18 degrés. Mais le soir, la différence était très marquante et un pull était nécessaire. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il faisait plus qu'agréable et j'avais eu envie de me promener un peu. Emmett avait un rendez-vous galant avec une ancienne conquête, Sam et Emilie s'étaient retirés dans leur appartement aménagé au-dessus de la salle à manger commune. C'est ainsi que j'avais décidé de me promener autour du Ranch. J'étais passée par les écuries afin de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Ouragan et lui apporter une dernière friandise. Au bout d'une demi-heure, mes pas m'avaient menée à l'écart de la maison et je me rendis compte que je m'étais rapprochée du baraquement numéro neuf. Mon premier réflexe fut de tourner les talons et de regagner le Ranch mais une force invisible me retenait, m'empêchant de m'éloigner.

D'un pas hésitant, je m'approchai doucement du chalet d'où une faible musique country s'échappait. Je souris en secouant la tête. Texan jusqu'au bout des ongles. Par la fenêtre, la lumière tamisée filtrait. Continuant d'avancer, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas des marches quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je ne voulais pas être prise en faute et donner l'impression que j'espionnais. Je reculai rapidement et me cachai derrière un buisson espérant être passée inaperçue. Une fois à l'abri, je reportai mon attention sur la porte qui était à présent ouverte. Une ombre était visible sur la terrasse et celle-ci rétrécissait, signe que William, enfin Jasper, allait sortir. Je me camouflai du mieux que je pus, m'accroupissant un peu plus. Des paroles me parvinrent. Il n'était pas seul mais je ne pouvais distinguer qui l'accompagnait. Jasper et son visiteur sortirent et, mue par la curiosité, je tendis le cou afin de les apercevoir. Et c'est là, que je la vis. Nettie se trouvait aux côtés de Jasper et ils discutaient tandis qu'il la menait jusqu'aux marches. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Me tendant plus, je perdis l'équilibre. De peur de me faire repérer, je reculai et me tapis derrière le buisson. Je fermai les yeux et attendis. Des bruits de pas s'éloignant m'informèrent que Nettie venait de partir. Mais que venait-elle faire ? Non, je ne voulais pas savoir. Non, ce n'était pas mes affaires et ça ne m'intéressait pas. Enfin, pas trop. Mais quand même, il fallait toujours qu'elle drague les nouveaux venus. Le silence était revenu, j'allais pouvoir sortir de ma cachette.

« Tu peux sortir de là, Chaton. La voie est libre » entendis-je.

Zut, mais comment m'avait-il démasqué? J'avais pourtant été très silencieuse. Si je ne bougeais pas, peut-être croirait-il avoir rêvé.

« Je sais que tu es là » insista-t-il d'une voix où perçait un certain amusement.

Je soupirai, un dernier signe de défaite avant de me redresser. Jasper se trouvait sur la petite terrasse et son regard était posé sur moi. Il savait exactement où je me trouvais. Sortant de ma cachette de fortune, je contournai le buisson et avançai vers lui. Son habituel sourire aux lèvres, il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

« Tu t'es perdue, Chaton ? »

« Pas du tout. Je me promenais simplement mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Oh tu te promenais ? »

« Oui. Je profite de cette belle soirée » déclarai-je en arrivant au pied du chalet.

« Mais bien sûr. Et tes pas t'ont menée directement chez moi. »

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, c'est un pur hasard. »

« Si tu le dis. »

A peine quelques minutes et déjà, il m'horripilait. C'était terrible comme ce mec pouvait me taper sur le système.

« Ainsi, Nettie vient te rendre visite »

« Hum ! Me surveillerais-tu ? »

« Mais non voyons ! Je l'ai vue sortir et je me posais simplement la question. »

« Hum ! »

Ok, je ne devais pas attendre de réponse de ce côté-là. Mais puisque je me trouvais seule avec lui, sans oreille indiscrète, je devais en profiter. J'avais attendu déjà trop longtemps pour avoir les réponses qu'il me devait et qui envahissaient mon esprit à longueur de journée et même de nuit.

« Tu n'es pas disposé à répondre à cette question mais peut-être accepterais-tu enfin de répondre à celles que je t'ai posées lors de ton arrivée ?»

Jasper fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il m'examinait attentivement. Une certaine nervosité me gagna. Mes mains devinrent moites et je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre attendant sa réponse.

« Je pense qu'effectivement, tu mérites quelques éclaircissements. Veux-tu entrer, nous serons mieux pour discuter sans risque. »

L'idée de savoir exactement qui il était et pourquoi il se trouvait ici était plus que tentante mais devais-je vraiment accepter de me retrouver seule avec lui ? J'hésitais un moment. Pendant ce temps, il était retourné devant la porte et m'attendait pour me faire pénétrer chez lui. Mon envie de savoir fut la plus forte et c'est d'un pas décidé que je gravis les quelques marches et m'introduisis dans le baraquement. Je m'arrêtai au centre de la pièce pour observer les lieux. Ce qui me frappa le plus fut l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce principale et le coin cuisine. Contrairement à la chambre d'Emmett ou le chalet de Jacob que j'avais souvent eu l'occasion de voir lors de soirée télé l'année dernière, Jasper était un type très ordonné. Chaque chose semblait avoir trouvé sa place. Ses chaussures, bottes et santiags étaient bien alignés contre le mur à côté de la porte ce qui me fit regarder ses pieds. Il se promenait pieds nus. Tout bien réfléchi, je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé, sauf ses yeux, et sa tenue était plus que décontractée. Au-dessus de ses pieds nus, il portait un jeans clair qui avait bien vécu et moulait parfaitement ses cuisses et ses fesses. Le bouton était resté ouvert sur un tee shirt noir, lui aussi très ajusté.

« Tu as terminé ton inspection, Chaton ? »

Oups, prise en flagrant délit de matage. C'était de sa faute aussi. Quel besoin avait-il d'être aussi….aussi….lui ! Tout en lui transperçait l'assurance, la fierté et la virilité. J'avais beau être mécontente de sa venue, je ne pouvais qu'admettre à mon corps défendant, bien sûr, qu'il était à tomber. Mais hors de question de concéder ce point.

« Je déplore plutôt ton accoutrement » crânai-je en haussant les épaules et pivotant sur moi-même pour camoufler mon rougissement.

« Ouais ! Puis-je t'offrir à boire ? » proposa-t-il.

Je remarquai sur la table basse face au canapé une seule bouteille de bière. Nettie n'avait donc pas pris le temps de boire un verre avec lui.

« Je prendrais bien une bière aussi. »

« Ok, installe toi, je te l'apporte de suite. »

Pendant que Jasper se dirigeait vers le coin cuisine et prenait deux boissons dans le frigo, j'aperçus par la porte entrouverte de la chambre, un cadre photo où apparaissait une jeune femme blonde. De ma place, je ne distinguais que vaguement les traits de cette femme. L'entendant revenir vers moi, j'abandonnais mon observation et m'assis dans le fauteuil. Jasper me tendit ma boisson et prit place en face de moi sur le divan. Le silence s'éternisa un moment alors que nous buvions notre bière.

« Bien, je t'écoute. »

« Heu… » murmurai-je en triturant mes doigts ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, ni quelle question poser.

« Si tu n'as rien de mieux à demander, nous pourrions envisager de passer à des choses plus….sérieuses » déclara-t-il en soulevant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? » débitai-je à toute vitesse, ignorant sa dernière phrase.

« Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant poser des questions. »

« Et toi, tu aimes ne pas y répondre. »

Jasper sourit en avalant une longue rasade de sa bière.

« Mais je vais y répondre. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Il souleva les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. Décidément, la moindre de mes paroles l'amusait.

« Vrai. Alors pose-moi _UNE_ question à la fois. »

Je gardai un moment les yeux braqués sur lui cherchant laquelle poser en premier. Que voulais-je d'abord savoir ? Je bus encore une gorgée de ma bière pour m'insuffler le courage nécessaire avant de le questionner.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Vague question mais à la fois si pertinente. »

Je soupirai face à ses belles paroles. S'il tergiversait autant, nous y serions encore demain matin. Mon attitude l'amusait, je le voyais bien mais je décidai de ne pas lui donner l'occasion de me narguer ou de détourner la réponse en attendant silencieusement.

« Je m'appelle bien Jasper….Withlock. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi nous as-tu dit t'appeler William Hale ? Et qui est-il ? Où est-il ? Comment as-tu….. »

« Stop, Chaton. J'ai dit une à la fois. »

« Oui mais tu distilles tes réponses. »

« N'as-tu jamais entendu ce proverbe ? La patience est la mère de toutes les vertus. »

« Si mais justement, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour la patience. »

« Une vertu de moins. Oh, je suis déçu ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard que je voulais meurtrier mais qui malheureusement, ne déclencha chez lui, qu'une nouvelle crise de rire. Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une riposte de mon cru lorsque je me souvins qu'il avait accepté de répondre à mes questions. Je devais en profiter tant qu'il semblait bien disposé et ne pas gaspiller ce temps précieux.

« Revenons à nos moutons, veux-tu ? Si tu es Jasper Withlock, où est William Hale ? Comment et pourquoi t'es-tu fait passer pour lui ? »

« Tu recommences, Chaton. Mais je vais répondre sur ce sujet qui te préoccupe tant. »

« Bien sûr que cela me préoccupe. Je ne sais plus à qui je suis mariée ! »

« A moi ! »

"A toi? Jasper ou William?" répétai-je en haussant légèrement le ton. Cette attente me tuait et je peinais de plus en plus à garder mon calme.

" Essaye de museler un moment ton impatience, Chaton. Tu veux savoir alors, laisse-moi te raconter mes péripéties de ces derniers mois."

Ne voulant plus l'interrompre, je m'installai plus confortablement. Retirant mes chaussures car tant qu'à faire autant être à mon aise, je pliai mes jambes sous mes fesses. Mon attitude devait certainement le faire sourire mais je refusais de lever les yeux vers lui. Je gardai mes mains sur mes genoux et le stress de connaître enfin la vérité me faisait les triturer l'une l'autre. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine signe d'une grande nervosité. Je désespérai d'obtenir ces explications quand sa voix résonna dans le chalet.

" Il y a plus ou moins huit mois, j'ai quitté sur un coup de tête, je le reconnais à présent ma maison et ma famille. J'étouffais dans la vie que j'avais et surtout face à l'avenir qui se profilait à l'horizon. Comme toute famille, la mienne me voyait suivre les pas paternels et entrer dans le moule qu'ils avaient créé pour moi."

"Ton père travaille également dans une exploitation comme celle-ci?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que mon père est éleveur?"

" Je n'en sais rien mais comme tu as de très bonnes références et surtout d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Sam et Emmett, tu es vraiment doué. J'en ai conclu que tes parents avaient une ferme au Texas."

Il émit un petit rire et secoua la tête. Je fronçai les yeux me posant évidemment de nouvelles questions. Qu'avais-je dit de si drôle?

" Disons que j'ai grandi entouré de chevaux et de bovins. Le Texas se consacre plus à l'élevage des bovins qu'à celui des équidés mais ils servent encore pour parcourir les exploitations très vastes, surveiller le bétail. Mon père...mon père est un passionné de chevaux et il m'a transmis sa passion dès mon plus jeune âge. J'ai toujours adoré l'accompagner et très vite, j'ai appris à m'en occuper. Je devais avoir 12 ans lorsque j'ai dressé mon premier poulain. J'étais un peu comme Emmett, mettant la main à tout et si j'avais été le seul à décider, je me serais passé de faire des études. Malheureusement, mes parents y tenaient et je me suis plié à leur bon vouloir jusqu'au début de cette année où j'ai tout plaqué, j'ai pris un sac et je suis parti à l'aventure."

J'étais pendue à ses lèvres tant par ce qu'il disait que par la similitude de nos actions. Comme lui, j'avais quitté mon père, ma vie, mon pays pour ne pas entrer dans le moule que mon père créait pour moi. Et d'une certaine manière, ce petit lien me rapprochait involontairement de lui.

" J'ai pris le premier vol pour l'Asie. Cette partie du monde m'attirait depuis l'enfance et j'ai commencé mon périple par l'Inde puis la Chine. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai poussé jusqu'en Australie. Mon meilleur ami m'accompagnait et nous avons survécu grâce aux différents petits boulots que nous avons faits de ci, de là. Cette vie d'aventurier nous convenait très bien et je me demande parfois maintenant, si je serais revenu aux Etats-Unis sans mon arrestation et...notre rencontre."

"Mais ta famille est ici, ou plutôt au Texas. Tu serais resté loin d'eux?"

"J'avoue que l'idée m'a plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit. Mais tu as raison, j'aime ma famille et tôt ou tard, je serais revenu. Bref, c'est en Australie que j'ai ….rencontré William. Comme moi, il cherchait autre chose dans la vie que celle toute tracée devant lui. Nous avons très rapidement sympathisé au point de décider de traverser le continent ensemble. Mon ami devant rentrer à Dallas, nous décidâmes, William et moi, de voyager tous les 2. Nos pas nous menèrent au cœur de l'Australie jusqu'à Alice Springs."

J'allais enfin connaître la vérité tant attendue et pourtant, je me sentais anxieuse. Le silence qui nous enveloppait n'aidait pas à me détendre. De quoi avais-je donc si peur?

"C'est à ce moment que tu t'es fait arrêté? Et les autres ne pouvaient-ils pas t'aider?"

Jasper soupira en secouant la tête mais le sourire sur ses lèvres ne montrait aucune exaspération. Il vida sa bière d'une traite et se leva.

"Mais...où vas-tu?" paniquai-je en faisant mine de le suivre.

"Ne bouge pas. Je vais juste me rechercher une nouvelle bouteille. La tienne est à moitié vide, en veux-tu une autre tout de suite?"

Mon regard se posa sur la dite bouteille comme si les mots qu'il me disait étaient du chinois. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il me demandait, je refusai d'un signe de tête. Je l'observai un moment tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour se diriger vers le frigo. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais fait attention au fait qu'un mec pieds nus pouvait paraître sexy. Penchant la tête pour mieux le suivre, je remontai le long de ses jambes alors qu'il plongeait la tête la première dans le réfrigérateur pour se prendre la boisson. Réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me redressai rapidement dans le fauteuil pour attendre la fin de son récit. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait à le mater ainsi? Ce mec n'avait pourtant rien d'intéressant. Lorsqu'il reprit sa place, je l'incitai à poursuivre ses explications.

" Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite?"

"J'y viens! Nous avons passé quelques jours dans le Centre Rouge qui est une vallée sacrée à cause de l'Uluru. Ce que nous ignorions, c'est que si ce site est très visité, y camper par contre est totalement interdit. William reçut un appel téléphonique le jour avant mon arrestation et il dût partir assez précipitamment. Le lendemain matin, le shérif et ses acolytes, prévenus par les aborigènes, vinrent m'arrêter. Je fus mené au poste avec mes bagages se limitant en réalité à un gros sac à dos. Lorsque je dus fournir mes papiers pour compléter le dossier, une surprise m'attendait."

" Laquelle?"

"Toujours aussi impatiente!"

"J'avoue que tu arrives à rendre ton récit des plus passionnants."

"Merci, je sais à présent que je peux me recycler en conteur professionnel jour où le dressage ne me conviendra plus" plaisanta-t-il.

Je ris tant l'imaginer sur une scène pour un one man show ou face à des enfants attentifs pour raconter des contes de fée me paraissaient surnaturel.

" Quand je sortis mon portefeuille de mon sac ou plus exactement ce que je pensais être mon portefeuille, je constatai avec angoisse que William et moi les avions échangés à notre insu. Ce transfert avait certainement eu lieu au dernier motel. Dans la précipitation, nous ne nous étions rendus compte de rien. Les papiers officiels de William étant dans un piteux état, et nous avions pas mal de points communs comme la couleur des cheveux, la taille, la forme du visage de sorte que le shérif ne se posa pas de questions. De plus, je portais une barbe comme tu t'en souviens certainement. J'aurais sûrement dû avouer la vérité mais je savais que je ne resterais pas longtemps en prison juste pour avoir camper dans un lieu sacré. J'ai préféré me taire que de créer toute une série de questions sur la présence des documents de William dans mon sac. Nous avions convenu de nous donner des nouvelles régulièrement. C'est ainsi que le coup de téléphone autorisé, c'est à William que je le passai. Il approuva mon idée de taire ma véritable identité et s'assura de me trouver un avocat pour activer la procédure de libération. "

"Pourtant, d'après ce que le shérif nous a raconté, tu devais passer devant un juge itinérant. "

"Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas tant pour le camping sauvage mais plus à cause de mon attitude. L'adjoint du shérif était un con patenté et je n'étais pas très ...coopératif, je dois dire. J'ai...un peu exagéré avec lui. C'est aussi mes agissements qui m'ont donné la réputation de colérique et de mec dangereux. Je l'ai bien regretté le jour de notre mariage" déclara-t-il en me souriant.

"Faux mariage. Et puis, c'est avec William Hale que je suis unie, pas toi!"

" N'en sois pas si sûre!" lâcha-t-il en fixant son regard vert au mien et portant sa bouteille à sa bouche.

J'écarquillai les yeux à cette remarque. Que voulait-il dire par là? Il venait d'avouer avoir usurpé l'identité de William.

"Mais...si...je..."

" Peux-tu développer? Car là, excuse-moi, mais c'est assez incompréhensible pour moi" plaisanta-t-il.

" Si au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu t'expliquais un peu mieux, je pourrais m'exprimer correctement" m'énervai-je en me rasseyant confortablement dans le fauteuil.

"Tu sais que j'aime ce côté explosif de ton tempérament, Chaton."

"Tu m'énerves"

" Je sais. Mais même si j'aime te voir énervée, je vais continuer mes explications. Après notre mariage et surtout la manière musclée dont je fus traité pour me ramener à la cellule ..." poursuivit-il.

A ces paroles, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer au sous-entendu de Jasper. S'il avait été maltraité, c'était en partie de ma faute. J'avais joué avec le feu en acceptant de rester avec lui et surtout en ne disant rien à Emmett. La manière dont nous nous étions quittés, Jasper et moi, n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés à mon intention résonnaient toujours dans ma tête. Devinant la cause de mon trouble, il m'observa un long moment, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. J'étais certaine qu'il le faisait exprès.

"Ca va, Chaton, déstresse. Je ne te réclame pas mon dû."

" Je ne te dois rien" vociférai-je en me levant et m'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Par contre, lui ne bougea pas.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Pour moi, une promesse est une promesse mais je vais attendre mon heure. Je ne suis nullement pressé."

"Tu n'es donc venu que pour cette maudite promesse?"

"Hum...Viens te rasseoir. Et non, je ne suis pas venu pour cela. A vrai dire, je n'y ai même plus pensé depuis ce jour-là."

"C'est...c'est vrai?" demandai-je du bout des lèvres.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Allez, viens reprendre ta place que je termine" répéta-t-il d'une voix douce qui me surprit mais me rassura également. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je fis les quelques derniers pas me séparant du fauteuil. Je repris ma place mais le malaise ne me quitta pas.

" Le lendemain de notre mariage, j'ai compris que si je voulais sortir rapidement de cette galère, je devais me calmer, faire profil bas et tenter par tous les moyens de sortir. Le juge itinérant arriva le surlendemain et après de rapides explications, je réussis à quitter la prison moyennant une amende assez conséquente malheureusement. Mais soit, je l'avais bien cherché par mon comportement. Dès ma sortie, j'ai tenté de prendre contact avec Emmett ou toi mais vous aviez déjà quitté la ville et même l'Australie. Peu de choix s'offraient à moi. Soit rester là-bas mais seul puisque William et mon ami étaient repartis, soit revenir aux Etats-Unis. J'ai choisi cette option. Deux jours plus tard, je débarquais à Dallas où j'ai quelques connaissances. C'est à ce moment-là que l'idée de te chercher m'a traversé l'esprit. J'ai contacté quelques personnes et très vite, j'ai retrouvé ta trace en Arizona. J'avais évidemment pas mal de renseignements sur ma copie du contrat de mariage. "

"Ainsi, tu t'es dit: pourquoi ne pas aller chercher misère à cette pauvre petite fille riche ?"ironisai-je.

"Mouais! A peu près."

"Salaud!"

"Chaton! Je n'aime pas entendre ce genre de mots sortir de ta si jolie bouche"

"Oh ça va! C'est la vérité. Tu n'es là que pour m'apporter des ennuis"

"Pas du tout. D'abord, j'avais besoin de travail pour l'hiver. A la bonne saison, j'ai déjà des engagements mais je devais vivre jusque-là. Ton père venait de lancer une annonce dans le milieu fermé des dresseurs. Ce travail me convenait très bien. Désolé mais moi, j'ai besoin de ce salaire. "

"Ok, je peux comprendre cette raison. Mais ça n'explique pas avec qui je suis réellement mariée."

"J'y viens, mon chaton."

"Mais arrête avec ce stupide surnom"

"Nooonn. Ca te convient bien trop"

"Va te faire..."

"Si tu y tiens, je peux revenir sur ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques minutes."

"Oh, toi..." grognai-je.

"Ne voulais-tu pas savoir qui était ton mari?"

"Je n'attends même que ça."

"Quand je suis rentré à Dallas, j'ai aussi eu un contact téléphonique avec William, le dernier que j'ai échangé avec lui pour tout te dire. Comme il poursuivait son périple autour du monde, l'idée d'être marié avec toi ne le dérangeait pas à condition que la situation soit clôturée à son retour en février. J'avais donc une seconde raison de venir te trouver. Mais avant mon arrivée, j'ai fait quelques recherches avec un ami juriste. A votre retour, vous avez omis une formalité très importante. "

"Laquelle?"

"L'enregistrement de l'acte de mariage auprès de l'administration américaine. Nous sommes donc mariés en Australie mais celui-ci n'a aucune valeur ici. D'un côté, c'est mieux pour nous lorsque celui-ci devra être dissout."

"Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le faire. "

"Ce n'est pas important. Mais j'ai aussi expliqué à ce juriste l'échange d'identité. Je pourrais évidemment être poursuivi et condamné pour faux et usage de faux mais le plus important c'est la signature."

"La signature? Quoi la signature?"

Je ne le quittais plus des yeux, appréhendant le reste de son explication dont j'entrevoyais l'issue. Je déglutis et sentis mes mains devenir de plus en plus moites.

"C'est ma signature. La vraie. Je n'ai pas tenté d'imiter celle de William. J'ai signé comme je le fais toujours. Tu pourras vérifier. Elle est tellement complexe, qu'on ne distingue pas le nom véritable."

"Et...Ca veut dire que..."bégayai-je lamentablement.

"Que nous sommes légalement mariés pour le meilleur et le pire selon la formule,

En Australie bien sûr mais quand même unis" acheva-t'il de ces simples mots.

J'étais totalement tétanisée, anéantie, déconfite. J'avais l'impression que le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête. Les mots tentèrent de pénétrer mon cortex cérébral mais sans succès. Je ne pouvais pas avoir bien entendu. Ce n'était pas possible que je sois...mariée à cet énergumène horripilant?

"Isabella?"

Une voix lointaine me parvenait mais je n'en comprenais pas le sens. C'est une douce chaleur sur mon avant-bras qui me sortit de mon mutisme. Je regardai vers cette source pour constater que c'était une main d'homme. Main qui évidemment appartenait à mon cauchemar ambulant. Je me dégageai violemment et m'éloignai une fois de plus de lui. Je devais garder le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

"C'est pas possible! NON"

"Désolé mais si. Tu es en réalité Madame Withlock mais bon pour tous ici , tu resteras Madame Hale. Ne compliquons pas encore plus cette situation."

"Mais...je ne veux pas être mariée à toi"

"Ça, Chaton, fallait y penser avant de venir me chercher dans mon trou. Je te convenais sous le pseudo de Hale mais sous mon vrai nom, c'est pas assez bien? Pas assez chic et friqué, je suppose?"

"Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Mais comment expliquer cette situation à mon père?"

"Pourquoi lui expliquer? William est d'accord que tu portes son nom jusqu'en février. Ce n'est pas suffisant? Je dois bien accepter que ma femme porte le nom d'un autre" déclara-t-il en mimant un acteur tragique.

"Mais..."

"Ecoute-moi. Je ne vais pas contrecarrer tes projets. Tu es Madame Hale puisque, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu y tiens tant. Et puis, je me vois mal aller trouver Monsieur Swan pour lui annoncer que je suis ton mari alors que je suis ici depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais vois le bon côté des choses: tu n'auras pas besoin de retourner la terre entière pour divorcer. Tu m'as sous la main."

"Tu ne diras vraiment rien?"

"Je te promets que je ne suis pas ici pour te créer le moindre souci. Crois-moi."

"Ok. J'ai pas le choix de toute façon."

"Me diras-tu pourquoi ton mariage est si important?"

"Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. "

"Est-ce une façon un peu bizarre que tu as pour t'amuser?"

"Non. C'est...Mon père m'a imposé il y a un an de me marier. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, il voulait absolument que je me marie et si je n'avais pas trouvé en temps et en heure l'époux idéal, il me l'aurait trouvé lui-même. Avec Emmett, nous avons donc mis au point ce plan pensant trouver rapidement la raison."

"Et ce n'est pas le cas?"

"Non et j'avoue que je commence à désespérer. Aucune piste ne se dégage. Pourtant Emmett a essayé de cuisiner son père ou Emily. Moi de même avec Charlie mais nada. Rien."

"Et que comptes-tu faire?"

"Aucune idée. Mais avec son arrivée cette semaine, les choses vont se compliquer car il va de nouveau insister pour rencontrer William et que vais-je pouvoir trouver comme nouvelle excuse ?

Je suis à cours d'imagination. Je pense que je vais devoir tout lui avouer ..."

Jasper me regardait, semblant vraiment s'intéresser à mon problème. Il tourna en rond dans le petit salon avant de s'arrêter et de m'observer.

"J'aurais peut-être dû continuer la comédie de Hale en arrivant ou tenter de te rencontrer avant. Tu aurais pu retourner la situation en avouant que j'étais ton véritable mari."

"Ah mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu réfléchisses un peu avant de venir me pourrir la vie."

"Revoilà mon chaton adoré."

"Oh tu m'énerves"

J'étais en réalité assez perturbée par ses révélations. Et ne voulant pas paraître plus vulnérable que je ne l'étais déjà, je choisissais la fuite. Sans rien ajouter, pas même un au revoir, j'ouvris la porte énergiquement et dévalai les quelques marches avant de m'éloigner en courant vers la villa. Jasper ne fit aucun mouvement pour m'en empêcher ou me suivre. Je courus jusqu'aux premiers baraquements avant de ralentir le rythme. Je m'appuyai contre une barrière afin de reprendre mon souffle et de repenser à cette conversation. Je pensais la situation complexe mais elle venait en une soirée de monter encore d'un cran. J'avais réellement un époux dans les pattes dont je ne pouvais pas parler car je portais le nom d'un autre et que mon père ferait certainement une attaque si je tentais de lui expliquer la vérité. Je me sentais encore plus piégée. Je me mis à pester contre Charlie qui m'avait mise dans cette situation. Si au moins, il acceptait de me donner une raison valable, je pourrais certainement mieux la tolérer mais à ce moment, je lui en voulais terriblement. Continuant à marmonner entre mes dents contre mon père et ses secrets, Jasper et ses révélations perturbantes, et même Emmett, mon meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas réussi à me protéger de moi-même et de mes brillantes idées, je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas se rapprochant de moi. La main qui se posa subitement sur mon épaule m'effraya. Pensant que Jasper avait fini par se lancer à ma poursuite, je pivotai sur moi-même prête à déverser ma colère et ma frustration sur lui. Je me figeai, la bouche entrouverte reconnaissant la personne qui me faisait face.

"Bonsoir, Bella."

"Oh, heu...Bonsoir, Paul."

""Tu sembles avoir rencontré le grand méchant loup " déclara-t-il en riant.

L'image de Jasper, couvert d'une épaisse fourrure et arborant une paire de crocs traversa mon esprit et je ne pus que me joindre à l'hilarité de Paul. J'avais besoin d'évacuer la tension que je venais d'accumuler et le rire restait l'un des meilleurs remèdes. Lorsque notre fou rire fut calmé, nous restâmes un moment l'un face à l'autre dans un silence gêné.

"Alors, ce loup?"

" Je suis une idiote. J'ai entendu un bruit en me promenant et j'ai pris peur. C'est pour cela que je courrais comme une dératée pour regagner la maison. Malheureusement, je manque cruellement d'entraînement" me sentis-je obligée de développer.

"Hum...Dommage, je me serais bien vu prendre la défense de la belle jeune fille égarée."

Ce compliment me fit rougir. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais réceptive à ses avances. Bien qu'il fallait admettre que Paul avait vraiment beaucoup de charme. Mais je ne devais pas l'encourager au risque de mettre à mal toute l'histoire que nous avions développé Emmett et moi.

" Je vais rentrer. Oh, il est déjà si tard" déclarai-je en jetant un oeil sur ma montre.

" Je vais t'accompagner afin de veiller qu'aucun loup ne te poursuive"

"Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine. La maison est à quelques mètres."

"J'insiste. Quel employé serais-je si je laissais la fille du boss sans protection?"

Tout en prononçant ces mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Paul me présenta son bras tel un gentleman. Jouant le jeu, je fis une légère courbette avant de lui prendre le bras et que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

" Alors, Paul, la vie au Ranch te plaît-elle?" entamai-je la conversation.

"Oui beaucoup. J'ai rarement été dans un endroit aussi agréable. Je pense que les autres sont du même avis que moi. Tout le monde y est très sympathique et très...intéressant"

Heureusement, nous étions arrivés au pied du perron car je sentais la discussion repartir dans une direction qui n'était pas envisageable. Je dégageai ma main du bras de Paul.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée."

" Mais ce fut avec plaisir" répondit-il en s'inclinant sans me quitter des yeux.

"A demain"

"A demain, Bella. Bonne nuit"

Je fis un dernier sourire avant de me précipiter à l'intérieur. Un mari sur papier, un époux en chair et en os incognito et maintenant un soupirant potentiel, moi qui jusqu'à présent avais eu une vie amoureuse quasi inexistante, j'étais servie! Je grimpai les escaliers, regrettant l'absence d'Emmett. J'aurais apprécié pouvoir lui raconter ma soirée et les révélations de Jasper. Malheureusement, son pick up ne se trouvant pas devant la villa, il devait toujours se trouver en ville avec sa dernière conquête.

xXxXxXx

Comme je le craignais, l'arrivée de Charlie quelques jours plus tard amena son lot de questions et de reproches. En deux jours, la majorité de nos conversations avaient tourné autour de William et de son retour. J'avais épuisé l'ensemble des excuses bidons à ma portée. Je ne voyais plus ce que j'aurais encore pu inventer et cela m'effrayait un peu. Je revenais de ma promenade matinale quotidienne lorsque j'aperçus mon père discuter avec un visiteur. Préférant ne pas les interrompre, je m'approchai d'Emmett accoudé à la clôture délimitant le paddock. Il observait Jasper travailler un jeune étalon noir. Je m'appuyai à mon tour, un pied sur la barre transversale de la barrière.

"Il est vachement doué"

Je regardai mon ami, surprise. Il était très rare qu'Emmett donne un avis favorable sur les hommes l'aidant au dressage. Ils étaient soit trop brusques avec les chevaux, soit trop inexpérimentés ou même trop nerveux. Jasper devait vraiment faire très bonne impression. Je reportai mon attention sur "mon époux", tenant à la longe ce superbe étalon fougueux. Ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à se plier aux exigences de son dresseur. Pourtant, Jasper restait d'un calme auquel je n'étais pas habituée. Il parlait doucement, tentant de l'apprivoiser. Ses gestes étaient très mesurés mais précis. L'étalon qui se débattait à mon arrivée, se calmait progressivement.

"Effectivement, il semble bien!"

" Il semble bien? Bella, ce type fait ce qu'il veut avec les chevaux. Il a un don c'est pas possible autrement. Il a même réussi à longer Sankara."

"Non, c'est...c'est impossible. Personne n'y arrive, même pas toi!" répliquai-je, incrédule.

Emmett se contenta d'hocher la tête. J'avais énormément de mal à croire que Jasper avait réussi là où tant d'autres, dont Emmett et son père, avaient lamentablement échoué. Sankara était un très bel étalon bai dont Charlie était tombé littéralement amoureux lors d'une vente à Tucson. Malheureusement, cette bête avait été maltraitée durant des mois et depuis, il avait une peur bleue des hommes. Avec le temps, il acceptait qu'on s'approche de lui pour le nourrir et nettoyer son box mais dès qu'on tentait de le brider, il pétait un câble. On lui avait même attribué une stalle avec accès direct vers une prairie. De cette manière, on ouvrait simplement la porte sans le toucher. Alors, apprendre que Jasper avait réussi à lui attacher un licol autour du cou était difficile à admettre.

"Je sais mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Pourtant, je n'y croyais vraiment pas. Et j'avoue même avoir espéré que Sankara le désarçonne."

"Emmett!"

"Bin quoi? C'est pas parce que je le tolère et que j'ai admis qu'il n'était pas dangereux que je dois oublier son attitude à Alice Springs."

" Tu es terrible"

"On touche pas à toi. Mais je me demande s'il arriverait à un aussi bon résultat avec toi?"

"Avec moi?"

"A te dresser et te rendre douce et gentille comme un agneau."

"Emmett!"

Mon cri ne déclencha chez mon ami qu'un rire franc. Je croisai les bras fixant mon regard sur le centre du paddock, lui signifiant par mon geste mon mécontentement.

"Au fait, as-tu eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis l'autre nuit?"

"Non. Et je n'ai pas cherché non plus. Toutes ces révélations m'ont un peu perturbée et je voulais y réfléchir au calme avant de l'affronter à nouveau. Puis Charlie est arrivé et son obsession pour William m'a fait m'enfermer un peu."

"En parlant de Charlie, on n'avance pas dans nos recherches et il devient de plus en plus grincheux concernant ton mari fantôme."

"Je sais mais que faire? J'envisage de tout lui dire et advienne que pourra."

"Attends encore un peu. Je cuisine Sam, il va finir par craquer."

"Je commence franchement à en douter."

Durant notre échange, Jasper avait réussi à amadouer l'étalon. Il était à ses côtés et lui caressait l'encolure tout en nous observant. Voyant que je venais de reposer mon regard sur lui, il me fit son sourire en coin accompagné d'un petit signe de la main.

"Bells, as-tu une idée de qui parle avec ton père?"

Je pivotai afin de regarder vers la maison où Charlie discutait toujours avec un inconnu. Le visiteur était assez grand vu de loin portant un costume foncé tombant à la perfection. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets cuivrés au soleil. Tandis que nous les observions, Emmett et moi, ils nous firent face.

"Bella ma chérie. Viens par ici, il y a une visite pour toi" héla mon père en me faisant un grand signe de la main.

Je m'approchai de celui qui se tenait devant les marches du perron. A ses côtés, l'homme au costume me dévisageait et son visage ne me paraissait pas avenant. Je remerciai intérieurement Emmett de m'avoir emboîté le pas.

"Bonjour" saluai-je en tendant la main à l'inconnu.

"Bonjour, Made...Madame. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Edward Cullen. Je suis un ami de William Hale mais également l'un des conseillers juridiques de la famille Hale."

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6: Edward

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un?**_

_**Je sais, je vous ai un peu délaissé mais me revoici. De plus, j'ai deux tyrans (Lecholls et Spuffygirl) après moi pour me pousser à écrire.**_

_**Nous avions donc laissé Bella au prise avec Edward.**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Au son des paroles de l'inconnu face à moi, je m'étais statufiée. Ma main était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne et le regard qu'il posait sur moi en la secouant, m'effrayait un peu. Je réussis, sans trop savoir comment, à afficher un semblant de sourire sur mes lèvres et à lui rendre sa poignée de main. Lorsqu'il relâcha ma main, il se tourna vers Emmett afin de le saluer également. Mon ami, fidèle à lui-même, observait l'arrivant d'un air suspicieux et se rapprocha de moi.

"Allons dans le bureau pour discuter" proposa Charlie en montrant la porte d'entrée de la main.

Edward Cullen acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tandis que mon père commençait à gravir les marches du perron, Emmett me lança un regard interrogateur. Alors que nous leur emboîtions le pas. Mon père pivota pour s'adresser à mon ami.

" C'est bon, Emmett. Je pense que tu as du travail."

"Oui mais c'est que..." bafouilla-t-il.

"Je pense être en mesure d'assurer la défense de ma fille puisque tu parais un peu...paniqué à l'idée de la laisser seule" plaisanta mon père en voyant mon ami collé à moi.

"Oui...non, enfin je sais que ...ok je vais travailler" répliqua-t-il avant de rebrousser chemin.

Il ne manqua pas de jeter un regard empli de sous-entendus au nouvel arrivant avant de m'observer une dernière fois. Je le sentais aussi nerveux que moi mais prenant mon courage à deux mains, je montai les marches pour les suivre. Charlie parlait avec Monsieur Cullen mais je ne compris pas un traître mot de leur conversation tant l'anxiété faisait battre mon coeur. Nous traversâmes le hall d'entrée pour nous diriger vers le vaste bureau qu'utilisait mon père lors de ses séjours au Ranch. Sam préférait, quant à lui, s'enfermer dans un local plus modeste mais proche de la cuisine et surtout d'Emily. Cette proximité leur permettait de discuter et de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Charlie ouvrit la lourde porte en chêne et se plaça sur le côté afin de nous laisser le passage. Refermant la porte derrière nous, il fit le tour de son bureau où il prit place, nous enjoignant à faire de même dans les fauteuils qui lui faisaient face. Cette pièce apparaissait à mes yeux comme le lieu de mes parents et, de ce fait, m'avait toujours intimidée. Lorsque j'étais petite, ma mère s'installait dans la méridienne près de la cheminée pour lire ou broder pendant que Charlie traitait ses affaires. Le silence qui y régnait ne me convenait absolument pas et je le fuyais avec Emmett. Les rares fois où j'y avais mis les pieds ne me laissaient pas un bon souvenir car c'était immanquablement pour me réprimander et me punir. Même aujourd'hui, malgré mon âge et mon statut de femme mariée, je n'en menais pas large. Cette pièce n'avait jamais été re-décorée depuis des années et gardait son côté austère. Du coin de l'oeil, je lorgnai vers l'inconnu qui arborait un air totalement décontracté. Mes mains devenaient moites et je les essuyai discrètement sur mon jeans.

"Et bien Monsieur Cullen, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?" questionna Charlie.

Je retins ma respiration, appréhendant le moment où mon escroquerie allait être avouée à mon père. La panique s'accrut. Il représentait mon soi-disant mari et il venait certainement m'annoncer son souhait de mettre fin à cette supercherie. Comment allais-je pouvoir me sortir de ce mauvais pas? Emmett avait raison depuis le début. Mon plan était une très, _très_, mauvaise idée.

"Comme je vous l'expliquais tout à l'heure, je représente la famille Hale et leurs intérêts. Je suis mandaté par Madame Mélanie Hale, la mère de William, afin d'éclaircir certaines révélations qui nous ont été faites récemment."

" De quelles informations s'agit-il?"

Tandis que mon père posait la question, je déglutis, attendant la révélation de mon mensonge. Je fixai le portrait de ma mère accroché au mur derrière Charlie. Peut-être pourrait-elle m'insuffler la force d'affronter les minutes qui allaient suivre?

" Elles concernent principalement le mariage de mon ami et de votre fille, ici présente."

Mon coeur s'accéléra et j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Des sueurs froides firent leur apparition et je ne pus m'empêcher de gesticuler sur mon siège. Le regard de Charlie passa de Monsieur Cullen à moi plusieurs fois, faisant augmenter mon anxiété. Mon père finit par me sourire. Par ce petit signe, il me confirmait son soutien quelque soit ce qu'il pouvait révéler.

Alors que nous attendions qu'il poursuive, la sonnerie du portable de Charlie résonna. Il le sortit de sa poche puis après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'écran pour identifier l'appelant, il se leva, contrarié.

"Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois prendre cet appel urgent. Je vous laisse avec Bella qui est la principale concernée par ce qui vous amène."

J'étais tiraillée entre le fait d'être soulagée que Charlie nous laisse et n'apprenne de suite mon mensonge et l'appréhension de rester avec cet inconnu dont la présence ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Ce dernier se leva lorsque Charlie s'approcha de la porte.

"Monsieur Cullen?"

"Oui?"

"Restez-vous un peu dans le coin?" s'enquit mon père.

"Effectivement, j'avais prévu de passer deux trois jours afin de discuter de certains points avec votre fille et de pouvoir faire un rapport correct à Madame Hale qui m'a envoyé."

"Bien. Alors vous nous ferez le plaisir de loger ici."

Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça! Non. J'ouvrais déjà la bouche pour m'opposer à cette proposition mais malheureusement Monsieur Cullen me prit de vitesse.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger."

"Il n'y a aucun dérangement mon garçon. Et puis, les amis de mon gendre sont les bienvenus chez moi" clôtura Charlie avant de franchir la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

Je restai bouche bée, fixant la porte dans l'espoir qu'il la repasse en disant que c'était une plaisanterie, très mauvaise à mon goût. Malheureusement, elle resta close. L'ami de William se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, croisant sa jambe droite sur son genou gauche, les deux bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il me regardait, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Certainement une marque de fabrique _made in_ Texas. Mais celui-ci était moins prononcé et moins sexy que celui de Jasper. A cette idée, je secouai la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à mon faux époux en face du meilleur ami de mon véritable mari. Ou l'inverse. Je commençais à m'y perdre. Ne pouvant me soustraire à cette conversation, je repris ma place en tentant de paraître la plus détendue possible.

"Voilà donc la nouvelle Madame Hale" déclara-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je tournai immédiatement la tête vers lui. L'air affable qu'il affichait en présence de Charlie avait complètement déserté son visage. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère, de suspicion et d'autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir sur le moment. Ce changement d'attitude ne m'effraya pas, bien au contraire. Je me redressai sur mon siège, lui faisant face et je pris la parole d'une voix assurée.

"Oui, c'est moi. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème?"

"Assez, oui" s'esclaffa-t-il.

"Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il au juste?

Il s'arrêta instantanément de rire et s'inclina en avant pour se rapprocher de moi, son visage ayant repris une expression fermée. Nullement impressionnée, je ne cillai pas, attendant sa réponse.

"Ca me concerne beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. William est mon meilleur ami et se marier n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions."

"Il semblerait, Monsieur Cullen, que William, mon époux, ait des secrets vis-à-vis de vous."

Ses yeux émeraudes emplis de colère me transpercèrent. Que croyait-il en débarquant ainsi chez moi? Que j'allais m'aplatir devant lui? Il ne me faisait pas peur et je n'avais pas l'intention de reconnaître la supercherie devant lui.

"Des secrets de cette taille, j'en doute franchement."

"Doutez tant que vous le voulez."

Je soutins son regard durant un long moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourne le visage. Nous fûmes interrompus par un coup frappé à la porte. Emily entra, portant un plateau qu'elle déposa sur le bureau près nous. Elle salua l'homme assis à mes côtés avant de reporter ses yeux sur moi. Je la vis soulever les sourcils en découvrant l'expression déterminée de mon visage mais elle n'ajouta rien avant de s'éclipser. Me rappelant les notions de bonnes manières que mon père et Emily avaient tenté de m'inculquer, je me levai.

"Puis-je vous servir un rafraîchissement ou un café?" proposai-je.

"Un café avec plaisir, Madame Hale" répondit-il en insistant bien sur mon patronyme.

Je nous servis une tasse de mon addiction favorite et plaçai devant lui le pot de lait et le sucrier. Je repris ma place dans le fauteuil attendant qu'il reprenne les hostilités. Je tournais lentement la cuillère dans la tasse et je m'étonnais du calme qui avait repris possession de moi. Comme si ce court intermède m'avait rendue plus forte afin d'affronter cet homme et mon mensonge. J'allais m'y accrocher de toutes mes forces. S'il ne m'avait pas encore jeté à la figure que j'étais une menteuse, c'était certainement qu'il ignorait certaines choses. De plus, Jasper m'avait bien affirmé que William lui avait donné son accord pour cette mascarade. C'est fièrement, comme je savais si bien le faire face aux amis huppés de mon père, que je lui adressai la parole.

"Revenons à ce qui vous amène, Monsieur Cullen."

"Nous disions donc..."

"Vous disiez que mon époux ne pouvait avoir de secrets pour vous, plus exactement."

Ma répartie le fit rire légèrement et hausser les épaules. Le sourire qui s'attarda sur son visage, loin d'être chaleureux, rendait son expression moins rude et froide.

"Effectivement. Will m'a toujours tout confié. De plus, j'étais avec lui en Australie."

"Pas lors de notre rencontre en tout cas" contrai-je énergiquement.

"Non! J'ai dû reprendre le chemin du Texas avant lui, rappelé par des obligations familiales et professionnelles."

"Et où l'avez vous quitté?"

"A Melbourne."

Je ne pus réfréner un sourire. Sachant par Jasper que William était passé par Melbourne avant de le rencontrer et de s'arrêter à Alice Springs, je devais me servir de ce genre d'informations. De plus, s'il connaissait des détails sur le reste du voyage de son ami, il ne tournerait pas autant autour du pot. J'étais de plus en plus convaincue qu'il ignorait tout de l'accord entre Jasper et William. J'allais donc jouer le rôle de l'épouse aimante, attendant le retour de son mari prodigue avec toute la sincérité dont je pouvais faire preuve.

"Mon cher Monsieur Cullen, il vous manque donc une partie de l'histoire. William et moi nous sommes rencontrés après votre départ. Maintenant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon mari ne vous a pas informé de notre rencontre, ni de notre mariage."

"Je l'ignore aussi mais comptez bien sur moi pour éclaircir ce mystère dès que possible."

Écoutant sa dernière phrase, je bus une dernière gorgée de mon café avant de reposer la tasse sur le plateau. Il semblait moins sûr de lui qu'à son arrivée. Je devais absolument garder l'avantage.

"Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qui vous amène ici, si ce n'est pour mettre en doute mon mariage" attaquai-je d'une voix que je forçais à être douce.

"Mademoi... Madame Hale, je ..."

"Bella!"

"Pardon?"

"Appelez-moi Bella. Après tout, vous êtes le meilleur ami de mon époux. Autant abandonner le côté guindé de cette discussion. De plus, mon père vous a invité à rester loger, vous n'êtes donc plus un inconnu."

"Vous avez raison. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Edward. Et je suis bien d'accord pour laisser tomber le ton solennel et impersonnel de notre discussion.

"Et bien Edward, que nous vaut votre ... pardon, ta visite?"

Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. L'éclat de colère qui l'habitait à notre entrée dans le bureau réapparut. Je n'allais certainement pas apprécier la suite mais je n'avais aucune solution pour y couper.

"Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer."

"Par le début?"

Il pouffa mais le rire n'était pas joyeux, plutôt de dépit voir de résignation. Comme s'il avait espéré me confondre sans devoir me révéler certaines choses.

"Je suis rentré à Houston avant William car mon père me réclamait. Il avait autorisé ce voyage avec réticence et il a cherché la première excuse valable pour me rappeler à lui. Régulièrement, Will me téléphonait et me racontait ses péripéties en territoire australien. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, nos contacts se sont espacés tout comme les nouvelles à sa famille. William pouvant être très renfermé et lunatique par moment, ses silences ne nous ont pas inquiétés."

Edward se tut un instant, m'observant pour analyser mes émotions mais je restai la plus impassible possible. J'attendais simplement la suite du récit. Mais il n'ajouta rien.

"Mais? Car j'imagine qu'il y a un mais."

"Effectivement. Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles de Will jusqu'il y a quelques jours où il nous annonçait son retour."

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge tandis qu'il poursuivait.

"Mais il n'est jamais arrivé. Mélanie Hale m'a demandé de tenter de prendre contact avec lui et n'y arrivant pas, j'ai entamé des recherches. Il n'a jamais pris l'avion qui devait le ramener sur le continent. Ma question est donc de savoir si tu as eu des nouvelles de William?"

"Nous nous sommes parlé il y a trois jours et il m'annonçait qu'il reprenait l'avion pour Houston pour rencontrer sa famille et leur parler de moi. Il devait ensuite venir me rejoindre. Cela ne devrait plus être long."

"J'en doute."

"Mais... pourquoi?"

J'espérais vraiment être la plus convaincante possible mais un doute sur mes capacités de comédienne s'insinuait en moi.

"Parce qu'il a disparu!"

"Disp... pardon?"

"Tu as bien entendu. William n'a jamais pris d'avion et on ne trouve aucune trace de lui ."

" Ce n'est pas possible" répliquai-je avec une voix cassée.

Je ne connaissais pas William mais sa disparition, même si elle m'arrangeait d'une certaine façon, me peinait réellement et m'angoissait. Comment pouvait-il avoir disparu sans qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne soit au courant? Cela pouvait-il avoir un rapport avec Jasper qui avait endossé son identité? Pourquoi venir me trouver? Pensait-il que j'avais un lien avec cette disparition? Et comment m'avait-il retrouvée alors qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec William? La peur ne faisait qu'augmenter, mes mains étaient moites et je sentais mes yeux picoter. Edward dut se rendre compte de mon changement d'expression car il s'avança sur son siège et posa une main sur les miennes que je triturais.

"Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis vraiment un rustre. Je manque souvent de tact. J'aurais dû être plus diplomate pour t'annoncer cette nouvelle."

"Ca...ca va aller" murmurai-je en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Edward sortit de sa poche un mouchoir qu'il me tendit. C'est à cet instant que je compris que la nouvelle me bouleversait plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû. Je levai la tête vers lui et le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Sur son visage, je lisais la confusion que mon attitude déclenchait chez lui. L'homme sûr de lui et arrogant avait disparu pour laisser place à une personne attentionnée qui paraissait vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi.

"Je suis désolé" répéta-t-il en serrant ma main entre les siennes.

"Merci. Mais… il doit... il ne peut pas avoir disparu. Juste retardé?"

"J'ai engagé un détective à Darwin où il était avant de prendre, ou plus exactement où il devait prendre, son avion."

"Un rendez-vous de dernière minute?"

"J'ai cherché partout sans succès mais c'est ainsi que je suis tombé sur ton nom."

"Comment?"

"L'ambassade que j'ai contactée lorsque nous n'avons pas réussi à le joindre nous a informés de son récent mariage. Tu peux imaginer la stupéfaction au sein de sa famille. Sa mère a toujours du mal à croire que son fils a osé se marier sans la prévenir !"

"J'imagine très bien. Mon père doit avoir eu sensiblement la même réaction"

Ayant réussi à calmer les larmes indésirables et ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme, je m'éloignai de lui et retirai mes mains des siennes. Il avait ri en m'entendant parler de mon père.

"Mélanie m'a donc mandaté pour te retrouver et éclaircir le mystère entourant ces noces."

"Et William?"

"Plusieurs détectives sont à sa recherche et, malheureusement, je ne suis pas d'une grande aide."

"Ainsi, tu es venu voir l'horrible épouse?"

"En quelque sorte. J'ai toujours beaucoup de peine à imaginer Will se marier à la sauvette."

Fièrement, je me levai pour le toiser. Même s'il était tout à fait en droit de mettre ma parole en doute, et avec raison de surcroît, je devais tenter de sauver les apparences. J'ignorai combien de temps cette situation allait encore tenir la route mais je devais m'y accrocher, du moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse en apprendre un peu plus sur le secret de Charlie.

"Je vais te montrer ta chambre pendant que j'essayerai de me remettre de cette nouvelle. Je vais aussi de mon côté tenter d'entrer en contact avec mon mari" répliquai-je en insistant bien sur le titre de William.

"Oui, je comprends"

"Je doute que tu puisses comprendre l'effet que cette nouvelle a réellement sur moi. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps et d'être seule."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me dirigeai vers la porte lui laissant le loisir de me suivre ou pas. Je traversai le hall et gravis les marches menant au premier étage. Ses pas résonnaient derrière moi. Je m'écartai après avoir ouvert la dernière porte à droite dans le couloir afin de le laisser entrer. C'était l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis que mon père mettait à disposition de ses relations d'affaire lors de réunions au Ranch. Emily tenait à ce que chaque chambre soit toujours prête pour accueillir tout visiteur donc c'était sans aucune hésitation que j'avais mené Edward au premier étage. Pas que je veuille qu'il soit bien installé mais je ne désirais pas qu'il reparte au Texas avec une mauvaise opinion de la maison de la femme de son ami, même si tôt ou tard, il apprendrait la vérité. Edward posa un regard appréciateur sur la décoration dans les tons de bleu avant de revenir vers moi.

"Je vais te laisser t'installer" déclarai-je avant de me détourner et de m'éloigner.

"Je vais aller chercher mon sac dans le coffre de la voiture"

"Comme tu veux"

Ne désirant pas poursuivre la conversation, je descendis rapidement les escaliers, Edward sur les talons. Je l'entendis vaguement m'appeler mais je n'avais rien à ajouter et lui n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de fuir, de m'éloigner de cet homme qui venait perturber mon quotidien. Alors que j'avais déjà à gérer un faux-vrai mari, je me retrouvais avec un vrai meilleur ami soupçonneux sur le dos. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de mon aide pour s'installer. Je gardai un pas lent mais décidé en prenant la direction des écuries. Arrivée à hauteur des premières stalles, je tournai à droite passant derrière le bâtiment et me cachant à la vue d'Edward. Je me mis à accélérer le pas pour finir par courir. Emmett devait se trouver près des paddocks. C'est hors d'haleine que j'arrivai mais mon ami ne s'y trouvait pas. Je regardai autour de moi avec l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

"As-tu perdu quelque chose, Chaton?"

Je soupirai en baissant la tête. Le sort s'acharnait contre moi. Avec le nombre d'employés que nous avions, pourquoi devais-je tomber sur lui? Je me redressai et pivotai vers lui. Jasper était à l'entrée de la stalle de pansage, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés faisant ressortir sa musculature au travers de son ti shirt et son détestable sourire en coin sur le visage.

"Je cherche Emmett."

"Désolé mais il vient de s'absenter avec Sam. Tu sembles assez … perturbée, dirais-je."

"Je ne suis pas perturbée."

Je voulus rebrousser chemin puisque je ne pouvais trouver ni l'aide ni l'oreille attentive qu'Emmett aurait pu m'apporter. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jasper qui me rejoignit en trois enjambées et me saisit le poignet.

"Lâche-moi" m'écriai-je en tirant sur mon bras.

Peine perdue, il resserra sa prise mais sans me malmener. Son toucher était ferme mais doux. Je tentai une dernière traction du bras mais Jasper réagit immédiatement en me tirant vers lui. Son geste me surprit et me déstabilisa, m'entraînant vers l'avant. Heureusement ou non, j'avais du mal à définir ce que je pensais vraiment, je piquai vers l'avant.. Ce dernier me réceptionna au creux de ses bras qu'il referma autour de ma taille. Sous le choc, je mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait. Dès que je pris conscience de ma position, je me débattis de plus belle et réussis à me dégager grâce à un coup de talon bien pointé sur les orteils de mon geôlier.

"Non, mais t'es malade? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?"

"J'avais simplement envie de serrer dans mes bras ma charmante épouse."

"Arrête un peu ton baratin. C'est vraiment pas le moment avec ce qu'il m'arrive."

Je vis le visage de Jasper changer et perdre son sourire triomphant qu'il arborait depuis que je lui étais littéralement tombée dans les bras. Il m'observa, les sourcils froncés. J'en profitai pour mettre une distance raisonnable et sécurisante entre lui et moi. Non pas que j'avais une appréhension quelconque à être si près de lui mais je devais constater que je finissais fréquemment trop proche de lui et que d'une certaine manière, cela ne me dérangeait pas autant que cela l'aurait dû.

"J'ai droit à une explication?"

"Non!" m'exclamai-je de manière virulente.

"Tu as tort, je peux être une oreille plus qu'attentive et je te propose même mon épaule compatissante si nécessaire!"

Je le fusillai du regard et m'apprêtai à reprendre la direction de la maison lorsque certaines paroles d'Edward me revinrent en mémoire déclenchant un afflux de questions. J'hésitai un bref instant en me mordillant la lèvre, retournant les mots dans ma tête.

"Je ne veux rien si ce n'est que tu répondes à une question."

"Oh, tu m'inquiètes quand tu prends ce ton formel. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute."

" As-tu fait quoi que ce soit à William?"

"Pardon?"

"As-tu...fait...quelque chose...à ...William?"

"J'avais donc bien compris. Mais pourquoi me poser cette question? Je t'ai dit qu'il..."

"Il a disparu" le coupai-je, cherchant sur son visage un signe, quel qu'il soit, qu'il avait un lien avec cette disparition. Mais je n'y vis que de la stupéfaction. Même son éternelle arrogance l'avait déserté.

"Disparu?"

"Disparu. Volatilisé. Évanoui. Introuvable...Tu veux d'autres synonymes?"

Contre toute attente, Jasper se mit à rire. Décidément, ce type me déstabiliserait toujours ! Alors que je lui parlais d'un fait important, capital même pour moi sur un fond de tragédie, Monsieur se permettait d'être hilare ! Et après, il viendrait me persuader de son dévouement et de son envie de m'aider et de me soutenir. Le regard courroucé que je braquais sur lui eut au moins le mérite de le calmer. Reprenant son sérieux doucement, beaucoup trop doucement à mon goût, il reprit la parole.

"Merci pour cette démonstration de tes connaissances en linguistique."

"Tu m'énerves. Ne peux-tu pas être sérieux ne fusse que cinq minutes?"

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est absurde. William ne peut pas avoir disparu."

"Et bien, très cher, tu devrais peut-être aller expliquer cela à Edward et..."

"Edward?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui, l'inconnu qui se trouvait avec Charlie tout à l'heure est un homme de loi doublé du meilleur ami de William. Et figure-toi, que ce dernier est porté aux abonnés absents depuis quelques jours, que sa famille s'inquiète et doute fortement de notre mariage."

"Oups!"

"Oups? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?"

"Tu dramatises, Chaton."

"Ce qui me fait revenir à ma question. As-tu oui ou non, quelque chose à voir dans sa disparition?"

Si un regard pouvait tuer, j'étais morte et enterrée sur le champ. Ses iris changèrent instantanément, prenant une teinte vert foncé, presque noire. J'eus l'impression d'être revenue plus d'un mois en arrière et de me tenir face à celui qui s'unissait à moi pour le pire et peu vraisemblablement pour le meilleur. Bien que légèrement angoissée par ce changement radical d'expression, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que s'il réagissait si violemment à mon accusation, il devait en être totalement innocent. Mais même s'il n'avait aucun lien avec cette disparition, Jasper m'avait lui-même avoué être en contact fréquent avec William et il était donc possible qu'il puisse élucider rapidement ce mystère. D'abord, tenter de calmer l'ouragan Whitlock qui menaçait de déferler sur ma petite personne.

"Ne t'énerve pas, je ne t'accuse de rien."

"Non, à peine !"

"Je regrette d'avoir émis l'hypothèse que tu pouvais être impliqué dans sa disparition."

"Tu ne pourras donc jamais me faire confiance?"

Jasper avait repris son calme et son expression était maintenant plus torturée que furieuse. Il se détourna de moi et s'éloigna vers l'écurie. Je m'en voulais, après la discussion que nous avions eue la nuit dernière, de remettre en doute sa sincérité. Il avait déclaré ne pas me vouloir du tort et à la première difficulté, je détruisais le peu d'entente qui s'était instaurée entre nous.

"Si...si, je crois ce que tu m'as dit hier et...je veux te faire confiance" avouai-je en le rattrapant et posant la main sur son bras pour donner du poids à ma tirade. Jasper stoppa sa marche et hésita avant de me faire face et de reprendre la parole.

"Je suis bien conscient que je ne t'ai pas donné vraiment une image de moi très flatteuse depuis notre rencontre, principalement en Australie, mais je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis ici pour un travail, point barre."

"Je sais."

"Non, Isabella, tu ne sais rien."

Le fait qu'il me nomme Isabella me fit me sentir encore plus mal que s'il m'avait crié dessus. Pourtant, je n'appréciais pas particulièrement le surnom dont il m'avait affublé mais mon patronyme sonna comme un couperet. Je l'avais blessé involontairement alors qu'il ne le méritait absolument pas.

"Je suis désolée. Mais je suis un peu perdue face à cette arrivée et l'annonce de la disparition de William. Peut-être peux-tu essayer de prendre contact avec lui?"

"Je peux toujours tenter de le joindre mais s'il ne répond pas à sa famille et ses amis, pourquoi le ferait-il avec moi?"

"Peut-être qu'il s'est volatilisé volontairement mais comme tu ne fais pas partie de sa vie, il acceptera de te parler juste pour savoir où en est votre arrangement."

"Je doute mais j'essayerai ce soir. C'est le moment où j'arrive à le joindre plus facilement."

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons me plantant comme l'idiote que j'avais été.

"Jasper, attends" criai-je.

"A plus, Chaton" répliqua-t-il en agitant la main au dessus de son épaule mais sans ralentir sa marche.

Je l'observai s'éloigner, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. J'avais le choix entre rentrer et me retrouver devant Edward et ses questions ou attendre le retour d'Emmett afin de lui raconter les derniers évènements. Sur un coup de tête et parce que je m'en voulais de mon attitude vis-à-vis de Jasper, je partis à sa suite. Je traversai les écuries, caressant quelques chevaux au passage mais je ne trouvais mon époux nulle part. Arrivée à l'extrémité du bâtiment, j'aperçus au loin Jacob, Jared et Paul déchargeant le camion de nourriture. Ils plaisantaient bruyamment et riaient des blagues que Jacob adorait raconter. Paul me vit et me salua, m'invitant à les rejoindre mais je devais rattraper le coup avec Jasper. J'avais vraiment manqué de tact et de discernement en l'agressant. De plus, entre choisir la compagnie d'Edward ou de Jasper, le choix était vite fait. Moins je passerais de temps avec l'ami de William et moins je risquais de commettre une erreur. Je répondis d'un geste que j'avais à faire et ne pouvais passer du temps avec eux et je repris mes recherches. Des rires attirèrent mon attention. Je me dirigeai vers eux et découvris Jasper en grande conversation avec Nettie. Celle-ci, appuyée contre une barrière, me tournait le dos. Quant à lui, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Je restai à bonne distance mais Jasper leva les yeux qu'il plongea au fond des miens. Il redevint sérieux une fraction seconde avant de murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Nettie sans me quitter des yeux. Elle se redressa tandis qu'il lui passait le bras sur les épaules et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. Je ne savais expliquer la raison mais ce geste m'atteignit bien plus que je ne le voulais. Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge. Je dus résister afin de ne pas m'élancer à leur suite pour retirer ce bras et expédier Nettie au Ranch et lui interdire de s'approcher de mon mari. Pourquoi réagissai-je ainsi? Pourquoi ressentai-je des émotions aussi violentes à l'égard de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas mais qui, en plus, m'exaspérait au plus haut point? Il n'était peut-être pas souhaitable que je sois trop en contact avec lui, tout compte fait. Tentant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer, je rentrai calmement, passant par la porte arrière afin d'éviter Edward le plus possible.

xxxxx

Je me réveillai péniblement le lendemain matin avec une forte migraine. Le manque de sommeil devait en être responsable. Les heures avaient été longues et la nuit bien trop courte lorsqu'on ferme les yeux vers quatre heures du matin. Pourtant, à mon retour, j'avais rencontré Charlie à qui j'avais expliqué dans les grandes lignes la raison de la visite d'Edward. Celui-ci avait paru soucieux et ne m'avait posé que très peu de questions. Il semblait si absent que je m'éclipsai discrètement sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mon père ne l'admettrait pas mais j'étais de plus en plus convaincue qu'il avait des soucis, de très gros soucis et que l'obligation de me marier avait un lien direct avec ceux-ci. Il devenait de plus en plus urgent de trouver ce qui le perturbait et empoisonnait considérablement ma vie. J'avais regagné ma chambre que je n'avais plus quittée, refusant même de descendre prendre mon repas avec les autres prétextant un mal de tête. Je ne tenais pas à m'asseoir à la même table qu'Edward et encore moins que Jasper et Nettie.

J'avais donc attendu le retour d'Emmett qui n'était jamais arrivé en bouquinant dans mon lit. Aux alentours de minuit, j'avais fermé mon livre et je m'étais installée confortablement en vue d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Plusieurs heures plus tard, un lit ressemblant à un champ de bataille, tandis que je me retournais pour la millième fois, mes paupières eurent pitié de moi et se fermèrent lourdement. Ma courte nuit fut peuplée de rêves en tous genres mais également de cauchemars. Je revoyais sans cesse Edward m'annoncer la disparition de William avant de tenter de me tuer avec l'aide de Jasper qui ricanait. Au troisième réveil en sueur, j'abandonnai et me levai. Il était à peine sept heures mais je savais qu'il était vain de tenter de me rendormir encore une fois. Je pris une douche rapide mais aucunement ravigotante car j'étais toujours aussi fatiguée et mal dans ma peau une demi-heure plus tard. J'enfilai un jeans délavé que j'agrémentai d'un top moulant noir. J'attrapai un léger gilet bleu car les températures restaient fraîches jusqu'au milieu de la matinée en cette saison. Je descendis rapidement, évitant la salle à manger commune, préférant m'aventurer dans l'antre d'Emily. La migraine toujours bien présente me coupait l'appétit. Je saisis une pomme dans la coupe à fruits et sortis par la porte arrière. Je contournai la villa, passant par le patio et longeant la verranda abritant la piscine afin de me retrouver au niveau des garages. J'allais sortir par la petite barrière lorsque je percutais de plein fouet une masse imposante et robuste. Je vacillai, prête à chuter mais je fus retenue par un bras entourant ma taille.

"Hey, mais faites attention" vociférai-je en me dégageant.

"Chut, Bells"

"Emmett? Mais d'où viens-tu?"

Mon ami saisit mon bras et m'attira à l'écart. Je le suivis docilement mais bien décidée à lui reprocher son incartade car je lui en voulais de m'abandonner à mon triste sort et de me laisser affronter seule les catastrophes qui me tombaient dessus.

"Pas si fort, Bells."

"Si tu n'avais pas découché, tu n'aurais rien à craindre de ton père."

"C'est pas lui qui m'effraye mais Emily" gloussa-t-il en jetant un regard vers la porte de la cuisine.

"La douce Emily?"

"Tu ne la connais pas comme moi. C'est un vrai tyran quand elle s'inquiète et c'est toujours le cas lorsque je ne rentre pas, sans avoir prévenu."

Je souris à ces paroles. Emily considérait vraiment Emmett comme son fils et elle l'aimait énormément. Je savais, pour avoir souvent assisté aux diverses remontrances qu'elle faisait à son fils de coeur, qu'elle l'adorait et ne pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. C'était la raison qui la poussait à être aussi stricte malgré le fait qu'il soit adulte. Bien que de cela, nous pouvions en douter parfois.

"D'accord. Mais où étais-tu?"

"Oh, j'ai été réparé une clôture que Sam avait repérée lors de sa surveillance hier. Comme il était tôt, j'ai pensé aller voir une amie mais tu sais ce que c'est... le temps a passé trop vite."

"Ouais! Je te déteste de m'avoir abandonnée hier alors que j'avais besoin de toi."

"Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de résignation. Avait-il déjà oublié l'arrivée inopportune d'Edward? Je pestais toujours contre lui mais je ravalai mes répliques cinglantes et ma mauvaise humeur afin de lui raconter la conversation avec Edward, ses questions, ses doutes. Je l'informai également qu'il logeait chez nous quelques jours et que nous devions être très vigilants pour ne pas nous trahir.

"C'est pas génial comme nouvelle" déclara-t-il à la fin de mes explications.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire!"

"Nous devons rester attentifs et tenir deux trois jours. Ensuite, il repartira. Mais je pense que nous devons trouver rapidement une solution à ce mariage qui nous empoisonne la vie."

"Qui M'empoisonne la vie. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai eu cette conversation hier tandis que Monsieur roucoulait en ville."

"Ok, on va pas chicaner pour si peu. Mais plus vite tu retrouveras ta liberté, mieux ce sera."

"Je suis bien d'accord. A ce sujet, j'ai trouvé Charlie très soucieux hier. Nous devons absolument nous remettre à nos recherches."

"Ce soir, nous tenterons de faire une liste de ce que nous avons déjà découvert pour reprendre nos investigations et te rendre ta liberté le plus rapidement possible."

Emmett avait raison. Cette mascarade ne devait pas s'éterniser. Edward n'allait pas rester longtemps mais je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire pour autant. La famille de William n'allait pas me lâcher surtout s'il ne réapparaissait pas. De plus, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir gérer Jasper, sa présence, ses sautes d'humeur et mes réactions. Je réagissais tellement bizarrement en sa présence que j'hésitais à raconter notre échange de la veille. Un bruit de pas provenant de la cuisine attira notre attention.

"Zut, voilà mon père. Viens"

Emmett me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite, longeant le garage. Nous contournâmes le bâtiment et prîmes la direction des écuries lorsque je me stoppai net. Près de la clôture des poulinières, se tenaient Jasper et … Edward. Mon ami s'arrêta près de moi et suivit mon regard. D'où nous nous trouvions, nous ne pouvions distinguer aucune parole mais les gestes qu'ils faisaient, montraient une discussion animée.

"Ils se connaissent?" demanda Emmett à mon oreille.

"Pas que je sache. Ils se sont rencontrés hier lors du repas. Mais comme je n'y assistais pas, pas plus qu'au déjeuner, je n'en sais pas plus."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se racontent mais ils ne semblent pas d'accord."

Je continuai à les observer durant quelques minutes. Leurs gestes et attitudes démontraient une divergence d'opinion importante. Toute à mon espionnage, je me posai une multitude de questions. Se connaissaient-ils? Edward avait-il découvert des faits sur Jasper que j'ignorais? Jasper m'aurait-il menti hier? Racontait-il notre arrangement? Subitement, Edward fit un grand geste exaspéré de la main avant de tourner le dos à Jasper et de regagner la villa. Ce dernier l'observa s'éloigner avant de pivoter pour reprendre son travail. Alors que je m'apprêtai à suivre Emmett qui avançait déjà, il m'aperçut et plongea son regard dans le mien. Son visage reflétait de la colère mais dès qu'il posa les yeux sur moi, il redevint impassible. Il me salua d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna pour vaquer à ses occupations me laissant face à mes questions, mes doutes, mes craintes.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dites-moi tout! Aussi bien ce qui vous a plu que le reste.<em>**

**_Que pensez-vous d'Edward et de Jasper?_**

**_A très vite._**


	7. Chapter 7: Tuscon

_Bonjour ou bonsoir selon où vous vous trouvez._

_Voici en fin ce chapitre 7 que vous semblez impatientes de lire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il a plu à mes relectrices que je remercie énormément pour leur aide et soutien._

_Comme pour les autres chapitres, des photos illustrant cechapitre sur mon facebook._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7: <span>

Rien de tel qu'une promenade à cheval au travers de la plaine environnante pour me faire oublier un moment mes soucis. Ouragan avait toujours été un excellent confident. Il entendait tout, supportait mes états d'âme et le tout sans aucune critique ni remontrance. Par contre, niveau conseil, je devais bien admettre qu'Emmett était bien meilleur. Malheureusement, ces derniers jours, lui et moi jouions au chat et à la souris. Il était débordé avec le travail quotidien au ranch malgré les nouveaux employés et n'avait que peu de temps à me consacrer. Ce matin, alors que nous venions de découvrir Edward et Jasper en grande conversation, Sam nous était tombé dessus. Evidemment, il n'avait pas été dupe. Dès qu'il nous avait rejoints, il avait demandé à son fils si sa nuit avait été bonne et le prévenait déjà du courroux d'Emily dès qu'elle le verrait. Mon ami n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de partir vaquer à ses occupations sans pouvoir se nourrir. C'est en bougonnant, qu'il s'excusa de m'abandonner et s'éloigna, promettant de passer la soirée avec moi.

Une fois seule, j'avais dans un premier temps, rebrousser chemin pour rentrer lorsque j'avais aperçu Edward devant le porche discutant avec Charlie. Bien que sachant que je devrais finir par le revoir, le peu de sommeil de cette nuit ne m'avait pas préparée à une discussion mensongère. Je décidai d'aller voir Ouragan que je délaissais. A cette heure, il était toujours dans son box et devait attendre patiemment qu'on vienne pour le mener au pré. Dès que mon pas retentit sur le béton de l'allée, il hennit en signe de bienvenue passant sa tête par dessus la porte. Cet accueil me fit sourire. J'entrai dans le box afin de lui prodiguer quelques caresses lorsque l'envie de changer d'air et de m'éloigner d'ici s'imposa à moi. Je l'harnachai rapidement après l'avoir brossé et choyé un peu. Le tenant par la bride, nous étions sortis sous le soleil de ce début de journée dans la cour. J'aperçus Jasper au loin mais ne lui laissai pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement vers moi. J'étais montée en selle et m'étais éloignée le plus rapidement possible. Durant plus de deux heures, j'avais sillonné la campagne, parlant à ma monture et à moi-même, cherchant la meilleure façon de désamorcer la bombe que représentait l'arrivée du meilleur ami de William.

J'avais également revu un nombre incalculable de fois l'image de Jasper et Edward en grande conversation. Au fond de moi, j'avais vraiment envie de croire Jasper et de lui faire confiance mais une petite voix me serinait que ce n'était pas normal. Que leurs attitudes étaient équivoques. Qu'ils avaient l'air de se connaître; pourtant ils ne venaient absolument pas du même milieu. Une fois de plus, j'étais perdue et j'hésitais sur la manière d'agir avec eux.

Lorsque j'arrivai au Ranch, Jacob m'accueillit, un sourire avenant sur le visage qui me fit du bien. Je n'étais pas prête à me retrouver face à Jasper et je croisai les doigts pour rester loin de lui encore quelques heures. Il m'aida à retirer la selle et le bridon et mena lui-même Ouragan en prairie.

Il était encore tôt mais tout le monde semblait avoir disparu. Il régnait un calme assez inhabituel aux abords des écuries. La Jeep d'Emmett n'était pas dans la cour. C'était le nouveau modèle Jeep Wrangler rubicon Sport (*), toute à l'image de mon ami. Niveau confort, ce n'était pas le top mais comme arme de séduction, il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux. Mon père aussi avait déserté l'endroit puisque sa voiture avait disparu. Nous devions travailler ou plus exactement, il avait prévu de me parler de notre entreprise afin que je puisse commencer à le seconder correctement lorsque je serai décidée à quitter Oro Valley pour regagner Phoenix. Je me retrouvais donc avec un emploi du temps allégé et quelques heures devant moi. Que faire? L'idée me vint en posant les yeux sur le garage ouvert. Je m'en approchai. Dans le coin gauche, mon vieux pick up Chevrolet rouge délavé était garé depuis plus d'un an mais je ne pouvais me décider à m'en séparer même s'il était dorénavant inutilisable. De plus, mon père, Sam et même Emmett refusaient catégoriquement de tenter de le faire réparer. En contre partie, Charlie m'avait offert un XC60 Volvo gris mais que je rechignais à utiliser. Mon vieux pick up me manquait. Toujours en quête d'une activité à faire, je décidai d'aller faire quelques achats à Oro Valley. Cela m'éloignerait d'ici et des personnes que je ne désirais pas rencontrer trop vite. Un rapide aller-retour à ma chambre pour récupérer mon portefeuille que j'enfouis au fond d'un sac, un passage dans la cuisine pour prévenir Emily et lui proposer de faire des achats pour elle et je regagnais le garage.

Pas à dire, mais je devais admettre que le confort de mon 4x4 était nettement meilleur que dans mon vieux tacot. Je m'apprêtai à quitter la cour lorsque Sam me fit de grands signes. Ouvrant la fenêtre, j'attendis qu'il parle.

"Emily me dit que tu vas faire des achats?"

"Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

"Il faut passer chez Frank, le bourrelier."

"Ok, donne-moi le harnais à réparer et je le déposerai."

"Merci Bella mais Jasper va t'y accompagner car il y en a plusieurs à vérifier ainsi qu'une selle."

Quoi? Emmener Jasper avec moi? Non, ça jamais. Le trajet jusqu'au centre allait être un véritable enfer. Je tentai tant bien que mal de négocier mais quand Sam avait une idée en tête, difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

"Je peux m'en sortir seule" tempérai-je.

"Je n'en doute pas mais il doit discuter avec Frank et c'est complètement idiot de prendre deux véhicules pour aller au même endroit."

L'argument de poids selon Sam qui détestait plus que tout le gaspillage et la pollution. Je soupirai, vaincue.

"D'accord mais qu'il se dépêche. Je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre des plombes."

"Rentre tes griffes, je suis là"

Sam secoua la tête marmonnant entre ses dents sur le comportement actuel des jeunes. Tandis que Jasper contournait la Volvo pour déposer le matériel dans le coffre, je tapais nerveusement sur le volant. J'envisageai même de démarrer et de le planter là. Mais cela ne m'attirerait que les foudres de Sam et de Charlie aussi. Patiemment, j'attendis qu'il daigne prendre place sur le siège passager. La portière s'ouvrit et il grimpa à côté de moi. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, je démarrai voulant réduire au maximum notre proximité. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis attacher sa ceinture de sécurité dans un grand mouvement théâtral. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de le fusiller du regard. Jasper leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Je secouai la tête et me reconcentrai sur la route qui s'étendait devant nous. Durant plus de cinq minutes, nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole. Le silence devenant de plus en plus pesant, je tendis la main afin d'allumer la radio. La voix de Sherrié Austin s'éleva dans l'habitacle. Elle interprétait "Never been kissed".

"Hum"

"Quoi? Hum!" grognai-je en tournant la tête. Bien mal m'en avait pris car je constatai qu'il avait le regard braqué sur moi, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Rien. Regarde plutôt où tu vas."

"Si ma façon de conduire te déplaît, tu peux toujours y aller à pied" répliquai-je sèchement mais en reportant tout de même mon attention sur la route.

"Elle ne me déplaît pas. Tu as mangé du lion au petit déjeuner ou quoi?"

"Même pas. En fait, j'ai pas déjeuné. C'est toi qui m'as mise en rogne."

"Moi? Ne reporte pas tous tes problèmes sur moi."

Nous venions d'entrer dans notre petite ville et je me concentrai afin de trouver un emplacement de parking assez proche de chez Frank. Pas que j'avais envie de lui faciliter la tâche mais le drugstore était juste à côté et je n'avais aucune envie de marcher beaucoup avec mes sacs.

"Si c'est ta faute!" clamai-je énergiquement en prenant place le long de la route face au bureau de poste.

"Ah oui? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de gérer ta vie que tu dois tout reporter sur moi" répondit-il.

Au son de sa voix, j'entendais l'amusement pointer, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la colère que j'avais au fond de moi depuis ce matin. Dès mon créneau terminé et le moteur coupé, je me tournai vers lui. J'inspirai deux, trois fois afin de calmer mon rythme cardiaque que la colère affolait.

"Qu'avais-tu de si intéressant à raconter à Edward ce matin?"

"Edward? Ah, le texan!"

"Oui, Edward. L'ami de William."

"Rien."

"Rien? Vous sembliez avoir une conversation des plus animées pourtant à l'aube."

Je m'attendais à le voir chercher une excuse facile, à se fâcher car je mettais une fois de plus sa confiance en doute ou même à envoyer balader notre accord mais il me surprit, comme toujours en éclatant de rire. J'écarquillai les yeux, attendant une explication. Je dus attendre quelques minutes qu'il retrouve son sérieux ou presque pour qu'il reprenne la parole.

"Baseball."

"Pardon?"

"Nous parlions de baseball."

"Ouais, c'est ça!"

"Edward est supporter des Rangers de Dallas tandis que moi, je suis un fan depuis toujours des Astros de Houston. Les deux équipes jouent en league majeur.

"Vous vous connaissiez avant?"

"Pas du tout. Mais deux texans qui se rencontrent finissent toujours par parler pays, football ou baseball."

"Ca semblait très animé pour une discussion sport?"

"Tu ne connais pas notre tempérament de feu, à nous, Texans."

Ma colère était légèrement retombée et je le jaugeais afin de démêler le vrai du faux, comme lors de toutes nos conversations. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à ses paroles et surtout à l'attitude que je devais avoir. Je décidai de mettre un terme à notre échange et j'ouvris la portière afin de descendre du 4x4. Jasper posa sa main sur mon avant bras pour me retenir et j'eus l'impression que son contact me brûlait. Je retirai le bras d'un mouvement brusque en fixant exagérément sa main.

"Doucement, Chaton."

"Ne peux-tu arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule?"

"D'abord, je te l'ai déjà dit, il te va comme un gant et il n'est absolument pas ridicule quand il s'adresse à toi. De plus, un jour, j'aurais peut-être la chance de t'entendre ronronner?"

"Dans tes rêves" m'écriai-je en sortant du véhicule et clapant la porte violemment.

Jasper m'imita et au lieu de se diriger vers le coffre, fit le tour de la voiture et vint se poster devant moi qui, distraite, ne l'avais pas vu venir. Surprise, je reculai mais le 4x4 m'empêcha de fuir.

"Je fais souvent des rêves prémonitoires, Chaton" murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud sur ma peau me fit frissonner mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec une crainte quelconque. Je déglutis difficilement redoutant autant que j'attendais la suite mais Jasper se redressa et s'éloigna vers l'arrière afin de prendre une partie des brides stockées dans le coffre. J'étais toujours appuyée contre la voiture quand il passa à côté de moi, me faisant un clin d'oeil tout en se dirigeant vers l'atelier de Frank. Que venait-il de se passer? Pourquoi ce type arrivait-il en quelques minutes à me faire passer de la colère à ….à quoi exactement? Préférant ne pas réfléchir ni approfondir les dernières minutes passées en sa compagnie, je m'obligeai à vérifier un papier imaginaire dans le fond de mon sac afin de me donner une certaine contenance et reprendre mes esprits.

"Voilà, tout est déchargé"

Je sursautai car je le pensais toujours avec Frank et me retournai rapidement pour me retrouver de nouveau près, bien trop près de lui. Il tenait dans ses bras la selle.

"Tu peux fermer le coffre pour moi?"

"Oui...oui bien sûr."

J'obtempérai sans rechigner car cela mettait un espace salvateur entre nous. La voiture fermée, je m'éloignai vers le drugstore, laissant Jasper derrière moi. Au bruit de ses pas, il devait retourner chez le bourrelier mais je ne me retournai pas pour vérifier. Plus vite la distance entre lui et moi s'allongerait et mieux je me porterais.

Le drugstore d'Oro Valley n'était pas très grand ni très fourni mais je réussis à me dénicher un top fushia adorable. Je l'observais à bout de bras tentant de l'imaginer sur moi.

"Tu devrais peut-être l'essayer..."

Surprise par le son de la voix de mon pire cauchemar du jour, je lâchai la blouse qui s'étala au sol. Avant que j'aie le temps d'amorcer un mouvement vers le bas, Jasper s'était penché et me la tendait.

"Merci."

"Alors, tu essayes?"

"Si tu veux mater des filles, les cabines, c'est droit devant."

Jasper soupira en secouant la tête. J'en profitai pour m'approcher de la caisse. Je déposai le top et les quelques achats demandés par Emily mais irrésistiblement, je voulus vérifier s'il avait choisi l'option jolies filles ou pas.

"Désolé mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement."

"Bien dommage."

"Chaton, tu t'ennuierais sans moi."

Haussant les épaules, je réglai mon compte et empoignai les sacs pour quitter le magasin. Il se la joua gentleman en me les prenant des mains. Il m'énervait mais je n'allais certainement pas refuser qu'il porte mes achats. J'avais même envie de les poursuivre rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le voir me suivre et me servir de porteur. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à Oro Valley. Je regagnai donc la Volvo et ouvris le coffre où il posa les sacs.

"On va y aller, maintenant" déclarai-je en me rapprochant du côté conducteur.

Evidemment, même si je ne venais pas souvent ici, préférant rester au Ranch, j'avais malheureusement quelques connaissances que j'aurais apprécié ne pas rencontrer... Le sort ayant un compte à régler avec moi ne m'épargna pas aujourd'hui.

"Isabella, mais quelle surprise!"

Pivotant la tête vers la gauche, je vis arriver droit sur nous la pire vipère de tout l'Arizona.

"Bonjour, Christy."

"Ca fait si longtemps"

Pas assez, pensai-je en affichant un sourire, qui m'aurait valu l'oscar de la meilleure hypocrite de toute l'histoire. Elle s'approcha de moi et poussa même sa "fausserie » (NDA : je sais, je vous entends d'ici : ce n'est pas Français. Mais je l'utilise dans mon langage Elilien et il décrit très bien l'attitude de Christy)

"Que deviens-tu? Tu es en vacances? Mais suis-je bête, tu es mariée à présent."

Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours le même moulin à paroles à faire les questions et les réponses. J'acquiesçai de la tête puisqu'elle ne me laissait pas en placer une.

"Oh. Tu ne me présentes pas ce beau spécimen qui t'accompagne? Ton époux peut-être?"

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et le trouvais effectivement juste derrière moi. Pour une fois, j'appréciais sa proximité surtout face à cette blonde superficielle qui m'avait, par le passé, souvent mise mal à l'aise auprès de la gente masculine.

"Je te présente Jasper. C'est un ami de mon époux. Et voici Christy" expliquai-je en reculant d'un pas afin d'être à la hauteur de Jasper.

"Enchantée. Et ton mari te laisse te promener avec ...Jasper" poursuivit-elle en le déshabillant littéralement du regard, de la tête aux pieds.

J'hésitai à lui répondre un bref instant, cherchant les mots les plus adéquats et qui l'empêcheraient de poursuivre son inquisition.

"William étant retenu provisoirement à l'étranger, il m'a confié la lourde tâche de veiller sur Bella" répondit-il à ma place sans lui rendre ses salutations.

"Comme c'est adorable de la part de ton époux" ajouta-t-elle d'un ton trop mielleux à mon goût. "Mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas obligé de te suivre partout. Puis-je te proposer d'aller boire un verre, Jasper? Bella a certainement un tas de choses barbantes à faire" répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui et passant son bras sous le sien.

Soulevant les sourcils, Jasper regarda la main de Christy et s'en dégagea d'un geste lent.

"Nous sommes vraiment désolés Christy mais Bella et moi avons beaucoup de projets pour cette journée. Il est plus que temps de prendre la route si nous ne désirons pas arriver trop tard pour déjeuner à Tucson"

Jasper avait pris en main la conversation et cloué le bec à Christy qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rabrouer même avec autant de gentillesse. Elle me fusilla du regard mais sans se départir de mon sourire hypocrite, je confirmai les dires du soi-disant ami de mon époux qui était en fait mon époux tout court.

"Excuse-nous, Christy, mais nous sommes assez pressés. Une autre fois peut-être"

Je vis la fureur passer dans ses yeux mais pour une fois, j'avais le dessus sur elle et je comptais bien en profiter.

"On y va?" demanda Jasper en posant une main dans le bas de mes reins et me poussant vers l'arrière du véhicule.

Il nous fit faire le tour et m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, je grimpai sur le siège et attachai ma ceinture. Jasper revint à mes côtés.

"Bonne fin de journée, Christy, et au plaisir de vous revoir" lança-t-il en fermant la porte.

Je l'observai pendant qu'il manœuvrait et s'insérait dans la circulation. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil en coin en souriant. Il semblait si détendu et à son aise. Et moi, je devais avouer que je lui étais très reconnaissante pour son intervention mais qu'en plus j'appréciais quand il se montrait si aimable avec moi.

"Merci"

"De quoi, Chaton?"

"Certainement pas de ce surnom mais ...de m'avoir aidée face à Christy."

"J'ai senti qu'elle ne devait pas toujours être très sympa avec toi."

"Pas sympa est un euphémisme avec elle."

"Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire? Avec moi, tu as nettement plus de répartie."

"C'est ainsi depuis que nous sommes enfants. Depuis toujours, elle étudie mieux, elle est plus jolie, a plus de succès que moi."

Jasper me regarda l'air choqué puis se mit à rire.

"Qui a bien pu te mettre en tête qu'elle était plusjolie que toi?"

"Peut-être la tonne de garçons qui finissent inexorablement leur soirée avec elle et non moi, à chaque fois que je suis ici pour les vacances?"

"Ce ne sont que des gamins, Bella. Mais crois-moi, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville."

Même s'il disait ces mots pour me réconforter, ils me touchaient. Je constatai que ma colère contre lui avait totalement disparu. Reportant mon attention sur la route, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que nous n'étions pas sur la route du Ranch.

"Où vas-tu?"

"A Tucson."

"Mais... non! Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai horreur de mentir et que j'ai dit à Christy que nous allions y déjeuner."

"Pour nous tirer d'un mauvais pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire à la lettre ce que tu lui as dit."

"Si justement. Et puis, je dois repasser seulement après seize heures récupérer une partie du matériel."

Je restai un moment sans voix, paniquant à l'idée de passer plus de quatre heures en sa compagnie, seule.

"Ramène-moi au Ranch et je te laisserais ma voiture pour revenir."

"Pas envie."

"Sam ne sera pas content que tu t'absentes toute la journée."

"A la base, c'est mon jour de congé. Mais comme je n'avais rien de prévu, j'ai accepté de faire cette course pour lui."

A chaque excuse, il argumentait et reprenait l'avantage.

"Mais tu aimerais certainement passer cette journée avec Nettie, plutôt qu'avec moi."

"Nettie? Non, pas particulièrement. Je devrais?"

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi? Je n'avais rien dit d'amusant.

"Sa compagnie serait plus agréable que d'être obligé de me supporter. Alors, ramène-moi et profite de ta journée"

"Je doute que ta compagnie soit aussi désagréable que tu sembles le penser. Et puis, Chaton, je pense que quelques heures en tête à tête ne peuvent que nous être bénéfiques. Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases et tous les évènements qui arrivent n'aident pas à créer un climat d'entente entre nous."

"Mais..."

"Bella. Nous sommes dans le même camp, si on peut dire, et apprendre à nous connaître un minimum ne peut que t'aider à me faire confiance."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je te fais confiance."

"Oui mais ce ne sont que des paroles. Je veux que ce soit une réalité."

Je réfléchis à ces mots, pesant chacun d'eux pour trouver la réponse appropriée. Il avait entièrement raison. Je devais avoir Jasper de mon côté surtout avec Edward dans les environs. Il était mon seul lien avec William.

"Je pense que tu as raison. Tu m'as aidée et donné ta confiance alors que moi, pas vraiment. On peut essayer."

Jasper se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire éblouissant.

"Au fait, as-tu réussi à joindre William?"

Il reprit immédiatement son air sérieux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"William? Non, désolé mais il n'a pris aucun de mes appels. Je lui ai laissé des messages."

"C'est inquiétant."

"C'est inespéré pour toi."

Je restai sans voix, la bouche ouverte tant cette réplique me choquait. Mais mon air, au lieu de le faire revenir sur ses paroles, déclencha une fois de plus son hilarité. Décidément, je devrais peut-être me reconvertir dans le showbiz comme humoriste.

"Réfléchis, Chaton. Plus de William, plus d'excuses à trouver pour ton père. Bon d'accord, faut peut-être avoir l'air inquiète mais tu peux encore jouer sur le fait qu'il s'agit d'un mariage sur un coup de tête. Et je doute qu'il lui soit vraiment arrivé quelque chose de grave. On ne disparaît pas ainsi aussi facilement à moins de le vouloir."

"Toi, tu sais quelque chose"

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés en Australie, William en avait vraiment marre de la vie qu'il avait et voulait en changer. Il a peut-être profité de l'occasion."

J'analysais ses explications qui paraissaient plausibles mais auxquelles il m'était difficile de croire. Comment un homme avec une famille qui l'aime à n'en pas douter, riche du surcroît, pouvait-il tout abandonner sur un coup de tête?

"Je doute..."

"Assez parlé de William. Dis-moi plutôt … quelles études as-tu faites?"

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est un bon début pour apprendre à se connaître."

"Moui... J'ai entamé un cursus en littérature anglo-saxonne à Phoenix. Je suis ou, plus exactement, je devrais être en seconde année mais le mariage, l'ultimatum de mon père et mon année sabbatique autour du monde m'ont un peu déconnectée du circuit universitaire. J'ai donc mis mes études entre parenthèses. J'avais prévu de me détendre un peu ici, en profiter pour apprendre à connaître l'entreprise de Charlie pour éventuellement travailler avec lui au journal."

"Pas mal comme projet. Et Charlie est d'accord?"

Je posai mon regard au loin, réfléchissant à Charlie, à ce que je venais de dire à Jasper. Celui-ci attendit patiemment que je lui réponde. Me retournant vers lui, je croisai son regard attentif.

"Charlie est parfois bourru et têtu mais il accepte en général de me laisser vivre ma vie. Au fond de lui, même s'il voudrait que je termine mes études, il est très fier que je veuille travailler avec lui et m'investir dans le journal. Il est parti de rien et c'est en quelque sorte son second "bébé" qu'il veut me laisser. Si ce n'est cette histoire aberrante de mariage, il m'a toujours laissée libre de mes choix"

"Chaque père devrait vouloir la même chose pour ses enfants."

"Oh, sujet sensible, dirait-on?"

"Charlie..."

"Non, à mon tour. Tu as eu des soucis avec ton père?"

Ce fut à son tour de laisser son regard errer dans le lointain. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée et je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse de me répondre. Tout comme lui, je lui laissai le temps de trouver ou non, les mots pour m'expliquer. Lorsqu'il sembla s'extirper de ses pensées, je lui souris amicalement pour qu'il comprenne que j'acceptais qu'il m'explique ou non

"C'est un père."

"Oui, le mien aussi."

"C'est un père qui veut ou, plus exactement, qui exige que son fils fasse les études qu'il a décidées, voit les gens qu'il a décidé qu'il était bon de voir et fasse le travail qu'il a décidé correct pour sa progéniture.

"Et ce n'est pas ce que tu désires?"

"Non, pas vraiment."

"C'est pour cela que tu es ici et pas à cause du mariage?"

Il sourit franchement à ma remarque en me regardant en coin, son sourire enfin de retour, éclairant son beau visage.

"Je suis là pour mon _adorable_ épouse mais aussi car j'ai besoin de travailler sans entrer dans le moule que mon père a créé pour moi" répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil espiègle.

"Adorable, tu ne dois pas dire cela tous les jours?"

"Plus souvent que tu ne le penses" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Je préférai ne pas relever cette dernière phrase.

"Et toi, quelles études as-tu entreprises?" demandai-je pour revenir au sujet de départ.

"Pas celles que j'aurais voulues. Mais assez parlé de moi. Nous arrivons. Connais-tu un endroit sympa pour aller manger? Je suis affamé"

Dès que le mot magique "manger" fut sorti, mon estomac cria son mécontentement. Je l'avais plus que délaissé ce matin, puisque je m'étais contentée d'une unique pomme comme petit déjeuner. Je réfléchis rapidement à l'endroit idéal pour un repas sur le pouce et je portai mon choix sur un restaurant typique de chez nous.

"Une grillade, ça te dit?"

"Je suis texan, je te rappelle."

"Parfait alors, prends la première à droite."

"Et on va où?"

"Au Lil'abners Steakhouse. Je meurs de faim et là, ce n'est pas super distingué, mais la viande est délicieuse et l'ambiance très sympa."

"Va pour Lil'abners."

Je donnai les dernières indications jusqu'au parking où Jasper s'intercala entre un gros pick-up qui aurait fait baver Emmett d'envie et une petite japonaise compacte. Il attendit que je sois hors du 4x4 pour le verrouiller et nous avançâmes côte à côte vers l'entrée. Galamment, il m'ouvrit la porte afin de me laisser entrer. Immédiatement, une serveuse arriva, détaillant Jasper tel un steak qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévorer.

"Une table pour deux"

"En terrasse ou non?"

Je fusillais la serveuse qui insistait un peu trop sur son déshabillage visuel. Involontairement, je fis un pas me rapprochant de Jasper qui me lança un regard autant surpris qu'amusé avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

"En terrasse, ce sera parfait, n'est-ce pas, Chaton?"

"Heu...oui très bien"

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à une table ombragée par un Pin Douglas avec vue sur le Mount Lemmon. Jasper tira ma chaise afin que je puisse m'y installer. Je le découvrais très différent du rustre habituel et j'appréciais énormément ce changement d'attitude. Il prit place en face de moi tout en observant le cadre très typique de ce petit restaurant.

"Je ne t'imaginais pas dans ce genre d'endroit" déclara-t-il après son inspection.

"Ah bon! Pourquoi?"

"C'est très ...rustique."

"Je vois et tu pense que je suis trop snob pour apprécier la simplicité des lieux?"

"Je n'aurais pas dit snob même si parfois tu sais te montrer hautaine mais plutôt que tu as l'habitude d'endroits plus stylés."

"Emmett m'a souvent emmenée ici quand nous voulions nous éloigner un peu des autres. Mais il m'arrive aussi d'aller au Hilton deux rues plus loin. Tu vois, je suis très hétéroclite dans mes choix."

Il hocha la tête en souriant mais ne put me répondre car la serveuse revint, nous tendant une carte.

"Désirez-vous un apéritif?" proposa-t-elle en s'adressant uniquement à mon compagnon de route. Mais ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête lui rappelant que la politesse voulait qu'on s'adresse en premier à la dame.

"Un vin blanc" répondis-je sèchement, la fusillant du regard.

"Moi de même."

Elle pivota pour s'éloigner mais je gardai mon regard braqué sur elle durant un long moment. Et sans le rire de Jasper, j'aurais continué à la fusiller du regard encore longtemps.

"Quoi?" grognai-je en revenant vers lui.

"La pauvre fille. Elle ne se doute pas qu'elle est une morte en sursis."

"Mais non" répliquai-je en haussant les épaules mais jetant un coup d'oeil vers le bar.

"Mais ne te prive pas, j'aime qu'on se batte pour moi"

J'écarquillai les yeux que je posai sur lui.

"Descends de ton piédestal. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas ce genre de filles qui se permettent de draguer un homme même lorsqu'il est accompagné."

"Oh zut, moi qui croyais que mon charme irrésistible agissait sur toi" ironisa-t-il en soupirant.

J'attendis que la serveuse dépose nos verres et prenne notre commande. Elle osa encore un regard mais plus discret vers Jasper avant de s'éloigner. Nous portâmes un toast et je repris immédiatement la conversation où nous l'avions laissée.

"C'est ça, Casanova. Je veux simplement protéger l'amoureux de Nettie!" lâchai-je avant de boire une gorgée de mon vin sans sourciller.

Sa réaction fut instantanée. Jasper s'étrangla avec sa boisson et j'éclatai de rire pendant qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se reprendre.

"Par...don?"

J'avais un mal fou à reprendre mon sérieux et je mis un certain temps à être capable de prononcer le moindre mot.

"Ca va?" demandai-je entre deux hoquets

"Bella, une bonne fois pour toutes, il n'y a rien entre Nettie et moi"

"Si tu le dis ..."

"Parce que c'est la vérité. Elle est juste une bonne copine. D'accord?"

Mordant ma lèvre inférieure et réfléchissant au plaisir que cette nouvelle me faisait, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Désireuse de nous éloigner le plus vite possible de cette conversation et des émotions que j'avais éprouvées, je bus un peu de vin tout en cherchant à changer de sujet. Jasper n'avait plus le sourire et dessinait des cercles sur la nappe à carreaux rouge et blanche, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

"Comment se passe le travail au Ranch?"

Ses doigts stoppèrent leurs mouvements tandis qu'il levait ses yeux vers moi. Je regrettais d'avoir plaisanté et d'avoir provoqué son changement d'humeur. Je lui souris timidement espérant un signe montrant qu'il comprenait que je blaguais. Son regard me jaugeait et je rougis sous l'examen auquel j'étais soumise. Lorsqu'un sourire illumina son visage, je soufflai de soulagement.

"Bien. Non mieux que ça, très bien. L'endroit est superbe, les chevaux sont de très belles bêtes et l'ambiance est vraiment géniale pour nous. C'est rare de trouver un élevage si bien tenu avec des patrons corrects."

"Tu n'aimais pas l'endroit où tu travaillais avant?"

"Je ne travaillais pas avant."

"Mais...tu as des références exceptionnelles d'après mon père et Emmett."

"Oui car je suis vraiment très doué pour le dressage mais je ne gagnais pas ma vie ainsi."

Je fronçai les yeux tentant de remettre dans l'ordre toutes les informations qu'il avait distillées au compte goutte depuis que nous nous connaissions. Il s'avérait qu'il restait toujours très discret sur sa vie et son passé. Toute à mes réflexions, je vis à peine la serveuse déposer nos plats devant nous. Machinalement, le voyant se saisir de sa fourchette, j'en fis de même. J'avais choisi un steak grillé tout comme Jasper, la spécialité du restaurant.

"Tu sembles bien songeuse, subitement."

"Je suis perdue. Je pensais que tu étais spécialisé dans le travail des chevaux."

"J'ai la passion des chevaux et les références sont vraies."

"Mais? Car il doit y en avoir un."

Jasper continua de manger avant de me répondre.

"Comme dans toute histoire, il existe des "mais". Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mon père a voulu que j'étudie le droit financier, balayant d'un revers de main mes rêves. Comme tout bon enfant qui se respecte, j'ai fait ce qu'il désirait. J'ai même essayé de travailler dans ce domaine, mais j'avais du mal à m'adapter. Sur un coup de tête, j'ai pris un sac, quelques effets, une partie de l'argent que j'avais réussi à gagner et j'ai embarqué sur le premier vol qui se présentait à moi. J'ai vivoté de petits boulots de ci de là jusqu'à mon arrivée à Alice Springs. Le reste, tu connais déjà."

"C'est là que tu as rencontré William et fini marié avec moi."

"Exactement."

"Tu dois en vouloir grandement à ton père."

"Non car autant il pouvait être despote lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon avenir, autant c'était un père aimant et attentionné. C'est lui qui m'a donné la passion et l'amour des chevaux. Il a commencé lui-même à m'apprendre à monter."

"Tu en parles au passé?"

Il garda le silence quelques minutes que je respectai sentant que c'était toujours des souvenirs douloureux pour lui.

"Il est décédé à la fin de mes études. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai essayé de travailler dans la finance. Mais le résultat n'a pas été concluant."

"Et tu as décidé de changer de vie?"

"Oui mais ….lorsque je me sentirais prêt, je repartirai vers Houston pour me trouver un travail _décent,_ comme dirait mon père."

"Si tu avais pu choisir, tu n'aurais pas été à la fac mais travaillé directement dans un Ranch?"

"Oh non. Mon rêve, c'était l'histoire. J'adore le passé, notre passé. Mais d'après mon père, ce n'était pas assez lucratif."

"A l'arrivée, nous ferons tous les deux un métier qui plaît plus à nos pères qu'à nous-mêmes. Toi la finance et moi le journalisme à la place d'écrivain."

"La différence, Chaton, c'est que toi, rien ne t'empêche d'écrire un bouquin malgré tout."

"Il n'est jamais trop tard, Jasper, pour réaliser ses rêves."

Il me sourit mais trop timidement à mon goût. Je décidai de ne pas insister pour le moment et de respecter son silence. Nous nous remîmes à manger. Le plat était trop copieux pour moi et j'eus fini avant Jasper. J'en profitai pour l'observer en sirotant mon deuxième vin blanc que nous avions commandé. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le vrai Jasper devant les yeux. Ni l'homme des cavernes d'Australie, ni le cow boy arrogant qui s'était présenté au Ranch. Non, simplement une personne détendue qui appréciait les choses simples, un peu comme moi. Toute à ma contemplation, je sursautai lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Il me fallut quelques secondes sous le regard amusé de mon compagnon pour me rappeler où je l'avais fourré. Je décrochai enfin à la cinquième sonnerie.

"_Il t'en a fallu du temps pour répondre!" _vociféra mon meilleur ami.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, laissant Emmett débiter tout un tas de remontrances dont je n'avais que faire. Lorsque le flot de paroles se tarit, je pus enfin placer un mot.

"Et bien je suis là maintenant mais si c'est pour me sermonner, je raccroche."

"_Te dérangerais-je par hasard?" _

Je levai le regard vers Jasper qui avait terminé son repas et sirotait son verre de vin sans me quitter des yeux.

"Hum...peut-être."

"_Bells? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" _s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire au son de sa voix.

"Déstresse, Em. On mange simplement un bout avant de rentrer."

"_Et où êtes-vous?"_

"Au Lil'abners."

"_A Tucson?"_ s'exclama-t-il.

"Heu... oui. Tu en connais un autre?"

"_Bella! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller là-bas? Tu étais sensée juste te rendre à Oro Valley et revenir."_

"Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me poser toutes ces questions? Jasper devait attendre jusqu'à cet après-midi pour récupérer les harnais et on a poussé jusqu'ici pour se promener et manger. Rien de mal."

A l'autre bout de la ligne, j'entendais clairement Emmett déambuler et shooter dans des cailloux.

"_Il y a... il y a que j'ai ce type... Edward sur le dos depuis plus d'une heure car Madame est partie se PROMENER avec notre employé."_

"Et alors?"

"_Et alors, il trouve que tu OUBLIES un peu vite ton époux disparu."_

"Oh!"

"_Oh comme tu dis. Alors, dépêche-toi de revenir car il commence sérieusement à me les briser. »_

Jasper fronçait les sourcils, se posant des questions sur ma conversation. Je secouai la tête et haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important.

"Ok Em, on repasse par chez Frank et on rentre."

"_D'accord. Et Bella?"_

"Oui?"

"_Et ça va?"_

"Bien sur. A plus."

Je raccrochai rapidement, ne laissant pas à mon ami l'occasion de poursuivre. Je bus une dernière gorgée avant de reporter mon attention sur Jasper.

"On doit rentrer?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Edward désapprouve notre...escapade."

Jasper me surprit en riant.

"Ca te fait rire?"

"Ouais. Il ne croit quand même pas à une … escapade amoureuse, quand même?"

"Nous le saurons rapidement à notre retour. Mais ce n'est pas drôle. Tout ceci risque fort de mettre à mal notre secret."

"Ton secret, Chaton"

Je le foudroyai du regard avant de me lever. Je me dirigeai vers la caisse lorsqu'une main ferme me saisit le bras pour m'arrêter.

"Je t'invite."

"Non, je peux..."

"Chaton... D'où je viens, une femme ne paye jamais son repas lorsqu'elle est accompagnée."

"Et dans mon monde, les femmes sont indépendantes et libres."

"Tant mieux pour toi mais je paye."

Je m'apprêtai à riposter lorsque j'avisai la serveuse lorgnant une fois de plus vers Jasper. Sans réfléchir, je passai mon bras sous le sien, me rapprochant par la même occasion de lui. Il me regarda, surpris mais un sourire complice égaya son visage tandis qu'il passait à côté de la serveuse sans y prêter attention.

xXxXx

Une brume envahissait mon esprit. Au loin, j'entendais un murmure. Et sur ma joue, un frôlement doux. Je fermai les paupières plus fortement tentant d'émerger. Petit à petit, l'environnement s'imposa à moi et j'identifiai le monde extérieur. Nous revenions d'Oro Valley après avoir récupéré les cuirs chez le bourrelier. Le trajet s'était très bien passé et nous avions énormément discuté entre Tucson et Oro. J'avais découvert Jasper sous un jour nouveau et je devais reconnaître qu'il s'avérait bien plus agréable qu'il n'y paraissait au départ. Il était intelligent, drôle, sensible et ….je devais le reconnaître, sexy aussi.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, j'ouvris lentement les yeux mais les refermai aussitôt sous l'agression des rayons du soleil. Nous roulions toujours mais approchions des écuries. Encore quelques mètres et Jasper s'arrêterait devant la maison. Je pris alors conscience que le frôlement ressenti était le dos de la main de mon compagnon de route sur ma joue. Et au lieu de me hérisser, ce geste m'apparut des plus agréables

"Chaton?" m'appela-t-il doucement.

"Hum."

"Réveille-toi, on arrive. Et je pense que nous sommes même attendus."

J'ouvris les yeux essayant de m'adapter à la luminosité. Mes paupières papillonnèrent quelques fois. Jasper retira immédiatement sa main qui laissa un vide sur ma joue. Effectivement, nous avions un comité d'accueil. Sur le perron, se tenaient Emmett, assis sur la balustrade et non loin de lui, Edward faisait les cent pas.

"Pas envie de rentrer" murmurai-je en pivotant vers Jasper.

Celui-ci me sourit pour me réconforter mais s'approcha de la maison. Edward stoppa sa déambulation en nous apercevant mais resta sur le perron. Il semblait furieux mais je décidai qu'il ne m'atteindrait pas. Emmett, quant à lui, avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres qui ne m'inspirait pas mieux que l'expression du meilleur ami de mon époux.

"Je pense que tu n'as pas le choix."

"Je sais mais pas envie quand même"

Jasper s'arrêta devant les marches sans couper le contact.

"Je vais vider le coffre et ranger la voiture au garage si tu veux" proposa-t-il.

"Merci. Bon, j'y vais" répondis-je en posant la main sur la poignée de la portière.

J'allais ouvrir lorsque sa main se posa sur mon avant bras. Je stoppai mon mouvement et tournai la tête vers lui.

"Merci, Bella. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette journée"

Je me sentis rougir face à sa gentillesse inhabituelle. Je lui souris en me mordillant la lèvre.

"Moi aussi, Jasper."

Je soupirai avant de, courageusement, sortir de la voiture pour affronter Emmett et Edward. Je plantai un sourire feint sur mon visage et gravis les quelques marches me menant à eux.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce long moment Jella ?<em>

_Dites-moi tout ! Ne partez pas sans une petite review. Croyez-moi, c'est un super booster pour nous, auteurs._

**_Petite info_**_ : Pour celles ou ceux (on peut espérer) qui suivent « the dominant's creed », j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'elle a été censurée. Mais je vais la terminer et poursuivre la publication sur le forum « lovelemon-in-fic. Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP._

_Biz et à bientôt_

_Eli_


	8. Chapter 8: William

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme j'ai cru comprendre que les moment Jella vous plaisaient, il y en aura aussi dans celui-ci.**

**Merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement.**

**Trève de blabla...je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: <strong>

Nouvelle journée. Nouveau calvaire. Nouvelle prise de tête. Que du quotidien depuis l'arrivée d'Edward. Oh, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qu'il soit désagréable mais … un peu... envahissant. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, il était là. Pas forcément près de moi mais j'avais constamment l'impression d'être surveillée, espionnée. Je n'osais même pas m'approcher des écuries de peur de rencontrer Jasper ou Paul et d'avoir droit à ses regards inquisiteurs comme à notre retour d'Oro Valley.

Mais voilà bien un chemin que je ne voulais pas prendre. Je ne voulais pas trop repenser à cet après-midi-là. A ce... ce moment qui m'avait beaucoup plus plu que ce que je ne voulais bien admettre. Et lorsqu'Edward me sondait, j'avais la sensation qu'il voyait au plus profond de mon être.

Contrairement à mes craintes, il ne m'avait fait aucune remarque lorsque j'avais pénétré dans la maison. J'avais eu droit à un regard suspicieux mais sans plus. Emmett avait été la seule personne que je dus affronter. Le récit de mon après-midi l'avait rassuré et j'avais même cru voir passer une lueur d'amusement dans ses pupilles. Mais j'avais préféré ne pas en tenir compte.

La vie se poursuivait donc lentement entre l'apprentissage de la gestion du Ranch avec le pauvre Sam, à qui Charlie avait refilé le travail par manque de temps ou de patience, et l'exercice hautement périlleux d'éviter les hommes qui gravitaient autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'étirait très lentement ces trois derniers jours depuis l'arrivée d'Edward. Notre dernière conversation remontait à cet après-midi. Alors que je venais de quitter la cuisine où j'avais grignoté une pâtisserie confectionnée par Emily, ce dernier m'intercepta avant que je puisse m'isoler dans le bureau.

"Très chère Bella, j'ai comme la nette impression que tu me fuis."

Stoppant mes pas, je le regardai par-dessus l'épaule sans me retourner. S'il savait que ce n'était pas une impression mais un fait... Je le fuyais autant que possible.

"Besoin de quelque chose, Edward?"

"Oh mais oui. Et de réponses principalement."

Soupirant bruyamment, je tentai par ce geste de lui faire comprendre que son insistance me déplaisait. Mais le regard mauvais que je lui lançai ne le découragea nullement.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus que les dizaines de réponses que je t'ai déjà données en trois jours?"

"La vérité, Bella."

"Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter cela?"

"Parce que tout ceci ne correspond pas à William tel que je le connais."

"Tant pis pour toi si tu ne veux pas accepter les faits."

"Je les accepterais certainement plus facilement si mon meilleur ami n'avait pas disparu."

Que dire pour le contrer? L'absence de William l'inquiétait énormément et mon attitude ne l'aidait pas à comprendre son ami. Mais que pouvais-je faire ou dire qui puisse apporter un semblant d'explication? Je ne connaissais absolument pas William ou juste à travers le récit de Jasper. Et même lui n'avait qu'entre-aperçu la personnalité de Hale. Je fixai Edward, cherchant les mots pour le rassurer. A bout d'arguments, d'explications logiques ou même de raisons de poursuivre cette supercherie, je me laissai tomber sur la méridienne de velours sombre placée à côté de la porte. Les mains posées sur mes genoux, je pris ma décision.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que je..."

"Bella" m'appela-t-on.

Je fronçai les sourcils reconnaissant la voix. Après tout, autant que ma future ex-moitié soit présente pour tout avouer. Ne répondant pas à l'interpellation de Jasper, je levai les yeux sur Edward et ouvris la bouche afin de reprendre ma confession.

"Il faut que je …."

"OH! excusez-moi" déclara Jasper, pas le moins du monde embêté en s'approchant de nous.

"Nous sommes occupés" rouspéta Edward en le fusillant du regard. Imperturbable, le texan blond l'ignora.

"Bella, Emmett m'envoie te chercher."

"Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi?"

"La nouvelle pouliche va avoir son poulain. Et il sait que tu voulais y assister."

Tiraillée entre mon envie d'aider mon ami pour le poulinage et celle de vider mon sac à Edward, je les regardai alternativement sans me décider. Le toussotement très peu discret de Jasper me fit lever les yeux vers lui. Ce dernier arborait son éternel sourire en coin. D'un léger mouvement du regard, il me fit signe de le suivre. J'hésitai, lasse de mentir, lasse de devoir me justifier face à Edward, lasse d'être bloquée au Ranch pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie.

"Emmett t'attend Bella" insista-t-il.

"Dis-lui... dis-lui que je me change et que je le rejoins aux écuries" annonçai-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

"Bella. Tu t'apprêtais à me dire quelque chose d'important" déclara Edward.

"Ca peut attendre" répondis-je en jetant un regard rapide vers Jasper qui hocha la tête.

Avait-il entendu que je m'apprêtais à tout dévoiler à Edward? Avait-il voulu m'empêcher de trop parler? Je devrais en discuter avec lui dès que possible même si être seule avec lui ne me semblait pas être une très bonne idée. Je grimpai à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Je fouillai dans ma penderie pour troquer ma tenue féminine contre un vieux jean et un sweat à capuche. Le temps était un peu frais aujourd'hui. Enfin, frais était un bien grand mot ici en Arizona mais puisque nous étions habitués à des températures atteignant les 30 degrés tous les jours, lorsque le thermomètre flirtait avec les 22 degrés, je frissonnais.

Je nouai mes cheveux rebelles en une queue de cheval haute et m'apprêtai à rejoindre mon ami lorsque mon ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau attira mon attention. Je l'avais abandonné ouvert ce matin après avoir répondu à quelques mails de connaissances restées à Phoenix. Il aurait dû se mettre en veille depuis longtemps mais l'écran affichait toujours ma boite mail. M'approchant afin de l'éteindre, je constatai que la boite de réception indiquait que j'avais deux nouveaux messages. Machinalement, je cliquai sur l'enveloppe. Une angoisse violente m'étreignit la poitrine. Oubliant mon ami, la pouliche et le monde extérieur, je m'affalai sur le siège, fixant l'écran et plus particulièrement un nom, son nom.

D'une main tremblante, je passai les doigts sur la souris tactile de mon pc portable et pointai le premier message provenant de William. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et je sentais chaque battement de mon coeur résonner en moi. Il avait rédigé un message à mon attention mais la nervosité qui m'avait gagnée m'empêchait de lire correctement. Je clignai quelques fois les yeux afin que les mots m'apparaissent enfin.

_Très chère Isabella,_

_Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que nous ayons un contact autre que par l'intermédiaire de Jasper Whitlock qui a endossé mon identité, nous liant pour un certain temps. Etant légalement marié, autant directement se tutoyer, cela évitera aussi les impairs._

_Cette situation ne me dérange absolument pas mais je n'ai malheureusement pas envisagé toutes les conséquences que ce geste pouvait avoir et je pense que toi non plus._

_Je tenais avant tout à m'excuser pour les désagréments que ma famille te cause actuellement suite à ma "disparition" volontaire. _

_Un message de Jasper m'a informé de l'arrivée assez musclée d'Edward. Je le connais assez depuis notre enfance pour savoir comme il peut être vindicatif et désagréable quand il veut. Afin de calmer un peu tout le monde, je t'envoie de suite après, un message plus... personnel que tu pourras, si tu le désires, utiliser pour justifier mon absence auprès d'Edward._

_De mon côté, je contacte ma soeur pour la rassurer et lui donner des nouvelles._

_J'imagine d'ici Edward en mode inspecteur Gadget. Il doit te harceler de questions. Reste le plus évasive possible. Après tout, nous ne sommes censés nous être fréquentés que quelques semaines. De plus, voulant changer de vie, il est normal que j'essaye de me changer moi-même. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation actuelle ne pourra se poursuivre très longtemps. J'espère être de retour aux États-Unis pour les fêtes de fin d'année et nous devrons mettre un terme à notre accord. D'ici là, je souhaite que tes ennuis soient terminés._

_Je reste joignable via email même si parfois, cela prend plusieurs jours pour répondre._

_Bonne journée Isabella_

_William_

Ce mail me laissa pantoise. J'avais imaginé des dizaines de messages provenant de William. J'en avais discuté avec mon père, avec Edward, avec quiconque me posait des questions sur mon mari. Mais là, j'avais un vrai message et j'étais perdue. Jusqu'à présent, il restait mon époux imaginaire mais ces mots le rendaient subitement réel, palpable. Je passai au message suivant qui, effectivement, avait un style beaucoup plus intime me mettant un peu mal à l'aise. La sensation d'usurper une identité ou une relation qui ne m'appartenait pas.

J'imprimai le mail, pliai la page en quatre que j'enfouis au fond de ma poche. Avant de quitter ma chambre, je pris l'initiative de supprimer le premier message de William. Autant ne prendre aucun risque. Je prendrais le temps de lui répondre plus tard. D'ici là, j'aurais pu analyser les mots qu'il avait écrits et trouver la meilleure réponse. J'éteignis l'ordinateur et me dépêchai de rejoindre les écuries. Je courus sans arrêt en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher car, en plus des critiques d'Emmett sur mon retard, je devrais supporter ses remarques désobligeantes sur ma maladresse légendaire.

C'est à bout de souffle que j'arrivai près des boxes. Celui où Monza, la jument, était installée se trouvait au fond de l'allée. C'était le plus spacieux et je savais que Sam le gardait toujours ptêt pour ces moments ou lorsque des chevaux étaient blessés. Face au box, se tenaient Emmett et ...Edward. Ne pouvait-il pas se trouver d'autres occupations? Je m'approchai d'eux mais un bruit provenant de l'intérieur attira mon attention. Jasper s'assurait que le box était suffisamment paillé. Une dernière caresse réconfortante à Monza et il sortit afin de la laisser tranquille.

"Tu es sûr que c'est le moment?" questionnai-je Emmett.

"Je la surveille depuis plusieurs jours mais elle est maintenant bien "cassée". Pour moi, et Jasper est d'accord, c'est pour les heures à venir."

"Elle commence même à avoir de petites contractions" renchérit le texan blond.

Je me penchai un peu pour mieux observer la jument qui effectivement regardait ses flancs, signe de mouvements musculaires.

"On va s'éloigner un peu pour limiter son angoisse" déclara mon meilleur ami.

Monza n'en était pas à sa première mise-bas et nous savions que notre présence ne l'avait jamais perturbée jusqu'à ce jour mais un peu de calme ne pouvait que lui être profitable. Emmett coupa la moitié de l'éclairage, nous laissant dans la pénombre. Il s'éloigna accompagné d'Edward. Je sursautai en sentant les doigts de Jasper s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Un frisson, et qui cette fois n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure, me parcourut le corps. Par réflexe, je me dégageai mais je ne m'éloignai pas.

"Tu jouais à quoi tout à l'heure, Chaton?" chuchota-t-il.

"Quand?"

"Faire l'idiote ne te va pas du tout. Tu t'apprêtais à tout raconter à Edward" m'accusa-t-il en voulant à nouveau me toucher mais je reculai, désireuse de mettre une certaine distance entre nous.

"Je n'en peux plus de mentir et d'inventer des excuses pour éviter qu'il n'approfondisse ses questionnements. Je ne pense plus que c'était une bonne idée et pire, je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir pourquoi je l'ai fait."

"Tu avais une bonne raison."

"Je le pensais mais maintenant, je suis perdue. J'aurais dû m'opposer à mon père et tenter de découvrir le pourquoi de son ultimatum plutôt que de fuir à l'autre bout du monde."

Ma voix trembla. Jasper ne me permit pas cette fois de m'éloigner. Il me prit la main avant de reprendre la parole.

"N'abandonne pas. Tu dois découvrir ce que cache ton père avant de renoncer. Edward ne va pas rester ici éternellement et tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal jusqu'à présent. Et dès qu'il sera reparti, nous enquêterons sur les mystères de Charlie Swan."

"Nous?"

"Oui, nous. Avec l'aide d'Emmett, nous allons tout mettre en oeuvre pour découvrir son secret avant le retour de William."

"A ce propos, j'ai..."

"Vous venez?" insista Emmett. "Vous allez perturber ma jument à papoter près du box."

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui et je crus entendre Jasper soupirer légèrement. Il relâcha ma main que je ne pus m'empêcher de frotter avec l'autre pour supprimer les picotements que je ressentais. Ainsi libérée, je rejoignis Edward et Emmett, installés sur des ballots de foin trois mètres plus loin dans l'allée. Comme à son habitude, l'ami de William m'observait. Ignorant son regard perçant, je m'assis sur la botte au côté d'Emmett laissant la dernière pour Jasper. Au centre, je vis un panier bien garni.

"Que faisiez-vous?" questionna mon ami.

Que répondre? Je sentais bien qu'Edward était à l'affût de la moindre erreur de ma part et je n'étais pas prête à lui fournir la plus petite occasion de me confondre. Puisque je n'avais pas su tout lui avouer plus tôt, j'allais poursuivre la comédie comme Jasper venait de me le demander. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil vers le blond qui piochait déjà dans les victuailles.

"Pas grand chose. Nous nous assurions que Monza était plus calme."

"Hum" grogna mon ami. " Soit! Sers-toi, j'ai prévu pour passer le temps."

Je saisis un des sandwiches qu'Emily avait préparés. Jusqu'à cet instant, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais affamée mais dès la première bouchée, délicieuse au passage, je m'en délectai en poussant un petit gémissement. Un peu de mayonnaise avait débordé du pain et de la pointe de la langue, je léchai le coin de ma bouche. Consciente d'être observée, je levai les yeux pour constater que Jasper et Edward avaient les yeux braqués sur moi. Je sentis mes joues chauffer immédiatement. Heureusement que nous étions dans la pénombre car je devais être écarlate. Je baissai les yeux, voulant me soustraire à leurs regards.

"Ch'est trop pon!" grommela Emmett ce qui eut comme mérite de détourner l'attention des deux texans.

Je me forçai à terminer mon sandwich le plus discrètement possible. Ayant réussi à ne plus me faire remarquer, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la conversation des garçons qui tournait principalement autour des derniers matchs de baseball. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, vantant les mérites de son équipe fétiche.

Au dehors, la nuit était tombée et les températures avaient subitement chuté. Malgré le sweat que je portais, je commençais à ressentir le picotement du froid. Alors que je pensais être devenue invisible pour les trois amateurs sportifs qui m'entouraient, Jasper se saisit d'un plaid qu'il vint passer autour de mes épaules. Ses doigts frôlèrent mon épaule et, instinctivement, je m'éloignai de lui. Ce type déclenchait en moi trop d'émotions différentes et contradictoires. Je devais absolument garder mes distances avec lui.

"Bon, on vous dérange pas?"

Emmett, évidemment, et son tact habituel. Avait-il oublié la présence d'Edward? J'ouvris la bouche, prête à invectiver mon meilleur ami mais Jasper me devança.

"Je n'ai jamais besoin d'aide. Mais je ne voudrais pas que notre patronne attrape la crève juste pour te clouer le bec."

"Elle est bien plus résistante que tu ne le crois. Je pense plutôt que …"

"Que quoi Emmett Mc Carty" l'apostrophai -je sèchement.

"Ca va Bells, ne mords pas. Je plaisantais."

Emmett rit de sa répartie, Edward me fusillait littéralement du regard et Jasper m'abandonna pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil à Monza. Le silence se réinstalla, inconfortable et malsain. Le blond revint prendre place et brisa le malaise ambiant.

"Sa délivrance approche. Les contractions sont plus fortes. Je viens de lui poser un bandage de queue pour ne pas l'embêter tout à l'heure avec ça."

"Ok, merci" répondit Emmett.

Je resserrai le plaid autour de moi et plongeai les mains au fond des poches de mon jean. Je réalisai aussitôt que j'avais complètement oublié la copie du mail que j'y avais enfoui tout à l'heure. Je refermai les doigts sur la feuille, hésitant à la sortir. Mais ce message était important pour rassurer Edward et accélérer son départ.

"Au fait... j'ai oublié de vous parler de quelque chose."

Je captai immédiatement l'attention de mes compagnons. Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi, attendant que je révèle la suite. Je bus une gorgée de la canette de bière que j'avais entamée car j'avais la bouche sèche d'appréhension.

"En allant me changer, j'ai vu que j'avais reçu..." commençai-je en regardant uniquement Emmett.

Subitement, un hennissement déchira le silence de l'écurie. On entendit Monza bouger dans son box et taper un antérieur au sol violemment. D'un seul homme, nous nous levâmes pour courir vers le fond de l'allée. Emmett et Jasper pénétrèrent ensemble dans la stalle. L'anxiété de la jument avait grimpé en intensité. Jasper s'approcha et lui parla doucement, tentant de l'apaiser au mieux. Je restai dans l'embrasure de la porte coulissante, observant les gestes qu'il lui prodiguait. Monza suait abondamment. Emmett et Jasper s'éloignèrent et revinrent vers l'entrée contre la paroi. Elle tournait sur elle-même dans le box et grattait le sol, éparpillant la paille aux quatre coins de la stalle. Par moment, elle se couchait, regardait ses flans se contracter à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, pour finir par se relever péniblement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir activer les choses pour qu'elle souffre moins mais le travail devait se poursuivre selon la nature.

Nous restâmes près d'elle durant plus d'une demi-heure en silence, attendant sa délivrance avec une certaine impatience. Monza finit par se coucher et la poche des eaux se rompit. Bien qu'ayant déjà assisté bien des fois à des poulinages, ce spectacle m'émerveillait toujours autant. Deux petits sabots blancs apparurent. Emmett s'en saisit afin d'aider Monza à expulser le poulain lors des contractions. Après quelques poussées, le poulain se retrouva auprès de sa mère qui s'affaira immédiatement à le nettoyer. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approchai d'eux, caressant la jument pour la féliciter. Jasper, quant à lui, le frotta de paille pour le sécher.

Le poulain tenta rapidement de se redresser et avec l'aide d'Emmett, il se tint sur ses jambes. Les garçons plaisantèrent sur la robustesse de la nouvelle venue que nous avions appelée Athéna. Edward apporta même sa contribution en réapprovisionnant en paille propre. Nous travaillâmes encore une heure avant de laisser Monza et Athéna, seules et tranquilles pour terminer la nuit. Celle-ci était déjà bien avancée mais la fatigue ne se faisait sentir chez aucun de nous.

Nous prîmes donc le chemin de la maison afin de prendre une boisson chaude ou un autre remontant selon les goûts. Il faisait calme car à cette heure tardive - il était tout de même près d'une heure du matin - tout le monde dormait. Je nous préparai du café tandis qu'ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour siroter leur alcool.

J'étais fatiguée mais heureuse d'avoir participé à cette naissance en leur compagnie. Après avoir servi les cafés, je m'installai sur le divan, seule place libre, à côté de Jasper.

"Suis mort mais content" déclara Emmett, rejoignant mon état d'esprit.

"Moi aussi" renchérit Edward. "Merci de m'avoir permis de rester à vos côtés."

"T'es sympa quand tu veux" ironisa mon meilleur ami.

Je plongeai le nez dans ma tasse afin de camoufler mon envie irrésistible de rire face à l'expression choquée qu'afficha le texan. Par contre, Jasper ne s'en priva pas. Je l'observai du coin de l'oeil et je fus prise en flagrant délit de matage lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi.

"Que diriez-vous d'aller fêter cette nouvelle naissance demain au bar d'Oro Valley?" proposa Emmett.

"Moi je suis partant"

"Moi aussi"

"Et toi Bells? Tu nous accompagnes?"

J'avais envie de faire plaisir à Emmett car nos sorties étaient toujours très animées mais passer une soirée avec les deux autres m'enchantait nettement moins. Mon silence prolongé ne dût pas lui convenir car il insista si bien que je ne pus lui refuser ce plaisir. Mais je le regrettai rapidement.

"On demandera aussi aux autres de nous accompagner. Ce serait sympa."

Edward et Jasper approuvèrent. J'étais maintenant condamnée à subir les assauts de Paul, les minaudages de Nettie, en plus de supporter Edward et les pitreries de mon ami. La soirée allait être longue, je le sentais.

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié les anecdotes racontées par mes compagnons. Je profitai du calme pour trouver les mots appropriés pour aborder le sujet que j'avais déjà repoussé deux fois. Comment parler de ce message envoyé par William? Comment annoncer à son ami qu'il m'avait contacté alors que sa famille se désespérait et remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver? Et surtout, comment avoir l'attitude correspondant à la parfaite épouse amoureuse que je jouais? Je toussotai légèrement ce qui attira l'attention des trois hommes autour de moi. C'était le moment ou jamais.

"Je… j'ai... Tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu …"

"Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver?" me taquina Emmett, ce qui me déstabilisa encore plus.

J'étais nerveuse et j'appréhendais leur réaction, leurs questions. Je glissai la main au fond de ma poche et saisis la feuille sur laquelle j'avais imprimé le mail. Je le dépliai lentement sentant leur impatience.

"J'ai reçu un mail ce matin de William et..."

"QUOI? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous en parles?" s'énerva Edward en se levant et se plantant au-dessus de moi.

"Hey, doucement, on se calme" intervint Jasper à mes côtés qui se mit debout afin de s'interposer entre l'ami de mon mari et moi. Emmett avait voulu faire de même mais Jasper l'avait pris de vitesse.

"Me calmer? Mais on attend de ses nouvelles et ELLE..."gesticulait-il en s'irritant de plus en plus.

"Assieds-toi. Bella va nous expliquer" tempéra Jasper en le forçant à reprendre sa place.

Edward me fusilla du regard avant d'obtempérer. Le blond ne reprit sa place que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Edward resterait calme. Quant à Emmett, il ne lui manquait plus que les popcorn. Il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

"Vas-y Bella" m'intima Emmett.

Je soufflai un bon coup pour ralentir les battements de mon coeur qui s'était emballé lorsqu'Edward avait bondi de son siège. Je fixai la feuille mais les mots se mélangeaient, ma vue brouillée par ma nervosité.

"Vas-y, on t'écoute. C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle?" répéta Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule qu'il frotta pour m'insuffler du courage.

Je l'en remerciai d'un faible sourire. J'avais deux personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance dans cette pièce. Deux amis prêts à me soutenir.

"Je n'en parle que maintenant" commençai-je d'une voix chevrotante. "Car premièrement, Monza nous a fortement accaparés ces dernières heures."

"Et le reste de la journée, tu n'as jamais trouvé le temps?" m'apostropha Edward.

"Deuxièmement, même s'il est arrivé ce matin, je n'ai découvert ce mail qu'en allant me changer ce soir" poursuivis-je sans relever son attaque mais reprenant de l'assurance.

"Troisièmement, ce mail m'est destiné. Et je n'ai aucune raison normalement d'en parler avec toi si ce n'est pour te dire qu'il va bien"

Emmett gloussa dans son coin, Jasper tapota mon épaule, me félicitant de ma répartie et Edward... se renfrogna et marmonna entre ses dents.

"Mais, comme je sais que tu es réellement inquiet pour ton ami, je vais te permettre d'en prendre connaissance."

Il releva la tête vers moi en s'étendant pour se saisir de la feuille que j'éloignai prestement de lui. Il leva les sourcils, interrogateur face à mon geste.

"Je vais le lire"

"Si tu y tiens" soupira-t-il.

_Ma puce, _

_Pardon est la première chose que je dois te dire. _

_Pardon de t'avoir laissée sans nouvelles de moi. Tu dois être inquiète, voire effrayée._

_Je tiens à te rassurer, ma chérie. _

_Je vais bien mais un imprévu m'a empêché de prendre l'avion et de pouvoir venir te rejoindre comme je te l'avais annoncé._

_Rien de très grave mais suite à divers ennuis techniques, je n'ai eu aucun moyen de te contacter, ni ma famille. Et j'imagine que ma mère et ma soeur doivent également être affolées. Je vais les rassurer directement après._

_Je n'entre pas dans les détails. Je préfère tout t'expliquer de vive voix dès mon retour. Malheureusement, celui-ci risque de prendre un peu de temps._

_J'aimerais terminer une affaire en cours avant de reprendre la direction des Etats-Unis que je ne compte plus quitter avant un bon bout de temps. Me consacrer à ma petite femme sera ma priorité._

_Je ne sais pas si ma famille t'a contactée suite à ma disparition mais ne t'inquiète de rien. _

_Bientôt, nous leur rendrons visite et ils ne pourront que t'aimer comme moi, je suis tombé amoureux au premier regard._

_Tu me manques énormément. Les jours semblent bien longs sans toi. _

_J'aurais dû accepter que tu restes auprès de moi comme tu le désirais._

_Nous avons passé si peu de temps ensemble que je compte rattraper le temps perdu et me faire pardonner pour cet éloignement._

_Je souhaiterais être déjà de retour._

_Je t'aime._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_William_

_PS: Si ma famille envoyait quelqu'un pour te parler, ce sera certainement mon ami Edward. C'est un type bien mais il est parfois un peu bourru et têtu. Ne te laisse pas faire._

J'avais lu le message d'une traite, ne prêtant pas attention aux marmonnements d'Edward. Ce qui avait failli me déstabiliser fut d'entendre Emmett s'étouffer lors de la déclaration de William. Moi-même, j'avais été secouée de lire des mots tendres venant d'un homme totalement inconnu mais ceux-ci m'avaient plu. J'avais toujours rêvé, comme la fille romantique que j'étais, rencontrer un homme qui me dirait de telles paroles. Dommage que ce soit un pur mensonge.

"Waw!" s'exclama Emmett, ayant retrouvé son souffle.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui restait immobile et … muet. Voyant son expression médusée, un sourire naquit sur mon visage que je camouflai en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Un sentiment de grande satisfaction m'envahit. Grâce à William, j'avais cloué le bec à Edward et bientôt ma vie reprendrait son cours.

"C'est impossible" s'écria-t-il tout à coup me faisant sursauter.

"Quoi?"

"Ce message. C'est impossible que William l'ait écrit."

"Et pourquoi? Il est incapable d'aligner trois mots, ton pote?" renchérit Emmett, déclenchant l'hilarité de Jasper.

"Je le connais depuis plus de vingt ans et croyez-moi, il n'a aucune once de romantisme."

Il commençait vraiment à m'exaspérer avec ses insinuations, ses doutes, ses critiques et sa manière peu aimable de mettre ma parole en doute.

"Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses. Je me moque de ton avis. Ce mail est arrivé ce matin. Je n'ai aucune raison de me justifier vis-à-vis de toi mais voici la feuille avec les renseignements. Tu n'as qu'à vérifier. Et sache que MON William est romantique que cela te plaise ou non. Sur ce, je vais dormir."

Je m'étais levée en commençant ma tirade. Je lui jetai à la figure la page et pivotai dignement vers la porte.

"Bells! Attends!"

"Bella, ne fais pas attention"

Seul Edward resta silencieux. Méditait-il mes dernières paroles? Cherchait-il un autre angle d'attaque? Je ne m'attardai pas pour obtenir la réponse. Cette journée avait été épuisante à bien des niveaux mais surtout émotionnellement. Je refermai la porte de ma chambre lorsqu'un pied la bloqua. Je forçai, inutilement contre l'intrus avant de rouvrir pour découvrir Edward.

"Que veux-tu?"

"Je pourrais m'excuser mais n'y compte pas trop."

"Oh mais de ta part, je ne m'attends plus à rien."

"Le mail est bien réel et provient bien de la boite mail privée de William."

"Bien."

"Et je vais aussi admettre qu'il a changé ou du moins qu'il agit différemment avec toi. Je ne t'importunerais plus. Je vais prendre contact avec sa soeur et vérifier ma boite mail. Je partirai demain. Bonne nuit, Bella."

Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

"Edward?" l'appelai-je.

"Oui?"

"Merci. Je comprends que cette situation soit ...difficile à digérer mais c'est ainsi. William t'expliquera mieux que moi à son retour."

"Oui, sûrement." Répondit-il en poursuivant son chemin.

" Edward. Tu vas devoir reporter ton départ de vingt-quatre heures."

"Ah oui! Et pourquoi?"

"Nous avons une naissance à fêter demain soir" répliquai-je en lui souriant. Autant se quitter en bons termes et éviter qu'il ne me crée d'autres soucis à son retour à Houston.

"D'accord. Bonne nuit Bella" répondit-il après un moment de réflexion.

"Bonne nuit Edward."

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'y appuyai poussant un soupir de soulagement. Cette journée touchait enfin à sa fin. Il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant de dormir. Repos nécessaire car demain, je reprendrai mes recherches sur le secret de Charlie.

J'allumai mon ordinateur portable pendant que je me changeais. J'enfilai un pyjama avant de m'installer au bureau. Pas de nouveau message. Je me remémorai le mail de William pour élaborer au mieux ma réponse. Difficile de trouver les mots juste pour parler à un homme inconnu.

_**Cher William**_

On ne se connaît pas mais on est liés donc adoptons la familiarité.

_**J'ai été surprise de recevoir de tes nouvelles mais également rassurée de savoir que tu allais bien. Edward a bien débarqué chez moi. Il est exactement tel que tu me le décris. Il est borné, bourru, envahissant et un rien colérique.**_

Autant qu'il comprenne bien la situation. Il remontera peut-être les bretelles à son ami.

_**Je reconnais que la situation s'avère bien plus compliquée que ce que je ne pensais. Elle ne peut se poursuivre trop longtemps. Les fêtes de fin d'année semblent une bonne limite pour stopper notre arrangement. J'espère même pouvoir le faire plus tôt. Mes soucis ne sont pas résolus mais je vais m'y atteler.**_

Autant ne pas entrer dans les détails. Le principal est qu'il retrouve sa liberté.

_J__**e te remercie pour ton second mail.**_

Même si il m'a légèrement mise mal à l'aise.

_I__**l tombait à pic pour contrecarrer Edward qui va pouvoir repartir.**_

_**Ton ami risque fort d'être fâché lorsqu'il apprendra la supercherie.**_

_**Je n'hésiterai pas à te contacter ou Jasper si la situation changeait.**_

_**Bien à toi.**_

_**Bella**_

Dès la signature posée, j'envoyai le message. Ce nouveau lien avec mon époux rendait la situation encore plus complexe qu'elle ne l'était. Je réalisai doucement que je donnais deux visages à ce mari dans ma tête. Celui de William que j'avais créé, parfait en un mot et celui, plus réel de Jasper, qui était dans l'aventure depuis le début. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'avais du mal à voir le William d'Australie avec ses cheveux bruns, longs, un rien hippie et sauvage comme le montrait la photo de son passeport. A cette image se mêlait celle d'un blond.

xXxXx

Nous étions tous entassés dans trois véhicules, en route pour Oro Valley. Emmett conduisait sa Wangler et avait embarqué Edward, Lucy et Jared. La seconde voiture, un pick up double cabine, renfermait Jacob, Mike et Paul que j'avais réussi à évincer de la Volvo. Et je me retrouvais au volant de mon SUV avec une vue parfaite sur Jasper et Nettie qui se pressait allègrement contre lui. Heureusement, que j'avais le petit nouveau, Tyler pour me faire la conversation et m'empêcher d'espionner les passagers à l'arrière. Je les entendais rire fréquemment et je devais avouer que, malgré le fait que Jasper ait réfuté l'idée qu'elle était sa petite amie, ils paraissaient bien plus proches que de simples amis.

Tyler s'avéra être de très bonne compagnie et le trajet fut très agréable. Les autres nous attendaient déjà devant le Noble Hops **(*)**situé près du shopping center. L'endroit était toujours très fréquenté car il était un des seuls bars des environs. Afin que tout le travail soit terminé et pour ne pas embêter Sam, nous avions dîné sur le pouce en vitesse avant, bien que ce bar offrait un choix assez important de grillades et salades variées. Notre groupe pénétra dans l'établissement déjà bien rempli et je m'attendais à devoir rester debout au bar. C'était sans compter sur Emmett. La serveuse du Hops était une très bonne connaissance selon ses dires et un rapide coup de téléphone dans l'après-midi avait suffi pour qu'elle réserve un grand box pour nous. Au vu des regards qu'elle lui lançait en nous conduisant à nos places, j'en déduisis qu'elle était un peu plus qu'une vague amie et qu'elle escomptait un bon remerciement de sa part. Nous nous installâmes et le sort n'en avait pas terminé avec ma petite personne. Je me retrouvai entre Edward qui tentait d'être agréable avec moi depuis cette nuit et Paul qui ne comprenait décidément pas que je n'étais pas intéressée.

La grande spécialité de ce bar était la bière et le choix était vaste. La majorité de notre groupe commanda des bières traditionnelles tandis qu'Emmett convainquit Jasper et Edward de découvrir les bières belges proposées. Ils portèrent leur choix sur une trappiste de Rochefort et une Kwak. Quant à moi, j'avais découvert lors de notre dernière sortie, une Lindemans framboise délicieuse. La serveuse, prénommée Irina, nous servit très rapidement et s'attarda même auprès de mon meilleur ami, s'appuyant sur le dossier du banc. Les conversations allaient bon train et les bières se suivaient à un rythme effréné.

Je ressentis assez rapidement les effets de l'alcool. La tête un peu cotonneuse, je supportai beaucoup mieux le papotage incessant de Paul. Edward avait bien tenté de m'adresser la parole mais nos échanges restaient brefs.

Le bar était à présent bien plein, le volume de la musique avait augmenté d'un cran et les premiers danseurs prenaient possession de la piste. Les hommes discutaient de manière animée, nous délaissant un peu. Alors que je tentai d'écouter la conversation d'Emmett et Edward, je sentis Paul se coller à moi. Je me raidis instinctivement cherchant une échappatoire autour de moi.

"Dites les filles, si nous allions danser pendant que les mecs refont le monde?" proposai-je à Lucy et Nettie en poussant mon voisin pour sortir du box.

"Oui" acceptèrent-elles en choeur.

Je n'étais pas un grande fan de danse. De plus, ma maladresse risquait de provoquer des incidents mais tout était préférable à la proximité de Paul. Nous nous incrustâmes parmi la foule. Je me mis à bouger au rythme des chansons qui se succédèrent. Lucy nous avait rapidement abandonnée pour rejoindre un groupe de filles qu'elle connaissait. Je restai donc au centre de la piste avec Nettie. Je l'observais dans sa robe noire et blanche moulante **(**)** se déhancher exagérément. A côté d'elle, je ressemblais à une gentille écolière bien élevée avec ma robe, bien que courte, restait plus classique et raisonnable **(***)**. Je n'attirais pas les regards. Elle gardait souvent les yeux fermés et ne les rouvrait que pour les poser sur notre table. Un rapide tour de la salle m'apprit que la plupart des hommes présents la regardait mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Un seul semblait l'intéresser. Les hommes de notre table ne rataient rien du spectacle non plus.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous les rejoignîmes afin de nous désaltérer et reprendre un peu notre souffle. Des bières bien fraîches arrivèrent rapidement dans nos mains. Lorsque je déposai le verre sur la table avant que mes deux comparses ne m'entraînent à nouveau, la tête me tourna légèrement. Il était plus que temps de ralentir.

Paul, Jared et Mike nous accompagnèrent. J'essayai de suivre le mouvement mais mes capacités en danse avait chuté proportionnellement à la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée. Nettie recommença son petit manège pour attirer l'attention de Jasper et mue par je ne sais quelle idée saugrenue, je me mis à l'imiter. J'accentuai mes mouvements, balançant mes fesses exagérément en tournant le dos à notre table.

Dans le flou, je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je tournai la tête pour constater, sans trop de surprise, qu'elles appartenaient à Paul. En temps normal, ma réaction aurait été très violente mais une fois de plus, l'alcool aidant, je me dégageai sans m'éloigner toutefois. La musique tambourinait dans ma tête, la bière anesthésiait mes mouvements et mon esprit. Je savais qu'il était temps de me ressaisir avant qu'Emmett n'intervienne et me passe un savon.

Tout à coup, une main me serra le poignet m'empêchant de danser. Je voulus la retirer mais sans succès. Des paroles incompréhensibles tentèrent de s'insinuer jusqu'à mon cerveau légèrement embrumé. Je levai les yeux vers l'importun et me noyai dans un regard vert intense et... en colère.

Fronçant les yeux, je me concentrai sur ses lèvres pour déchiffrer les mots qu'il prononçait.

"Penses-tu que William apprécierait ton attitude?" criai-t-il pour se faire entendre.

"Je …"

"Ton attitude n'est pas correcte vis-à-vis de lui. As-tu oublié qu'Edward était ici et ne perdait aucun de tes gestes de vue?"

"Je n'y pensais plus et..." baragouinai-je honteusement.

Jasper me toisa durement et, sans rien ajouter, il pivota et se fraya un chemin au milieu des danseurs. Nettie tenta bien de le retenir en l'agrippant mais il se dégagea et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cette courte altercation m'avait remis les idées en place. Comment avais-je pu me donner en spectacle, moi si discrète? Les regards se détournèrent de moi progressivement. Réalisant complètement ce qu'il venait de se passer, une colère monta en moi. Mais de quel droit osait-il me parler ainsi? Devant tout le monde en plus! Je m'élançai rapidement à sa suite et franchis la porte avant de le voir disparaître au coin du parking où se trouvait nos véhicules.

"Hey, Jasper" l'interpellai-je sans résultat.

Je courus vers lui, tentant de ne pas m'étaler ni me tordre une cheville. Il faut dire que pour s'harmoniser avec ma robe, j'avais enfilé des chaussures à talons, chose très rare chez moi surtout lorsque je séjournais au Ranch.

"Merde, arrête-toi" criai-je à présent.

Jasper s'exécuta et me fit face. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il était fermé, dur et me jaugeait du regard. Nous nous affrontâmes quelques instants puis ma colère reprit le dessus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler comme tu viens de le faire."

"Ah non?"

"Non. Tu n'es rien. Ok je reconnais que j'ai eu tort d'agir ainsi. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me faire la morale."

"Parce que toi, tu trouves ton attitude correcte peut-être?" répondit-il sèchement mais en gardant son calme, contrairement à moi.

"Je ne faisais rien de mal. Nettie dansait de la même manière que moi et ça ne semblait pas te déranger!" l'accusai-je.

La tension entre nous s'intensifia. Son visage, jusque-là impassible, se chargea de colère et son regard devint meurtrier. Dans ce coin sombre du parking, j'aurais pu en avoir peur s'il ne m'avait pas montré qu'il était loin d'être aussi inquiétant qu'il ne voulait souvent le faire croire.

"Je me fous de Nettie. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. Elle n'a pas un rôle à jouer, elle."

"Quelle différence y a t-il entre elle et moi?"

"Il y en a beaucoup " déclara-t-il simplement avant de vouloir reprendre sa route.

Je n'avais pas eu de réponse satisfaisante. Je posai donc la main sur son avant-bras. Il se retourna.

"Lesquelles?" murmurai-je, plus pour moi que pour vraiment obtenir une réponse.

Nettie était gaie, extravertie, amusante, sexy...la liste était longue et je devais être masochiste pour demander à ce qu'il énumère nos différences. Le silence s'installa entre nous.

"Laisse tomber Bella" finit-il par répondre en retirant son bras.

Son Bella me dérangea. Je n'appréciais que modérément le chaton dont il m'affublait régulièrement mais l'entendre m'appeler par mon nom mettait une distance entre nous. Distance que je ne désirais pas actuellement.

"Jasper" suppliai-je.

Je ne voulais pas que notre conversation, aussi désagréable soit-elle, se termine. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je ne voulais pas l'avoir déçu par mon attitude. Je voulais... je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais. Normal, vu mon taux d'alcoolémie élevé.

Alors, tout s'enchaîna d'un coup.

Jasper passa son bras droit autour de ma taille me rapprochant de lui. Son autre main glissa dans mes cheveux et avant que je ne puisse réagir ou prononcer le moindre mot, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces mais exigeantes. Le premier moment de surprise passé, je répondis à son baiser, passant mes bras autour de son cou afin de me coller à lui. Sa bouche effleurait la mienne tandis que sa main caressait ma nuque. La tête me tournait mais ce n'était plus dû aux vapeurs d'alcool. J'en voulais plus. Je passai la pointe de la langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée. Son étreinte se raffermit autour de moi pendant que nos langues se découvraient, se cherchaient.

A bout de souffle, nous mîmes fin à ce baiser. Les jambes flageolantes, je ne tenais debout que grâce aux bras musclés de Jasper. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour le regarder. Il fronçait les sourcils. Mon coeur s'emballa lorsqu'il m'écarta d'un geste. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Jasper ne me laissa pas l'occasion de lui poser la question.

"Je suis désolé" déclara-t-il sans me regarder.

Il tourna immédiatement les talons, me laissant seule, désemparée sur le parking.

"Jasper, attends"

"C'est...A demain."

Il poursuivit son chemin et arriva au niveau du pick up qu'il déverrouilla avant de grimper dedans. Il démarra le véhicule et s'éloigna dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière.

Je restai un long moment, le regard perdu au loin, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était désolé. Etait-il désolé de m'avoir embrassée? Etait-il désolé de m'abandonner seule, ici, sur ce parking? Etait-il désolé de s'être emporté en me voyant sur la piste? Je retournai les questions dans mon esprit sans trouver la réponse. Sans trouver une réponse qui me convienne.

Plus je revivais la dernière scène, plus mes émotions s'émoussèrent. La douce euphorie qui m'avait englobée lorsque Jasper me tenait dans ses bras, s'effritait. Il m'avait ignorée. Il m'avait plantée, seule, au milieu d'un parking parce qu'il était DESOLE. Je sentais monter en moi une colère envers lui. Il me devait une explication et je comptais bien l'avoir et ce, rapidement. Puisqu'il était reparti avec l'un des véhicules, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'attendre les autres pour les ramener. Mais demain... demain, il comprendrait que je n'appréciais pas son attitude, autant que la mienne l'avait contrarié.

_Les (*) se rapportent aux photos postées sur FB. ( Eliloulou mon monde)_

**C'est à vous maintenant. **

**Ne partez pas sans me donner votre avis.**

**Biz**

**PS: pour celles qui suivaient "the dominant's creed" , un nouveau chapitre (29) posté sur le forum lovelemon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rose Canyon Lake

_Bonjour à toutes (Tous s'il y en a)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos messages qui m'aident et me poussent à poursuivre._

_Beaucoup d'entre-vous ont été surprise de la perte de contrôle de Jasper mais ce n'est qu'un homme, il peut craquer aussi._

_Nous avons donc laisser Bella seule sur un parking après un baiser très inattendu de Jasper. Que va-t-il se passer?_

_J'en profite pour remercier mes deux bêtas ( Lecholls-Jess et spuffygirl) pour leur encouragement et leur travail. Surtout que comme vous allez le constater, elles sont en mode bug. Je les ai perdues en cours de route._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: Explications<strong>

Que je détestais les lendemains de sortie! J'avais la tête à l'envers, la bouche pâteuse et les idées sens dessus dessous. J'avais bien arrosé ma soirée, surtout après le départ de Jasper. Mais je n'en avais pas pour autant tout oublié. Je me souvenais très très bien du début de soirée, les tournées de bières framboise délicieuses et l'ambiance autour de notre table.

La partie danse et l'épisode rapproché avec Jasper était assez net dans mon esprit même s'il m'arrivait de douter de sa véracité. Par contre, j'avais un vague souvenir d'une altercation avec Nettie me reprochant le départ de son mec, comme elle le nommait. La suite restait dans le flou. Emmett, après m'avoir séparée de la furie, s'était chargé de nous ramener et de me mettre au lit. J'allais en entendre parler pour les dix ans à venir.

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement; un rayon du soleil pénétrant dans ma chambre m'aveugla. La fin de nuit semblait avoir été mouvementée bien que très vague dans mon souvenir. Je me réveillai en travers du lit, à moitié débraillée et l'édredon rejeté à terre au loin, signe d'une grande nervosité ou de la poursuite de la bagarre en rêve.

Un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil m'apprit qu'il était...14h15. Et personne, pas même Emmett, n'était venu me tirer hors du lit. Je sautai à terre, me prenant les pieds dans l'édredon en tentant d'atteindre la salle de bain et m'étalant de tout mon long. Heureusement que l'épaisse couverture amortit ma chute car le sol ne m'avait jamais paru aussi dur. Je me relevai péniblement, tentant d'éviter le tambourinement incessant dans mon crâne d'augmenter. Je saisis au passage un jean, un tee shirt et une sur-chemise à carreaux qui traînaient sur la chaise avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. J'évitai le miroir, redoutant de voir la mine ravagée que je devais arborer. Telle une automate, j'entrai dans la douche, ajustai le débit et la température du jet avant de m'installer sous le pommeau et de laisser l'eau ruisseler sur moi. Je restai quelques minutes, immobile, comme si le jet pouvait effacer tous les derniers évènements. Je pris plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire pour me préparer et c'est d'un pas hésitant que je m'apprêtai à affronter la maisonnée.

Tout était calme en cette après-midi. Même Emily préparant le repas du soir ne faisait pas de bruit. Et pour cause, la cuisine et ses environs étaient totalement déserts. J'attrapai une pomme dans la corbeille avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. J'avais même délaissé le café dont l'odeur m'avait retourné l'estomac. Plus j'approchais du perron, plus des bruits de conversations m'arrivaient.

« Ah, voilà la marmotte !»

Au pied des escaliers, mon meilleur ami me narguait, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. A ses côtés se trouvait Edward qui déposait son sac dans le coffre de la voiture de location avec laquelle il était arrivé. Le grand jour était - enfin - arrivé. Il repartait pour le Texas.

« Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller plus tôt » râlai-je contre Emmett.

« Nous avons pensé que tu avais besoin de … repos »

« Nous? »

« Oui, Edward, Jasper, moi... enfin nous, quoi. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il n'était pas si tard lorsque nous sommes rentrés. »

Je tentai de paraître sûre de moi mais au fond, j'étais très mal à l'aise face à Edward et à l'image que j'avais dû lui donner de moi, hier. Ce dernier ne semblait pas contrarié de mon attitude. Au contraire, il riait avec mon ami.

« Bells, je ne parle pas de l'heure.»

« J'étais très bien en rentrant »

« C'est ça. C'est ça. On te croit, n'est-ce pas Edward? »

« Bien sûr! »

Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus amis ces deux-là?

« Oh vous m'énervez tous les deux ! »

Ils levèrent de manière synchrone leurs mains en guise de bouclier et leurs yeux au ciel. Ce qui en temps normal m'aurait faire rire, mais aujourd'hui, le mal de crâne aidant, j'haussai simplement les épaules en soufflant montrant, là, toute ma désapprobation. Evidemment, cela n'eut le mérite que de redoubler l'hilarité de mon meilleur ami. Autant l'ignorer ou du moins essayer. Je pivotai donc vers le texan.

« Tu repars? »

« Oui, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. William va bien. Sa sœur me l'a confirmé. »

« Bien. »

« Le travail que j'ai quelque peu délaissé pour mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, je ne manquerai pas de lui en faire la remarquer dès son retour. »

« Je te souhaite un bon voyage »

« Merci. Et encore désolé de mon attitude mais William en est le premier responsable. Un minimum de communication avec nous, sa famille, aurait évité bien des soucis. »

« Je ne peux que reconnaître la véracité de tes paroles. »

« A bientôt, Bella. Emmett, tiens-moi au courant pour le rodéo. Si j' en ai la possibilité, je viendrais participer» déclara-t-il.

« Tu fais du rodéo? » m'étonnai-je.

« Et oui. Je ne suis pas juste le con arrogant que je donne l'impression d'être. »

Sa réflexion me fit rougir. Bien que j'aie souvent pensé cela de lui, l'entendre le dire me mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Bon, j'y vais. »

« Salut mec et à un de ces jours » salua Emmett en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

Que devais-je faire ? Quelle était l'attitude la plus correcte pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage? Ce fut Edward qui prit l'initiative en s'avançant vers moi et m'étreignant affectueusement.

"Au revoir, Bella"

« Heu… Au revoir et bonne route. »

« Merci. »

Edward s'éloigna pour entrer dans sa voiture. Mais avant de s'y asseoir, il s'arrêta un moment et pivota sur lui-même.

« Bella ... Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontrée. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi William a été attiré par toi et ce qui l'a poussé à agir comme il l'a fait. J'espère te revoir en d'autres circonstances et que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui mérite d'être connue.»

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends. A bientôt. »

Il me sourit puis grimpa dans son véhicule avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner. Je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point au loin.

« C'est un mec bien tout compte fait »

« Oui, pas si mal » admis-je en rejoignant mon ami.

Tenant toujours la pomme en main, je commençai à la manger en le suivant vers le garage.

« J'ai voulu saluer Emily mais elle n'est pas à la cuisine. »

« Non, elle est partie en ville avec Lucy et Nettie pour le réapprovisionnement. Afin que je puisse embarquer tout ce dont nous aurons besoin dans le Pick-up. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bells ! Mais d'où sors-tu ? Tu as oublié qu'à cette époque nous allons rechercher les juments en pâture au Mount Lemmon ? »

« Oh ! Oui, j'avais complètement zappé. Quand partez-vous ? »

« Les autres sont déjà partis à cheval et je vais les rejoindre en fin de journée avec tout le nécessaire pour notre soirée camping. »

« Quand tu dis que les autres sont partis, tu parles de qui exactement ? »

« De Jacob, de Paul, de Jared et peut-être bien aussi de …. Jasper »

La manière dont Emmett venait de terminer sa phrase ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Je tentai de ne pas trop y prêter attention, continuant de grignoter ma pomme.

« C'est tout ? Pas de questions ? Pas de remarques ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi ? » répliquai-je le plus innocemment possible.

« A cause de ton attitude d'hier, peut-être ? »

Je m'arrêtai, ce que mon ami remarqua immédiatement, car il stoppa sa marche également et me fit face.

« Je ne vois…. »

« Bells, arrête ! Tu n'as jamais su mentir, me mentir.»

« Je ne mens pas mais je ne vois pas ce que je devrais dire. »

« Ok alors, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Hier, nous avons passé une soirée entre amis. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où… tu as bu un coup de trop. »

« Je n'étais pas si saoule que ça » m'offusquai-je.

"Oh que si. Ensuite, tu as disparu avec un de nos employés. Et pas n'importe lequel ! D'ailleurs, il n'est jamais reparu du reste de la soirée …"

« Et alors, c'est pas de ma faute. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Par contre, je me souviens très très bien de la manière musclée dont tu t'es occupée de Nettie »

« Emmett. Va droit au but. Que veux-tu me dire ? »

Mon meilleur ami se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à se planter à quelques centimètres de moi. Il plongea son regard dans le mien ce qui m'incita à faire un pas en arrière. Pas qu'il m'effrayait mais en mettant un peu d'espace, j'espérais mieux cacher mes émotions.

« Ce que je veux dire ou plus exactement ce que je pense, c'est que ce cher Jasper te plait »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi » réfutai-je en haussant exagérément les épaules et reprenant la marche tout en laissant mon ami derrière moi. Emmett éclata de rire avant de poursuivre.

« Bella, Bella, Bella ! Qui crois-tu berner ? Pas moi en tout cas. »

Piquée au vif par ses insinuations, bien que très proches de la réalité, je niai énergiquement. Je n'étais pas prête à admettre mon trouble, même à lui. Le baiser de la veille m'avait plus chamboulée que je ne le pensais mais j'avais encore besoin de temps pour analyser la soirée d'hier. J'avais besoin de me remémorer les évènements et de décortiquer chaque émotion ressentie. Mais plus que tout, j'avais besoin de parler à Jasper. Besoin de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait embrassée pour peut-être arriver à comprendre pourquoi j'y avais répondu avec autant de fougue. Alors, non, je ne pouvais pas en parler à mon meilleur ami ni admettre que j'étais troublée.

« Tu racontes des bêtises plus grosses que toi » déclarai-je en reprenant le chemin des écuries avant de me souvenir qu'Emmett m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt que Jasper était parti. Je ralentis avant de m'arrêter complètement.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Bells. Mais je suis loin d'être aveugle » ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

A quoi bon tenter d'insister? Emmett était mon meilleur ami et certainement la personne en qui je pouvais avoir le plus confiance. Pour l'instant, j'étais perdue. Son aide et son soutien pouvaient se révéler indispensables. Je décidai de revenir sur mes pas.

« Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je… je dois lui parler. »

« Hum…Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider sur ce coup là, puisque tu étais seule avec lui. Mais ce que je sais c'est que ce matin, il était d'une humeur de bouledogue. »

« Oh ! »

Je baissai la tête, regardant mes pieds espérant certainement qu'ils me donnent la solution à mon problème. Mais aucune illumination ou ébauche d'idée ne pointa.

« Accompagne-moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Viens avec moi au Mount Lemmon rejoindre les hommes. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Mais si. Tu viens pour t'occuper de l'intendance. Moi je pars à cheval les rejoindre. Tout le monde trouvera normal que ce soit toi qui cuisine et transporte le matériel de campement. »

« Je ne sais pas » hésitai-je, redoutant la réaction de Jasper en présence des autres.

« C'est la meilleure solution. C'est toujours un moment de détente et de franche rigolade cette expédition. En plus, cela vous permettra de mettre les choses au clair. »

J'avais retourné la proposition d'Emmett dans ma tête durant plus d'une heure, pesant le pour et le contre pour finir par accepter. Les minutes me rapprochant du départ avaient vu s'envoler ma détermination et mon courage. Mon ami avait dû insister et me rappeler que rester sur des non-dits s'avérait souvent néfaste. Il avait pris de l'avance sur moi en partant rejoindre le lieu de notre campement après m'avoir aidée à charger le pick-up du matériel et des vivres nécessaires. Je le soupçonnais aussi d'être resté auprès de moi afin de m'éviter la confrontation avec Nettie.

La voiture d'Emily était apparue au bout du chemin tandis que nous chargions les tentes. La copine de Jasper m'avait ignorée en sortant du véhicule mais lorsqu'Emmett expliqua à sa mère que je les accompagnais, Nettie s'était stoppée net à l'entrée de la villa pour me fusiller du regard. J'étais convaincue qu'elle m'aurait certainement agressée verbalement si Emily ne l'avait pas obligée à décharger et à entrer pour déposer les achats dans la cuisine. J'avais haussé les épaules, ne désirant pas en ajouter à mon stress en repensant à notre altercation. Emmett, d'un léger signe de tête, approuva mon attitude.

J'étais donc en route vers Rose Canyon Lake (*1) où deux fois par an, les hommes campaient lorsqu'ils allaient conduire ou rechercher le petit troupeau qui pâturait près du Mount Lemmon. Charlie y possédait un lopin de terre et une petite maison qu'il laissait à un charmant couple en échange de la surveillances des bêtes à la belle saison. Le camion, quant à lui, arriverait dans deux jours, lorsque tous les chevaux auraient été rassemblés. Le trajet n'était pas particulièrement long même si c'était un détour par rapport à notre lieu d'arrivée, mais c'était une tradition qui donnait lieu à des veillées très animées ainsi qu'à des moments inoubliables. Sam l'acceptait facilement puisqu'au départ c'étaient Charlie et lui qui l'avaient instauré. Je chantonnais les airs que diffusait la radio tentant de cette manière de détourner mon attention de ce qui m'attendait, ou de ce que j'imaginais m'attendre, à l'arrivée.

Au bout d'une heure de route, je bifurquai sur la gauche, quittant la Catalina Highway pour emprunter la route traversant la forêt nationale de Conorado. La route devenait de plus en plus sinueuse mais le paysage était magnifique. J'arrivai sans encombre jusqu'aux aires de camping aménagées au bout de la route. Nous prenions toujours la plus éloignée afin de ménager notre tranquillité et celles des montures des hommes. Je trouvai rapidement l'emplacement mais n'y trouvai que deux chevaux et Jared. Je stationnai le pick-up sur le côté avant de descendre et de le rejoindre.

"Salut Jared"

"Oh salut Bella."

"Tu es seul?"

"Non. Enfin si."

Je levai les sourcils, essayant de savoir si la réponse était positive ou non. Voyant mon air interrogateur, il rit avant de préciser.

"Emmett est dans le coin mais les autres sont partis à la découverte des environs. Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient dans … une demi heure" précisa-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur sa montre.

Je regagnai le véhicule et ouvris l'arrière. Jared me rejoignit immédiatement et insista pour porter le matériel comprenant les tentes. Il me laissa les sacs de couchage. Nous venions de terminer lorsqu'Emmett apparut.

"Bells, tu es enfin arrivée?"

"C'était pas une course, j'ai profité du paysage en prenant mon temps."

"Pour prendre ton temps, tu l'as pris. Les autres en avaient marre de t'attendre et sont partis faire une dernière promenade avant la nuit. Dès leur retour, on monte tout et on s'organise pour l'occupation des tentes."

Éparpillés dans tout le camp, des barbecues étaient mis à la disposition des campeurs (*3). Attendant le retour des trois cows boys, je commençai à préparer le repas. Je les laisserais gérer la cuisson des viandes me contentant des accompagnements. J'avais bien conscience que je meublais un peu le temps mais cela m'évitait de stresser.

Des bruits de sabot me firent lever la tête et me retourner. Évidemment, au premier regard, mes yeux croisèrent ceux du blond qui me perturbait depuis ce matin. J'ébauchai un sourire qui mourut sur mes lèvres. Son regard vert me transperça tant il semblait indifférent et froid. Je détournai le regard et découvris Jacob et Paul qui, tous deux, me souriaient. Ils me saluèrent avec enthousiasme avant de poser le pied à terre.

Tentant de masquer au mieux le malaise qui me gagnait, je retournai au pick-up chercher un ustensile imaginaire. J'étais penchée dans le coffre, ravalant la boule qui s'était formée au fond de la gorge lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Ne voulant pas augmenter mon trouble et me ridiculiser devant Jasper si c'était lui, je tentai de l'ignorer jusqu'au moment où une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule. Je me figeai.

"Bells?"

"Oui, je viens."

"Courage ma belle. On va rejoindre les autres, faire comme d'habitude. Et tout à l'heure, tu essayeras de lui parler."

"Je... Mais qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il me déteste tellement?"

"La haine n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mais toi seule sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Bon, et lui aussi évidemment. Allez! Viens."

Emmett avait raison comme souvent. Il avait trouvé les mots dont j'avais besoin pour affronter cette soirée. Lui emboitant le pas, nous rejoignîmes les autres. Les hommes riaient, une bière en main. Lorsque nous approchâmes, ils ouvrirent le cercle qu'ils formaient pour nous faire de la place à Emmett et moi. Le plus prompt à bouger fut Paul qui, d'un geste, m'invita auprès de lui. D'un sourire, je le remerciai et pris part à la conversation. Ma seule envie était de détourner la tête pour observer Jasper mais la peur de rencontrer à nouveau son regard m'en empêcha. Durant tous nos échanges, il resta silencieux, ne répondant que lorsqu'on lui parlait directement.

Mon malaise s'estompa lentement. Alors que j'étais venue pour discuter et clarifier la situation, son attitude fit ressortir la colère que j'avais ressentie la veille. Les paroles échangées que j'avais occultées s'insinuèrent en moi. Le baiser mais surtout ses derniers mots, son "je suis désolé" résonna dans ma tête à un point que je me mis à bouillir intérieurement. Il m'avait blessée hier en partant sans se retourner. Il venait de me blesser à nouveau en me fusillant du regard et en m'ignorant de la pire des façons. Ma fierté piquée au vif se rappela à moi. Je devais le faire réagir par n'importe quel moyen afin d'obtenir la conversation que j'étais venue chercher. Et j'en connaissais un. Celui-là même qui avait déclenché notre altercation.

"Comment trouves-tu notre belle région?" demandai-je à Paul en faisant glisser une main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention.

Ce dernier pivota vers moi, trop heureux que je m'intéresse à lui. Il posa sa main sur la mienne avant de me répondre.

"Je ne regrette absolument pas d'être venu par ici. C'est superbe mais il faut reconnaître que la région ne possède pas que de très beaux paysages"

Paul ne me quitta pas des yeux en prononçant ces paroles qui, bien malgré moi, me firent rougir.

"Toujours aussi flatteur"

"Non, je ne dis que la vérité"

"Accepterais-tu de m'aider?" lui proposai-je en coulant un regard langoureux vers lui, la main toujours posée sur son bras.

"Avec plaisir"

Je passai le bras sous le sien afin de nous diriger vers le pick-up et y retirer la glacière qu'Emily avait préparée pour nous. Du coin de l'oeil, j'essayai d'observer le blond qui, d'un geste brusque, déposa sa bouteille de bière sur la table de bois et s'éloigna en prétextant aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux chevaux. Je jubilais. J'avais obtenu le résultat souhaité. Maintenant que je l'avais éloigné du groupe, il ne me restait plus qu'à provoquer la confrontation. Mais c'était sans compter sur Paul qui s'enhardit en posant son bras autour de mes épaules. D'un petit mouvement d'épaule discret afin de ne pas froisser mon compagnon, je repris ma liberté. Son aide fut réellement la bienvenue car le ravitaillement pour cinq hommes tels que ceux qui m'entouraient était conséquent. Emily voulait qu'ils ne manquent de rien et puis, elle connaissait si bien son ogre de beau-fils. Rapidement, Emmett et Jacob s'activèrent autour du feu lançant des plaisanteries à tour de bras. Voyant Paul participer à leur amusement, je m'éclipsai sur la pointe des pieds. Le seul à s'en apercevoir fut Emmett qui, sans rien laisser paraître, avait toujours un oeil sur moi. A son sourire en coin, je sus qu'il savait d'avance où je me rendais.

Je ne m'éloignai que de quelques pas lorsque je le vis, appuyé contre un arbre, regardant devant lui. La nuit était tombée et je n'avais pu le repérer que grâce à la chemise claire qu'il portait. Je l'observai un moment avant d'oser avancer pour le rejoindre. Tentant pourtant d'être la plus discrète possible, je ne fis pas deux pas avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers moi. Son expression n'avait que peu changé depuis son arrivée et il se détourna avant de s'éloigner, ce qui ranima la flamme de ma colère.

"Tu vas encore fuir?" l'interpellai-je.

Il ne dut pas apprécier le ton ferme que je venais d'utiliser car il s'arrêta et me fit face. Son visage ne reflétait plus du tout l'indifférence de son arrivée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais je n'en avais cure. Je voulais une discussion sans l'effet néfaste de l'alcool et surtout je voulais comprendre, le comprendre. Face à son silence, je repris la parole.

"Tu vas m'éviter durant ces trois prochains jours. Me tirer la tête?"

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu me reproches. Je te laisse tranquille, ne peux-tu en faire de même?"

"Non!"

"Bella, va rejoindre les autres"

Le revoilà avec Bella. Exit le chaton que je détestais ou plus exactement que je pensais détester car maintenant, que je n'y avais plus droit, je commençais à le regretter. Cette marque d'affection était la preuve tangible d'une certaine confiance et d'un début d'amitié qui me semblait bien loin ce soir. Malgré la distance qu'il tenait à garder entre nous, j'avais décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

"Je veux, non j'ai le droit de comprendre. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as réagi si violemment hier? Pourquoi tu es toujours en colère aujourd'hui? Et... pourquoi tu m'as embrassée avant de me planter, seule, au milieu de ce parking?"

Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux durant toute ma tirade. Je voulais saisir la moindre émotion, le moindre signe venant de lui. Jasper ne cilla pas m'empêchant de découvrir quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de les relever et de les ancrer au fond des miens.

"Ca n'a aucune importance, laisse tomber."

"Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en tirer ainsi?" m'énervai-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait du campement, les mains dans les poches. Si son regard était resté froid et indifférent, j'aurais certainement abandonné, frustrée mais résignée. Or, il me sembla apercevoir une lueur de tristesse passer, fugace. Ce signe, aussi minime soit-il, m'incita à le poursuivre.

"Jasper, attends"

"Fiche-moi la paix et retourne auprès de Paul" cria-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter.

"Paul n'est pas sur deux minutes. J'ai tout le temps pour retrouver ses bras" crânai-je en le rattrapant. Je m'écrasai lamentablement sur son dos puisqu'il choisit ce moment précis pour s'arrêter. Je frottai mon nez martyrisé tout en revenant à la charge.

"Pourquoi m'ignores-tu?

"Pour rien. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'a pas d'importance, aucune importance" s'énerva-t-il.

"Ah oui? Et bien pour moi, cela a de l'importance. Et je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit si anodin pour toi"

"Tu ne sais rien Bella. Alors fiche le camp et oublie ce qu'il s'est passé hier."

"Non!"

Il leva les sourcils, surpris mais alors qu'il faisait mine de repartir, je lui saisis le poignet. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur mes doigts dont je raffermis la prise, ne voulant pas le voir m'échapper à nouveau.

"C'est ta tactique de fuir dès qu'on te bouscule un peu? Tu vas tourner les talons une fois de plus?"

"Je..."

"Oui, je sais. Tu es DESOLE. Et bien j'en ai rien à cirer que tu sois DESOLE. Et puis, t'es désolé de quoi? De m'avoir crié dessus? De m'avoir abandonnée sans explication? Ou bien de m'avoir embrassée? Parce que je ne partirai pas sans le savoir."

"J'étais en rogne hier soir. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. Tu es sensée être mariée et amoureuse alors crois-tu vraiment que tu agisses en conséquence? J'ai accepté de t'aider mais pas pour te comporter de la sorte. Je suis parti car …"

"Car?"

"Pour éviter de continuer de m'énerver."

"Crois-tu que je puisse oublier un instant que je suis mariée? Que je suis liée à un homme que je n'ai pas choisi pour de bonnes raisons? Je sais tout cela et je dois essayer de vivre avec. Mais tout ceci n'explique pas le baiser!" contrai-je.

J'avais parlé d'un ton plus bas à la fin comme si la réponse me faisait peur. Oui je voulais savoir mais étais-je prête à l'entendre?

Jasper soupira, regarda autour de lui, cherchant certainement une échappatoire que je ne lui fournirais pas. Il releva la tête, plongea son regard au fond de mes yeux. Ne voulant pas le brusquer et le voir fuir à nouveau, j'attendis en lui souriant légèrement mais lâchai son poignet pour lui donner un peu d'espace.

" Tu t'entêtais dans tes questions, j'étais énervé et j'ai agi sur un coup de tête. "

"Oh. Donc tu embrasses les femmes quand tu t'énerves?" ironisai-je.

"Ne déforme pas mes paroles, veux-tu."

"Quoi, je ne répète que ce que tu viens de dire" crânai-je en levant la tête fièrement.

"Tu répètes ce qui t'arrange" grogna-t-il en me faisant malgré tout un vrai sourire. Le premier en plus de vingt-quatre heures. Enfin!

"Peut-être mais tu as quand même dit que tu embrassais les femmes quand tu étais énervé" insistai-je.

"Non. Uniquement ma très jolie épouse"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que... j'avais envie de recommencer depuis notre mariage. Et que te voir avec Paul ne m'a pas plu."

"Hum...Tu n'aimes pas?" répétai-je en faisant un pas pour m'approcher de lui.

Jasper se contenta de secouer la tête, confirmant mes propos. Je posai une main sur son torse avant de poursuivre. Je le sentis se raidir mais n'en tins pas compte.

"Et... Et tu n'as pas envie de retenter l'expérience?" tentai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, redoutant sa réaction. (NDJ: mais quelle allumeuuuuuse ^^ j'adore !) ( NDS: je plussois !)

.

"Honnêtement?"

"Oui."

"Je ne suis pas assez en colère pour l'instant, Chaton" déclara-t-il en se détournant, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule. Je crus même l'entendre rire. Je pestai, tapant du pied mais il disparut, rejoignant les autres.

Lorsque je regagnai le campement, je fus surprise de voir les tentes montées et le repas prêt à être consommé. Un feu avait également été allumé ce qui serait agréable pour passer la soirée. Du regard, je cherchai à situer chaque homme. Emmett discutait avec Jacob près du barbecue. Paul se tenait près du feu en compagnie de Jared et lançait de fréquents regards noirs vers Jasper qui était appuyé contre un arbre en retrait. Dès que j'approchai, chacun posa le regard sur moi ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise. Avaient-ils entendu notre dispute? Avaient-t-ils tout découvert?

Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention, je me dirigeai vers mon meilleur ami. Jacob en profita pour plaisanter sur mon absence mais rien qui me précise si oui ou non, l'esclandre était arrivée jusqu'à eux. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait pour prévenir les autres que tout était prêt, je saisis l'occasion pour parler à Emmett.

"Alors Bell's? Promenade intéressante?"

"Bof. Vous nous avez entendu?"

"On peut pas dire que vous ayez été discrets. On a entendu des éclats de voix mais rassure-toi, nous n'avons rien compris."

"J'ai dû vraiment insister. Il refusait la discussion."

"Et le résultat?"

"Pas concluant du tout. Si ce n'est qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout que Paul me tourne autour"

"Tout comme Paul n'a pas du tout apprécié de te voir partir à sa recherche."

"Mince. Manquait plus que ça" soufflai-je en secouant la tête. La situation amusait terriblement mon ami. Je lui tapai sur le bras mais plus que de le calmer, cela intensifia son hilarité.

"Oh, ça va!" râlai-je en le quittant pour rejoindre le groupe assis à une table en bois.

Je fixai les flammes du feu (*3) que Jacob attisait afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe. Nous nous étions installés autour après le repas et, depuis quelques minutes, les garçons faisaient un concours de plaisanteries de plus en plus douteuses. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, perdue dans mes pensées. Jasper avait continué à se tenir légèrement à l'écart du groupe, participant aux échanges quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Délibérément, j'étais restée auprès d'Emmett mettant une certaine distance avec Paul. Je l'avais manipulé en profitant de l'intérêt qu'il me témoignait mais je ne devais plus l'encourager. Je devais absolument me tenir au rôle d'épouse attendant désespérément le retour du mari prodigue. Par contre, il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher l'animosité qu'il ressentait envers Jasper. Et c'était de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû jouer à ce petit jeu. Je devais surveiller mon attitude envers chacun, du moins en public.

"Emmett à Bella?"

Je sursautai à l'évocation de mon nom. Que m'avait-on demandé?

"Pardon?"

" Jared demandait si tu étais parmi nous ou pas?"

"Désolée, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs" répondis-je en rougissant.

"Nous nous en sommes rendus compte" ironisa Emmett.

"Bon, si c'est pour vous moquer de moi, je vous laisse et je vais dormir."

"Mais non, on plaisante. Mais au moins, maintenant, nous avons toute ton attention."

La remarque d'Emmett déclencha l'hilarité générale. J'aurais voulu bouder mais leur bonne humeur me gagna également. Les conversations reprirent et je me forçai à discuter avec chacun sans m'attarder plus sur une personne en particulier. J'évitai soigneusement les questions trop personnelles afin de ne pas donner l'impression de m'intéresser à quiconque. Au bout d'une heure, le calme s'installa progressivement et je m'apprêtai à aller dormir pour de bon cette fois lorsque Jasper s'adressa à mon ami.

"As-tu pris ce que je t'avais demandé?"

"Oui, elle est sur le siège de la double cabine."

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant dans ma mémoire ce qu'Emmett aurait pu déposer dans le pick-up. Je suivis l'aller-retour de Jasper des yeux. Ce dernier nous rejoignit, portant dans ses bras une guitare folk. Ses doigts glissaient sur les cordes libérant des sons mélodieux. Nous l'observions tous tandis qu'il s'installait enfin dans le groupe autour du feu. Je fus surprise de le voir s'intercaler entre Jacob et moi. (*4)

"Joue-nous une belle sérénade avant d'aller nous reposer" demanda Jared.

"Vous avez une préférence?"

"Non, nous te laissons le choix" intervint Emmett.

"Ok"

Les notes résonnèrent dans la clairière dès qu'il eut posé ses doigts sur la guitare. Chacun autour du feu l'observait, écoutant la musique, reconnaissant les airs qu'il nous jouait. Aucun de nous ne parla, le laissant nous bercer de ces douces mélodies qu'aucune parole n'accompagnait. Il enchaîna les chansons sans relever la tête, concentré sur la musique et uniquement sur elle. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment. J'aurais pu l'écouter durant des heures et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je fus surprise. Je rouvris les yeux que je posai sur lui.

"Waw, bravo mec. T'es vachement doué" déclara Jacob. Les autres acquiescèrent en l'applaudissant ce qui le fit sourire.

Pensant son mini récital terminé, je voulus le remercier avant d'aller dormir mais il tourna la tête vers moi. L'intensité de son regard me cloua sur place tandis qu'il entamait une nouvelle chanson. Désireuse de m'échapper de son regard pénétrant, je fermai les yeux afin de profiter de cette superbe musique que j'affectionnais. La mélodie commença doucement et je reconnus rapidement l'intro d'Endlessly de Muse. La voix de Jasper s'éleva progressivement me prenant au dépourvu.

"_This part of me you'll never know. The only thing I'll never show."_

Je rouvris les yeux et les posai sur lui qui me fixait toujours. Ce fut comme s'il me capturait, m'enveloppait dans une bulle où, lui et moi, étions seuls. Je n'entendais plus que sa voix, que ces paroles tant entendues mais qui pour la première fois prenaient un sens différent dans sa bouche.

Ces mots me touchaient bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Inconsciemment ou plus exactement, consciemment mais rejetant cette idée, je désirais qu'ils s'adressent à moi.

"_It's plain to see it's trying to speak. Cherished dreams forever asleep."_

J'abandonnai un instant le vert hypnotisant de ses yeux pour observer ses doigts grattant les cordes telle une caresse. Mon esprit vagabonda au delà de ce simple geste et je dus m'obliger à chasser ces idées et ramener mon attention sur le moment présent.

"_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly. Hopelessly I'll give you everything. But I won't let you up. I won't leave you falling. If the moment ever comes."_

Je me laissai bercer par sa voix envoûtante, oubliant Emmett, Paul et tous les autres, oubliant l'image que je devais donner, oubliant que je venais de prendre la décision de reprendre mon rôle. Seul le regard de Jasper posé sur moi comptait, seuls ses mots comptaient, seules les émotions que je ressentais comptaient. Je sentais son regard me brûler m'incitant à plonger le mien au fond de ses yeux.

"_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly. Hopelessly I'll give you everything. But I won't let you up. I won't leave you falling. And I won't leave you falling. But the moment never comes."_

Les dernières notes s'échappèrent de sa guitare sans que notre connexion ne se coupe. Il fallut un raclement discret de gorge suivi de l'intervention d'Emmett pour que je reprenne pied dans la réalité.

"Tu nous avais caché tes talents de chanteur en plus de ceux de musicien."

Jasper me fit un magnifique sourire dont il avait le secret avant de reporter son attention sur mon ami. J'humectai mes lèvres, remarquant seulement que j'avais la bouche sèche. Les battements de mon coeur se calmèrent doucement et je remarquai que même ma respiration avait un rythme saccadé. J'attendis d'être totalement maîtresse de moi avant de me tourner vers les autres, me contentant d'écouter les commentaires.

"Je ne me qualifierais pas vraiment de chanteur"

"Et bien moi, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant. J'imagine déjà d'ici les filles que je pourrais emballer" déclara Jacob en riant.

"Tu n'as aucune chance, mon vieux, même avec une voix pareille" le taquina Emmett.

"Ha, ha... très drôle."

"Ouais, c'était pas mal" admit Paul en haussant les épaules.

"Pas mal? T'es pas un peu sourd par hasard. Ou bien..."

"Ou bien quoi?" s'énerva-t-il.

La tension montait et je fis un petit signe à mon meilleur ami pour qu'il évite d'attiser inutilement la jalousie de Paul. Jasper ne semblait absolument pas inquiet de cette réaction car il arborait un sourire en coin, fier de lui.

"Bon, moi, je suis fatiguée" ajoutai-je avant que la guerre ne soit délcarée.

"Tu as raison. Nous avons du boulot qui nous attend demain" répliqua Emmett.

Je faisais déjà un pas vers les tentes quand la question qu'il posa me stoppa net.

"Comment se répartit-on dans les tentes?"

"Comment ça "comment on se répartit dans les tentes?" singeai-je Emmett.

"Bells! Tu viens toi-même de dire que tu étais fatiguée!"

"Oui mais..." (NDA: Non, je ne dirai pas...octobre! MDR toute seule) (NDJ: j'y ai pensé moi même avant de voir ta note ^^ J'adore! ^^ t )

""Nous avons deux tentes et si tu comptes bien, nous sommes six. Ce qui donne, trois dans chaque. Je reviens donc à mon "comment se répartit-on dans les tentes?" m'expliqua mon meilleur ami.

J'avais parfaitement compris mais je n'avais absolument pas pensé que je devrais partager la tente avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emmett. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus obliger les autres de se serrer dans une seule.

Qui allait nous rejoindre pour cette nuit? Jacob car nous nous connaissions depuis un certain temps? Jared pour éviter des conflits inutiles? Paul pour tenter d'arriver d'avoir sa petite vengeance sur le blond? Ou bien Jasper vers qui je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attirée?

Je me tus, ne désirant pas participer au choix. J'avais déjà assez attiré l'attention ce soir sans

en rajouter. J'écoutai le début sans y prendre part mais espérant silencieusement que ce ne soit pas Paul.

"Arrêtons de discuter. On peut tirer à la courte paille si vous voulez" proposa Jacob, toujours enclin à aider.

"C'est fou. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'autant de mecs se battraient pour venir m'entendre ronfler" lâcha Emmett.

Sa réflexion fit rire tout le monde mais ne résolut pas notre dilemme. Alors que la discussion reprenait, Jasper s'écarta du groupe puisque depuis le début, il restait muet.

"Viens Bella. Pendant qu'ils se chamaillent, nous on va dormir" déclara-t-il en me prenant la main et me tirant à sa suite.

Son geste eut le mérite de clouer le bec à cette bande de rigolos. Tandis que Jared et Paul nous regardaient interloqués, Jacob et Emmett éclataient de rire face à la mine déconfite de mon soupirant éconduit.

Même si j'étais surprise de sa réaction et de son audace, j'avoue que ce choix de compagnon pour la nuit me satisfaisait pleinement. Et le contact de sa main autour de la mienne me plaisait également beaucoup.

Les sacs avaient été rassemblés entre les deux tentes et Jasper se saisit du sien.

"C'est lequel ton sac, Bella?"

"Le noir."

Avant que je ne puisse me pencher pour attraper la lanière, il l'avait déjà attrapé et nous dirigeait vers la canadienne de droite sans pour autant m'avoir lâchée un seul instant. Derrière nous, les remarques fusaient mais je ne n'y prêtais pas attention, pas plus que mon compagnon. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jasper referma la fermeture éclair, nous isolant des autres. Seule avec lui, je retirai, à regret, ma main et camouflai mon trouble en m'affairant dans mon sac.

"Je crois que tu peux considérer avoir un ennemi de plus" plaisantai-je à voix basse.

"Son opinion m'indiffère totalement." répondit-il sur le même ton.

"Il va s'imaginer des trucs"

"Oh. Qu'il s'imagine tout ce qu'il veut. Chaton, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser ma petite femme dormir avec un autre?"

Sa remarque me fit rougir mais hors de question de laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Heureusement que la pénombre camouflait mon embarras.

"Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire en fait. Tu souffles le chaud et le froid et tout cela en une seule soirée. Tu joues le mari jaloux qui défend son territoire tout en mettant une barrière."

"Je suis …."

"Je sais, tu es désolé. Mais moi, je veux plus qu'un désolé"

Jasper, loin de se refermer comme je m'attendais qu'il le fasse, me fit un sourire en coin plus ravageur que jamais.

"Peut-être ai-je un peu de mal moi aussi avec cette situation qui me perturbe autant que toi" admit-il enfin.

Je lui retournai son sourire en hochant la tête. Sa réponse n'expliquait pas complètement son attitude mais je m'en contenterais pour le moment. Elle me permettait au moins de comprendre que Jasper, sous ses airs arrogants, entrait dans le rôle que je lui avais proposé et en ressentait les mêmes effets que moi.

"Bien. Donc pour en revenir au début, tu préfères entendre Emmett ronfler que de me laisser avec Paul?" le titillai-je gentiment.

"Je ne te laisserais pas à proximité de ce coureur de jupon."

"Mais qu'en sais-tu?"

"Un homme sait ça."

J'haussai les sourcils face à la mauvaise foi de sa réponse et ne pus refréner mon rire.

"Mais..."

"Plus de mais! Mais si tu insistes vraiment je peux échanger ma place avec lui" répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"NON!" m'écriai-je.

"Un souci, Bells?"

La voix d'Emmett nous surprit. J'avais crié plus fort que prévu lorsque j'avais attrapé l'avant-bras de Jasper pour l'empêcher de sortir. Ce dernier me regarda d'un air amusé, attendant que je réponde à mon ami sinon, il allait débouler ici, tel le bulldozer qu'il savait être lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma sécurité.

" Non, Em, t'inquiète, tout va bien. Juste... juste une araignée. Mais Jasper s'en est chargé."

"Ok. J'arrive de toute façon."

J'attendis d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner avant de recommencer à respirer. Jasper tira sur son bras pour que je le libère car je le tenais toujours fermement.

"Une araignée, Chaton?" chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

"Que voulais-tu que je dise? C'est la première réponse qui m'est venue à l'esprit" me justifiai-je en le lâchant enfin et m'installant à genoux sur l'un des matelas. J'ouvris mon sac cherchant une tenue adéquate à enfiler pour passer une nuit en compagnie de mon mari. Je trouvai un bas de survêtement et un tee shirt Hello Kitty que je voulus enfiler mais l'ombre de Jasper me rappela sa présence.

"Joli!"

"Heu... Merci mais pourrais-tu... "

"Vas-y" proposa-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Je me dépêchai de retirer jeans, chemise et sous vêtements pour enfiler ma tenue de nuit.

"Mais sur toi, c'est encore plus joli" déclara-t-il alors que je passais à peine le second bras et que mon ventre était toujours dénudé.

J'aurais voulu être choquée, trouver une répartie cinglante montrant mon mécontentement mais à la place, je rougis une fois de plus en silence. Il s'assit à son tour, retira ses santiags et commença à retirer ses vêtements. (NDJ: même à la deuxième lecture, j'ai un bug mental ^^)(NDS: bave)

"Attends, je vais te laisser faire"

"Oh, mais tu ne me déranges pas."

Jasper poursuivit son effeuillage comme si je n'étais pas là. Tentant de regarder ailleurs, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil vers lui. J'avais déjà pu admirer son torse en lui rendant visite dans son baraquement mais ce soir, j'allais avoir droit à une vue d'ensemble. Les yeux rivés sur lui, j'attendais la suite lorsque la fermeture éclair me tira de ma contemplation.

"Me voilààà" (NDJ: toujours aussi PTDR ^^)(NDS: putain mais Em!)

"On le voit Em."

"Je préfère prévenir."

"Ah, ah, très drôle."

"Mon pauvre Jasper. Cette fille n'a aucun humour."

"Pas sûr" répondit simplement le blond.

"Je suis mort. Comment s'installe-t-on?"

"Je pensais que tu prendrais la place centrale et nous sur les côtés" suggérai-je pleine d'espoir.

"Tout bien réfléchi, je vais m'installer sur le côté, je me lève souvent la nuit. Je vous empêcherais de dormir correctement" corrigea Emmett que je fusillai du regard. Malheureusement dans l'obscurité de la tente, il ne dut pas le remarquer car il commença lui aussi à se dévêtir avant de passer un tee shirt et de rester en slip. La manoeuvre finie, il se glissa dans son sac de couchage sans un regard pour moi. Et ce mec se disait mon meilleur ami? Je lui rappellerais un jour.

Un mouvement sur la droite attira mon attention. Jasper qui n'avait plus bougé depuis l'arrivée de mon soi-disant meilleur ami, termina de déboutonner son jeans qu'il fit glisser lentement le long de ses cuisses. Je déglutis difficilement mais sans détourner mon regard qui semblait hypnotisé par le boxer, seul vêtement qui lui restait.

"Je prends celui de droite, si ça te va?"

"..."

"Tu veux bien aller au milieu ou tu préfères le côté?" répéta-t-il mais je bugguais complètement. Je secouai la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits et donner un semblant de réponse.

"Ce que tu veux. Hum... Enfin, oui je veux bien être entre vous deux."

Nous entrâmes en même temps dans nos sacs respectifs et je m'installai sur le côté en lui tournant le dos.

"Bonne nuit"

"Bonne nuit, Bells" répondit Emmett d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Bonne nuit"

Le silence s'installa, la respiration d'Emmett se faisait plus profonde et lente signe qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. J'avais toujours admiré sa faculté à dormir n'importe où. Derrière moi, Jasper restait immobile mais j'étais incapable de savoir s'il était toujours éveillé.

Je restai sans bouger le plus longtemps possible attendant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée mais ceux-ci paraissaient m'avoir oubliée. Je cherchai un moyen de trouver le sommeil mais d'expérience, le comptage de mouton n'avait jamais été efficace chez moi. De plus, le souvenir de notre soirée et plus particulièrement du moment où Jasper avait partagé avec nous ses talents de chanteur envahissait mon esprit. Le son mélodieux de sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Les yeux fermés, je revivais la chanson, entendant les paroles vibrer autour de moi. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Je finis par bouger, passant alternativement sur le dos puis sur le côté, cherchant une bonne position et surtout le sommeil. Mais en vain.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Chaton?" murmura Jasper, me surprenant car je le pensais endormi.

"Non, pas moyen."

"Tu veux une berceuse?"

"Non! C'est justement ta chanson qui m'empêche de fermer l'oeil" râlai-je en sourdine.

Un petit rire m'arriva pour toute réponse. Ca l'amusait de me perturber. Prête à lui tourner le dos, la chaleur d'une main caressant ma joue m'en empêcha. Le mouvement était léger mais déclencha des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je ralentis ma respiration de peur de bouger et qu'il ne retire sa main. Il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille avant de reprendre ses effleurements. Ses doigts glissèrent sous mon oreille vers ma nuque et m'attira vers lui. J'étais tétanisée, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre tout en le désirant ardemment. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes en un baiser léger avant de s'écarter. Attendait-il une réaction de ma part? Je ne pus résister à l'envie de le taquiner.

"Tu es suffisamment en colère maintenant?"

"Non! Mais j'en avais suffisamment envie à présent." (NDA: C'est ici que j'ai perdu mes bêtas...LOL)

Sans me donner l'occasion de répondre, il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant de fougue et d'envie que lui. Nos langues se trouvèrent, menant une danse endiablée. Tandis que d'une main sur la nuque il me gardait auprès de lui, l'autre frôla mon bras avant de m'enlacer et de me coller à lui. A cet instant, je regrettais d'être séparée de lui par nos sacs de couchage. Je passai mes bras autour de son torse pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur moi, dessinant au passage les muscles fermes de son dos avec la main. Lorsque le souffle vint à nous manquer, nous mîmes fin ensemble au baiser, mais pour mieux recommencer. J'en voulais encore. J'en voulais plus.

Un ronflement bruyant nous surprit et nous nous écartâmes d'un coup. Emmett avait entièrement raison en prétendant qu'il était particulièrement bruyant la nuit. Nous avions cru qu'il se réveillait mais il n'en était rien. De petit ronronnements nous confirmèrent qu'il dormait toujours. Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire essayant d'être le plus discrets possible; les autres ne dormant qu'à deux mètres de nous et n'étant séparés que par de la toile.

Jasper, toujours hilare, posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'appréciai de le sentir contre moi. J'en profitai pour glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, chose dont je rêvais depuis son arrivée au Ranch. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne relève la tête.

"Emmett a raison, c'est un vrai moteur."

"J'avais oublié comme il était bruyant."

Le silence s'installa à nouveau mais je le rompis rapidement.

"Tu es de nouveau désolé?"

"Non, absolument pas."

"Tant mieux."

Je voulus me réinstaller correctement sur mon matelas mais Jasper ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il me garda au creux de ses bras, m'attirant tout contre lui où je me lovai confortablement.

"Bonne nuit, Chaton" murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

"Bonne nuit Jasper."

Je fermai les yeux, douillettement installée dans les bras de mon mari. J'étais bien et à cet instant, je ne souhaitais aucune autre place que celle-ci. Demain, je réfléchirais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais je ne lui permettrais pas de faire marche arrière cette fois-ci. Je respecterais mes résolutions d'être une bonne madame Hale mais je tenais aussi à découvrir qui était réellement Monsieur Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre...Vous a-t-il plu?<p>

Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Jasper se rachète-t-il bien?

Dites moi tout.

Les * renvoient à ma page FB pour des photos.

Bisous et à bientôt


	10. Chapter 10: Premier jour!

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Le chapitre précédant semble vous avoir beaucoup plu, surtout le moment sous la tente.**_

_**Mais votre grande question est : Comment va réagir Jasper?**_

_**J'ai encore un peu perturbé mes bêtas sur ce chapitre que je vous laisse lire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10: Premier jour!<strong>

Je m'étirai dans mon sac de couchage après l'une des meilleures nuits jamais passées en camping. Mais la première chose qui me frappa fut la sensation de solitude que je ressentis. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je vis la place à ma droite, vide. Emmett s'était déjà levé. Sans bouger, je tendis la main derrière moi pour constater que là aussi, la place était vide. Je soupirai en pivotant sur le dos. Je me remémorai les derniers instants avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil peuplé de très beaux rêves. J'avais adoré la sensation des bras de Jasper autour de moi, sa chaleur enveloppant mon corps, ses lèvres qu'il avait posées dans mon cou avant que les bras de Morphée ne se referment sur moi.

Des bruits me parvinrent au travers de la toile. Il devait être temps de tout remballer et de charger le pick-up pour la dernière ligne droite vers chez les Dennis, un couple sans enfants que Charlie avait rencontré lors de ses nombreux voyages en tant que reporter. John et Carla habitaient la petite maison prêtée par mon père depuis de très longues années en échange de la surveillance des juments. Deux fois par an, d'abord Sam et Charlie et puis maintenant Emmett, faisaient le voyage à cheval pour rassembler la harde qui était ensuite chargée dans un camion afin de les ramener au Ranch. Au printemps, le chemin inverse était entrepris après les mises bas de ces juments.

Je m'extirpai du sac et enfilai rapidement des vêtements, des douches nous attendant chez les Dennis. Je fourrai mes effets dans mon bagage, constatant que ceux des garçons avaient disparu puis ouvris la fermeture éclair de la tente. Je passai la tête dehors, observant d'abord ce qu'il s'y passait avant de sortir. Chacun s'affairait au rangement, la seconde tente était déjà démontée. Jared et Paul la chargeaient dans le pick-up, Jacob et Jasper s'occupaient des chevaux et Emmett préparait ce qui ressemblait de loin au petit déjeuner. Une odeur de café vint titiller mes narines, finissant de me convaincre de quitter mon repaire.

Je rejoignis mon meilleur ami qui m'accueillit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je l'embrassai affectueusement tandis qu'il me tendait une tasse de mon breuvage favori.

"Bien dormi, ma belle?"

"Hum, pas mal. Et toi?"

"Ouais! Si j'oublie les chuchotements et les drôles de bruits, je peux dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit"

"Quels bruits?" questionnai-je en manquant de suffoquer en avalant de travers.

"A ton avis?" répondit-il en me jetant un regard en coin.

"Tu veux dire que tu..."

Le sourire qu'il me décocha était plus que significatif. Il nous avait entendus. Je fermai les yeux en secouant la tête. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on souhaiterait entrer dans un trou de souris et disparaître. Pour terminer de me mettre vraiment très mal à l'aise, ajoutez l'arrivée de mon blond de mari, qui me salua en me gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire et d'un clin d'oeil. Je tentai de camoufler le rouge pivoine de mes joues en enfouissant mon nez dans mon mug.

"Bella, tu es enfin réveillée?" s'écria Paul en nous rejoignant.

"Oui mais vous auriez dû venir me chercher"

"Impossible. Tes deux bouledogues surveillaient."

Je levai les sourcils en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Emmett et Jasper, pas du tout impressionnés par la remarque cinglante de Paul. Bien au contraire, ils haussèrent les épaules de concert. Chacun se servit une tasse de café fumant et grignota des gâteaux secs préparés la veille par Emily tout en discutant du déroulement de la journée.

Cette dernière serait assez calme. Il ne restait que peu de distance jusque chez John et Carla et connaissant le bonhomme, il aurait déjà préparé le terrain. Les juments seraient rapprochées, laissant un peu de temps libre à mes compagnons.

Les derniers rangements furent rapidement expédiés. Je grimpai dans le pick-up lorsque Jasper s'en approcha. J'ouvris la vitre pour écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire quand il me montra mon Ipod qu'il tenait en main. Je fronçai les yeux car je n'avais pas souvenir de l'avoir sorti de mon sac la veille.

"Merci. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir pris hors de mon sac"

Je tendis le bras, paume vers le haut pour le récupérer. Il me le déposa effectivement dans la main mais la saisit par la même occasion. La chaleur de ses doigts autour des miens me fit du bien. Depuis mon réveil, je n'avais pas pu lui parler ni même l'approcher sans attirer l'attention des autres. Je redoutais ce qu'il allait se passer car j'ignorais s'il allait de nouveau m'ignorer ou pas.

"Normal. J'avais besoin d'une bonne raison pour t'approcher sans nounou" déclara-t-il sans me lâcher.

"Parce que tu voulais me parler?"

"Ce n'est pas ma seule envie mais tant que nous avons des spectateurs, je m'en contenterais."

"Te sentirais-tu énervé?" le taquinai-je.

"Hum...très très énervé" répliqua-t-il en caressant l'intérieur de mon poignet de son pouce, ses yeux plongés au fond des miens.

Cet effleurement déclencha des frissons en moi. Mais notre moment de tranquillité fut de courte durée car il fallait toujours compter sur mon meilleur ami pour venir vous déranger.

"Bon, Jazz, il serait plus que temps de partir."

"Jazz?"

"Nouvelle lubie d'Emmett"

C'était du Emmett tout craché à toujours plaisanter. Mais le fait qu'il donnait un surnom, même ridicule, était un signe que cette personne comptait pour lui. Jasper retira sa main laissant un vide et une sensation de froid qui étaient des plus déplaisants. Un dernier sourire et il s'en retourna, monta sur son étalon et emboîta le pas aux autres. Je restai quelques secondes à fixer le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté avant de, moi aussi, prendre la route. Tandis que les cavaliers pénétraient dans l'un des chemins de terre traversant les plaines, je regagnai la route principale contournant le mount Lemmon vers chez John.

Une heure plus tard, je reçus un accueil plus que chaleureux lorsque je parvins chez les Dennis. Clara m'étreignit affectueusement, heureuse de me revoir après plusieurs années d'absence. Il est vrai que j'habitais plus souvent Phoenix que Oro Valley et que mes visites coïncidaient rarement avec cette escapade. Les années ne semblaient avoir aucune prise sur Clara qui était toujours aussi rayonnante et pleine de vie malgré l'approche de la soixantaine.

"Oh Bella, quel plaisir de te revoir enfin."

"Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'être ici."

"Ton père a raison. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille... pardon, jeune femme."

Ses compliments déclenchèrent une bouffée de chaleur localisée sur mes joues. Je devais être encore une fois, toute rouge. Je ne savais pas ce qui me gênait le plus, que mon père parle de moi ou qu'il se rende compte que j'avais grandi et étais devenue une femme.

"Viens, entrons. J'ai préparé des chambres et gardé pour toi celle de Heidi."

Ils avait recueilli la nièce de Carla à la mort de ses parents. Ils l'élevaient comme la leur depuis ses dix ans. Elle poursuivait ses études d'architecture à New York actuellement. Je savais par Emily qu'elle leur manquait énormément mais ils étaient également très fiers d'elle et de ses réussites scolaires. J'attrapai mon sac dans le pick-up avant de la suivre.

"Merci mais on aurait pu camper de nouveau."

"Bella! Il y a suffisamment de place. Nous ne sommes que deux et puis nous sommes très contents d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Viens."

Je la suivis à l'intérieur de la maison. J'avais toujours apprécié l'ambiance accueillante et chaleureuse de cette habitation. Elle me conduisit à la chambre décorée dans des tons vieux rose. Bien que impeccablement rangée, la présence d'Heidi se faisait sentir dans chaque décoration. Nous n'avions jamais été proches mais je l'appréciais beaucoup.

"Installe-toi puis viens me rejoindre à la cuisine."

"D'accord et merci."

Je n'avais que peu de bagages avec moi puisque nous repartions déjà le lendemain mais je sortis malgré tout le contenu de mon sac que je déposai sur le lit. Mon Ipod se trouva sur la couette fleurie et dès que mon regard se posa dessus, les souvenirs de notre bref échange me revinrent en mémoire. Jasper avait abandonné son côté arrogant pour montrer un visage avenant et doux qui me plaisait énormément. Fixant toujours l'Ipod, je pensai à la chanson qu'il m'avait chantée car il ne s'adressait qu'à moi hier soir. Je fis défiler rapidement la playlist à la recherche de Endlessly de Muse que j'étais certaine d'avoir dessus. Effectivement, je trouvai le morceau. Je coinçai les écouteurs dans les oreilles et lançai la musique. Durant les trois minutes cinquante qui suivirent, je me laissai bercer par cette mélodie, écoutant attentivement les paroles pour la première fois.

Arrivant péniblement à me détacher de celles-ci, je posai le lecteur sur la table de nuit et décidai de me rafraîchir avant de descendre. Il devait juste me rester assez de temps avant que les cinq cavaliers n'arrivent. Mais surtout avant que Jasper n'arrive. J'aurais voulu penser que cela n'avait aucune importance mais c'était loin de la vérité. Depuis mon réveil, je n'aspirais qu'à pouvoir me rapprocher de lui. Mais durant ce voyage, les autres ne nous quitteraient jamais et j'allais certainement devoir patienter jusqu'à notre retour pour passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. J'appréhendais de le voir en me réveillant mais après notre petit aparté, j'étais rassurée et prête à patienter deux jours en espérant que d'ici là, il soit toujours dans les mêmes dispositions.

Fraîche et changée de la tête aux pieds, je pénétrai dans la cuisine où les hommes étaient arrivés entre-temps. Les discussions allaient bon train entre eux et John. Paul tentait d'imposer son point de vue comme souvent tandis que Jared, Jacob et Em se goinfraient de biscuits maison et de bières. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi me suffit pour confirmer que mon blond manquait à l'appel. Carla me tendit l'assiette afin que je puisse, moi aussi, me régaler de ses gâteaux.

Le temps passait, les biscuits disparaissaient et les bières descendaient très vite. Chez tout le monde mais toujours pas signe de Jasper. Je m'apprêtais à sortir et partir à sa recherche lorsqu'il entra enfin, rangeant son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Il salua Carla qu'Emmett lui présenta avant de s'appuyer contre le meuble non loin de moi.

"Tu racontais ta vie, mec?" l'apostropha mon meilleur ami.

"Que veux-tu? Les gens importants sont forts demandés."

"Ouais, dis plutôt que tu nous caches une petite amie" le taquina Jacob.

"Hum... qui sait?" répondit-il simplement avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

"Oh mais on dirait que notre texan nous cache des choses" railla Paul en alternant son regard entre Jasper et moi.

"A toi, oui, sans aucun doute. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas"

Paul fusilla du regard le blond qui resta parfaitement impassible. Toujours prompt à calmer le jeu lorsqu'il n'en était pas le déclencheur, Emmett se leva avant de rappeler tout son petit monde à l'ordre.

"Bien. Il est temps de s'y mettre les gars avant que nous soyons tous incapables de bouger le petit doigt. Du travail nous attend."

Je les vis acquiescer et se lever pour sortir à l'exception de Paul et de Jasper qui continuaient de s'affronter. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse et sourit, nullement impressionné par le brun.

"J'ai dit: Dehors" répéta Emmett en pointant la porte du doigt.

Tandis que Paul rejoignait les autres, Jasper prit tout son temps pour le suivre, me frôlant de près avant de prendre lui aussi la direction de l'extérieur. Ce simple contact me fit frissonner, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Emmett qui leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

Le regard que je sentis sur moi m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué mon petit tressaillement. Préférant éviter une conversation avec Carla que je ne souhaitais pas et surtout une vague de mensonges inévitables, je me servis une tasse de café fumant avant de lui faire face, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Toujours très discrète, Carla n'insista pas. Elle commença à s'affairer dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas pour les six hommes qui rentreraient affamés d'ici quelques heures. Je décidai de lui donner un coup de main car en plus d'adorer cuisiner même si j'en avais rarement l'occasion, Carla était un parfait cordon bleu qui m'apprenait toujours de nouvelles astuces culinaires.

Installée sur la terrasse après le déjeuner, je lisais un livre que j'avais déniché sur l'étagère de la chambre d'Heidi. Pour être exacte, c'est la couleur rouge vive de la couverture qui m'avait tout d'abord attirée. Ensuite, le couple très sensuel qui l'illustrait m'avait poussé à lire la quatrième de couverture. Peu encline à ce genre de littérature, j'avais commencé par simple curiosité mais au bout de deux heures, plus moyen de le lâcher.

"Hum...la confrérie de la dague noire!" (NDJ: Mouahahahahahaha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! :D) (NDS: AMEN !) constata Jasper en observant la couverture du livre. Concentrée sur ma lecture, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

"Tu connais?" m'étonnai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

"J'ai une soeur. Et elle est devenue accro à ce genre de littérature et principalement de cette série."

"C'est pas mal, c'est vrai."

"D'après elle, certains passages sont...particulièrement hot" ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour lire par dessus mon épaule. Son souffle chaud caressa mon épaule. Je déglutis difficilement, tiraillée entre l'envie de l'éloigner de moi car nous ne pouvions être vus et celle de me blottir contre lui.

" Je ne suis pas encore très loin dans ma lecture" bégayerai lamentablement.

Il tendit la main pour se saisir du bouquin et en tourna quelques pages.

"_Il avait encore envie d'embrasser sa bouche, mais son désir devenait violent. Aussi il dévora ses seins de la langue puis descendit vers son ventre. Il agrippa la taille de son caleçon et le fit glisser le long des jambes longues et fines.  
>Kohler sentit quelque chose exploser dans sa tête lorsque le chaud parfum du corps offert le submergea. Il était déjà dangereusement proche de l'orgasme, le sexe gorgé de sève, le corps frémissant du désir de la posséder. Il mit sa main entre ses cuisses et trouva son ventre si brûlant et humide qu'il en grogna d'anticipation.<br>Aussi fou de désir qu'il soit, il voulait la goûter avant de la prendre." _déclama-t-il.

Je restai sans voix, le suivant du regard pendant qu'il s'installait sur le siège à ma droite. Ces quelques phrases déclenchaient en moi des sensations peu appropriées au lieu où nous nous trouvions. Je tentai de lui reprendre le livre mais ses gestes étaient trop vifs par rapport aux miens. Peu conscient du trouble qu'il provoquait, il poursuivit sa lecture.

"_Elle enroula les jambes autour de lui et il rugit en sentant sa chaleur contre son sexe douloureux. Il dut recourir à ce qu'il lui restait de volonté pour s'écarter un peu et la regarder.  
>— Ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Je veux te sentir en moi.<br>Kohler enfouit sa tête dans le creux odorant de son cou. Lentement, il pesa sur elle. Le gland épais glissa en place merveilleusement et il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein.  
>Il poussa un beuglement d'extase.<br>Le paradis. Il savait désormais à quoi ressemblait le paradis."_

Ma respiration devint laborieuse et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer d'un coup. Mes mains étaient moites et me démangeaient de les poser sur le lecteur qui avait capturé mon regard dès le dernier mot prononcé.

"Moi aussi, je suis curieux de connaître le paradis" murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi, pas le droit d'utiliser ces mots après m'avoir lu des passages plus que sensuels. Je voulus riposter mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux un moment afin de retrouver entièrement mes moyens face à cette nouvelle facette de Jasper. Lorsque je fus certaine d'être enfin capable d'aligner trois mots correctement sans me ridiculiser, je les rouvris. Il s'était installé plus confortablement dans son siège. Il tenait le livre d'une main, l'autre bras reposant mollement sur le dossier et sa jambe gauche posée sur le genou droit. Mais surtout, ce qui me déstabilisa de nouveau, fut son air serein et fier de lui. Il était bien conscient de son effet contrairement à ma première idée et il en profitait.

"Tu es fier de toi?"

"Moi? Mais je n'ai rien fait, juste lire un passage de ton bouquin."

"Il ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre que j'occupe" me justifiai-je comme une enfant prise en faute avec un livre ne convenant pas à son âge.

"Mais tu lis ce que tu veux, Chaton. Je cherchais juste à bien te faire découvrir ce milieu dont ma soeur m'a tant parlé."

"Et bien, je ne suis pas certaine d'aller au bout."

"Et bien moi, je suis au contraire certain que tu vas le lire entièrement maintenant" ajouta-t-il en me décrochant un clin d'oeil complice.

"Je te cherchais" entendis-je derrière moi, me coupant net dans mon élan de répondre. Emmett! Qui d'autre pouvait débarquer au moment le moins opportun? Personne. Fataliste, je secouai la tête tandis que Jasper riait de la mine que j'affichais.

"Qui?" répondîmes d'une seule voix.

"Oh mais quel bel accord!"

"Tu as besoin de moi?" s'enquit Jasper.

"On te paye pas pour te prélasser sur la terrasse me semble-t-il?"

"Et on ne me paye pas pour supporter ce débile à longueur de journée."

L'ambiance semblait dégénérer un peu dans le groupe. Et mon intuition me disait que le débile en question était Paul.

"Zen, Jazz. On réglera ce problème avec Sam dès notre retour. Il a effectivement dépassé les bornes."

"C'est à ce point-là?" demandai-je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Que veux-tu Bells? Même ici, les combats de coqs sont mortels" plaisanta-t-il.

"Oh!"

"Et tu me cherchais pourquoi?" insista le blond sans me permettre de poser plus de questions.

"Afin de calmer tout le monde, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'aller sur le mount Lemmon vérifier les deux prairies si tout est correcte? Prend le Pick-up."

"Ouais. Explique-moi le chemin."

"Pas besoin. Je te prête mon GPS personnel" répondit Emmett en éclatant de rire.

Jasper souleva les sourcils, cherchant où était la blague sans comprendre. Evidemment, je saisis directement le message et joignis mon rire à celui de mon ami.

"Vous m'expliquez ou vous me laissez comme un idiot à chercher la raison de votre hilarité?"

Nous tentâmes de camoufler notre euphorie tant bien que mal mais le résultat laissa à désirer.

"Je pensais que tu serais peut-être intéressé d'emmener Bella avec toi. C'est elle mon GPS personnel."

"Oh et j'ai le droit de l'utiliser?"

Etait-ce moi ou il osait faire un sous-entendu devant Emmett? Bien que sachant qu'il nous avait entendu la veille, cette répartie ne fit qu'augmenter le trouble qui s'installait depuis que Jasper m'avait rejoint.

"Stop, je veux rien savoir. Mes chastes oreilles ont déjà suffisamment entendu hier soir" répliqua-t-il avant de tourner les talons. "Je vais rejoindre les autres gus, profitez-en pour vous éclipser."

"Il doit bien y avoir que tes oreilles qui soient chastes d'après ce que tu nous as raconté. Mais ta proposition de m'éloigner me plaît beaucoup surtout si je peux emporter une aide précieuse avec moi."

"Oust filez."

Ma première réaction fut de m'insurger contre leur décision, n'ayant pas été consultée. Mais pouvais-je refuser de passer un peu de temps avec Jasper, seul à seul? Allais-je laisser passer cette opportunité? Non! L'envie d'être à nouveau proche de lui, du moins l'espérai-je, était trop forte. Je me levai et suivis Jasper qui descendait déjà de la terrasse pour se diriger vers les jeep.

"Hey, Jazz?"

"Oui?"

"Je te confie ma meilleure amie. Ne me le fais pas regretter."

"Aucun risque" répliqua le blond en lui faisant un petit signe. Il plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos tout en nous menant au Pick-up.

Nous roulions depuis près d'un quart d'heure mais nous ne parlions quasiment pas. Nous avions échangé quelques banalités mais un silence tendu se réinstallait rapidement. L'espace exigu de la cabine du Pick-up n'arrangeait rien. Je n'aspirais qu'à en sortir. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. J'avais tellement espéré retrouver ce moment de tendresse de la veille que la distance actuelle devenait insupportable.

"Prends sur la droite."

Il hocha simplement la tête en changeant de direction. La route que nous empruntâmes quittait la Catalina Highways pour s'enfoncer au coeur d'un petit bois. En plein hiver, ce chemin permettait de rejoindre le Ski Valley, la station de ski locale. Mais en cette fin octobre, l'endroit était désertique et peu attrayant. La route se divisa en deux et nous poursuivîmes sur la droite, laissant la montagne de côté. Jasper surveillait le chemin accidenté, tentant d'éviter les nids de poule qui le jalonnaient.

"Tu peux t'arrêter ici" demandai-je lorsque nous arrivâmes au abord de la première prairie. Celle-ci était étroite mais très longue au centre du bois et offrait un havre de paix et de verdure.

"D'accord."

Jasper manoeuvra le Pick-up afin de le stationner au plus proche de la cloture. Dès qu'il coupa le moteur, je sautai hors de la cabine, ayant un grand besoin d'air et ouvris la barrière. J'avais toujours aimé cet endroit sauvage. Mais habituellement, mon compagnon de promenade était Emmett. Avoir Jasper avec moi était déroutant.

Je pénétrai dans l'espace vert sans prendre la peine d'attendre Jasper. Emmett lui avait confié un travail et j'allais en profiter pour m'approcher de la minuscule rivière traversant la prairie. Ce point d'eau était l'avantage de cet endroit. Les chevaux pouvaient y passer toute la belle saison car l'herbe ne manquait jamais et le bois autour préservait une certaine humidité et une verdure que nous n'avions pas autour du ranch. J'arrivai près de la rivière et m'assis au bord, retirant mes chaussures. Je trempai les pieds dedans, barbottant un peu tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je levai la tête, humant l'air à plein poumon. L'endroit était calme et me permit de me détendre après la tension insoutenable qu'il avait régné dans le Pick-up. Perdu dans ma contemplation des vaguelettes qui s'écrasaient sur les petites roches, je n'entendis Jasper qu'une fois qu'il fut derrière moi. La chaleur de son corps qui se rapprochait me surprit mais me plaisait énormément. Il s'était assis également derrière moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches avant de glisser lentement, trop lentement, autour de ma taille pour terminer leur course sur mon ventre. Je déglutis et fermai les yeux, savourant le plaisir de le savoir de nouveau près de moi. Je décroisai les bras en plaçant mes mains sur les siennes, entrelaçant nos doigts.

"Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui" murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon cou.

"Toi aussi. Je..."

"Oui?"

"J'ai tellement de mal à te suivre."

"Vraiment? Pourtant, je ne suis jamais loin."

"Oui mais je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir. Si tu seras tendre ou arrogant. Affectueux ou cynique. C'est perturbant."

"Pour toi, je serai désormais uniquement le Jasper tendre, affectueux. Très affectueux même" chuchota-t-il tout en remontant sa bouche sur ma peau jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps. Il dût les sentir car il me rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre mon dos. Du bout de la langue, il joua avec le lobe de mon oreille, avant de redescendre sa bouche vers mon épaule. Je me laissai aller contre lui, posai ma tête sur son épaule. L'une de ses mains se détacha de ma prise et remonta lentement sur mon ventre, ma taille et termina sa course à la base de ma poitrine. Il s'immobilisa et je ne pus réfréner un petit cri de frustration. La main empauma mon sein et une douce chaleur prit naissance dans mon bas ventre. Il appliqua dessus une douce pression et de son pouce, dessina de petits cercles sur mon téton tendu. Je serrai la main de Jasper tant les sensations étaient fortes. Je gémis et cherchai à atteindre sa bouche mais notre position m'en empêcha. Ce fut ce moment que choisit mon blond pour retirer sa main. Je grognai de frustration quand je compris qu'il s'écartait légèrement de moi pour me coucher sur l'herbe. Il s'allongea tout contre moi, glissant sa main fraîche sous mon chemisier. Il reprit ses caresses. Je pus enfin passer mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser. Notre baiser s'enflamma. Nos langues se livrèrent une danse endiablée alors que mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure. Jasper se détacha de moi laissant une sensation de vide qui je voulus combler mais il m'en empêcha en posant ses doigts sur les boutons de mon chemisier. Lentement, il fit sauter la première attache avant de descendre ses mains vers le second. Calmement il détacha ce dernier. Il en restait encore quatre. Jasper ne semblait nullement conscient de la torture qu'il me faisait subir. Il prenait son temps alors que je ne désirais que de sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Je voulus l'aider mais il agrippa mes poignets et les posa au-dessus de ma tête.

"Pas touche, chaton."

"Dépêche-toi alors."

"Mais nous avons tout notre temps"

Je grognai mais cela n'activa en rien ses gestes. Il reprit sa position à genoux. Enfin, il défit le dernier bouton et écarta les pans de ma blouse dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Quelle bonne idée avais-je eu d'emporter des ensembles plus sexy que mes habituels en coton! Il m'effleura à la base du cou, passant entre mes seins et termina sa course au niveau de la ceinture de mon jean. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose; que sa main glisse plus au sud mais Jasper en avait décidé autrement. Je poussai mon bassin espérant l'inciter à poursuivre. Ma frustration s'amplifia car il reprit ses caresses sur mon ventre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

J'envisageai un instant de me rebeller et prendre le dessus mais il dut le sentir car il reprit sa place contre moi et m'embrassa. Le vide qui m'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt s'était totalement comblé. Mes mains retrouvèrent ses mèches blondes tandis que la sienne cajolait ma poitrine, la découvrant en soulevant le soutien-gorge. Je frissonnai mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Il mit fin à notre baiser pour s'attaquer à l'un de mes mamelons tendus comme jamais. Alors que je m'habituais à ces douces sensations, sa main que j'avais oublié se posa sur mon intimité et décrivit un mouvement d'aller-retour. Des gémissements sortirent de ma gorge.

Tout s'accéléra lorsqu'il détacha ma ceinture et la fermeture éclair. Sa main s'insinua dans mon slip, glissant contre mon sexe. Ses doigts, par de petits mouvements lents et circulaires, cajolaient mon intimité. Je déglutis difficilement et retins avec peine de petits cris que je tentais d'étouffer. Jasper mordilla mon sein sans arrêter ses caresses. Ses doigts alternaient entre pénétrer dans la chaleur de mon sexe trempé et dessiner des cercles sur mon clitoris gonflé.

"Jasper!" suppliai-je en bougeant mon bassin pour intensifier le contact avec sa main.

Il quitta mes seins pour revenir prendre possession de ma bouche et m'embrasser passionnément. La boule de chaleur dans mon bas ventre grossissait, prête à éclater. J'aurais voulu bouger, lui prodiguer, moi aussi des caresses mais j'étais totalement incapable de bouger. Seules mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux semblaient encore en état de marche. Un dernier mouvement, une dernière caresse et le plaisir explosa en moi déclenchant une multitude de frissons. Lorsque l'orgasme s'estompa, je restai pantelante dans ses bras. Jasper me serra contre lui déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je soupirai de bien-être avant de lever les yeux vers lui, souriante.

Quand le calme fut revenu dans mon corps, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et décidai de partir à la découverte du corps, sublime, de mon époux. Mes mains se posèrent à différents endroits de sa personne, cherchant à atteindre sa peau. Je déboutonnai sa chemise avant de cajoler son torse ferme et musclé.

Jasper ferma les yeux, semblant apprécier mes attentions autant que j'avais adoré les siennes. Je le poussai pour le faire pivoter sur le dos et l'embrassai. Porter par son acceptation silencieuse, je m'enhardis et osai m'attaquer à la fermeture de son jean. Je descendis la fermeture éclair, frôlant au passage son sexe tendu. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement ouvert, je fourrai la main à l'intérieur, afin de saisir son érection. Jasper émit un gémissement qui me gorgea de fierté. J'intimai un mouvement lent de va et vient. Désireuse d'approfondir mes caresses, je voulus glisser la main à l'intérieur de son boxer.

"Stop" m'arrêta-t-il en saisissant mon poignet et l'éloignant de l'objet de mes attentions.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ….je suis désolé mais..."

"QUOI?" criai-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces pour l'écarter de moi.

"Bella"

"Tu es DESOLE, je suppose? Mais de quoi cette fois-ci? De jouer avec moi? De me frustrer sans raison? Ou de t'excuser de faire une nouvelle erreur?" m'énervai-je en me levant et arpentant de long en large la prairie.

"Calme-toi, chaton"

"Je serais calme si je veux."

"Ok. Sache que le frustré dans l'histoire, je crois que c'est moi!"

"Par ta faute"

"Soit, je l'admets. Mais c'est une erreur de..."

"UNE ERREUR?" hurlai-je bien malgré moi. Je me mettais rarement dans des états pareils mais il avait l'art de me faire sortir de mes gongs avec ses "désolé". Voilà bien un mot qui était à proscrire de mon vocabulaire. Peinant à reprendre mon calme, je préférai tourner les talons et regagner le pick-up.

"Bella! Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout."

"Non, tu as tout dit. Je rentre."

"Emmett m'a chargé de vérifier la prairie. Le but n'était pas simplement de …"

"De? De te moquer de moi?" répliquai-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner. J'arrivai au véhicule et voulus ouvrir la portière qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"C'est ça que tu veux?"

Je vis Jasper, balançant du bout des doigts le trousseau de clés. Il les avait mis dans sa poche en sortant tout à l'heure. Je tendis la main en le fusillant du regard.

"Ecoute"

"NON. Dépêche-toi de vérifier que l'on puisse rentrer et évite de m'adresser la parole."

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer."

"Non. Tu as toujours de belles paroles à placer pour chaque situation mais je ne veux plus rien entendre. Reste loin de moi puisque de toute façon, j'ai cru ….tu ne veux manifestement pas de moi contrairement à toutes nos récentes discussions. Restons dans les rôles du la fille du patron et de son employé. Dans un mois grand maximum, tout sera terminé et tu n'auras plus aucune raison de rester au Ranch."

"Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien. Plus bornée et têtue que toi, ça n'existe certainement pas. Je te répète que je suis désolé mais pas pour les innombrables raisons que tu viens d'émettre" ajouta-t-il en déverrouillant les portières et s'éloignant pour effectuer le tour des clôtures. Je restai seule, me remémorant la dernière demi-heure que nous venions de passer ensemble.

Installée devant le feu ouvert du salon, je poursuivais ma lecture de la confrérie. Ce bouquin ne m'aidait pas à oublier la frustration et le rejet de cette après-midi mais j'accrochais à cette histoire. De plus, ça me donnait une raison pour ne pas participer à la conversation des garçons.

Nous étions revenus rapidement de notre expédition mais dans un silence de plomb. J'avais regardé par la vitre passager, l'ignorant totalement. J'avais bien senti qu'il m'observait de temps en temps mais il avait respecté mon envie de silence. Dès que le Pick-up s'était arrêté devant la maison, j'avais disparu dans ma chambre, attendant l'heure du repas. J'aurais dû proposer mon aide à Carla mais je ne pouvais pas. Savoir qu'il pouvait revenir et être dans la même pièce que moi, était au dessus de mes forces. Je devais me calmer avant. Ce qui fut possible après un bain chaud relaxant.

Le repas du soir, quant à lui, s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur. L'animosité entre Paul et Jasper paraissait même oubliée puisqu'ils avaient plaisanté ensemble. J'avais tenté de me faire la plus discrète possible et m'éclipsant dans le salon dès le rangement terminé. Et depuis, je bouquinais dans mon coin, m'enfermant dans une bulle de silence.

"Tu aimes?"

"Pardon?"

Prise dans les aventures de Beth et Kholer, je n'avais absolument pas entendu arriver Carla dans le fauteuil à côté du mien. Je levai la tête vers elle, me demandant toujours ce qu'elle m'avait demandé quand elle montra le livre que je tenais toujours ouvert.

"Tu aimes ce genre de lecture?"

"Oh! Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'Heidi et je l'ai pris par curiosité"

"Et?"

"Et...je reconnais que j'ai du mal à le déposer."

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer au souvenir de la lecture dont Jasper m'avait gratifié plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la table mais détournai rapidement les yeux lorsque je vis qu'il m'observait. Le petit sourire en coin aux lèvres qu'il arborait, montrait clairement qu'il avait suivit notre échange et que lui aussi, se souvenait du passage du livre. Je reportai mon attention rapidement sur Carla.

"D'après Heidi, je devrais les lire mais moi, tu sais, le surnaturel!"

"Je comprends, j'avoue que j'hésitais mais je ne regrette pas."

Carla regarda son homme dont la voix dépassait des autres. Son regard recelait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Je détournai les yeux, ayant l'impression d'être de trop dans ce moment intime.

"Et si tu me parlais un peu de ton mariage. Emily ne m'a presque rien dit en m'annonçant la nouvelle."

Prise de court, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous la panique. Ces mensonges commençaient vraiment à me peser. Plus qu'un mois à tenir mais aussi à mettre à profit pour découvrir le secret de Charlie. Mais pour le moment, j'avais le regard curieux de Carla posé sur moi.

"Et bien, j'ai rencontré William durant mon voyage et nous nous sommes rapidement plu. Je sais que ce mariage peut surprendre et même moi, j'ai encore du mal parfois à me reconnaître dans ce genre d'attitude. Tu imagines? Moi, la Bella posée et réfléchie faire une chose aussi insensée."

"C'est exactement ce qu'Emily m'a dit. J'avoue que je m'attends à ce genre de chose de Heidi mais de toi, nous avons été très surpris avec John."

"Je sais mais ….Ca s'imposait à nous. Maintenant, je n'attends que son retour mais ses affaires l'obligent à rester au loin encore un peu."

"Des jeunes mariés séparés... C'est triste mais les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures"

Une vague de tristesse m'étreignit le coeur. Des retrouvailles avec mon mari, William, il n'y en aurait jamais mais j'aurais pu avoir une meilleure relation avec celui que j'avais sous la main mais c'était mal parti. Je regrettais ce qu'il n'y avait pas et n'aurait jamais. Jasper ne voulait pas de moi et je devais absolument me faire une raison. Je devais museler mes envies et le voir comme ce qu'il était: mon mari sur papier et l'employé de mon père. Le reste demeurait du domaine de mon imagination, peut-être emportée par les mots qu'il avait emprunté à l'auteur du bouquin et que j'avais pris pour les siens.

Repenser à notre balade, ou plus exactement, au fiasco de cet après-midi m'attristait. Je vis que Carla me regardait en fronçant les sourcils et je devais éviter qu'elle ne pose plus de questions. De plus, rester dans la même pièce que lui, devenait pénible. Son rejet était toujours très vivace dans ma mémoire.

"Excuse-moi Carla mais je suis fatiguée. Je pense que je vais monter me reposer."

"Déjà?"

"Oui. Je suis pas trop en forme. J'ai peut-être pris froid."

Carla était déçue, je le savais mais je ne désirais qu'être seule. J'allais me morfondre dans ma chambre mais c'était préférable à sentir son regard sur moi. Lorsque je me levai et embrassai mon hôtesse, les conversations se turent.

"Hey, Bells, tu nous quittes déjà?"

"On va faire une partie, viens te joindre à nous."

Jacob était un grand amateur de jeu de cartes et j'avais déjà eu plus que ma part de perte au strip poker pour ne plus m'y risquer. Je déclinai l'invitation en faisant un grand signe de la main pour saluer la tablée.

"Et nous n'avons même pas droit à un petit bisous pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit?"

Paul ne baissait donc jamais les bras. Je lui souris mais accédai à sa demande. Pour faire bonne mesure, je fis le tour de la table, déposant un baiser sur chaque joue. Je laissai Jasper pour la fin. Me pencher vers lui me parut très pénible et j'effleurai à peine son visage, me dépêchant à mettre de l'espace entre lui et moi.

"Bonne nuit."

Dès que j'eus lâché ces deux mots, je m'éclipsai dans les escaliers afin de regagner ma chambre. Je m'y engouffrai et m'appuyai contre la porte, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Pourquoi avais-je écouté Emmett? Pourquoi avais-je entrepris ce voyage? Pourquoi me rapprocher de lui était-il si important? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas l'ignorer?

Parce que, malgré toute la volonté que je mettais à tenter de m'éloigner de lui, une force sur laquelle je n'avais aucune action, me ramenait vers lui. Parce qu'il m'attirait beaucoup trop. Et surtout, parce qu'au fond de moi, je désirais être auprès de lui.

Un rapide passage à la salle de bain avant de m'installer au lit, mon livre à la main évidemment. Je repris ma lecture seulement entrecoupée par les éclats de voix et les rire me provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Prise par les mots, le temps s'égrena relativement vite et je fus surprise de voir le réveil afficher 22h16. Les conversations s'élevaient toujours en provenance du salon mais un peu moins animées. Je fermai la lumière, déposai le livre sur le coin de la table de nuit avant de m'allonger confortablement sous la couette. Le sommeil me bouda un certain temps avant de sombrer.

Un léger bruit me tira d'un rêve, enfin plus exactement d'un début de cauchemar. Je tendis l'oreille, cherchant à définir l'origine de ce son. Ce dernier se rapprochant, je me retournai d'un mouvement brusque dans le lit et me retrouvai face à un homme. A tâtons, j'allumai la lampe de chevet, le coeur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent et je distinguai le blond qui perturbait ma nuit en chair et en os.

"Que fais-tu là?"

Revenue de ma surprise, j'employai un ton glacial car sa présence dans ma chambre n'était pas souhaitée.

"Chut chaton."

Je le vis s'approcher de moi. Mais sa proximité alors que j'étais installée dans un lit en nuisette, était plus que dangereuse. J'écartai rapidement la couette et le repoussai en me mettant debout. Jasper était plus grand que moi mais à pied nu, la différence était encore plus importante et je dus lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

"Non, je ne me tairai pas. Tu n'as rien à faire ici."

"Je veux juste éclaircir un malentendu."

"Et moi, je ne veux pas. Pas en pleine nuit surtout. Va-t-en."

"Chaton..."

"Va-t-en" répétai-je en faisant un pas en avant qui l'obligea à reculer.

Voyant qu'il ne résistait pas, je poursuivis d'avancer et de le diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Il fut arrêté net par le mur. Je saisis la poignée de la porte que j'ouvris en grand.

"Sors de ma chambre."

"Si tu m'écoutais et arrêtais de t'évertuer à tout comprendre de travers..." commença-t-il.

"Va-t-en. Tu es sourd? Laisse-moi tranquille."

Je l'agrippai par le bras et le poussai tant bien que mal hors de la chambre. De peur de le voir insister, je la refermai rapidement et m'appuyai, dos contre la paroi de bois. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. J'avais tellement envie de l'avoir auprès de moi mais un énième rejet m'anéantirait. Des larmes montèrent sans que je puisse les retenir mais je réussis malgré tout, à éviter qu'elles ne coulent le long de mes joues. Je tendis l'oreille mais aucun pas ne se fit entendre. Et pour cause, Jasper ne s'était pas éloigné car sa voix me parvint au travers de la porte.

"Laisse-moi entrer. C'est un malentendu" murmura-t-il.

J'eus l'impression qu'il s'appuyait contre la porte. Je retins mon souffle.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu comprennes ce que tu veux et non ce que je dis. Pourquoi t'efforces-tu à me fuir perpétuellement? Pourquoi dois-je me justifier sans arrêt, chaton? Ne peux-tu pas juste me faire confiance?"

Je préférai ne pas lui répondre, restant sans faire le moindre mouvement, ni bruit.

Je sentis la porte bouger légèrement comme s'il s'était écarté de la porte. Effectivement, je l'entendis s'éloigner, me laissant seule, une douleur au niveau de mon coeur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper avait très bien réagit après leur nuit sous la tente mais ...qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>_

_**Et maintenant que Bella l'a mis à la porte de sa chambre que va-t-il se passer?**_

_**1. Jasper va-t-il insister?**_

_**2. Bella va-t-elle aller le rechercher?**_

_**3. Ils vont passer la nuit chacun de leur côté?**_

_**4. Autre?...j'attends vos suppositions.**_

_**Dites-moi tout!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Biz**_

_**Eli**_


	11. Chapter 11: Confiance

_**Coucou,**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Les avis divergeaient selon les réactions de Jasper ou Bella.**_

_**Merci à Jess pour son aide et son soutien sans faille et à Spuffy qui traque mes fautes.**_

_**Je vous laisse donc découvrir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: Confiance<strong>

Je préférais ne pas lui répondre, restant sans faire le moindre mouvement, ni le moindre bruit.

Je sentis la porte bouger légèrement comme s'il s'en était écarté. Effectivement, je l'entendis s'éloigner, me laissant seule, une douleur au niveau de la poitrine.

Je sentais mon coeur tambouriner à m'en faire mal mais je restai immobile, la tête reposant sur le bois froid de la porte. Les yeux fermés, j'écoutais ses pas s'estomper.

"_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu comprennes ce que tu veux et non ce que je dis?"_

Comprenais-je vraiment tout de travers? Me fermais-je hermétiquement à chaque parole qu'il prononçait? Je repassai en boucle ses dernières phrases.

"_Pourquoi t'efforces-tu à me fuir perpétuellement? Pourquoi dois-je me justifier sans arrêt, Chaton?" _

Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas juste profiter du moment présent et surtout de l'attention qu'un homme comme Jasper semblait disposé à me prodiguer? De quoi avais-je si peur?

Oui, il avait le don d'arrêter ses gestes tendres à des moments inappropriés. Oui, je m'étais sentie rejetée plus d'une fois mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu faire? Comme il me le reprochait si bien, avais-je mal interprété ses gestes et paroles?

"_Ne peux-tu pas juste me faire confiance?"_

Confiance? Au fond de moi, j'avais confiance en lui. J'avais juste peur. Oui peur de souffrir et de m'attacher car c'était souvent mon problème. J'avais très peu d'amis parce que les quelques personnes que j'avais acceptées autour de moi m'avaient fortement déçue ou abandonnée un jour ou l'autre. Le seul et unique sur qui je pouvais compter les yeux fermés était Emmett. Pouvais-je m'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre?

Je me redressai et ouvris la porte à la volée. Je m'apprêtai à m'élancer dans le couloir mais apercevant le dos de Jasper au loin, je me forçai au calme. Je m'arrêtai, respirant à fond pour trouver le courage nécessaire avant de marcher lentement vers lui. Inutile en plus de réveiller les autres ou d'attirer leur attention par ici. Je dus malgré tout accélérer le pas afin de le rattraper avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Emmett. Il s'arrêta lorsque je posai la main sur son dos. Mais il garda le regard rivé sur la porte.

"Jasper?"

"Oui?"

La réponse, bien que courte, était glaciale et aurait pu m'empêcher d'insister mais j'avais déjà assez tergiversé ainsi. Cette fois-ci, ni son attitude froide, ni mes peurs ni même le risque de nous faire surprendre ne m'empêcheraient de faire ce que je voulais.

"Attends"

"Pourquoi? Tu as été claire ..."

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, il pivota sur lui-même, le regard reflétant une souffrance dont j'étais responsable et qui me déstabilisa. L'avais-je tant blessé en lui montrant si peu de confiance et de considération? Laissant mon instinct, pour une fois, prendre le dessus, je lui saisis l'avant-bras et m'approchai de lui. Très près de lui. Aucune hésitation mais je devais lui permettre de s'éloigner s'il le souhaitait. Collant mon corps au sien, je montai sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le manque de réaction de Jasper n'aurait pas dû me surprendre mais il me fit malgré tout reculer. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien redevenu simplement curieux. N'y détectant aucune colère ou animosité, je réitérai mon geste mais en glissant mes bras autour de son cou. Ma bouche caressa la sienne qui restait inerte.

M'enhardissant un peu, je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit réagir. Je le sentis tressaillir avant que que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, hésitant à m'écarter de lui. Une de mes mains glissa dans ses longs cheveux blonds tandis que je continuais à titiller sa bouche. Lorsqu'il me colla enfin à lui, je sus que c'était une petite victoire. Jasper répondit à mon baiser, dévorant ma bouche. Il mit fin à celui-ci mais me garda au creux de ses bras.

"Que me vaut ce revirement de situation?"

"J'ai agi comme une idiote." (NDJ: c'est l'euphémisme du siècle là …) (Spuffy: Je plussoie !)

"Mais encore?"

"Je me laisse souvent emporter quand ... quand j'ai peur" lâchai-je d'une traite.

"Je te fais peur?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"Non … pas toi mais ..."

Un bruit dans une des chambres voisines attira notre attention. Je me tus immédiatement, ne voulant pas voir débarquer des curieux. Quand nous fûmes certains que personne n'arrivait, Jasper reprit la parole.

"Allons dans ta chambre sinon, on risque fort de voir l'un ou l'autre nous tomber dessus."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il me souleva du sol. Il me porta dans ses bras et je ne résistai pas au plaisir de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Mais le chemin fut de courte durée. Il me reposa à terre dès le pas de la porte franchi et s'éloigna même de quelques pas. Comment lui en vouloir après la manière dont je l'avais éjecté de ma chambre peu de temps auparavant? Ne sachant trop comment débuter la conversation car il semblait que la balle était dans mon camp, j'allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, me donnant encore quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Tu as raison lorsque tu dis que je ne fais pas confiance. La vie ne m'a jusqu'à présent pas aidé à le faire. J'ai donc tendance à tirer mes propres conclusions suite aux gestes ou paroles d'autrui."

Je levai les yeux vers lui car il restait sans répondre. Nerveusement, je triturai ma tenue entre mes doigts, cherchant les mots qui me faisaient défaut.

"Tu as dit que je fuyais et c'est vrai."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne suis pas la fille si libérée que je donne l'impression d'être. Je t'ai épousé pour m'opposer à mon père mais je fuis tout lien avec qui que ce soit."

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de s'avancer et de venir s'accroupir devant moi. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes qu'il saisit, ce qui me calma instantanément. Il n'ajouta aucun mot mais ses yeux m'incitèrent à poursuivre.

"Je ne vais pas facilement vers les autres et mes seules expériences n'ont pas été des plus concluantes. Alors, le fait qu'un mec comme toi puisse s'intéresser un peu à moi..."

"Un mec comme moi?"

"T'es-tu déjà regardé?"

"Oui, je me vois chaque matin dans la glace."

"Je sais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'intéresse à moi. Vraiment. Et quand tu t'éloignes, comme tout à l'heure, je prends peur."

"Hum ... Je comprends mieux."

"Par contre, moi, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ... tu t'es arrêté? Ni pourquoi tu sembles t'intéresser à moi?" demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre, intimidée.

Jasper me fit son sourire si craquant que quelle que soit la raison qu'il allait donner, je serais une fois de plus sous son charme. Il caressa du dos de la main ma joue avant de me répondre.

"Je crois que plutôt que de te répondre, je vais te montrer"

Il se redressa et m'installa au centre du lit avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Je voulus protester mais sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne dans un baiser fougueux. Ses mains étaient partout et je sentais que ma volonté à obtenir une explication fondait progressivement. Je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour m'écarter de lui mais sans le repousser trop loin. Fini le jeu du chat et de la souris.

"Alors?"

Jasper appuya sa tête sur sa main en m'observant, ses doigts continuant leurs caresses. Je frissonnai mais insistai.

"Chaton ... Je t'ai déjà dit à Rose Canyon que tu me plaisais beaucoup. Bien plus que ce que je n'avais imaginé."

"Je me souviens aussi que tu n'embrassais les filles que lorsque tu étais énervé" le taquinai-je.

"Ou quand j'en avais très envie."

"Et c'était le cas tout à l'heure puis subitement ton envie est retombée?"

"Tu es terrible!"

"Quoi?"

"Toujours à tirer tes propres conclusions."

"C'est que j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire que d'imaginer des raisons à ce … rejet"

Jasper fronça les sourcils et tordit sa jolie bouche dans une grimace exprimant sa contrariété.

"Je suis ... désolé que tu l'aies vécu comme un rejet. Ce n'est absolument pas cela."

"Explique-moi. Un moment tu veux de moi et l'autre, non."

"Je veux toujours de toi. Et ce depuis le début;"

"C'est vrai. De plus, je te devais de toute façon un moment _intime_"

"Oh! Je n'étais qu'un con prétentieux, à ce moment-là."

"C'est pas moi qui le dis cette fois."

"Et tu avais parfaitement raison. Ce qu'il s'est passé à la prairie était génial mais je voulais plus. Tu méritais plus. Je ne voulais pas que _notre première_ fois se passe de cette manière. J'avais envie que ce moment soit parfait ... bref, j'avais envie d'une vraie nuit de noces"

"Ohhhhhhhh! Monsieur Whitlock deviendrait-il romantique?"

"Si tu n'aimes pas ce côté de ma personnalité, Chaton , je peux redevenir le con arrogant et prétentieux de nos débuts" répliqua-t-il en me repoussant sur le lit et s'installant au-dessus de moi.

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il me dévorait de petits baisers dans le cou. Je retrouvais la complicité que nous avions eue lors de notre escapade à Tucson. Lorsque je retrouvai mon calme, Jasper reprit ses caresses plus sensuelles. Ses mains prenaient possession de mon corps. Je ne portais qu'une minuscule et légère nuisette blanche en coton (1*) mais elle m'apparaissait subitement comme une barrière imposante. Jasper dut penser comme moi car il saisit le bord en dentelle qu'il remonta et la fit passer par-dessus ma tête avant de la jeter au loin. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en moi sous le regard gourmand du texan. Il s'inclina et posa ses lèvres sur mon ventre mais se redressa aussi vite pour s'attaquer à l'élastique du shorty assorti que je portais.

D'une légère claque sur ma cuisse, il me fit comprendre que je devais soulever le bassin afin de faciliter mon effeuillage. Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il les plongea dans les miens après avoir découvert mon intimité. Nue devant lui, je me sentis rougir sous l'intensité de son regard et mon premier réflexe fut de me couvrir de mes bras mais il m'en empêcha. Je ne m'étais que très rarement trouvée dans la même situation. J'avais toujours tenté de camoufler mon corps ou de me retrouver dans le noir lorsque j'étais avec mes anciens petits amis. Pourtant, avec lui, la gêne était moins importante. Peut-être dû au fait que son regard reflétait de l'admiration et de l'envie.

"Tu es très belle, ne te cache pas"

Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il lâcha mes poignets qu'il avait posés le long de mon corps. Il me surprit en soulevant mon pied gauche et déposa un sillon de baisers le long de ma jambe. Il s'arrêta à mi-cuisse, me frustrant au passage.

"Et exquise en plus"

Il reprit son manège avec l'autre jambe mais s'arrêta au même endroit, ce qui me fit grogner. Absolument pas perturbé par l'expression de ma frustration, il rit et poursuivit sa torture en reprenant ses baisers sur mon ventre. Ses lèvres remontaient, toujours plus haut, toujours plus près. Il contourna ma poitrine que ses longs cheveux frôlèrent. Je résistai jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je tentai alors de déboutonner sa chemise mais je tremblais tellement que le résultat n'était pas probant. Je n'avais réussi qu'à en ouvrir un seul lorsqu'il se redressa pour la retirer. J'en profitai pour le regarder. Il était musclé mais pas exagérément. Son torse était totalement lisse mais on pouvait deviner une légère toison débutant au nombril et s'effaçant sous son jean, m'attirant au plus haut point. Je tendis les mains en me soulevant et réussis à détacher sa ceinture pour ouvrir le dernier rempart me séparant de ce que je souhaitais à présent. Jasper se leva et fit glisser son jean sur le sol, entraînant avec ce dernier un boxer gris. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard et encore moins résister à l'envie de passer ma langue sur ma lèvre.

"J'ai réussi l'inspection?"

Sa question me prit au dépourvu et je piquai un fard qui, néanmoins, ne perturba pas ma contemplation. Mon texan de mari posa un genou sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à reprendre sa place au-dessus de moi. N'y tenant plus, je l'étreignis et l'embrassai à en perdre haleine. Tout en répondant à mon baiser, il glissa sa main entre nous, caressant mon ventre avant de la poser sur mon intimité. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres ni le soupir de bien-être qui suivit. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma toison avant de s'insinuer plus en profondeur. La chaleur que je ressentais au bas ventre depuis que ses mains s'étaient posées sur moi ne faisait que s'intensifier. Mon bassin semblait animé d'une vie propre car je ne pouvais l'empêcher de rechercher le contact de ses doigts aux sensations magiques.

Jasper mit fin à notre baiser mais pour mieux poser sa bouche sur mon cou et descendre pour titiller mes mamelons du bout de la langue. Il alternait ses attentions tandis qu'un doigt s'enfonçait en moi suivi d'un second. Les va-et-vients de ses doigts, associés à la douce torture qu'il infligeait à mes seins, intensifièrent mes gémissements.

"Chaton, j'aime énormément t'entendre mais par contre, j'apprécierais beaucoup moins de voir débarquer Emmett ... ou Paul" chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour tenter de me retenir car il n'avait pas arrêté ses caresses en me parlant. L'une de mes mains fourrageait dans sa chevelure que j'affectionnais tant pendant que l'autre tentait de rejoindre l'objet de mes envies. Quand je réussis enfin à l'atteindre, ce fut Jasper qui émit un grognement, délaissant aussitôt ma poitrine pour prendre d'assaut mes lèvres. Son baiser finit de m'enflammer et j'explosai de plaisir. Heureusement qu'il m'embrassait, refoulant les cris que je sentais au fond de ma gorge.

Jasper relâcha ma bouche mais ne s'écarta pas, me laissant reprendre doucement pied dans la réalité. Son souffle chaud effleurait ma peau. Sa main suivait les contours de ma hanche. Mon rythme cardiaque enfin revenu à la normale, j'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai ceux de mon texan. Ils brillaient d'un désir que je n'aspirais qu'à satisfaire.

Il se redressa, m'effrayant un instant, avant de sortir de je ne sais où, un petit emballage métallique qu'il ouvrit. Toute notion de protection m'étant totalement sortie de la tête, cette attention me toucha. Il reprit rapidement sa place entre mes cuisses, frottant son érection contre mon sexe. Son regard plongea dans le mien à la recherche d'une hésitation, d'une réticence mais ne trouva qu'acceptation et impatience. Sans couper notre connexion, il plaça son sexe à mon entrée, et s'enfonça lentement en moi. J'enserrai ses hanches de mes jambes et posai mes mains sur son dos, tentant de le serrer encore plus contre moi. Un dernier coup de reins et il fut totalement en moi. Le sentir était au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé et les sensations se décuplèrent encore lorsqu'il intima un mouvement lent de son bassin. La boule de chaleur localisée dans mon bas ventre gonfla à nouveau. Je suivais le rythme, accélérant de concert avec lui. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes gémissements et Jasper écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne pour les étouffer. Nos langues se bataillaient, imitant les mouvements de nos corps. Les prémices de l'orgasme montaient en moi et mon compagnon était lui aussi proche. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, me pénétrant profondément. La jouissance éclata en moi, déclenchant une multitude de tremblements dans mon corps. Deux mouvements de plus et Jasper me rejoignit dans un grognement qui mourut sur mes lèvres. Je restai pantelante dans les bras de mon mari alors qu'il s'affaissait sur moi. Rapidement, il roula sur le côté m'entraînant avec lui sans que ses bras ne me lâchent un seul instant. Je m'y blottis tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon front. Nous restâmes un long moment, récupérant de ce qui avait été, pour moi en tout cas, un moment fabuleux.

"Ca va, Chaton?"

"Hum..." soupirai-je.

"Je vais prendre ce "hum" pour un oui"

Je souris à sa plaisanterie. Je me sentais bien installée au creux de ses bras. Je dessinai des arabesques sur son torse qui frémit à ce contact. Ses lèvres caressaient mon front et je fermai les yeux, savourant le bien-être qui m'enveloppait. Je ne pus réfréner un bâillement que je tentai de camoufler en enfouissant ma tête dans son torse. Jasper se mit à rire mais s'étira pour saisir la couette qui avait glissée sur le côté du lit et me recouvrit.

"Merci."

"Dors Chaton."

"Tu as parlé d'une nuite de noces" marmonnai-je entre deux bâillements.

"Je pense que, pour le moment, ma petite femme a surtout besoin de se reposer."

"Tu vas rester ou..." quémandai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

"Je ne pars pas" répondit-il en reprenant sa place et m'entourant de ses bras dans lesquels je m'abandonnai au sommeil.

Jasper posa sa tête contre la mienne mais je m'écartai pour lui poser une dernière question.

"Tu étais très très en colère ce soir?"

Il éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

"Oh, Chaton, oui vraiment très très en colère et je pense que je suis loin de me calmer. Maintenant dors."

Je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée dès ces mots prononcés profitant de la chaleur apaisante procurée par son étreinte.

Un très léger bruit, plus un frottement, me sortirent de ma léthargie. J'ouvris péniblement les paupières, m'habituant à la pénombre. Ma nudité me surprit quand je me souvins de la nuit. Je vis une silhouette bouger et l'identifiai immédiatement. Je souris de plaisir car il était resté avec moi. Puis je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je compris qu'il s'habillait.

"Que fais-tu?"

Il finit d'attacher son pantalon avant de pivoter vers moi. Il posa un genou sur le lit avant de s'asseoir. Jasper caressa ma joue, mon cou et mon épaule avant de me répondre.

"Il est 5h30, Chaton. Bientôt tout le monde va se lever et je pense que c'est mieux que personne ne me trouve ici."

"Personne n'entrera ici."

"Mais si Emmett se réveille et ne me trouve pas dans mon lit, il risque d'ameuter toute la maison et de débarquer ici. Je doute que tu apprécies et moi non plus."

Je baissai la tête, une mine boudeuse sur le visage. Je regrettais de m'être endormie et d'avoir gâcher le temps que nous venions de passer ensemble. Au fond de moi, la peur qu'il ne fasse de nouveau marche arrière et ré-instaure de nouveau un espace entre nous restait présente. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

"Chaton! Regarde-moi."

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour accéder à sa demande. J'espérais que, dans le noir de la chambre, il ne se rendrait pas compte de ma tristesse.

"J'ai pas envie que tu partes"

"Et moi, j'ai envie de rester Chaton mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable."

"Je sais."

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait se relever et quitter la chambre, il se pencha, m'enserra de ses bras et m'embrassa. Dès que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, des frissons me parcoururent. J'étais à chaque fois surprise de la réaction de mon corps en sa présence. Mes mains se nouèrent naturellement autour de son cou et je me collai à lui mais je ne pus en profiter longtemps car il se retira, déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se relever.

"Chaton, je dois vraiment regagner ma chambre. Mais on se voit tout à l'heure."

"J'ai pas le choix."

Jasper secoua simplement la tête, me fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir, refermant la porte sans faire de bruit. Je me laissai retomber sur l'oreiller en soupirant même si je comprenais ses motivations qui n'avaient pour but que de me protéger. Nous devions respecter notre accord et jouer le jeu devant les autres tant que je serai liée à William Hale et que je n'aurais pas découvert le secret de Charlie. Mais pour l'heure, j'aurais aimé le garder près de moi, me blottir dans ses bras, profiter de sa chaleur et de ses caresses. Des images du début de nuit vinrent danser devant mes yeux que je fermai pour en apprécier le souvenir. Je revivais ses moindres gestes, ses baisers, ses effleurements. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu à chaque endroit où ses mains s'étaient posées. J'ouvris les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits et calmer le désir qui affluait en moi car Jasper n'était malheureusement plus présent pour l'assouvir. Un sourire béat s'installa sur mes lèvres tandis que je me recroquevillais sur le côté, la couette m'enveloppant. Mes yeux se refermèrent et je me rendormis, bercée par de doux rêves.

Je tournai en rond. Dix fois que je faisais le chemin entre la maison et les écuries, en vain. J'avais beau creuser une tranchée, les hommes restaient absents. J'avais même eu droit aux railleries de Carla face à mon impatience. Evidemment, elle avait mis mon excitation sur mon envie de voir revenir Emmett. Elle nous savait très proches et inséparables lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de démentir car le matin, à mon réveil, j'avais demandé où était mon ami.

Le temps s'égrenait lentement, très lentement. J'avais tout essayé pour le faire passer plus rapidement. J'avais aidé Carla à la cuisine, suivi John aux écuries pour nourrir les chevaux, passé un certain temps face à l'écran de télévision à visionner des bêtises dont je n'avais rien retenu et même tenté de poursuivre la lecture de la Confrérie. Mais ce dernier point fut une vraie catastrophe car chaque parole me renvoya vers Jasper. Je devenais pathétique.

Je m'apprêtai à rentrer quand j'entendis les chevaux. Mon coeur s'emballa. J'accrochai un sourire aussi naturel que possible sur mes lèvres et allai à leur rencontre. Les cinq cavaliers entouraient une dizaine de jeunes juments. Emmett et Jacob en tête.

"Hey Bells, t'es enfin sortie du lit?"

"Bonjour à toi aussi Emmett."

Ils posèrent le pied à terre et enfermèrent le troupeau dans la pairie avant de retirer les harnachements des chevaux et venir chacun à leur tour m'embrasser.

"Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas prise avec nous pour aider"

"Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller, Em."

Mon ami m'étreignit et chuchota quelque chose à mon oreille avant de s'éloigner. J'écarquillai les yeux, pensant avoir mal entendu mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus car Jasper fermait la marche. Il était souriant et déposa un baiser sur ma joue comme les autres avant lui. Je le vis jeter un coup d'oeil vers la maison, s'assurant que les autres étaient bien rentrés. Un sentiment de timidité me gagna et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Je baissai les yeux mais du bout de l'index, il me releva la tête.

"C'est gentil de nous attendre."

Je faisais bien le pied de grue mais hors de question de l'admettre.

"Je viens d'aller me promener et je rentrais."

"Bien sûr! Ce n'est pas toi que nous avons aperçue faire les cent pas depuis là-haut" ajouta-t-il en montrant le chemin descendant de la colline. Je levai les yeux dans la direction indiquée puis les fermai en soupirant. Inutile de nier, la vue était totalement dégagée sur plusieurs mètres.

"Je trouvais le temps long à attendre Emmett"

Jasper raccourcit l'espace, déjà restreint, entre nous ce qui me fit instinctivement reculer. L'expression qu'il affichait montrait clairement qu'il était satisfait. Je compris pourquoi lorsque je me retrouvai acculée contre un arbre. Il posa une main de part et d'autre de ma tête sur le tronc.

"Chaton, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais gober cette histoire? Emmett t'a à peine saluée avant de se ruer à l'intérieur, uniquement dirigé par son estomac tandis que tu es restée dehors"

Je saisis ma lèvre entre mes dents, cherchant une répartie. J'aurais dû également tenter de me glisser sous son bras pour filer à l'intérieur mais mon cerveau devait être en mode bug total car aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche et mon corps refusa de m'obéir. Mon regard restait braqué sur sa bouche qui venait de débiter ces derniers mots. Celle-ci prit possession de la mienne et je me détendis aussitôt, prenant vraiment conscience que j'attendais ce geste depuis ce matin à mon réveil. J'avais appréhendé son retour mais Jasper ne faisait pas marche arrière cette fois-ci. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille m'approchant de lui et je répondis à son baiser, profitant pleinement de ce moment, oubliant que nous étions dehors, à la vue de tous. C'est à regret que j'y mis fin mais il me garda entre ses bras.

"Alors, tu attendais toujours Emmett?"

"Non, j'avoue. J'avais envie de te voir mais..."

"Mais?"

"Mais je redoutais aussi ton retour."

"Je comprends. N'aies plus peur. Je sais pas où on va mais ce que je sais c'est que pour le moment, j'ai envie de te connaître, de découvrir qui est vraiment Isabella Swan et profiter des moments que nous pourrons passer ensemble. Même si pour cela, je dois supporter Emmett."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ton ami est une vraie concierge."

Je le fixai, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas jusqu'au moment où l 'aparté d'Emmett me revint en tête.

"_Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te tirer du lit. J'ai toujours été adepte de faire du sport avant de dormir, il n'y a pas meilleur somnifère."_

"Oh mon Dieu! Que t'a-t-il dit?"

J'étais morte de honte. Connaissant Emmett, tout était possible avec lui. J'osais à peine le regarder mais Jasper ne semblait nullement mal à l'aise. J'en profitai pour me blottir à nouveau contre lui trouvant, par là, l'occasion de cacher ma gène. Je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou remplacé très vite par ses lèvres.

"Tu connais Emmett. Sous ses airs de comique de service, il est bien plus observateur qu'on ne le pense."

"Oui mais pas à ce point-là. Tu lui as parlé?"

"Non, il m'a parlé. Dès que nous nous sommes réveillés ce matin, j'ai eu droit à ses réflexions pas toujours très … subtiles mais surtout à ses mises en garde"

"Il ne t'a pas menacé?"

"Non, Chaton. Crois-tu que je sois du style à me laisser menacer? Il m'a juste répété ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit il y a un certain temps. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Il tient énormément à toi et te protégerait contre quiconque tenterait de t'approcher pour de mauvaises intentions."

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Il décrivait très bien Emmett et son côté protecteur. Sur-protecteur.

"C'est bien mais on va avoir droit à ses sous-entendus au quotidien."

"Certainement. Espérons qu'il soit discret. Au moins le temps que tu es officiellement Madame Hale."

Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner et de prendre ma main pour me ramener vers la maison. Dès que nous fûmes à découvert, il me lâcha et mit une distance raisonnable entre nous. Espace trop grand à mon goût mais nécessaire vis-à-vis des autres.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Les hommes finirent de tout préparer en vue de notre retour le lendemain matin. J'aidai du mieux que je pouvais mais les remarques incessantes et les sous-entendus coquins à voix basse d'Emmett m'avait contrainte à fuir et à regagner la cuisine auprès de Carla. Nous avions donc mis à profit nos quatre mains pour confectionner des pâtisseries et un repas de fête pour le soir.

Cette dernière soirée s'était déroulée sous le signe de la gaieté, des rires et de la bonne humeur. Le repas, succulent, avait été dévoré par les hommes affamés. John en avait profité pour sortir quelques bonnes bouteilles de vin californien mais également français que mon père lui avait rapportées de l'un de ses voyages.

Je n'avais jamais été friande de cette boisson mais Charlie m'avait appris des rudiments d'oenologie et je pouvais apprécier à leur juste valeur ces grands crus. Et je devais reconnaître que ce soir, je les avais appréciés plus que de raison. Je riais sans raison apparente et le peu de mots que je prononçais n'étaient plus le reflet de mes idées. A vrai dire, je ne savais même plus d'où ils sortaient mais j'avais un peu l'impression que ma bouche avait une vie propre depuis plus d'une heure. Ce fut la dernière remarque de mon meilleur ami qui me décida qu'il était plus que temps de monter dormir avant de me ridiculiser plus ou de lâcher des mots que je regretterais.

"Bells, je pense que tu as déjà clairement exposé ton opinion sur ce point plusieurs fois. Nous avons tous bien compris que tu avais une préférence pour les blonds."

"C'est faux" m'écriai-je d'une voix vacillante dûe à la quantité d'alcool que j'avais bue. A la mine amusée qu'ils affichaient tous, je compris que je n'étais absolument pas convaincante. Je tentai de rassembler mes esprits pour dévier les regards de moi mais c'était une fois de plus sans compter sur mon merveilleux meilleur ami.

"Pauvre Paul, qui n'a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer ou filer direct chez le coiffeur du coin" ajouta Emmett, hilare alors que moi, j'étais mortifiée et ne demandais qu'un trou de souris pour m'y cacher.

"Mais je suis certain de pouvoir lui faire aimer les bruns" répliqua Paul en riant.

Tout le monde riait sans exception et sous l'influence du vin que j'avais ingurgité, je me joignis à eux. Prenant subitement conscience des mots d'Emmett, je me figeai et me penchai vers lui car nous étions côte à côte sur le divan.

"Dis-moi que j'ai rien dit de compromettant?"

"Hum... Je peux juste te dire que je regrette de ne pas être blond"

Qu'avais-je pu dire? Ils se moquaient tous de moi mais personne ne semblait offusqué de mes paroles. J'osai un regard vers Jasper qui me fit un clin d'oeil mais ne donnait pas l'impression d'être embarrassé ou fâché. Moi par contre, je gesticulais sur mon siège de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous les regards hilares.

Je posai mes pieds bien à plat au sol avant de tenter de me lever. Ce ne fut qu'au second essai que je réussis à me tenir debout. Ma stabilité était plus que précaire mais je pus la maintenir suffisamment pour saluer l'assemblée et grimper l'escalier, marche après marche, vers ma chambre. Je me sentais vaseuse. Tout un orchestre de cuivre jouait dans ma tête. Je me laissai choir sur le lit dès mon entrée et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Le sol, les murs, tout tanguait autour de moi. J'avais très rarement bu mais en deux jours, j'avais rattrapé mon retard. J'étais sure d'une chse, je ne renouvellerais pas souvent cette expérience. J'attrapai la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit et la vidai complètement. Au bout d'un temps plus ou moins long - j'avais de toute manière perdu la notion du temps - je me sentis suffisamment dégrisée pour me diriger vers la salle de bain et prendre une douche.

Mes gestes étaient lents et imprécis. Je me dévêtis et pénétrai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Le ruissellement termina de me dessaouler. Je restai plusieurs minutes, immobile, récupérant progressivement mes facultés.

"Ainsi tu as une préférence pour les blonds"

Je sursautai en sentant des mains se poser sur mes hanches avant de glisser plus avant sur mon ventre. Mais la tension retomba dès que j'entendis les premiers mots, reconnaissant le timbre grave de la voix de Jasper. Je voulus me retourner mais il m'en empêcha.

"Alors? Les blonds?"

"Juste un."

Sans même le voir, je sus qu'il souriait. Ses lèvres voyageaient sur mon cou, ma nuque et arrêtèrent leur course sur mon épaule. Ses mains caressaient ma peau. Je me laissai aller contre lui.

"C'est très restrictif ça, un seul."

Je ne pus que gémir en guise de réponse. Une douce chaleur grossissait déjà dans mon bas ventre et je ne désirais plus que profiter de ses mains sur moi. J'aurais voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

"Mais si c'est moi, ce serait mal venu que je me plaigne" sussura-t-il à mon oreille avant que sa main ne se pose sur mon intimité. Je tournai la tête et nos bouches s'unirent. Notre baiser s'intensifia lorsqu'il me laissa pivoter et passer mes bras autour de son cou. Plus rien n'existait pour moi que lui avec moi, ses mains sur moi et les sensations magiques qu'il me faisait découvrir.

Comme lui, je ne savais où tout cela nous mènerait mais j'étais prête à prendre ce risque pour vivre cette aventure avec Jasper. Je ne désirais rien d'autre que passer du temps en sa compagnie et vivre le moment présent. Le reste, j'y penserai demain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est maintenant que je stresse un peu et que j'attends de vos nouvelles.<strong>_

_**Dites moi si vous aimez, n'aimez pas...enfin tout.**_

_**Je rappelle que les photos de cette fic son sur ma page facebook (Eliloulou mon monde) et que si vous souhaitez en parler, je suis là.**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Eli**_


	12. Chapter 12: Conciliations

_Bonsoir,_

_Vous êtes encore là? Je sais je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire et poster cette suite. Mais la vie ne va pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait._

_Mais voici enfin ce chapitre, validé par mes betas: Lecholls et Spuffygirl. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à elles qui n'ont pas résister à le commenter._

_Je vous laisse avec Bella et surtout...Jasper._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Le retour au Ranch s'était avéré un peu plus difficile que prévu. Pas que le trajet se soit mal passé mais la reprise des habitudes quotidiennes avait été pénible. Nous étions rentrés depuis deux jours et j'avais énormément de mal à me consacrer aux tâches administratives auxquelles je m'étais engagée. Celles-ci me paraissaient plus astreignantes et rébarbatives qu'avant mon départ. Les heures s'égrenaient trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'aspirais qu'à sortir, me promener et profiter des journées qui se rétrécissaient à vue d'oeil.

Mais pour être honnête avec moi-même, j'avais énormément de difficultés à me sortir ce week-end de la tête. Chaque moment me revenait en boucle. Je repensais à la soirée feu de camp, à la promenade catastrophique du premier jour et surtout, chaque seconde des nuits hantait mon esprit. Je me revoyais m'élancer à sa poursuite et notre discussion. Je pouvais même sentir ses mains parcourant mon corps enflammé et ses lèvres fraîches sur ma peau. Je ressentais le tumulte d'émotions et de sensations que j'avais vécues au cours de ces deux jours. A ces souvenirs, je constatai que ma bouche était sèche et que, vu la chaleur que je dégageais au niveau du visage, ce dernier devait être écarlate. Je m'empressai de penser à autre chose car mon père, arrivé durant notre absence, allait venir me rejoindre et je ne devais pas lui donner matière à se poser des questions. Il en avait déjà plus d'une tonne en réserve concernant William, c'était suffisant.

Un bip sonore attira mon attention. Je repris ma place au bureau massif de Charlie et ouvris ma boite mail persuadée de tomber sur la réponse d'un nouvel acheteur potentiel pour les juments que nous venions de ramener. Je me figeai lorsque le nom de William apparut en gras dans ma liste de messages. Je n'avais plus eu de contacts avec lui depuis notre échange de mails durant le passage d'Edward. J'hésitai à l'ouvrir, un sentiment de culpabilité pointant le bout du nez. J'étais tellement obnubilée par un beau blond que j'en avais presque oublié qu'il existait et se trouvait toujours en Australie. Le message s'ouvrit dès que je cliquais sur le lien.

_Ma chère Bella,_

_Le temps ici passe trop vite et, malgré le fait que __j''aie assuré__ communiquer régulièrement avec toi afin de maintenir les apparences, je manque à mes engagements._

_J'espère qu'Edward a bien regagné le Texas comme je l'avais prévu et qu'il ne t'a pas trop embêtée. Il peut être si vindicatif parfois. Je voulais aussi te prévenir que ma soeur Rosalie risque de prendre contact avec toi. Cette idée de mariage ne l'a pas enchantée. Et elle aussi peut s'avérer pénible. Donc si elle venait à t'importuner, n'hésite pas à la remettre à sa place et à me contacter le plus rapidement possible. Je tenterais de la calmer au mieux._

_Comment cela se passe-t-il pour toi? __Penses-tu que tu ton problème sera résolu __endéans__ le mois, comme convenu? Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poursuivre notre arrangement au-delà de cette fin d'année ou alors, nous devrons envisager notre union sous un autre angle. J'attends de tes nouvelles._

_Comme la dernière fois, tu trouveras un second mail destiné à ton entourage au cas __où __ils deviendraient soupçonneux._

_Au plaisir de te lire._

_Amicalement._

_William._

Je relus plusieurs fois ce courrier avant de passer au suivant qui me mit mal à l'aise tant l'intimité qui s'en dégageait était importante. Ce genre de message convenait tout à fait à un couple amoureux et heureux mais ce n'était pas notre cas. Je ne pus que me demander s'il pensait à une personne en particulier pour écrire de si jolis mots.

Je relus certains passages touchée par ces mots qui ne m'étaient pas vraiment destinés mais que j'espérais un jour recevoir d'un homme amoureux.

_Ma puce,_

_Tu me manques énormément et il ne se passe pas un moment où je ne regrette d'être si loin de toi. Surtout le soir, lorsque je suis seul dans mon lit._

_Les quelques moments que nous avons passés ensemble, trop rares, mais que je chéris au plus profond de mon coeur, me permettent de tenir, loin de toi. (NDJ: une phrase à la Lecholls, I like it !)(NDE: Contaminée!)_

_Patience, ma puce, je serai très vite dans tes bras._

Avant de tomber dans un sentimentalisme dépressif, je préférai répondre au premier message. Ensuite, je le supprimai afin d'éviter que quiconque ne tombe dessus. En écrivant, je tentais de me convaincre autant que lui que la situation serait éclaircie pour la date fatidique bien que nos recherches soient au point mort. Je venais de faire partir le message quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Je ne levai pas la tête puisque j'attendais mon père depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

"Madame Hale, Sam m'envoie apporter les factures" entendis-je d'une voix où pointait à la fois du sarcasme mais également un soupçon de reproches.

Je regardai l'arrivant et ne pus réprimer le sourire qui s'étala sur mes lèvres. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas à l'intérieur du bureau après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Je le détaillai de la tête aux pieds. Il était habillé comme à son habitude d'un jeans délavé et d'une chemise en flanelle à gros carreaux blanc et bleu. Ses éternelles santiags aux pieds.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et restait le bras tendu, les feuilles dans la main, je quittai le bureau et m'approchai à pas lents de lui. Tout en m'approchant, je gardai les yeux sur lui, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches. Je vis son regard descendre jusqu'à ma bouche avant de replonger dans le mien. Je pris la pile de feuilles et les déposai sur le meuble à ma gauche mais restai à un bon mètre de lui.

"Oh, c'est gentil d'être le facteur de Sam!" ironisai-je.

"Gentil est mon second prénom."

"Je ne dirai pas ça, moi."

"Ah non? Et pourquoi?"

"Tu m'ignores depuis notre retour."

Ses yeux flamboyèrent et je crus qu'il allait se fâcher mais son sourire en coin vint finalement illuminer son visage.

"Deux jours, Chaton."

"Deux très longs jours."

Je passai d'un pied à l'autre, nerveuse et surtout désireuse de combler l'espace entre nous mais j'hésitais. Après tout, il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis notre retour. Ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux de trop le pousser.

"Et puis, je ne t'ignore pas. Nous nous sommes vus aux repas, à la réunion d'hier et lorsque tu es passée aux écuries pour ta balade."

"Oui, je me souviens... _Bonjour, Bella. Comment ça va?_... si c'est pas m'ignorer, je n'y connais rien."

"Tu n'y connais rien. En fait, c'est moi qui me sens rejeté et ignoré"

"Comment?" m'écriai-je offusquée. Comment osait-il dire une ineptie pareille? Moi qui avais tout tenté pour le voir et l'approcher.

"Tu t'es arrangée pour venir uniquement lorsqu'il y avait d'autres personnes."

Je le fusillai du regard, outrée qu'il puisse penser cela. Alors que je me languissais de lui, que je l'attendais désespérément en vain, il me faisait à présent des reproches. Je croisai les bras dans l'une de mes postures typiques lorsque je boudais.

"C'est pas vrai. En plus, je t'ai attendu le soir" décrétai-je.

"Chaton! Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ou, mieux, te rejoindre? Je loge au fin fond du domaine, dans le dernier des baraquements où Emmett et toi avez jugé bon de m'installer à mon arrivée tandis que toi, tu dors ici, dans la maison."

Je rougis violemment en réalisant cette vérité. Jasper n'aurait jamais pu me rejoindre dans ma chambre comme nous l'avions fait durant le voyage.

"J'ai dû me contenter de Nettie" déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. (NDS: C***ard!)

Je sentis la colère monter en moi et je levai les bras prête à lui marteler le torse mais c'était sans compter sur sa rapidité. Il esquiva mes poings et se saisit de mes poignets. D'un mouvement sec, il me rapprocha de lui, collant son corps au mien. Notre proximité étouffa immédiatement mon ressentiment. J'inspirai profondément pour m'imprégner de son odeur musquée qui me faisait perdre la tête. Je ne désirais plus que profiter de son contact. Pourtant, je ne pus réprimer les mots qui se bousculaient dans ma bouche.

"Va donc la ..."

A peine avais-je commencé ma phrase que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je fondis dans ses bras alors que quelques secondes avant, je voulais le frapper. Il avait une telle emprise sur moi que cela aurait dû m'effrayer.

"Je me sentais abandonné. Mais crois-tu vraiment que je serais tombé dans ses bras?" m'interrogea-t-il.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et je réalisai que j'avais _enfin _confiance en lui et que, malgré le fait que j'avais pesté sur son absence, jamais je ne l'avais imaginé avec Nettie. J'avais regretté ses bras, ses baisers, ses caresses mais j'étais la seule à blâmer.

"Non. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû comprendre que la maison ne t'était pas accessible facilement. Je ne suis qu'une idiote."

"Heureux de t'entendre le reconnaître"

"Je viendrais ce soir."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Promis"

Jasper me serra de nouveau dans ses bras, capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé qui me laissa pantelante. Il ne s'écarta que de quelques centimètres afin que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Ses mains glissèrent de ma taille sur mes hanches avant de s'insinuer sous mon pull. La chaleur sur ma peau se répercuta également dans mon bas ventre. N'y tenant plus, je me collai à lui car je voulais qu'il recommence à m'embrasser. Je saisis ses cheveux, appréciant la douceur de ceux-ci. L'une de ses mains trouva le chemin de mon sein, l'englobant entièrement. Je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise quand un bruit sur la porte nous figea. Nous nous écartâmes instantanément tandis que nous observions la poignée de la porte bouger. D'un geste ample, Jasper expédia au sol les factures et les notes d'envoi que j'avais posées sur le meuble. Je l'imitai lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour les rassembler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" demanda Charlie en pénétrant dans son bureau.

Je continuai à m'affairer sans le regarder mais lui donnai malgré tout une explication à notre position au ras du sol.

"J'ai fait tomber ces papiers que Jasper venait de me donner."

"Tu devrais vraiment faire un peu plus attention, Bella. Tu es si maladroite parfois."

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et tournai la tête vers lui, surprise du ton froid et détaché qu'il avait utilisé. Charlie avançait vers le bureau sans plus nous prêter attention.

"Papa?"

"Vous avez terminé? Bon, alors, laissez-moi un peu seul, j'ai du travail."

"Mais Charlie, j'ai moi aussi du travail et …"

"D'abord, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Charlie et ensuite, je VEUX rester seul. J'ai des choses à faire."

Il venait d'hausser le ton, chose exceptionnelle pour mon père. Je savais qu'il pouvait s'énerver pour un rien et même être grognon mais il criait très rarement. Son style était plutôt de souffler le froid, d'être sec avec son interlocuteur mais en maintenant toujours la même intensité dans la voix.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais Jasper posa sa main sur mon avant-bras et secoua sa tête me dissuadant d'insister. Il me fit comprendre d'un petit signe que nous ferions mieux de sortir et de laisser mon père, seul. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, je lui jetai un dernier regard. Il était prostré sur son bureau, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. J'eus mal pour lui et sans même en avoir conscience, je dus amorcer un pas vers lui car mon compagnon me saisit le poignet et me tira à sa suite hors du bureau. Voir mon père ainsi, m'avait fait un choc, lui si maître de lui et toujours si fort face à n'importe quelle situation. C'est hébétée et silencieuse que j'accompagnai Jasper. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je vis qu'il nous avait menés à l'arrière dans une réserve contenant le mobilier de jardin.

"Chaton?"

Je ne dus pas l'entendre de suite car il caressa légèrement ma joue pour attirer mon attention. Levant les yeux vers lui, j'inclinai la tête afin d'accentuer son toucher et posai mes mains sur son torse, désireuse de le sentir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris?"

"Charlie?"

"Oui, je n'ai jamais vu mon père s'énerver ainsi pour rien et élever la voix. En plus, tu as vu comment il semblait abattu lorsque nous sommes sortis?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Je devrais y retourner et lui parler."

"Non, Chaton. Il a besoin d'être seul. Il te l'a dit en plus."

Je fronçai les yeux, le fixant comme s'il venait d'émettre la pire ineptie qui soit mais je finis par soupirer car je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Mon père me ficherait certainement à la porte si j'osais y retourner.

"Il se passe quelque chose."

"Tu dois avoir raison."

"Il était pourtant de si bonne humeur ce matin."

"Ça a peut-être à voir avec le coup de téléphone qu'il a reçu avant que je ne rentre."

"Un coup de téléphone?"

"Oui. Il a discuté quelques minutes avec un correspondant et la conversation était plus qu'animée. J'ai pas vraiment entendu mais lorsqu'il a raccroché, il a directement appelé Sam."

"Pourquoi? Que lui-a-t-il dit?"

"Aucune idée. Ils parlaient très bas puis, à un moment, Sam a dit qu'il serait temps d'en parler mais je ne sais pas à qui. Je pense qu'il parlait de toi. Ensuite, Sam m'a envoyé avec les factures et ils se sont éloignés tous les deux."

Je réfléchis un instant aux paroles de Jasper avant de poursuivre.

"Je suis convaincue depuis longtemps que Charlie me cache des choses."

"Et que cela a un rapport avec ton mariage précipité?"

"Oui. Il est mystérieux depuis des mois, m'oblige à trouver un mari et devient de plus en plus irritable. J'ai trop longtemps repoussé mes recherches mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Les femmes et leurs pressentiments" ironisa Jasper.

Je me rebellai en lui tapant sur l'épaule mais il ne s'en offusqua nullement. Au contraire, il m'attira à lui et les bras musclés de mon texan blond m'enserrèrent la taille, me collant à lui. Je m'y blottis, trop heureuse de retrouver la chaleur sécurisante de son étreinte. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou avant que ses lèvres ne le remplacent. Il dessina un sillon de baisers sur ma mâchoire et le gémissement que j'émis mourut sur sa bouche. Comme dans le bureau plus tôt, je fondis dans ses bras, savourant le plaisir d'être à nouveau aussi proche de lui. Il m'avait manqué. Il mit fin à notre baiser mais me garda contre lui.

" Mais tu as raison sur un point, Chaton."

"Ah quand même! Et lequel?"

"Le temps t'est compté. Tu dois savoir ce que cache le besoin qu'avait Charlie de te savoir mariée et ce, avant la fin de l'année."

Effectivement, dans un mois, le délai que William m'avait octroyé en tant qu'époux se terminerait. Je serais obligée de tout avouer à mon père et subir certainement sa colère mais avant cela, je devais avoir résolu le mystère planant au-dessus du Ranch. Un mois encore à trouver des excuses à l'absence de ce mari. Un mois que j'allais consacrer à découvrir ce qu'il me cachait. Et aussi, un mois à m'efforcer de concilier ma vie de femme mariée avec celle de fille craquant à fond sur un beau texan blond qui, pour l'heure, laissait ses mains s'aventurer sous mon tee shirt. Oubliant instantanément le fil de mes idées, je ne pus que gémir sous ses douces caresses.

"Mais tu y penseras plus tard, pour le moment, je compte bien rattraper un peu du temps perdu ces deux derniers jours" murmura-t-il à mon oreille. C'était la meilleure proposition de la journée. Mon corps réagit à son contact, s'enflammant comme seul lui savait le faire. Mais le sort, la poisse ou quel que soit le nom que je pouvais lui donner vint mettre fin à notre moment en la personne la plus envahissante que je connaisse: Emmett. Alors que Jasper s'attaquait au bouton de mon jean, son portable sonna. Nous poussâmes le même grognement mais, malgré le fait que je tentais de le garder contre moi, il s'écarta pour répondre. La voix de baryton de mon meilleur ami arriva malgré tout jusqu'à mes oreilles.

"Ouais"

"_Mais c'est que tu sembles heureux de m'entendre"_

"On t'a jamais dit que tu étais pénible parfois?"

"_Si. Bella. Souvent. Mais comme j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai pensé à toi."_

"Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu et pas elle?"

"_Parce que tu vas essayer de me faire croire qu'elle n'est pas avec toi?"_

Je fis de grands signes à Jasper pour qu'effectivement il réfute l'affirmation d'Emmett.

"Tout à fait."

"_Bien. Alors, la brune que j'ai vu entrer avec toi dans la réserve est donc une autre. Nettie peut-être?"_

Je grognai bien malgré moi en entendant parler de ma "potentielle" rivale. Ce qui, évidemment, fit rire mon texan. C'était plus fort que moi. Dès que je la voyais ou qu'on prononçait son nom, je sentais la rage monter en moi. Il fallait bien dire que depuis notre retour, elle faisait tout pour se venger de notre échange avant mon départ pour la montagne. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver le plus près possible de Jasper lors des repas et s'attardait avec lui ensuite. Je ne pouvais montrer mon exaspération devant Sam ou Charlie mais je bouillais intérieurement. Je l'avais même surprise à se pavaner du côté des écuries en ondulant du popotin devant mon homme et mon meilleur ami. Depuis, ce dernier ne manquait jamais l'occasion de titiller ma jalousie.

"Passe le moi" râlai-je en arrachant le téléphone portable des mains de Jasper qui avait du mal à refouler son hilarité.

"_Bells? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas là"_

"Ca va Em. Arrête! Que veux-tu?"

"_En plus de vous...surveiller?"_

"EMMMMM"

"_Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'il serait temps de s'occuper de Charlie car, vu l'humeur du jour, je pense que ça urge"_

J'approuvai et lui rapportai l'arrivée de mon père au bureau avant de raccrocher. Jasper et moi restâmes face à face, à un pas l'un de l'autre, mais le moment magique était passé. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas. Il caressa une dernière fois ma joue avant de me prendre la main et de nous faire sortir de la réserve. Il vérifia au dehors. La voie était libre. Je le regardai s'éloigner le plus longtemps possible et lorsque je rentrais dans la maison, je réfléchissais déjà au moyen de m'éclipser ce soir sans attirer l'attention. Ca n'allait pas être simple. Quelle idée avait-on eu avec Emmett de le loger si loin? ! Mais quelles que soient les difficultés, cette nuit, je la passerais avec lui.

xxxx

Je le haïssais, je le détestais, je le maudissais... Pas Jasper, non, mais Emmett, mon soi-disant meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance, mon confident de tous les temps, mon presque frère... je le haïssais.

Comment avait-il pu me faire ça? Comment avait-il pu organiser une soirée poker, justement hier soir? Et surtout faire traîner cette "sauterie" jusqu'à … tard au point que je m'étais assoupie dans le divan. Bon, il était vrai que je ne l'avais pas informé de mes projets mais quand même, accaparer mon texan aussi tard, était inadmissible. Je ruminais toujours dans mon coin quand le traître approcha.

"Salut Bells."

Décidée à l'ignorer, je poursuivis ma recherche tentant de paraître la plus concentrée possible sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Mais après autant d'années, comment pouvais-je encore croire qu'il allait renoncer et retourner vaquer à ses occupations? Il pivota mon fauteuil et appuya ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

"Que veux-tu?"

"Bien le bonjour à toi aussi. Tu es de bien _bonne_ humeur, ce matin?"

"A qui la faute?"

Je le vis arquer les sourcils, surpris de ma réaction avant que ses lèvres n'esquissent un sourire qui m'indiquait clairement qu'il avait compris.

"Aurais-tu mal dormi? Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que j'avais quand je t'ai portée jusqu'à ta chambre."

"J'ai bien dormi" crânai-je en détournant le regard.

"Aurais-tu eu froid par hasard?" murmura-t-il à mon oreille.(NDS: double c***ard! nah!)

Posant mes deux mains à plat contre son torse, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. Oh, il ne fut pas expédié de l'autre côté de la pièce comme dans les films d'action mais cela eut quand même le mérite de le faire se redresser et me laisser un peu d'espace.

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Em."

"Ok pas de souci. Tu voulais t'envoyer en..."

"STOP!"

"Bin quoi? Faudrait savoir. Ou je suis trop direct ou pas."

Je le haïssais, je le haïssais. Avec ses airs de "_je n'y suis pour rien_", il m'énervait.

"Ok, j'admets que j'avais prévu une toute autre soirée que celle que j'ai passée hier soir. T'es content?"

"Moui, très content" reconnut-il en s'installant de tout son long sur mon lit comme à son habitude. Et content, il l'était! Ses yeux moqueurs et surtout l'hilarité dont il venait d'être pris le confirmaient. Je le laissai rire à mes dépends en observant l'extérieur par ma fenêtre car tenter de le faire taire, était peine perdue. Il finit par m'interpeller et tapoter la place à ses côtés. Je soupirai mais j'allai malgré tout le rejoindre tout en continuant de bouder.

"Bells?"

Je restai silencieuse mais sous son regard, je me sentais déjà craquer. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire trop vite.

"C'est bon mais si tu pouvais arrêter de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce serait vraiment gentil."

"Oh, parce que c'est moi qui te mets des bâtons dans les roues? Que je sache, c'est toi qui es restée cloîtrée ici durant deux jours."

"Oh! Il te l'a dit?"

"Bella, Jasper est un type sympa que j'apprécie et pourtant c'était pas gagné d'avance avec notre rencontre en Australie."

"Donc vous êtes devenus amis."

"Plus ou moins. Qui crois-tu qui a conseillé de l'envoyer porter les factures?"

"Oh! Mais alors, pourquoi cette soirée?"

Emmett secoua la tête en faisant une grimace face à ce qu'il estimait être ma bêtise. J'avais dû louper quelque chose mais quoi?

"Parce que tu n'étais pas sensée t'endormir. Si tu étais partie vers son baraquement trop tôt hier soir, tu te serais certainement fait prendre donc, avec Jasper, nous pensions qu'il se serait attardé avec moi et qu'il serait resté ici. Il est nettement plus discret que toi, miss catastrophe."

"Je ne savais pas."

"Bien sûr. Je te connais, tu aurais trépigné encore plus. C'est déjà miraculeux que personne ne se doute de rien."

"Merci."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour être toujours là pour moi quoique je fasse."

Emmett se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur mon front comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis notre enfance. Signe que j'étais toujours sa "petite soeur de coeur" comme il le racontait partout.

"Et je serai toujours là. C'est pour cela aussi que j'essaye de t'éviter des ennuis en te baladant la nuit pour retrouver ton amant au vu de tous."

"Hey, c'est mon mari!"

"Sauf que pour tous ici, ton mari c'est William Hale."

"Je sais. Plus le temps passe et plus je trouve que mon idée était la pire erreur que j'ai faite. Nous n'avançons pas dans la découverte du mystère de Charlie mais en plus je m'empêtre de plus en plus dans des mensonges."

"Courage Bella. On trouvera et tout rentrera dans l'ordre."

Je fis un faible sourire à mon ami tandis qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte, me laissant seule. Je doutais qu'un jour, ma vie reprenne un rythme normal.

xxxx

Je terminai le classement que j'avais entrepris aujourd'hui, jetant régulièrement des œillades à mon père. Ce dernier essayait de donner l'impression de travailler mais son regard errait souvent dans le vide. Quelques fois, il avait marmonné des mots incompréhensibles comme s'il s'énervait sur un homme absent. Ce ou celui qui le tracassait depuis des mois prenait de l'ampleur. Mais comment savoir vers où chercher? Durant les moments où je m'étais retrouvée seule dans ce bureau, j'avais entrepris de fouiller les tiroirs et meubles mais sans succès. Plongée dans mes réflexions, je sursautai lorsque des éclats de voix nous parvinrent du hall. Charlie leva les yeux vers moi comme si j'étais responsable du vacarme. Nous nous levâmes en même temps pour découvrir mon meilleur ami et mon texan de mari. Ils étaient hilares mais aussi complètement trempés.

"Mais que vous est-il arrivé?"

"Et bien Charlie..." commença Emmett en se grattant la tête, signe qu'il devait avoir fait une bêtise. Dans ces cas-là, il ressemblait à un enfant, penaud.

"J'écoute"

"Jasper avait un souci de plomberie." (NDJ: Mouahahahahaha, j'ai une sale image dans la tête là ^^ Heureusement que Bella n'est pas aussi caustique que moi qui aurais de suite pensé "Oh mais je vais m'occuper de réparer sa plomberie moi ")(NDS: Je plussoie Jess ! J'ai eu la même!)

"De plomberie? Vraiment?"

"Ouais. Et j'ai voulu l'aider à réparer car il y avait une fuite au niveau de la douche."

"Et?"

"Et ça ne fuit plus."

"Génial."

Emmett jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au blond qui retenait péniblement son rire mais ne tenta pas d'apporter son soutien à mon ami de plus en plus nerveux.

"Bin, pas tant que ça. Ca ne fuit plus car c'est complètement inondé."

Charlie, face à l'air désespéré et la tenue débraillée d'Emmett, se mit à rire au lieu de s'énerver comme je le craignais. Je me retenais depuis que j'étais sortie du bureau mais un dernier regard à Jasper dont la chemise mouillée moulait le corps parfait, le jeans plié jusqu'à mi-mollet et un sac à dos aux pieds, eut raison de mon sérieux.

"Allez-vous sécher avant d'attraper la crève. Et trouve une chambre pour Jasper. Il ne peut décemment pas retourner dans son baraquement que tu as dévasté" ajouta mon père entre deux éclats de rire.

J'attendis que Charlie regagne le bureau avant de m'élancer à leur poursuite dans les escaliers. Leur histoire d'eau me chiffonnait et je désirais en connaître les moindres détails. Je ne les rejoignis qu'à l'étage et c'est essoufflée que je m'arrêtais près d'eux. Les deux compères, qui semblaient si désespérés dans le hall d'entrée, paraissaient à présent euphoriques.

"Ca va vous deux?"

"Super bien, Bells. Et toi?"

"Hum... Bien merci. Mais je doute de votre santé mentale."

"Ma belle... Tout à l'heure j'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait."

J'hochai la tête tout en me demandant si un tuyau ne leur était pas tombé sur le crâne. J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Cela devait se marquer sur mon visage car Emmett se fit un plaisir de m'éclairer.

"Bella! J'ai eu une idée de génie. Je n'approuvais pas le fait que tu allais déambuler seule la nuit dans la propriété même si celle-ci est sûre. Et je te voyais déjà rencontrer un des hommes qui se serait posé des tonnes de questions ou mieux, connaissant ta maladresse, tu aurais réussi à avoir un accident entre ici et chez lui" déclara-t-il en faisant un geste du pouce vers Jasper.

"Tu...vous...vous avez provoqué cette inondation?"

"Non pas nous. Lui" répliqua le texan.

"Avoue que tu n'aurais jamais pensé à ça!"

"Effectivement, Em, je n'y aurais jamais pensé."

"Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre et puis nous nous changerons avant le repas."

Tous deux avancèrent dans le couloir, me laissant pantoise. Mon meilleur ami s'arrêta devant la porte menant à la chambre face à la mienne. Même si le procédé laissait à désirer, je devais reconnaître qu'en agissant de la sorte, il venait de nous faciliter grandement la vie. Bien plus simple de surveiller un couloir à traverser discrètement que la moitié de la propriété. Un grand sourire de satisfaction égaya mon visage tandis que je descendais terminer mon travail avant le repas.

xxxx

Je soupirai une énième fois en moins de 10 minutes. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire? Encore une soirée poker? Non, Em n'aurait pas osé me faire le coup deux jours de suite. Nous avions pris le repas du soir tous ensemble. La mauvaise humeur de Charlie semblait envolée et l'ambiance était des plus agréables. Il faut dire que Nettie brillait par son absence, ce qui était loin de me déranger. Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas à la voir flirter et se coller à Jasper comme elle en avait l'habitude. De plus, Paul paraissait m'avoir oubliée ou du moins, s'intéressait-il beaucoup à Lucy me laissant respirer.

A la fin du repas, j'avais laissé les hommes entre eux pour aider Emily puis avais regagné ma chambre. Pour meubler le temps, j'avais repris la lecture du livre que j'avais emprunté lors de notre voyage. Je touchais à la fin et je devais reconnaître que cette lecture m'avait plu. J'envisageai donc une escapade à Tucson pour me procurer la suite.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour refermer définitivement ce premier tome. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le réveil m'informa qu'il était à présent près de 23 heures et toujours aucun signe de Jasper. Je sortis du lit et arpentai ma chambre de long en large, pestant sur celui qui me dédaignait une fois de plus. J'avais enfilé un léger pyjama de soie ne convenant absolument pas à la saison mais bien au programme de ce que j'avais prévu pour cette soirée. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je frissonnais. 23h10 et toujours le calme plat. Par contre, au fond de moi, c'était un ouragan qui prenait naissance.

N'y tenant plus, je décidai d'aller voir s'il était dans sa chambre. J'inspectai le couloir, heureusement vide et le traversai pour m'engouffrer subrepticement dans la chambre du texan. Ce dernier était installé le dos contre la tête du lit, vêtu d'un tee shirt blanc et ...le drap remonté jusqu'aux hanches. Et monsieur lisait. Il leva les yeux sur moi, son éternel sourire en coin au visage, ce qui m'énerva. (NDS: j'en connais un qui se fait désirer !)

"Mais qui voilà ? Mon Chaton."

Je serrai les dents tentant de me calmer. Il m'observait, la tête légèrement inclinée, jugeant ma réaction. Je m'appuyai contre la porte, laissant délibérément de l'espace entre nous bien que je n'avais qu'une envie: me jeter sur lui. Nous nous jaugeâmes un long moment avant que ce silence ne devienne trop pesant pour moi.

"Tu es bien installé" ironisai-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais il ôta immédiatement l'expression suffisante de son visage pour laisser place à un sourire sincère qui me prit au dépourvu. Comme au ralenti, il posa le livre sur la table de chevet, se redressa d'un bond et avança vers moi de sa démarche féline qui serrait toujours mon coeur d'anticipation. Je pus à loisir étudier son corps svelte et découvrir qu'il portait un bas de pyjama gris, sous son t-shirt blanc, qui aurait fait tout autant son effet sans le dessus. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il posa chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de mes épaules, laissant son regard me caresser de haut en bas. Ce contact visuel m'électrisa autant que si c'étaient ses mains qu'il avait posées sur mon corps. Il se pencha lentement et son souffle sur ma joue remontant sur mon cou puis dans mes cheveux m'acheva.

"Je croyais que tu viendrais me rejoindre" réussis-je à articuler.

"Où ça?"

"Dans ma chambre. C'est bien le but de la manœuvre _inondation_?"

"Manoeuvre d'Emmett, je te rappelle. Et puis, je ne faisais que respecter ce que tu m'as dit."

"Pardon?"

"Je me souviens de "je viendrais ce soir" et je n'ai rien eu hier. J'espèrais que la promesse s'étendait à un jour de plus"

"Oh"

"Oui "Oh"! Donc je t'attends et, ce, depuis assez de temps pour trouver ce bouquin complètement débile" déclara-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers le livre rejeté mais gardant son regard rivé au mien.

"Et je suis toujours la bienvenue?"

"Toujours. Tu m'as manqué, Chaton" sussura-t-il de sa voix rauque à mon oreille.

N'y tenant plus, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui démontrer que lui aussi m'avait manqué. Je n'eus pas à insister car il réagit directement à mon assaut, entourant ma taille de ses mains viriles et prenant possession de ma bouche avec avidité. Je me collai à lui, voulant me fondre dans ses bras. Ses mains, loin de rester inactives, se glissèrent sous mon top de plus en haut. Bientôt, je n'eus d'autre choix que de lever les bras afin qu'il puisse me le retirer. Aussitôt la manoeuvre terminée, ses mains reprirent leurs caresses me procurant des sensations inouïes au point que je me retrouvais entièrement nue sans m'en rendre compte. Ses lèvres sur mon corps et ses doigts s'aventurant à la découverte de celui-ci m'empêchaient de réfléchir.

"Tu es si douce"

Je sentis que Jasper avançait lentement, m'obligeant à reculer.

"Tu sens divinement bon" murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou et mes cheveux.

Subitement, il s'arrêta et s'écarta de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas son geste lorsqu'un grand sourire espiègle fendit son visage et que ses mains me firent tomber sur son lit. Je voulus me redresser mais il fut plus rapide et se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. (NDJ: GRAOUUUUUUUUU *sexy*) Je voulus le toucher afin de le rapprocher mais il saisit mes poignets qu'il immobilisa au-dessus de ma tête.

"Ne bouge pas"

Jasper se pencha et commença à tracer une ligne de baisers de la base de mon cou vers ma poitrine. Il contourna mes seins, les effleurant à peine. Je me tortillai désirant plus de contact et tentai de le toucher à nouveau.

"Laisse tes mains au-dessus de ta tête ou je serai obligé de t'attacher" chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque et sexy.

Mon moi intérieur sautilla à pieds joints à l'idée d'être attachée, à sa merci mais je réussis à me tenir tranquille. Jasper reprit sa torture depuis le début en repartant de mon cou. Lorsqu'il frôla mon sein, je ne pus réprimer un gémissement.

"Tranquille et silencieuse, Chaton"

Sur ces mots, il reprit une fois de plus ses baisers à partir de mon cou. Quand Jasper s'arrêta une nouvelle fois à hauteur de ma poitrine, je n'en pouvais plus. Il était toujours appuyé sur ses genoux et ses mains de sorte que seule sa bouche me touchait. Pourtant, mon corps était en feu et je dus me mordre la lèvre afin de garder mes gémissements soigneusement enfouis au fond de ma gorge. Je ne désirais plus que le sentir sur moi et en moi mais lui, ne semblait pas vouloir mettre un terme à mon calvaire si vite. Rester immobile et silencieuse devenait quasi impossible surtout quand ses lèvres arrivèrent à la lisière de ma toison. Il souffla dessus et le contraste entre l'air froid sur ma peau enflammée, me procura des frissons de plaisir mais je gardai malgré tout le silence. Je l'entendis ricaner car il était bien conscient du supplice que je vivais. Il posa enfin sa bouche sur mon intimité. Un soupir de plaisir quitta mes lèvres tandis qu'il alternait les succions et les coups de langue. La boule de feu centrée sur mon bas ventre s'intensifia et éclata rapidement m'emportant dans un orgasme d'une intensité jamais ressentie jusqu'à ce jour et ce, sans que Jasper ne pose un seul doigt sur moi. Mon bel amant s'allongea enfin sur mon corps pendant que je redescendais du septième ciel. Mais alors que sa bouche traînait dans mon cou, il me pénétra d'un coup de rein ravivant aussitôt la sensation au niveau de mon pubis. Très lentement, il intima un mouvement de va-et-vient de son bassin que je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre. Cette fois, je n'arrivais pas à réfréner mes gémissements et Jasper me fit taire en m'embrassant passionnément. Il atteignit l'orgasme dans un grand râle qui m'emporta avec lui. Je peinai à reprendre mes esprits tandis qu'il s'affala sur moi, la respiration haletante.

"L'attente valait le coup" déclara-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

"Non mais!" râlai-je en frappant son biceps tandis qu'il s'allongeait à mes côtés et me prenait dans ses bras. Il saisit la couette afin de nous couvrir et caressa mon bras du bout des doigts. C'était un côté que j'appréciais beaucoup chez Jasper. Il était toujours doux et attentionné envers moi depuis que nous avions mis les choses à plat.

"Je plaisante. En fait, je t'accordais encore 5 minutes avant de franchir le couloir."

"Zut alors, j'aurais dû rester chez moi"

"J'aime l'idée que tu aies autant envie d'être près de moi que j'en ai le besoin"

Ces paroles me touchaient bien plus que ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais pour l'heure, il était vrai que je recherchais sa présence et ses attentions. J'aurais tout le temps de penser plus tard à ces émotions qui me titillaient à son contact. Pour toute réponse, je me blottis confortablement au creux de ses bras.

"Tu restes ou tu retournes dormir dans ta chambre?"

"Je préfère rester."

"Je préfère que tu restes aussi mais demain, c'est réveil à l'aube pour avoir regagné tes appartements avant que la maison ne s'éveille."

"Hum" répondis-je en baillant.

"Dors, ma belle" chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux en y déposant un baiser.

xxxx

Je remontai le chemin vers la maison afin de prendre une douche nécessaire après une après-midi mouvementée en compagnie d'Emmett, Jasper et Paul. J'avais participé au travail dans les écuries et apporté toute l'aide que je pouvais auprès des chevaux. Mais la partie la plus agréable fut la longue promenade que notre quatuor s'autorisa pour se détendre en fin d'après-midi. Le crépuscule sur les plaines faisait ressortir une multitude de nuances de couleurs chaleureuses. De plus, notre entente était parfaite. Paul avait abandonné son attitude d'approche intensive pour mon plus grand plaisir. De ce fait, je découvrais un garçon gentil, avenant et prévenant. Lui et Emmett s'entendaient admirablement pour lancer des blagues et des vannes à tout bout de champ.

L'heure du repas approchait et nous avions laissé le grand brun regagner son baraquement afin de se préparer. Je précédai mes hommes, entendez mon meilleur ami et mon époux, qui discutaient de manière animée concernant le rodéo d'Aro Valley qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine. Cet évènement attirait énormément de monde et le ranch participait chaque année. Emmett était notre meilleur représentant mais la semaine passée Paul et Jasper avaient proposé d'y participer aussi. Ce rodéo était le dernier avant celui tant attendu de Tucson en février. Une sorte de répétition grandeur nature. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'arrivai aux marches du perron lorsqu'on m'interpella.

"Isabella?"

"Bonjour" répondis-je d'une voix incertaine en levant les yeux.

"Je désespérais de vous voir avant de partir"

"Je … j'ignorais que mon père avait de la visite. Mais qui êtes-vous?"

Je le vis restreindre l'espace entre nous et tendre la main pour me saluer. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui retourner le geste mais l'éducation que Charlie m'avait donnée m'obligeait à répondre. J'avançai le bras afin de la lui serrer mais cet homme s'en empara et la porta à ses lèvres pour me faire un baise main qui me fit frissonner. Et pas de plaisir cette fois-ci. Je restai figée et profitai de ce moment pour l'observer. Cet inconnu était, je devais le reconnaître, très attrayant avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés jusque dans la nuque, ses yeux d'un bleu métallique hypnotisant mais aux reflets glacés. Le plus marquant était qu'il se dégageait de lui un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me donnait la chair de poule.

"Alex Walker" se présenta-t-il lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent mes doigts.

Ce nom m'était inconnu mais pour une raison tout aussi inconnue, je sus, au fond de moi, qu'il était la source d'ennuis de mon père.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Ca valait la peine d'attendre?<em>

_Si vous souhaitez voir à quoi ressemble Alex, je poste une photo sur ma page facebook._

_Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain pour découvrir qui il est. D'ici là, je suis preneuse de vos suggestions._

_Bisous_

_Eli_


	13. Chapter 13: Alex Walker

**Bonsoir,**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi.**

**J'avoue que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à me concentrer sur cette suite, mais la voilà. Et je compte bien m'y tenir. De toute façon, comptez sur ma bêta pour me stimuler. N'est-ce pas Jess?**

**Je vous laisse avec Alex Walker et surtout Jasper.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13: <strong>

_Je le vis restreindre l'espace entre nous et tendre la main pour me saluer. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui retourner le geste mais l'éducation que Charlie m'avait donnée m'obligeait à répondre. J'avançai le bras afin de la lui serrer mais cet homme s'en empara et la porta à ses lèvres pour me faire un baise main qui me fit frissonner. Et pas de plaisir cette fois-ci. Je restai figée et profitai de ce moment pour l'observer. Cet inconnu était, je devais le reconnaître, très attrayant avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés jusque dans la nuque, ses yeux d'un bleu métallique hypnotisant mais aux reflets glacés. Le plus marquant était qu'il se dégageait de lui un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me donnait la chair de poule. _

"_Alex Walker" se présenta-t-il lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent mes doigts._

_Ce nom m'était inconnu mais pour une raison tout aussi inconnue, je sus, au fond de moi, qu'il était la source d'ennuis de mon père. _

Je me sentais captive de son regard d'acier fixé sur moi. Je tentai, mais sans succès, de retirer ma main. Au lieu de me lâcher, il referma fermement ses doigts dessus. Une angoisse s'immisça en moi et j'amorçai un mouvement de recul rendu impossible par la poigne de cet homme. Le sourire qu'il arborait depuis notre rencontre s'effaça et ses yeux me quittèrent, balayant ma droite et ma gauche. Mes deux amis venaient de me rejoindre et se positionnèrent à mes côtés. Leur présence me soulagea immédiatement. Je pus enfin dégager ma main et d'un pas, je me collai à ma garde rapprochée.

Sur ces entrefaites, mon père, accompagné de Sam, arriva sur le perron. Je les vis passer leur regard sur chacun d'entre-nous et si je n'avais pas été aussi nerveuse, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais la lueur de panique que je vis passer dans les prunelles de Charlie me conforta dans l'idée que ce type avait un lien avec son secret.

"Oh, ma chérie, tu es déjà de retour. C'est bien, Emily te cherchait"

Mon père me signifiait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas ma présence sur le perron. Alex fusilla mon père du regard avant de m'offrir un sourire en coin à faire craquer toutes les filles mais qui, chez moi, me glaça le sang. Sans bouger, je pris conscience que mes amis s'étaient encore rapprochés.

"Je vous laisse. A demain, très chère Isabella."

"Demain?"

"Oui. Votre père m'a invité à dîner. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. A bientôt" ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête et regagnant sa voiture de sport.

Il avait délibérément ignoré Emmett et Jasper mais ceux-ci ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Nous restâmes figés, observant le nuage de poussière qui s'éloignait sur le chemin. Espérant au fond de nous qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais nous savions que c'était utopique. Dès demain, il serait de nouveau là.

"Mais qui c'est ce mec?" s'écria Emmett avant moi.

Il s'adressait à mon père et le rictus au coin de sa bouche montrait clairement qu'il était en colère et souhaitait vraiment obtenir une réponse.

"Un homme avec qui je suis en affaires"

"Ah oui? Et bien, à son genre, j'avais plus l'impression que l'affaire en cours était Bella."

"Emmett" le rappela à l'ordre Sam.

"Non pas de "Emmett" qui tienne. Ce type ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. Je pense que j'ai droit à une explication.

"Non, tu n'en as pas le droit.

"Peut-être pas lui mais moi bien, papa."

J'avais volontairement employé le mot "papa" car je savais qu'il avait dû mal à me refuser quoi que ce soit lorsque je l'utilisais. Il était tellement habitué que je le nomme par son prénom. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre la direction de la maison.

"Je viens de te le dire. Une relation d'affaires. Mais ça ne te concerne pas."

Sa réponse avait été ferme et sans appel mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'insister une dernière fois.

"Mais qui..."

"Pas maintenant" trancha Sam en me jetant un regard inquiet mais qui me cloua malgré tout sur place, muette.

Nous restâmes, tous trois, seuls devant la demeure. Charlie et Sam nous ayant abandonnés sans plus rien ajouter et nous laissant perplexes.

"C'était quoi ce bordel?" s'énerva subitement Emmett, coupant le silence qui nous enveloppait.

"Pas la moindre idée" répondit Jasper tandis que je me contentais de hausser les épaules.

"Tu avais déjà entendu parler de ce type, Bells?"

"Non, j'ignore qui il est."

"Une chose est sûre, on va devoir le découvrir, et vite, car ce mec ne m'inspire aucune confiance" ajouta mon texan blond.

"D'accord avec toi, Jazz"

J'avais décidément beaucoup de mal avec ce surnom idiot qu'Emmett lui avait donné mais il semblait s'en accommoder bien mieux que moi.

La soirée se déroula comme celle des autres jours à l'exception de Charlie qui ne se montra pas. Je proposai de lui apporter un plateau dans le bureau mais Sam m'en empêcha prétextant une excuse bidon sur des conversations téléphoniques importantes. Mes amis et moi tentâmes de soutirer des informations auprès du régisseur mais son dévouement à mon père était sans limite et aucun début d'explication ne sortit de sa bouche.

Ce fut frustrés et légèrement en colère que nous regagnâmes l'étage. Ma chambre avait été déclarée poste de commandement de l'opération "Découvrir le secret de Charlie". J'étais installée sur mon lit, dos contre la tête, mon ordinateur sur les genoux. Les garçons avaient, eux, pris place à mon bureau et surfaient sur le Macbook de mon meilleur ami. Nous recherchions le plus de renseignements possibles sur Alex Walker.

Nous notions tout ce que nous pouvions récolter comme informations, n'échangeant que peu de mots, entièrement concentrés sur notre tâche. Au bout de près d'une heure, Jasper se leva et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, lisant mes notes.

"Ca ressemble fort à nos découvertes"

"On n'a pas grand-chose comme point de départ non plus. Juste un nom, c'est court."

Il tapa une nouvelle recherche dans Google, poussant mes mains restées en position au-dessus du clavier. Ce geste me fit sourire. Rebelle, je commençai à riposter en les frappant gentiment. Un meli-melo de doigts s'en suivit dans un grand éclat de rire et je terminai, allongée sur le dos, Jasper bloquant mes mains au-dessus de la tête. Evidemment, cette position me ramena à un autre épisode où je m'étais trouvée à sa merci. Mes joues s'enflammèrent instantanément tandis que je n'attendais plus que ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes.

"Hum"

Je sursautai au raclement de gorge d'Emmett que j'avais complètement oublié. J'aurais voulu entrer sous terre, très profondément alors que Jasper se redressait, le visage détendu et souriant comme si de rien n'était.

"Bon, si vous avez fini vos mamours, on pourrait revenir à nos moutons"

"Serais-tu jaloux?"

"Jazz! Je ne suis pas jaloux de ma meilleure amie mais je te signale au passage que moi, je suis seul et que vous voir vous bécoter n'arrange pas ma libido quelque peu … bridée ces derniers temps."

"Oh tu es en manque de câlins!" déclara Jasper en se levant et s'approchant d'Emmett pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier, la mine horrifiée, quitta son siège et recula, bras tendus pour faire barrage.

"Reste où tu es. Suis pas de ce bord-là" vociféra-t-il en riant, poursuivi par le texan aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ce manège eut le mérite de faire disparaître ma gêne et je joignis mon rire aux leurs. Hilares, ils se laissèrent tomber sur mon lit, à mes côtés, m'écrasant entre leur corps massifs.

"Bougez-vous!"

Ils se redressèrent mais me coincèrent entre leurs corps chauds et musclés. Si celui d'Emmett me laissait de marbre, la proximité de celui de Jasper mettait mes sens en émoi. Je me collai à lui discrètement, savourant ce contact. Mon meilleur ami ne se rendit compte de rien, mais Jasper se déplaça légèrement, me laissant m'installer confortablement.

"Passons en revue nos découvertes" annonça mon ami.

J'inspirai profondément afin de recadrer mon esprit sur Alex Walker et son mystère et non sur les secrets corporels de mon voisin (NDJ: niark niark niark, j'adore). Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais je réussis malgré tout à me concentrer suffisamment pour écouter Emmett énumérer certains points.

"Nous avons donc situé le bon Alex Walker. Fils de Richard Walker, richissime industriel newyorkais décédé l'année dernière et de Susan White, également décédée il y a une quinzaine d'années d'un accident de la route. Fils unique et héritier de l'empire de papa Walker. L'entreprise Walker, la WIH."

"La quoi?"

"WIH! La Walker Industry Holding. Cette société a, au fil des ans, diversifié ses actions. Au départ, Richard investissait principalement dans de petites entreprises à la dérive. Il les achetait, les renflouait avant de les revendre avec un bénéfice plus que conséquent. Il a touché un peu à tout: immobilier, commerce, construction et il possède même un pied dans les médias."

"C'est peut-être le point commun avec Charlie?"

"Possible. Mais tout ceci concerne le père. Or, c'est à Alex que nous avons affaire en ce moment. Et sur le net, je ne trouve que peu de choses. Il a repris l'entreprise familiale mais n'a pas encore réellement fait ses preuves. On relate quelques frasques mais rien de bien méchant, ni de répréhensible."

"Un mec bien sous tout rapport, en somme?"

"Ca, ça reste à prouver."

Jasper fronça les sourcils en émettant cette dernière phrase. Il fixait l'écran qui affichait un Alex bronzé, tout sourire, tiré à quatre épingles pour la couverture du magazine Forbes lors de sa nomination au poste de PDG de WIH. On devait lui reconnaître une aisance face à l'objectif et un charisme qui le rendait très attrayant. Alors que j'observais également la photo et surtout le regard acier qui m'avait, je devais le reconnaître, effrayée plus tôt, je sentis les doigts de Jasper caresser lentement mon bras provoquant des frissons. Mes yeux quittèrent la photo d'Alex pour se poser sur lui, totalement inconscient de mon trouble. Je déplaçai ma main que je glissais le long de sa cuisse, attirant son attention. Nos regards se croisèrent et instantanément, un feu brûlant reprit dans mon bas ventre.

"Non, mais c'est pas possible, vous deux. Aucune considération pour le pauvre célibataire à vos côtés. C'est à se demander comment personne n'a encore rien remarqué dans cette maison. On vous sent prêts à vous sauter dessus au moindre contact."

Sa remarque, au lieu de nous gêner, attisa notre désir. Jasper déposa un baiser sur mon épaule tandis qu'Emmett, soupirant bruyamment, s'éloignait vers la porte en grommelant que côtoyer des lapins n'était pas pour lui et qu'une sortie en ville était plus qu'urgente.

"Je crois qu'il n'est pas contente." (NDJ: MDRRRRRR ! Emmett n'est pas contente ! HAHAHAHAHHA *tombe de sa chaise*)

"Hum" grogna Jasper en poursuivant ses attouchements.

"On aurait dû continuer à chercher des renseignements sur cet Alex."

"Chaton, oublie Emmett et Alex pour le moment. J'ai d'autres projets te concernant."

Effectivement, Jasper débordait de projets mettant en scène, lui, moi et ce lit. Ces moments d'intimité étaient au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour. Tantôt tendre et attentionné, tantôt explosif et sauvage, Jasper savait exactement comment nous satisfaire l'un l'autre. Ce fut comblée que je m'endormis au creux de ses bras comme j'en avais pris l'habitude ces derniers jours.

xxx

L'air était frais en cette soirée de décembre même si elle ne ressemblait pas à une soirée d'hiver. En Arizona, les températures en journée restaient vraiment très agréables mais chutaient dès le crépuscule. J'avais donc enfilé un cardigan de laine bleu marine avant de m'éclipser à l'extérieur, laissant les hommes, Sam, Charlie et Alex discuter au salon

Ce dernier passait toutes ses soirées avec nous depuis sa première visite qui remontait à quatre jours. D'abord méfiante et réticente vis-à-vis de lui, j'avais dû revoir mon appréciation à la hausse. Alex s'était montré sous un jour totalement différent. Lui qui avait paru sûr de lui, arrogant et limite prétentieux s'était révélé doux, charmant et prévenant. Toujours un mot gentil pour chacun d'entre-nous.

Il avait déjoué le questionnement acharné d'Emmett qui avait partagé notre premier repas avec brio. Tout en restant poli, il avait donné les réponses que nous attendions mais qui n'avaient malheureusement aucun rapport avec le secret de Charlie. Il s'était même révélé un orateur passionnant en nous exposant ses projets, une oreille attentive et compatissante lorsqu'Emmett s'était décidé à raconter mille et une anecdotes sur nos moments passés au Ranch.

Cette première soirée s'était donc bien mieux passée que je ne le redoutais. Les soirs suivants s'étaient déroulés sur le même ton, à la seule différence que mon meilleur ami n'avait plus été convié à partager le dîner en notre compagnie. Ou bien, rassuré sur l'attitude d'Alex, il avait préféré prendre le dîner en compagnie de ses compagnons de travail, ce qui était bien possible. Heureusement qu'Emily y assistait aussi, sinon je me serais sentie un peu perdue face à ces hommes qui passaient tout leur temps à parler chevaux de course, rodéo, le tout sur fond de finances. Charlie qui, pourtant, lors de ma rencontre avec Alex, avait paru horrifié que je le côtoie, semblait détendu. A la fin du repas, j'avais donc abandonné le trio masculin pour une petite balade.

Je frissonnai en déambulant du côté des écuries, écoutant les douces mélodies stockées sur mon Ipod. Dans ma bulle, je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi, ni que ceux-ci se rapprochaient de plus en plus. On me toucha l'épaule, me prenant au dépourvu et me faisant sursauter. Je me retournai, la main sur mon coeur qui galopait.

Je découvris face à moi, un regard bleu acier mais qui avait perdu toute sa dureté initiale. Son teint halé contrastait avec l'éclat de ses cheveux blonds qui ondulaient au vent lui donnant un air plus sauvage et bien moins sévère que lors de notre rencontre. Et le sourire qu'il me fit adoucissait les traits de son beau visage. C'était la première fois que je prenais vraiment la peine de regarder Alex. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais plus tenté de connaître ce qu'il était sans succès et ce qu'il venait faire au Ranch sans plus de résultats. Mais ce soir, loin des autres, il m'apparaissait comme un homme différent. Je l'avais catalogué dans la liste des hommes mystérieux et dangereux car il arborait continuellement un air renfrogné, froid et semblait très calculateur d'après les conversations que j'avais entendues. Mais à la lueur de la lune, Alex s'avérait tout autre et je ne résistais pas à lui retourner son sourire.

"Puis-je vous accompagner dans votre promenade, Isabella?"

Je grimaçai lorsqu'il utilisa mon prénom en entier. L'entendre me hérissait toujours malgré le nombre d'années. Je ne le tolérais que lors de soirées mondaines ou de rencontres avec des contacts professionnels de mon père.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

Je renforçai mon sourire, déterminée à lui octroyer l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon diminutif préféré. Il semblait si agréable et de plus, je devais admettre que je n'avais rien de concret à lui reprocher. Nous avions certainement sur-réagi avec mes gardes attitrés.

"S'il vous plaît: Bella."

"Va pour Bella. Peut-on également laisser tomber le _vous_ si désagréable?"

"Avec plaisir."

Alex me tendit alors son bras sur lequel je posai une main, un peu tendue par ce geste. Il témoignait de la parfaite éducation de mon compagnon de route. Ensemble, nous poursuivîmes ma promenade autour des installations équestres.

"C'est très beau et très bien géré" remarqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

"Sam s'occupe du Ranch depuis son achat et il en est très fier."

"Je l'ai constaté à la manière enjouée qu'il a de parler de son travail et de ses bêtes. C'est un passionné."

"Effectivement, tout comme son fils."

"Hum."

"Pardon?"

"Il semble très proche de toi."

"Emmett est mon meilleur ami. Presque un frère. Nous avons grandi ensemble."

Alex hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Nos pas nous menèrent à proximité du premier baraquement où nous nous arrêtâmes un instant. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil vers la maison et quand je reportai mon attention sur mon compagnon, ce dernier s'était rapproché très, très près. J'avais peu d'échappatoires possibles car je me tenais contre une barrière et un petit fossé m'empêchait de m'éloigner. Alex avait, quant à lui, posé sa main sur la clôture, me coupant le dernier chemin pour m'éloigner de lui.

"Tu es bien différente de ce que j'avais imaginé" lâcha-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

"Comment ça?"

"J'avais plusieurs suppositions. Au départ, sans t'avoir rencontrée, je t'imaginais en fille à papa sophistiquée et frivole. Ensuite, après t'avoir vue lors de mon premier jour, en tenue de travail, j'ai cru que tu étais une vraie campagnarde jamais sortie de son bled."

"Merci, très sympathique. Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, je suis revenu de ma première impression. Tu n'es ni une prétentieuse comme j'en rencontre si souvent à New York, ni une petite provinciale. Tu es bien plus intéressante, intelligente et agréable que la plupart des femmes que j'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer depuis longtemps."

Tout en s'exprimant, Alex avait posé un doigt sur ma joue qu'il caressait doucement. Lorsque sa main glissa vers ma nuque, je réagis enfin en posant mes mains sur son torse, maintenant un espace, réduit, mais un espace tout de même, entre lui et moi. Un léger bruit attira notre attention, le faisant se redresser suffisamment pour que je puisse m'écarter d'un pas. Alex inspecta les alentours avant de revenir vers moi. L'espace que j'avais mis entre-nous le fit grimacer et j'en profitai pour lâcher la seule excuse qui me vint à l'esprit pour m'enfuir.

"Je … je dois rentrer. C'est l'heure où William doit m'appeler" expliquai-je en reculant vers le chemin.

"William?"

"Mon mari. Il séjourne actuellement en Australie pour affaires mais il communique avec moi chaque soir par téléphone ou internet" balbutiai-je.

"Oh. C'est vrai, ton père m'en a parlé. Je suis désolé. Mon attitude n'était pas des plus correctes mais … non, rien."

"Je suis désolée, Alex. A demain"

Sans attendre de réponse, je m'éclipsai le plus rapidement possible vers la maison. Mon coeur tambourinait toujours frénétiquement lorsque je franchis la porte de ma chambre. Je m'adossai à la porte, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et de décortiquer ce qu'il venait ou plus exactement ce qui avait failli se passer. Je passai par la salle de bain m'asperger d'eau et finir de me calmer avant de traverser le couloir car il était plus tard que d'habitude et Jasper n'était pas venu me rejoindre.

Je frappai un léger coup à la porte tout en l'ouvrant car rester longtemps devant risquait d'attirer l'attention. Aucun bruit n'en provenait et je ne pus que constater le vide et le calme qui y régnait. Elle était impeccablement rangée et le lit n'était pas défait. Je ressortis immédiatement et me dirigeai vers celle d'Emmett un peu plus loin où j'entrai sans prendre la peine de m'annoncer comme il le faisait avec moi. L'obscurité m'accueillit. Elle aussi était vide.

Où étaient-ils donc passés? Je regagnai le rez-de-chaussée en m'assurant au préalable que la voiture de sport d'Alex avait bien disparu. Je ne tenais pas à me retrouver à face de lui. J'entrai dans la cuisine où Nettie, Lucy et Emily mettaient la dernière touche au rangement. Plus aucune trace de vaisselle ou de restes du repas de ce soir. Je pris une tasse dans l'armoire avant de me servir un café et m'installer à la table.

"Où est Emmett?"

"Il est parti en ville." répondit Emily en se servant également une tasse.

"Oh! Il ne m'avait rien dit."

"Je le trouvais particulièrement calme ces derniers temps. Normal qu'il ait eu envie de sortir un peu."

"Il n'était peut-être pas obligé d'emmener les autres mecs avec lui" ajouta Nettie.

"Ils sont jeunes et ils veulent s'amuser."

"Oui mais..."

"Nettie aurait certainement aimé être l'amusement de quelqu'un" plaisanta Lucy ce qui lui valut de recevoir le torchon en pleine figure.

Je grognai mais suffisamment bas pour que personne ne le remarque. Je devais reconnaître que j'étais d'accord avec elle. Il pouvait bien partir sans emmener Jasper avec lui. Et lui, avait-il besoin de le suivre sans penser à moi qui l'attendais? Ruminant ma frustration, je n'entendis pas Emily me parler jusqu'au moment où elle me toucha le bras.

"Bella?"

"Excuse-moi. Que disais-tu?"

"Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de ce type, Alex Walker?"

"Oh! Je dois reconnaître que je me méfiais le premier jour mais il s'avère être sympa, très agréable avec énormément de conversation. A lui seul, il meuble tout le repas."

"Pire qu'Emmett dans son genre. Mais il me plaît bien" se moqua-t-elle.

"Oui. Sais-tu le genre d'affaires que traite mon père avec lui?"

"Tu sais bien que je ne m'occupe pas des affaires de ton père, Bella"

Je compris que la conversation était terminée et qu'il était inutile de poser d'autres questions. Emily s'était levée et déposait sa tasse dans l'évier avant de me saluer. Que ce soit Sam ou elle, ils restaient fidèles à mon père quoi qu'il arrive. J'avais espéré que le calme de cette fin de soirée pouvait aider à tirer quelques renseignements. Mais c'était sans espoir de ce côté là. Je remontai donc moi aussi jusqu'à ma chambre, bien décidée à attendre le retour de mon meilleur ami mais surtout de mon amant blond.

Je m'installai au lit après un passage par la salle de bain et pris mon ordinateur portable pour consulter mes messages du jour. Je ne l'avais pas ouvert aujourd'hui. Plus de vingt mails dont la majorité émanait de sites publicitaires. Mais un attira mon attention. J'hésitai à l'ouvrir, redoutant son contenu.

Je relus plusieurs fois le nom de l'expéditeur qui, pour le coup, était une expé vide laissé au champ "Objet" ne me permettait pas d'avoir un indice sur le contenu du message qu'il contenait. Je stressais rien qu'à l'idée de l'ouvrir. Mais qu'avais-je à perdre à le lire?

_De: Rosalie Hale_

_A: Isabella Swan_

_Chère Isabella,_

_Ou devrais-je dire "chère belle-sœur …."_

_N'ayant que peu de réponses de mon très cher frère, je me tourne vers vous._

_Connaissant le côté réservé et, n'ayons pas peur des mots, égocentrique de William, je peine à comprendre sa décision soudaine de convoler. _

_Nous étions plus habituées, ma mère et moi, à le voir tenter de fuir toute responsabilité et engagement._

_La preuve en est de ce voyage aberrant d'un an. Heureusement qu'il s'est ressaisi à temps pour reprendre les affaires familiales._

_Laissons de côté ceci pour le moment._

_Vous devez bien vous rendre compte que ma mère et moi, nous nous inquiétons pour lui et nous nous posons énormément de questions sur vous, cette mystérieuse épouse, tombée du ciel et rencontrée Dieu seul le sait où et comment._

_William vient de nous informer qu'il serait de retour pour la nouvelle année et que, bien entendu, vous l'accompagnerez._

_De ce fait, je tiens à en savoir un peu plus sur vous afin que nous soyons préparées à cette rencontre. Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous? Vous voyez, ce genre de renseignements que toute belle-famille est en droit de connaître._

_J'imagine que mon mail peut vous paraître très impersonnel mais avouez que cette situation est très inhabituelle et nous met très mal à l'aise._

_Dans l'attente de vos nouvelles, je vous transmets mes meilleurs salutations._

_Au plaisir de vous rencontrer prochainement._

_Rosalie_

Et bien moi, je n'étais pas certaine de désirer la rencontrer. Cette femme avait tout l'air d'un dragon froid et sans humour. J'en venais même à regretter Edward et son inquisition qui, avec du recul, paraissait bien sympathique. Plus je relisais ce mail, plus je prenais conscience du court délai qu'il me restait en tant que Mme Hale ou avant d'entreprendre ce voyage vers le Texas. Car William avait été très clair. Soit nous mettions un terme à notre arrangement avant la fin d'année, soit on poursuivait mais avec les inconvénients que cela impliquait: rencontre avec la belle famille et surtout miss-dragon-Hale, jouer le rôle de la parfaite épouse éprise de son nouveau mari devant des personnes totalement inconnues mais qui me testeraient bien plus que mon père et les gens que je connaissais très bien ici. Endosser la vie de Madame William Hale pour de bon.

J'étais arrivée à une impasse. Nous étions début décembre, soit quelques semaines avant de prendre la décision. Résolue à prendre le temps de répondre le plus posément possible et de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour à la soeur de mon mari, je reportais ma réponse au lendemain. Elle n'était plus à quelques heures près pour l'obtenir.

J'oubliai cette belle-sœur en me plongeant dans la lecture du livre que j'attrapai au hasard dans ma table de chevet. _Orgueil et préjugés_. Bouquin que je connaissais presque sur le bout des doigts tant je l'avais lu et relu depuis mon adolescence. Cette lecture me changeait du dernier style mais je ne m'en lassais pas.

Ce Monsieur Darcy m'enchantait toujours autant mais l'heure tardive et les derniers évènements de la journée eurent raison de moi. Je luttai mais c'était peine perdue. Je sombrai lentement mais inexorablement dans les bras de Morphée.

xXxXx

Le chant du coq mélangé aux divers bruits de tracteur finirent par me sortir de mon sommeil. Mes yeux papillonnèrent afin que je m'habitue à la luminosité qui m'agressait. Je m'étirai en me tortillant dans tous les sens avant de réaliser que j'avais dormi comme un loir sans entendre mes amis rentrer. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans la chambre ne m'apprit pas si Jasper était passé ou non durant la nuit ce qui me frustra. L'avais-je manqué ou bien était-il rentré trop tard et n'avait pas voulu me réveiller? Ou bien … non, je tentai de rejeter l'idée qu'il ait préféré une quelconque rencontre d'un soir en compagnie d'Emmett. J'avais pris la décision de lui faire confiance et j'allais m'y tenir.

Je m'apprêtai rapidement après ma douche, enfilant un jean, t-shirt et un cardigan. Le tout dans les tons de bleu. La maison était calme et je me faufilai dehors sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il n'était pourtant pas si tôt. Je repérai Emmett, Jared, Paul et Jacob s'affairant aux déchargements des grains et autres nourritures près du hangar. Le pick-up de Sam n'était pas présent dans la cour, signe de son absence et très certainement de celle de Charlie. Je poursuivis donc mon chemin vers les écuries souhaitant y rencontrer Jasper et surtout espérant que la voie serait libre. L'endroit semblait désert jusqu'au moment où un chant se fit entendre. Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée, tendant l'oreille pour profiter de cette mélodie country. J'avais déjà entendu sa belle voix mais elle m'enchantait toujours autant. Je l'écoutai quelques minutes avant de pénétrer et de chercher mon texan blond. Je finis par le trouver s'affairant au rangement du matériel vétérinaire dans la réserve au fond de l'écurie. Malgré le bruit que j'avais fait en arrivant, Jasper ne fit aucun mouvement montrant qu'il m'avait entendue. Je m'appuyai donc sur le montant de la porte et me raclai la gorge mais même cela ne le tira pas de sa concentration sur les ampoules d'antibiotiques qu'il alignait méticuleusement.

"Bonjour" tentai-je d'une voix enjouée.

Un silence me répondit car il s'était tu quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa sortie avec Emmett ne lui valait rien. Il paraissait de mauvaise, de très mauvaise humeur même.

"Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir?"

Il tourna la tête d'un coup vers moi, me fusillant d'un regard furieux avant de reprendre son occupation. La soirée n'avait donc rien à voir avec son humeur. C'était moi. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel courroux?

"Qu'as-tu?"

Je posai la question en avançant d'un pas et posant la main sur son avant-bras. Mais je dus la retirer immédiatement car ses yeux me brûlèrent lorsqu'il les posa à nouveau sur moi. Exit le doux et affectueux texan.

"Ok, ça suffit maintenant. Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as?"

J'avais haussé le ton en lui parlant mais son attitude m'énervait au plus haut point. Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait plantée, seule, hier soir. Alors que ces mots venaient de quitter mes lèvres, je me sentis repoussée et plaquée contre la paroi derrière moi.

"Lâche-moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?"

Ses mains avaient saisi mes poignets qu'il maintenait de chaque côté de ma tête. Son regard plongea dans le mien mais la flamme qui y brillait ne m'effraya pas comme lors de notre rencontre. Même très en colère très en colère, Jasper ne me faisait plus peur. Je devais savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

"Lâche-moi" répétai-je mais d'une voix plus douce.

"Pourquoi? Tu réserves ce genre de proximité pour Alex Walker maintenant?"

Oh! C'était donc ça. Il nous avait surpris hier soir lors de notre promenade. Le bruit que nous avions perçu provenait de Jasper. Il nous avait surpris dans une position qui, je devais bien l'admettre, portait à confusion. Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Rien qu'il puisse me reprocher. Je tirai bien inutilement sur mes bras pour me dégager, sans succès. Au contraire, plus je tirais, plus il renforçait sa prise et se collait à moi.

"Lâche. Moi. Tout. De. Suite"

"Non."

"Jasper, lâche-moi. On pourra discuter" répliquai-je un ton plus bas face à son visage fermé.

Il me semblait inaccessible à cet instant. J'avais devant moi la réplique du sauvageon barbu rencontré à Alice Spring à la grande différence que j'avais suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas m'effrayer. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne rose tant il les serrait. Sans sourciller, je gardai le regard ancré au sien attendant un geste, une réaction. Ses doigts finirent par se détendre et lâcher mes poignets pour se déposer sur le mur mais son visage ne s'adoucit pas. Libérée, je levai lentement la main que je posai sur sa joue mais il la secoua, refusant mon toucher. Mon bras retomba le long de mon corps.

"Jasper?"

Il chuchota quelques mots et je dus tendre l'oreille pour arriver à les comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais?"

"Pardon?" insistai-je pour qu'il répète ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier?" grogna-t-il en changeant de conversation et revenant à sa première question. Sa voix était à nouveau plus calme et il n'y pointait plus qu'une légère froideur.

"J'ai juste été me promener et Alex m'a rejoint. Ce n'était pas prévu."

"C'est ça!"

"Jasper, c'est la vérité. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'accompagner et ma soirée aurait été bien meilleure si je l'avais terminée avec toi."

Le regard qu'il maintenait sur moi montrait énormément de colère, de doute, d'incertitude mais également une pointe de … tristesse. Il avait réellement pensé que j'avais préféré la compagnie d'Alex à la sienne. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille après les moments que nous avions passés ensemble? Comment, lui, toujours si sûr de lui, pouvait-il douter de la sorte? Son regard était toujours enfui au plus profond du mien comme s'il y cherchait des réponses. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se redresser mais au lieu de s'éloigner, il attrapa la poignée de la porte qu'il tira et tourna la clé dans la serrure, nous enfermant dans la réserve à l'abri des regards.

"Ainsi, tu aurais voulu être avec moi?"

"Ou … oui" bredouillai-je lamentablement.

Le Jasper en colère ne m'effrayait pas mais lorsqu'il prenait une voix enrouée et sexy, j'en perdais tous mes moyens.

"Pourtant, d'où je me trouvais, tu ne semblais pas si pressée de venir me rejoindre."

"Il m'a surprise. Je t'assure que je ne souhaitais pas sa compagnie"

"Tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour le repousser non plus."

"Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Un bruit l'a fait pour moi. Tu l'as fait pour moi"

"Hum!"

"Et puis c'est de ta faute. Je te cherchais et tu avais disparu. Faut pas t'étonner si un autre vient pour tenter sa chance."

Jasper étrécit ses yeux, ses sourcils froncés tout en m'observant. Je m'attendais à une nouvelle crise mais au lieu de cri, il se plaqua contre moi, encerclant ma taille et un sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer apparut enfin sur ses lèvres.

"C'est moi et uniquement moi qui ai le droit de t'approcher."

"C'est que vous me paraissez bien possessif, Monsieur Whitlock, aujourd'hui"

"Bien plus que tu ne le crois."

L'orage s'éloignait. Jasper se calmait. Et moi, même si son attitude m'avait contrariée et un rien blessée, je fondais sous sa bouche qu'il posait au creux de mon cou. Alors que ses dents mordillaient la peau sensible entre ma clavicule et mon oreille, je rejetai au loin dans mon esprit les griefs que j'avais accumulés depuis la veille. Il serait toujours temps d'y revenir plus tard. Pour l'heure, seules comptait sa bouche sur moi, ses mains sur mon corps.

Je glissai les mains sur sa nuque afin de me coller à lui encore plus pendant que les siennes partaient à la redécouverte de mon corps en passant sous mon t-shirt. Ses paumes rugueuses éraflèrent mon dos et je ne pus empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de mon échine.

"Oh, oui, bien plus que tu ne crois" chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses lèvres et de le suçoter.

Ce geste, qu'il savait que j'appréciais hautement, me fit gémir. Les yeux fermés, je ne le vis pas fondre sur ma bouche. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, avides, gourmandes, possessives. J'entrouvris la bouche lui donnant accès. Nos langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et se livrèrent une bataille acharnée où chacun de nous voulait le dessus. Je voulais lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur moi et lui, tentait de montrer le lien de possession qu'il pensait avoir sur ma petite personne.

Lorsque l'une de ses mains dévia vers ma poitrine, je n'étais plus aussi certaine de ce que je voulais prouver. Sa main empauma mon sein, son pouce frottant doucement mon mamelon qui réagit immédiatement à ce toucher.

"Le laisserais-tu te toucher ainsi?"

Sa réplique me sortit de la bulle de bien-être où je m'enfonçais me ramenant à la raison de notre querelle. J'aurais voulu mettre une distance entre nous, lui dire que je faisais ce que je voulais, que s'il ne me faisait pas confiance, il pouvait aller se faire voir ailleurs et même retrouver Nettie mais mon corps, le traître, ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Alors, je ne pus que murmurer une réponse.

"Non."

Mon texan blond entreprit ensuite de retirer mon haut, commençant par mon cardigan, puis le t-shirt. Son regard était incandescent tandis qu'il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge, envoyant le tout sur le côté. Il taquina encore quelques instants ma poitrine avant de descendre sa main sur mon ventre en de douces caresses circulaires. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la lisière de mon jeans, il passa plusieurs fois ses doigts de droite à gauche avant de le déboutonner et de glisser sa main sous mon boxer de dentelle. Il déposa sa main sur mon intimité enflammée et déjà moite. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de bouger le bassin pour accentuer ce contact.

"Et ici, le laisserais-tu te toucher?"

Il chuchota contre mes lèvres et je répétais ma négation. Il reprit ma bouche avec ferveur. Ses doigts se mirent à bouger sur mon sexe humide, chaud et en attente de plus d'attention de sa part, et uniquement de sa part. Lorsqu'un doigt pénétra en moi, je gémis de plus belle. Je me laissai aller dans l'étreinte du blond, profitant de ses attouchements, reléguant au loin, tout ce qui n'était pas … eux.

"Et je ne laisserais personne te toucher à ma place."

Ses doigts disparurent et je me sentis perdue lorsque ses bras se dénouèrent autour de moi. J'ouvris les yeux à la hâte pensant qu'il allait m'abandonner, frustrée, dans la réserve mais son regard était empli d'un désir égal au mien. Il m'agrippa au niveau de la taille, me souleva et mes cuisses s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de lui, dans un geste si naturel. Jasper se déplaça et me posa sur le bord de la table installée au fond de la pièce Ses mains glissèrent de ma taille sur mes cuisses où il les laissa tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans le mien. Toute trace de colère avait définitivement disparu et seuls le désir et la convoitise tournoyaient.

"Jasper."

"J'adore quand tu prononces mon prénom ainsi."

"Jasp..."

Mais je ne pus finir de répéter son nom qu'il saisit ma tête entre ses mains et que sa bouche s'écrasait sur la mienne. Il s'installa entre mes jambes que j'avais écartées pour lui faire de la place. Sa virilité arriva à la hauteur de mon intimité. Leur contact déclencha une avalanche de sensations dans mon bas ventre et je me mis à onduler, frottant mon sexe au sien. Son érection était plus que flagrante au travers de son pantalon.

"Accroche-toi" me dit-il en se redressant et me soulevant par la même occasion de la table. Ses mains agrippèrent mon jeans ainsi que mon boxer qu'il descendit jusqu'à mes chevilles. Mes baskets me furent presque arrachés des pieds tout comme mes chaussettes et je me retrouvai en deux temps, trois mouvements entièrement nue devant lui, assise sur le bord de la table. Son regard me balaya de la tête aux pieds avant de s'attarder un instant dans le mien puis de revenir à mon intimité. Celle-ci réagit immédiatement comme si elle avait sa propre vie, indépendante de mon esprit. Je déglutis lorsque je le vis s'accroupir. Je sentis d'abord son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres intimes avant que sa bouche ne prenne la place. Il titilla mon sexe de sa langue alternant de petits coups brefs et de longs mouvements. Toujours installée sur le bord de la table, je pris appui sur mes mains, inclinant le buste en arrière afin de lui donner un meilleur accès et de profiter un maximum de ce moment. Tandis qu'il s'activait sur mon bouton de plaisir , un doigt vint s'ajouter au tableau et se mit à me caresser avant de s'insinuer en moi. Il intima des mouvements tout d'abord de va-et-vients puis circulaires touchant à chaque passage un point hyper sensible de mon anatomie. Je bougeais le bassin sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. De petits gémissements et cris s'échappaient de ma bouche. La boule de plaisir formée dans mon bas ventre s'intensifiait de plus en plus et son éclatement était imminent lorsque je me sentis subitement vide, abandonnée. Et pour cause. Jasper s'était écarté de moi et se relevait.

"Mais..."

"Hum..."

Ce son m'électrisa car tout en le prononçant, mon texan blond avait enfoncé ses doigts en bouche et les nettoyait. J'écarquillai les yeux en le regardant faire et mon désir déjà à son summum, du moins le croyais-je, s'intensifia encore.

"Tu vas me laisser ainsi?" couinai-je.

"Pourquoi pas? Tu le mériterais."

"Oh!"

"Mais je doute d'y parvenir. Je ne peux pas te résister surtout quand tu es prête pour moi, ouverte et accueillante, presque suppliante."

"C'est ça que tu veux? Que je te supplie?"

"Ce serait top mais non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas"

Sur ces mots, il déboutonna son jeans qu'il descendit sur ses cuisses et reprit sa place entre les miennes en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa bouche s'abattit sur la mienne coupant toute réponse possible. Nos langues reprirent rapidement leur bagarre acharnée tandis que son sexe se présentait à mon entrée. Il s'écarta un instant, son regard ancré au mien pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en moi lentement, très lentement. A mi-course, il me reprit dans ses bras et m'empala brusquement d'un coup de rein. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement. Sa main gauche remonta jusqu'à mon sein, passa le pouce plusieurs fois sur mon mamelon avant de le saisir entre ses doigts et de le presser légèrement. Ce geste de va-et-vient en moi fit renaître la boule de plaisir dans mon ventre. Mes gémissements se mélangèrent à ses grognements. Nous étions proches tous les deux. Sentant ma bulle prête à exploser, je me tortillai, cherchant à intensifier notre contact. Jasper glissa sa main entre nous et cajola mon clitoris ce qui m'amena à une libération quasi instantanée. Je criai son nom en savourant cet orgasme. Mon compagnon me suivit de peu et grogna mon nom à mon oreille en se déversant en moi. Jasper se laissa aller contre mon épaule pendant que nous redescendions doucement du septième ciel. Je resserrai les bras autour de lui désireuse de profiter des derniers moments de calme et d'intimité entre nous avant de rejoindre le reste des hommes.

"Je t'aurais supplié si tu l'avais demandé" dis-je, reprenant notre dernier échange.

"Je n'en doute pas."

"Tu ne m'en veux plus?"

"Non mais plus de promenade en tête à tête avec Alex."

"Oh comme ça?"

"Oui. D'abord parce qu'il ne m'inspire pas."

"Et?"

"Et parce que tu es à moi" déclara-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur moi mais me regardant bien dans les yeux en prononçant ces mots.

" Je … Oh, Jasper" fut tout ce que je pus prononcer avant de me jeter dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement.

J'étais émue et, au fond de moi, mon ego faisait des bonds de joie. Je m'étais attachée petit à petit à mon texan blond mais je n'avais pas envisagé que cela puisse être réciproque. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour mais le signe qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à moi. Les différents évènements et disputes que nous avions vécus avaient fini par nous rapprocher au point de devenir amis dans un premier temps et plus maintenant.

Je frissonnai légèrement. Heureusement que j'étais toujours blottie dans les bras de Jasper car en cette saison, se promener nue risquait fort de m'occasionner un bon refroidissement. Je sentais ses mains caresser mon dos et je n'avais pas envie de briser la bulle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, malgré le froid.

"Chaton, tu devrais te rhabiller."

"Pas envie."

Mon ton de "petite fille" le fit rire. J'aimais le voir ainsi, gai, enjoué. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son cou mais il attrapa mes poignets pour m'éloigner un peu. Nos regards se trouvèrent instantanément et, pour une fois, aucune sensation ne rejet ne vint meurtrir mon coeur. Son regard reflétait tant de chaleur et d'affection que son geste n'avait pour raison que mon bien-être.

"Rhabille-toi. Il fait froid et quelqu'un pourrait venir nous surprendre."

J'avais complètement occulté l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et le monde environnant. Avec regret, je quittai ses bras pour rassembler mes vêtements éparpillés. Tandis que j'enfilais mon pantalon, j'observais du coin de l'oeil Jasper se réajuster correctement. Une fois vêtue, je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte pour sortir la première mais il me rattrapa et m'embrassa avant de me libérer en déverrouillant lui-même la serrure.

"Je préférerais rester ici."

"Moi aussi. Mais ce sera pour ce soir car pas question de rester seul et de te laisser seule."

"D'accord" acceptai-je en lui souriant et sortant de la réserve, la main de Jasper posée sur le bas de mon dos.

"Bonjour, vous!"

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux et pivotâmes vers la voix qui venait de nous surprendre. Mon coeur venait de s'emballer.

"A-t-on idée de faire peur ainsi aux gens" grommelai-je en fusillant mon meilleur ami du regard. Ce qui le laissa totalement de marbre.

"Je te signale que, sans moi, fini ton mari australien, fini ton plan, fini de mentir à Charlie."

"Oh. Tu as empêché les autre de ven ... mais tu es là depuis combien de temps?" m'écriai-je horrifiée.

"Un temps certain" répliqua-t-il, un sourire qui disait clairement qu'il n'avait rien manqué de nos ébats. Je sentis mes joue s'enflammer et je détournai les yeux, très mal à l'aise.

"Laisse-le dire. Il est simplement jaloux de mes performances" le taquina Jasper.

"Performances! Tu veux me défier sur ce terrain-là?"

"Stop! On connaît ton … tableau de chasse. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'autres preuves. Et, merci de nous avoir protégé" déclarai-je enfin.

"Toujours prêt à rendre service mais s'il vous plaît, soyez un peu plus discrets."

"Je me demandais justement si je ne devrais pas avouer la vérité à Charlie. Après tout, tant que je suis mariée, c'est le principal."

Mes deux compagnons se regardèrent avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil surpris et où je pouvais voir les rouages de leur esprit se refléter. Cet aveu risquait fort de mettre mon père dans une colère noire mais je savais le gérer.

"Tu es sérieuse, là?"

"Oui. Pourquoi pas?"

"Tu veux bazarder le plan en l'air?"

Le scepticisme d'Emmett me perturbait. J'espérais qu'il me soutiendrait comme toujours et là, j'avais un doute. Je me concentrai sur Jasper qui, lui aussi, semblait désapprouver cette idée. Je me renfrognai et m'éloignai pour regagner la maison, mes deux gardiens sur les talons.

"Bells, on en reparle ce soir. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi."

"Ok, mais je reste convaincue que continuer à mentir va nous enfoncer encore plus."

Nous abandonnâmes ce sujet en nous rapprochant du perron mais je ne lâchai pas mon idée. J'en avais marre de tous ces mensonges, des excuses bidons pour expliquer l'absence de mon mari alors que mon véritable époux était ici et partageait en partie ma vie. Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre au mail incendaire de Rosalie Hale. Je n'avais plus envie de me cacher. Je voulais récupérer ma vie d'avant, ma liberté d'action et d'y prévoir une petite place pour mon texan blond. Nous avions tant de choses à découvrir l'un de l'autre et à partager.

En traversant la cour, nous croisâmes les ouvriers qui travaillaient mais ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à nous. Alors que je posais le pied sur la première marche, Sam déboula de l'intérieur. Il affichait une mine épouvantée et parlait trop vite sur son portable pour que nous saisissions la teneur de sa conversation. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il termina rapidement et raccrocha avant de se focaliser sur moi. A la lueur que je vis dans ses yeux, j'attrapai peur. Je me sentis trembler attendant la mauvaise nouvelle qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa bouche. Je ne me maintins debout que grâce à mes amis qui se tenaient à mes côtés.

"Bella..."

"Quoi?"

Ma voix dérailla en prononçant ce simple mot.

"Nous devons aller à Oro Valley. Char...Charlie a eu un accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, dites-moi tout?<strong>

**Comment avez vous trouvé Alex?**

**Et la réaction de Jasper?**

**J'attends vos avis et impressions.**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**

**Eli**


	14. Chapter 14: L'accident

_**Coucou,**_

_**Je suis honteuse, il y a plus de deux mois que je n'ai plus posté. Je pourrais trouver mille et une excuses mais non, aucune de satisfaisante. **_

_**Je sais que je n'ai répondu à aucune review sur le dernier chapitre et je m'en excuse aussi. Je reportais chaque jour au lendemain mais sans jamais trouver le temps.**_

_**Ce soir, je préfère vous livrer ce chapitre directement alors que j'ai 10 minutes devant moi sinon, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire.**_

_**Mais promis, je vous réponds à toutes sur celui-ci.**_

_**Merci ma Jess...sans toi, je doute que je serai venue à bout. Tu es celle qui sait le mieux me booster.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec Jasper, Bella, Emmett et la mauvaise nouvelle.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14:<strong>

J'étais tétanisée depuis près de trois quarts d'heure. En fait, depuis que Sam avait lâché sa bombe.

_Charlie a eu un accident._

Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite restait vague dans ma mémoire. Je m'étais retrouvée assise dans la Wrangler d'Emmett sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Mon meilleur ami conduisait comme un fou et ordinairement, j'aurais râlé et pesté pour le voir ralentir mais aujourd'hui, je voyais à peine le paysage défiler. Jasper était installé à sa droite mais m'observait continuellement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse une crise et que je me mette à hurler. J'entendais vaguement parler mais le sens des mots prononcés me restait insaisissable.

J'appuyai la tête sur le siège, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Charlie était toujours très prudent en voiture. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire le moindre excès de vitesse, ni avoir le moindre procès verbal pour un mauvais stationnement. De plus, la région était calme et la circulation n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celle rencontrée à Phoenix. La seule explication possible était qu'il avait eu un malaise, ce qui m'alarma encore plus.

Je ne remarquai notre arrivée aux abords de l'hôpital que lorsque je sentis la jeep d'Emmett ralentir pour s'engager sur le parking. Je n'avais rien vu du trajet tellement j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Bells?"

La voix de mon meilleur ami me ramena à la réalité et je fus surprise de les voir tous deux m'observer par dessus leurs sièges, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet.

"Ca va?"

"Ou... oui, ça va. Tu disais?"

"Je te demandais si tu souhaitais que nous t'accompagnions tous les deux ou pas?"

Mon regard passa de mon ami d'enfance à mon amant, retournant ces quelques mots dans ma tête. Je désirais plus que tout voir mon père, me rassurer sur son état et comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais une appréhension m'étreignait les entrailles. J'avais besoin d'eux, besoin de leur présence à mes côtés, besoin de leur réconfort tant de l'un comme de l'autre.

"Je préfère que vous m'accompagniez" balbutiai-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Ok alors, on y va"

Emmett sortit en premier de la voiture. Jasper et moi nous observâmes un instant avant de nous extirper également de l'habitacle. Il s'approcha de moi et, dans un geste rassurant, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules m'entraînant vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Mon meilleur ami nous emboîta le pas et se tint à ma gauche. C'est lui qui s'approcha du comptoir des admissions, nous en retrait pour obtenir des informations. Je le regardai discuter, faire des gestes, parlementer pour enfin revenir vers nous en marmonnant.

"Vieille peau!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

Emmett continuait à monologuer en s'arrêtant près de nous. Ne pouvait-il s'arrêter de geindre et me donner les nouvelles que j'attendais?

"Em?"

"Désolé Bells mais... Viens, j'ai quand même réussi à obtenir le numéro de la chambre."

Il passa devant nous, nous emmenant dans le dédale des couloirs.

"Que t'a-t-elle dit?"

"Rien. Nada. Une vraie tombe cette ... grr ..."

"Mais encore?"

Jasper, voyant que je tremblais de plus en plus, resserra son emprise sur mon épaule ce qui eut le mérite de me détendre légèrement.

"Elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit sous prétexte que c'était le médecin qui devait nous donner les infos. J'ai eu beau lui dire que tu étais sa fille et tout, rien à faire."

Nous tournâmes dans un nouveau couloir et aperçûmes Sam qui nous avait précédés. Il se tenait, droit comme un i devant une porte fermée. Il la fixait comme si celle-ci allait fondre sous son regard perçant ou qu'il allait voir au travers. Jasper me lâcha immédiatement et je ressentis une sensation d'abandon mais je rejetai ce sentiment dans un coin de ma tête, ne voulant me concentrer que sur mon père.

"Ah vous voilà!"

"Comment va Charlie?"

"Je ne sais pas Bella. Le médecin est à son chevet ainsi ..."

Je levai les sourcils lorsqu'il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Comme le silence s'éternisait, je penchai la tête comme si ce geste allait accélérer la réponse.

"Un policier est également dans la chambre." (NDJ: visiblement, ça marche :D)

"Un policier? Mais pourquoi?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Nous en saurons plus lorsqu'on nous laissera entrer."

J'hochai la tête et m'appuyai sur la cloison face à la porte. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement durant lesquelles la peur reprit doucement sa place dans ma tête. Il me semblait qu'une éternité avait passé lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant passer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en blouse blanche suivi d'un autre en uniforme. Ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Tandis que le médecin se tournait vers nous, le policier s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie après nous avoir salués d'un bref hochement de tête.

"Bonjour, vous êtes de la famille de Monsieur Swan?"

"Oui, voici sa fille."

"Mademoiselle Swan..."

"Madame Hale" corrigeai-je par réflexe comme je le faisais systématiquement depuis quelques semaines. "Comment va mon père?"

"Excusez-moi. Madame Hale. Je suis le docteur Brown. Votre père souffre de quelques contusions au niveau des côtes et d'une épaule luxée qui a déjà été replacée. Heureusement, malgré le choc violent, ni ses membres inférieurs ni sa colonne n'ont souffert. Il se plaint également de maux de tête mais sans gravité."

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement aux paroles rassurantes du praticien. Mon père n'était que légèrement blessé.

"Il peut sortir?"

"Nous allons le garder en observation cette nuit par pure précaution et il sera autorisé à regagner votre maison dès demain matin si aucune complication ne s'est présentée."

"Merci docteur. Puis-je aller le voir?"

"Certainement mais seulement deux personnes à la fois. Nous lui avons donné des antalgiques qui l'assomment un peu. Il a besoin de calme et de repos."

Je m'apprêtai à pénétrer dans la chambre quand Emmett adressa la parole au docteur. Je tendis l'oreille afin d'écouter.

"Excusez-moi docteur. Mais que voulait ce policier?"

"Il désirait poser des questions à Monsieur Swan concernant les circonstances de l'accident mais il avait pratiquement terminé lorsque je suis arrivé."

"Oh, merci."

Le praticien s'éloigna laissant mes deux amis en faction devant la porte. J'ouvris la porte et découvris mon père allongé dans un lit blanc immaculé. La chambre semblait aseptisée avec ses murs blancs dénués de toute décoration, ses draps en coton dépassant de la couverture de laine claire. Au centre de tout ce blanc, Charlie était couché au milieu du lit dans une chemise hôpital blanche aux petits motifs asymétriques rouges. Sa tête était posée sur l'oreiller et ses yeux étaient fermés donnant l'illusion qu'il dormait. Le voir si vulnérable, raccordé à des cathéters et portant une attelle au bras, me fit mal. Mon coeur se serra et souffrit de concert avec lui. Je m'avançai lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible tandis que Sam me suivait, refermant la porte derrière lui. Mon père ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur moi dès que je fus à ses côtés.

"Oh, papa. Comment te sens-tu?"

Je lui pris la main en lui adressant la parole. Charlie serra mes doigts et m'attira vers lui. Irrésistiblement,des larmes s'invitèrent à notre étreinte et, enlacée dans les bras de mon père, je les laissai couler. Elles me permettaient de soulager une partie de la peur et du stress qui ne me quittaient plus depuis notre départ du Ranch. Une telle proximité était très rare avec Charlie mais pour l'instant je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que sentir ses bras autour de moi, preuve qu'il était vivant et relativement en bon état.

"Je vais bien, ma chérie"

Sa main caressant mon dos réussit à me réconforter légèrement. L'accident dont il venait d'être victime avait bien failli l'arracher à moi. Pour la première fois, je réalisai le lien qui m'unissait à mon père. J'avais toujours considéré comme normale sa présence à mes côtés et jamais je n'avais imaginé que je pouvais le perdre. Et cette idée m'était insupportable et douloureuse.

"Bonjour Sam."

"Bonjour Charlie. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?"

"Oui, vraiment."

Je me redressai et m'assis sur le bord du lit tandis qu'il serrait la main de notre régisseur. Je l'observai pendant qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots. Mon père avait l'épaule droite soutenue par une attelle de Zimmer. Alors qu'il se mettait à tousser, je le vis porter son bras valide à ses côtes pour les soutenir.

"On ne devrait peut-être pas trop te faire parler. Tu sembles souffrir."

"Ne te tracasse pas Bella. Je ne vais pas trop mal. Je t'assure."

"Mais..."

"Et je suis heureux de n'avoir que quelques côtes cassées et ce bras en écharpe."

Je soupirai car je savais que Charlie n'était pas du genre à se plaindre facilement et qu'il désirait certainement donner des consignes à Sam. De plus, je n'étais pas encore prête à le quitter. Je n'étais pas encore complètement rassurée.

"Mais que s'est-il passé sur cette route?"

Mon père fronça les sourcils en nous regardant l'un après l'autre. Il hésitait. Ce n'était pas normal.

"Papa?"

"J'ai quitté la route."

"Où exactement? Cette route ne présente aucune difficulté et le temps est clément pour l'instant."

Sam énonçait exactement les mots que je désirais prononcer. Il ne comprenait pas, ni moi non plus, comment un chauffeur aussi consciencieux et prudent que Charlie pouvait avoir eu un accident sur cette nationale.

"Ecoute Sam, ce n'est rien, n'en..."

"Pourquoi y avait-il un policier lorsque nous sommes arrivés?"

"C'est..."

"Stop, Charlie. Tu es mon ami et, ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Tu sais que je suis toujours avec toi quoi qu'il se passe mais là, nous sommes inquiets."

"Sam ... c'est compliqué, tu le sais mieux que personne."

"Justement. Il est temps de parler."

J'observai l'échange entre les deux hommes, cherchant à saisir le sens caché de leur conversation. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis mon père sembla capituler. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, sa tête s'inclina vers le bas et je l'entendis soupirer avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. Charlie me prit les mains qu'il serra légèrement. Il hésitait à nouveau.

"Tu as raison Sam mais c'est difficile."

"Je vais attendre dehors si tu préfères."

"Non Sam, reste. Tu sais déjà tout."

Le père d'Emmett prit place dans le fauteuil placé à la droite du lit, croisant la jambe gauche sur son autre genou.

"Le policier que vous avez vu sortir de la chambre venait prendre ma déposition car..."

"Pourquoi?" m'écriai-je.

"Laisse parler ton père, Bella."

Je grimaçai mais Sam avait raison. La parole était à Charlie qui semblait déjà avoir énormément de peine à m'expliquer certaines choses.

"En vérité, mon accident n'en est pas vraiment un"

"QUOI?"

Sam et moi avions crié en même temps cette fois-ci. J'étais horrifiée de ce que j'entendais. Quelqu'un en voulait à mon père? Cette personne allait-elle s'en prendre à nouveau à lui? Cela avait-il un lien avec son envie de me voir mariée et en sécurité? Une multitude de questions m'assaillit.

"Du calme. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture car..."

"Mais parle" m'énervai-je tandis que je frissonnais de peur.

Charle serra mes mains qu'il tenait toujours dans les siennes voulant me rassurer.

"Alors que je roulais sur la nationale me ramenant au Ranch, une berline noire est subitement apparue derrière moi. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention directement mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'est rapprochée très très près de l'arrière de mon véhicule."

"Elle t'a percuté?"

"Non. Elle a fini par me dépasser pour zigzaguer devant moi. J'ai tenté de l'éviter et de m'éloigner d'elle mais le conducteur s'acharnait à me bloquer la route. Puis, subitement, il a freiné. J'ai paniqué et donné un coup de volant qui m'a envoyé dans le décor. Évidemment, j'ai atterri dans un arbre. C'est fou la probabilité qu'il existe d'en percuter un en cas d'accident"

Je ne pus réfréner le petit rire nerveux qui sortit de ma bouche. Mon père avait conservé son sens de l'humour malgré les circonstances.

"Et ... Et tu sais qui c'était?"

"Non, les vitres étaient teintées. Le policier m'a demandé les mêmes choses."

"Tu dois bien avoir remarqué un truc."

"Non, Sam. La voiture n'avait aucune marque distinctive et, en plus, elle n'avait pas de plaque d'immatriculation."

"Mais qui te voudrait du mal?"

"Ma chérie!"

"Non, papa. Je veux tout savoir. Tu vient d'accepter de me parler. Alors c'est le moment. Que me caches-tu depuis un an?"

"Je sais que j'ai été très mystérieux mais c'était pour ton bien."

Je n'ajoutai rien, attendant simplement qu'il se décide, qu'il se dévoile enfin et accepte de tout me révéler. Il observait nos mains toujours jointes. Quand il leva les yeux, je sus qu'il avait pris sa décision.

"Il y a bien longtemps, bien avant ta naissance, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier à présent. J'ai aidé, grâce à mon métier de journaliste, des hommes que j'aurais mieux fait d'éviter."

"Est-ce que tout cela à un rapport avec Alex ou … son père?"

"Non pas directement. J'ai rendu service à ces hommes et c'est le père d'Alex qui m'a sorti de cette situation. Il m'a tiré d'affaire en me proposant un travail et c'est également grâce à lui que j'ai pu créer mon propre journal."

"Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi maintenant?"

"Dans ce milieu, le temps n'a pas autant d'importance que pour nous. Ils n'oublient jamais. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'agisse de ces hommes"

"Tu as parlé au policier? Tu lui as tout raconté, n'est-ce pas? Et si ce n'est pas les hommes que tu as connus autrefois, qui cela peut-il être?"

Mon père hésita une fraction de seconde mais elle fut suffisante pour m'alarmer.

"Ma chérie, c'est compliqué."

"Arrête de répéter ça sans cesse."

"Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Le principal est que tu sois en … sécurité. C'est ma … priorité."

La respiration de Charlie devenait de plus en plus saccadée et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Les calmants qu'on lui avait administrés commençaient à faire leur effet seulement j'avais encore des questions, des tonnes de questions. Il restait des tas de vides à combler dans les explications de mon père.

"Bella, je crois que nous devrions le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui"

Sam avait raison, mon esprit le savait mais mon corps, lui, refusait de bouger et de le laisser seul. Lorsqu'il bailla pour la troisième fois, je dus me résoudre à laisser mon père se reposer. Après tout, il venait d'être victime d'un accident et même si ses blessures étaient mineures, il souffrait.

"On va te laisser papa. Je reviendrai demain pour te ramener à la maison si les médecins t'en donnent l'autorisation."

"Je suis désolé ma chérie, je suis si fatigué ..."

"Je sais papa. Repose-toi."

Je déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon père qui sombrait déjà. Mais alors que j'arrivais à la porte avec Sam, il m'interpella.

"Bella?"

"Oui?"

"Promets-moi d'être prudente, ma chérie. Ne voyage pas seule. Je doute qu'on essaye de s'en prendre à toi mais je serais plus rassuré."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai accompagnée. Repose-toi à présent."

Le trajet jusqu'au parking se fit en silence. Ni Sam, ni moi, ne parlâmes. Je repassai en boucle dans ma tête les paroles de mon père. J'avais eu la confirmation que c'était la peur qui l'avait poussé à me forcer à me marier. Il voulait me protéger. Mais me protéger de qui?De quoi? J'avais du mal à imaginer que des hommes rencontrés il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans puissent subitement resurgir du passé pour s'attaquer à Charlie. De plus, la présence d'Alex, justement au moment précis où ces hommes refaisaient surface était troublante. J'accélérai le pas, pressée de raconter à mes deux acolytes mon entrevue avec mon père. Ceux-ci nous attendaient nonchalamment appuyés contre la Wrangler.

"Alors, comment va Charlie?"

"Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller après un accident de voiture. Nous l'avons laissé se reposer, il en a grand besoin."

"Et toi, Bells, ça va?"

"Oui … je crois."

"Emmett, puisque je suis en ville, je vais en profiter pour faire quelques achats et j'aurais besoin de toi."

"Mais … Et Bella?"

"Donne tes clés à Jasper, il va la raccompagner. Et toi, je te confie Bella, ramène-la en sécurité au Ranch."

Emmett nous regarda l'un après l'autre mais j'avais du mal à me remettre de la visite à l'hôpital, de la vision de mon père couché dans ce lit blanc. Il sortit enfin un trousseau de clés de sa poche qu'il lança au Texan en grognant.

"Fais-y attention comme à la prunelle de tes yeux."

"A qui? A ta jeep ... ou à Bella?"

Jasper arborait son éternel sourire en coin en fixant Emmett qui, lui, le fusilla du regard.

"Les deux. Mais je sais déjà que pour la seconde, j'ai aucun souci à me faire alors concentre-toi sur la première."

"Je vais essayer."

Sam, qui s'était éloigné de nous, appela son fils. Ce dernier nous quitta à regret tandis que Jasper déverrouillait la Jeep et m'ouvrait la portière afin que je puisse m'y installer. Nerveuse, je n'arrivais pas à boucler ma ceinture et le Texan dut me la prendre des mains pour le faire à ma place.

Jasper nous conduisit en dehors de la ville mais je ne m'en rendis que vaguement compte. Le paysage défilait mais je ne le voyais pas. Les yeux rivés sur la route, je pensais à mon père et mon coeur se serrait. Je le voyais blessé, amoindri, en souffrance. Je pensais à ces poursuivants qui n'avaient pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger. Charlie était ma seule famille et, aujourd'hui, pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais failli le perdre. J'avais failli ne plus le voir, ne plus l'entendre me faire la morale ou encore me réprimander. J'avais failli ne plus vivre toutes ces choses qui, en temps normal, m'horripilaient mais qui, subitement, devenaient les choses les plus importantes au monde. Sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Très vite, ce petit flux se transforma en véritable torrent.

Emprisonnée dans mes pleurs, je ne remarquai pas que la jeep s'était immobilisée ni que la portière s'ouvrait avant de sentir la chaleur des bras de Jasper autour de moi. Il m'enlaça fermement pendant que je laissais libre cours à ma peine, à la peur. Je noyai sa chemise mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser car jamais son étreinte ne se relâcha.

Lorsque les larmes se tarirent enfin, j'étais installée sur ses genoux, blottie dans ses bras, la tête reposant au creux de son cou. Je l'entendais vaguement murmurer des mots réconfortants et il déposait de temps à autre un baiser sur mes cheveux.

"Ca va mieux?"

"Oui."

"C'est un bien petit oui"

Je reniflai bien peu élégamment tout en calmant tant bien que mal les derniers soubresauts de mon chagrin. Les caresses légères de Jasper dans mon dos associées à ses lèvres sur ma tempe m'aidèrent énormément. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, moi blottie dans ses bras avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

"La visite s'est mal passée? Ton père est plus mal que ce que le docteur nous a dit?"

"Non."

"Alors, pourquoi ces pleurs?"

"C'est … le contrecoup, je pense."

"Tout va bien aller, Chaton."

"Je sais. Mais Charlie nous a appris que l'accident n'en est pas un en réalité."

"Oui, je sais."

Je me redressai d'un coup, heurtant l'arrière de ma tête contre le pare-brise. Ignorant la douleur, je fixai le Texan en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir une chose que mon père venait à peine de me révéler?

"Comment ça: "tu sais"?"

"Après ton entrée dans la chambre avec Sam, Emmett et moi avons rattrapé le policier. Nous avons discuté et il a fini par nous avouer qu'un véhicule noir avait pris en chasse ton père et l'avait envoyé dans le décor."

"T'a t-il donné d'autres informations?"

"Non, très peu. Ils ont une vague idée du modèle de voiture grâce à un témoin."

"Il y a eu un témoin?"

"Enfin, non pas vraiment. Un type a croisé une berline noire qui fonçait à toute allure. Ca l'a frappé car elle occupait presque toute la route et a failli lui rentrer dedans. En plus, elle ne possédait pas de plaque d'immatriculation. C'est également lui qui a prévenu les secours pour Charlie quand il est arrivé à sa hauteur."

"Heureusement qu'il passait par là."

"Oui, effectivement."

Je me réinstallai contre lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Je me sentais si bien, si en sécurité lorsqu'il était près de moi que je n'avais aucune envie de repartir à la maison. En ce moment difficile, j'avais besoin de cette liberté que nous avions loin des autres, loin de mon père, pour surmonter les derniers évènements. Jasper glissait ses mains sur mon dos ce qui me provoquait une multitude de frissons. Je répondis en embrassant son cou, sa mâchoire et remontant lentement pour enfin atteindre ses lèvres que j'effleurai à peine. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens et son irrésistible sourire se dessina sur sa bouche. J'humectai mes lèvres sous son regard brillant. Je n'avais que rarement pris l'initiative de nos étreintes mais n'y tenant plus, je m'emparai de sa bouche pour un baiser auquel il répondit immédiatement. Très vite, je m'enflammai et j'en voulus plus. Je voulais sentir ses mains sur moi, être encore plus proche de lui, tout oublier sauf lui, sauf nous. M'enhardissant, je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise. Ils me résistèrent un peu mais tenace, j'en vins à bout. Ma bouche quitta ses lèvres et descendit sur son torse. Lorsque j'arrivai au niveau de la ceinture, je caressai ses abdominaux remontant les doigts dans sa douce toison blonde. Jasper avait enfui sa tête dans mon cou, ses mains toujours dans mon dos et son souffle légèrement plus rapide. Je commençais à peine à tirer sur sa ceinture pour l'ouvrir qu'il posa ses mains sur les miennes.

"Pas ici, Chaton."

"Si, maintenant."

"On est sur le bord d'une route nationale. Je doute que ça fasse bonne impression de se faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme alors que personne n'est au courant. Tu n'as rien dit?"

Réalisant qu'effectivement, nous étions au vu de tous sur cette route dégagée, je me redressai et voulus lâcher la ceinture de Jasper. Mais il garda mes mains serrées et m'attira à lui. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent une fois de plus les miennes, je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas

reprendre mon effeuillage.

"Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en parler" répondis-je enfin.

"Alors, ne dis rien. Je pense que c'est préférable tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus."

"D'accord."

"Et ça va mieux?" demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant mes joues.

"Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci."

"Ok, alors, on va repartir vers le Ranch. Tu vas te reposer un peu, digérer tous les derniers évènements de la journée pendant que je rattrape le temps perdu surtout que j'ignore quand Emmett et Sam seront de retour. J'en profiterais peut-être aussi pour prendre une bonne douche froide" acheva-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif.

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer tandis qu'il me soulevait pour s'extirper de la jeep et me reposer sur le siège tout en riant.

xXxXx

Arrivée à la maison, j'avais suivi les conseils de Jasper et étais montée dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, je n'avais pu trouver le repos et la tranquillité d'esprit. Les mots de mon père avaient tourné en boucle dans ma tête. Et bien qu'il soit persuadé que l'accident était dû à son passé, moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Alex et de le relier de près ou de loin à son hospitalisation. J'étais plus que décidée à cuisiner mon père dès le lendemain. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ayant fait du bien, il serait plus amène à m'écouter et discuter.

J'avais également consacré une partie du temps avant le repas du soir à relire le mail de ma _belle-soeur_, Rosalie Hale. Au bout de la dixième fois, j'en étais toujours au même point. Que pouvais-je répondre à une personne que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne connaîtrais certainement jamais sur une relation inexistante avec une autre personne inconnue? Plus le temps passait et plus je devais admettre que toute cette histoire de mariage m'apportait plus de soucis que de solutions. Enfin, il m'avait quand même apporté Jasper. Quelle que soit l'issue de toute cette mascarade, il me resterait de magnifiques souvenirs avec lui.

Reportant une onzième fois les yeux sur mon écran, je commençai à répondre au message du mieux que je pouvais tout en restant évasive.

_Chère Rosalie_,

(oui, n'entrons pas dans le jeu des sarcasmes comme elle)

J_e m'excuse de cette réponse tardive mais des évènements inattendus se sont produits postposant cet échange._

_Je comprends tout à fait votre surprise concernant notre union à William et à moi. J'imagine également combien il doit être pénible pour votre mère de ne pas avoir pu y participer et avec le recul, je vous présente mes excuses._ (autant faire profil bas, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir me réserve)

_Je serais enchantée et honorée de vous rencontrer prochainement lors du retour de William. _

_Qui suis-je?_ (Bonne question!) _Je suis fille unique et je vis habituellement avec mon père à Phoenix. J'ai voulu comme votre frère découvrir le monde avant d'aborder la vie. Actuellement, je suis dans notre Ranch près de Tucson mais cela vous devez déjà le savoir via Edward! _(après tout, elles avaient bien envoyé leur avocat-espion)

_Vous vous posez des question sur moi mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas sans m'en poser également sur ma belle-famille. William ne m'a que très peu parlé de vous. _(Et toc!)

_Le délai avant que nous ne puissions en discuter de vive voix se réduit _(trop à mon goût) _et nous pourrons prochainement faire plus ample connaissance _(ou pas).

_Cordialement,_

_Isabella_

Court mais concis. Pas un mot de trop, ni trop peu. Juste assez pour être polie et correcte mais pas trop pour risquer le faux pas. Il ne restait que peu, très peu de temps avant la nouvelle année, date limite imposée par William et je n'aurais plus besoin de jouer et mentir à personne. Mon idée de tout avouer à mon père était toujours dans un coin de ma tête. Cela ne mettrait-il pas plus en danger Charlie ou bien moi-même? Mais d'un autre côté, rien ne nous obligeait à rendre publique cette information même si j'en parlais à mon père.

Je n'avais toujours pris aucune décision lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine une demi-heure plus tard. Emily m'apprit que Sam et Emmett ne rentreraient que plus tard dans la soirée et que le repas était prêt. Je l'aidai à amener les derniers plats à la salle à manger commune où certains hommes étaient déjà attablés, dont Jasper. Évidemment, qui se trouvait à ses côtés? Nettie. Elle le collait tout en servant le boeuf. Je ne comprenais pas les mots qu'ils échangeaient mais elle éclata de rire. Je posai le plat que je tenais en main assez peu délicatement attirant l'attention générale sur moi et, plus particulièrement, celle de mon Texan. Ce dernier m'observait avec son sourire en coin et l'oeil pétillant de malice. En réponse, je le fusillai du regard n'appréciant pas du tout la proximité de la brune. Je m'installai à l'opposé de la table près de Paul. Celui-ci avait calmé ses ardeurs ces derniers temps et je commençais à comprendre pourquoi. Lucy avait pris place à sa gauche et je pouvais distinguer la main de Paul posée sur sa cuisse. J'étais contente pour eux. Paul était un mec sympa et Lucy méritait d'avoir un homme bon et gentil avec elle. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été rose, surtout côté coeur.

"...alors, tu es d'accord?"

La voix aiguë de Nettie attira mon attention. Elle s'était assise près de Jasper et le dévorait du regard, prête à lui sauter dessus.

" On verra bien, Nettie."

"Allez, dis ouiiii!"

"Si tu insistes, alors c'est non." (NDJ: et toc ! Bah quoi, elle m'énerve !)

"T'es pas marrant!" maugréa-t-elle en se levant et regagnant la cuisine.

Au bruit qu'elle faisait en fouillant dans les armoires, elle n'était pas contente. Tout un chacun se mit à rire autour de la table. Je reportai mon attention sur Jasper pour comprendre. Il haussa simplement les épaules en souriant et recommença à manger. Je n'avais pas suivi leur conversation mais il semblait qu'il l'ait poliment envoyé promener. Et cette idée me rendit ma bonne humeur.

"Salut la compagnie."

"Emmett!"

"Quoi?"

"Es-tu toujours obligé de parler aussi fort."

"Non, mam"

Mon meilleur ami entoura les épaules d'Emily sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir longtemps quand il agissait de la sorte.

"Bon, ça va. As-tu faim?"

"Non c'est gentil. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour grignoter un bout … entre hommes."

"Hum!"

"Je venais juste dire à Jasper de se magner car j'ai des … infos importantes à lui communiquer pour … le rodéo" répondit-il en faisant des signes de tête peu discrets au blond.

Emmett semblait mal à l'aise et préféra s'éclipser rapidement pour éviter que quiconque lui pose des questions. Jasper engloutit rapidement la fin de son dîner avant de s'excuser et d'aller le rejoindre. Ma curiosité prenant le pas sur ma bonne éducation, je terminai en vitesse mes dernières bouchées afin de pouvoir aller les retrouver et écouter ce qu'Emmett avait à dire car je doutais fortement que cela ait un rapport avec le rodéo aussi important soit-il.

C'est essoufflée que j'arrivais devant sa chambre où j'entrai sans même frapper. Je trouvai Emmett vautré sur son lit tandis que Jasper se tenait bien droit devant la porte fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon.

"Alors?"

"Quoi alors?"

"Emmett, arrête. Qu'as-tu appris de ton père?"

"On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher?"

"Désolée mais je te connais trop bien. Tu sais pas mentir. J'ai tout de suite compris que ce que tu avais à lui dire n'avait aucun rapport avec le rodéo" répliquai-je en faisant un signe de tête pour désigner le Texan qui se rapprochait de moi.

"Effectivement."

Tout en restant concentrée sur Emmett, je sentis les bras de Jasper s'enrouler autour de ma taille, son torse se collant à moi . Mon meilleur ami secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel mais reprit la parole.

"J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire parler Sam mais il est vraiment inquiet. Très inquiet même pour Charlie. Il m'a rapporté les paroles de ton père mais en reconnaissant qu'il aurait dû te parler beaucoup plus. J'en ai donc profité pour poser quelques questions."

"Et?"

"Ton père a bien eu des soucis dans le passé suite à des articles qu'il a écrits pour aider des hommes peu scrupuleux. C'est Andrew, le père d'Alex, un ami de ton père à l'époque, qui l'a aidé à s'en sortir. Les années ayant passé, Charlie avait complément oublié qu'il avait une dette envers son ami. Mais il y a plus ou moins quinze mois d'ici, Alex est venu lui rendre visite pour la première fois à Phoenix dans ses bureaux. Son père était décédé et, en récupérant des documents, il a appris que ton père leur était toujours redevable. Charlie a accepté directement de lui verser de l'argent même avec des intérêts pour rembourser la somme prêtée pour ouvrir son premier journal. Durant deux mois, plus de nouvelles, puis Alex est revenu à la charge devenant de plus en plus gourmand, agressif et menaçant d'après Sam. Juste avant la fameuse proposition, un accident est survenu au journal."

"Charlie ne m'a rien dit!" répliquai-je, offusquée

"Non, il ne désirait pas t'alarmer. Mais c'était un sabotage. Les demandes d'argent ont cessé d'un coup. Il n'avait aucune preuve pour prouver quoi que ce soit contre Walker. Un jour, ce dernier a émis l'idée de te rencontrer car tu semblais à son goût. Il avait vu une de tes photos dans un magasine poeple."

"Ca, on avait remarqué!"

"Jasper, laisse-le finir"

"Il paraîtrait même que le père d'Alex et Charlie avaient pensé, il y a plus de 25 ans, que ce serait génial si leurs enfants tombaient un jour amoureux. Rêve d'amis! Mais le fils n'a rien avoir avec le père. A partir de ce jour, Charlie a pris peur. Il a imaginé que si tu n'étais plus libre, Alex oublierait son obsession pour toi."

"Et de là, son ultimatum de mariage."

"Exactement."

Mes jambes flageolaient sous le flot de nouvelles et je ne restai debout que grâce à la poigne de fer de Jasper. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête: l'accident, l'état de Charlie, le récit d'Emmett. Subitement, tout devint trop. Les émotions étaient trop fortes, trop variées et je craquai à nouveau. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et, une fois de plus, la chemise de Jasper qui m'avait pris dans ses bras, s'inonda de mes pleurs. Mais je devais me reprendre. Je devais être forte pour soutenir mon père, pour affronter Alex, pour déjouer ce qui s'abattait sur nous. Avec l'aide de mon meilleur ami et de mon mari, je savais que j'étais capable de venir à bout de ce problème. J'allais me battre contre Alex Walker et l'empêcher de s'en prendre à nouveau à mon père et aux personnes que j'aimais.

J'essayai mes yeux, ravalant mes derniers sanglots. C'étaient les dernières larmes que je verserais à cause d'Alex Walker, je m'en faisais la promesse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie va bien et on sait un peu plus sur son secret.<strong>_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Maintenant, direction le Rodéo.**_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Bisous**_

_**Eli**_


	15. Chapter 15: Week end à Oro Valley

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Après une absence -trop- longue, j'espère qu'il y a encore quelqu'un par ici.**_

_**Voici le tout nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15: Week end à Oro Valley<strong>

L'effervescence était déjà à son comble lorsque nous arrivâmes en convoi sur le site du rodéo. Les vans, camions et autres motorhomes s'alignaient le long de la route nationale attendant que les organisateurs leur indiquent leur emplacement. Nous n'eûmes pas d'autres choix que de prendre place derrière eux et de patienter.

Nous étions tous entassés dans trois véhicules. Emmett, Paul, Jacob et Lucy dans le pick-up tirant le premier van. La Jeep de mon meilleur ami était pilotée par Jared et Peter qui, eux aussi, tiraient un van. De plus, ils étaient chargés d'amener le matériel comprenant les selles, bridons, etc... Quant à moi, j'étais dans la Volvo XC60 escortée par Jasper qui avait pour mission de ne pas me quitter d'un pouce. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions protesté, évidemment. Malheureusement, nous devions aussi nous coltiner Nettie. Elle avait tellement insisté qu'Emilie avait accepté de se passer de l'aide de cette dernière et de Lucy durant ce long week-end. Et, tout naturellement, c'est notre voiture qu'elle avait choisie. J'avais laissé Jasper charger le SUV afin de prendre place à l'avant, refusant de laisser cette ... brunette - pour ne pas dire autre chose- s'installer auprès de_ mon_ blond.

Durant le trajet qui m'avait semblé interminable, principalement dû au fait que Nettie avait tenu le crachoir en permanence, j'avais passé mon temps à imaginer les 50 meilleurs moyens de me débarrasser d'elle. Loin d'avoir fait passer le temps plus vite, cela m'avait au moins empêchée de me retourner et de l'étriper. Jasper, qui semblait se douter de mes pensées ou du moins ressentir les émotions violentes qu'elle provoquait chez moi, m'observait fréquemment du coin de l'oeil. Je pouvais voir régulièrement un sourire éclairer son visage. Tandis que je ruminais silencieusement sur mon siège, il répondait gentiment avec même un brin d'humour. Non contente de pester contre elle, je commençais à râler aussi contre lui.

"On va rester encore longtemps à l'arrêt ici?"râla Nettie.

"Tu vois bien qu'on est obligés de suivre" grognai-je.

"Bien sûr que je le vois. Mais on ne bouge pas beaucoup."

"Et bien si t'es pas..."

Jasper me prit la main qu'il pressa légèrement. Ce geste, alors que Nettie pouvait le voir, me surprit et me fit taire. Je le fusillai du regard mais, nullement effrayé, il se contenta de me sourire et en rajouta même en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je retirai ma main et me tournai vers la portière.

"Si ça t'ennuie autant, tu peux aller te dégourdir les jambes."proposa Jasper.

"Mais je suis là pour rester avec toi."

"Nettie, nous devons d'abord nous occuper des chevaux et de leur installation. Ca peut prendre pas mal de temps."

"Et elle?"

Je pivotai sur mon siège, prête à riposter mais une fois de plus, mon texan fut plus rapide.

"A ta place, je me calmerais un peu. Je te rappelle que c'est ta patronne."

"Désolée Bella."

Elle n'avait pas l'air plus désolée que moi mais elle ouvrit malgré tout la portière pour sortir.

"On se retrouve pour aller à l'hôtel?"

"D'ici une heure, rejoins-nous près des paddocks. C'est Emmett qui a tout organisé y compris la réservation des chambres."

"Ok. Je vais faire un tour."

Elle nous regarda tour à tour avant de sourire à Jasper et de quitter la voiture. Furieuse contre cette pimbêche que je ne supportais plus, contre Jasper qui était tout gentil avec elle et même contre moi qui n'arrivais pas à feindre l'indifférence, je grognai un bon coup en tapant du pied.

"Pas mal ton imitation de grizzly à la Emmett."

"Oh toi, tais-toi."

"Ok, ok, j'ai rien fait" répondit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

J'haussai les épaules en me détournant.

"Mais toi, par contre ..."

Ne comprenant pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion, je le regardai, les sourcils bien hauts sur mon front.

"Moi? J'ai essayé d'être la plus calme possible pour ne pas trucider ta copine assise derrière. De quoi te plains-tu?"

"Oh mais je ne me plains pas. Je trouve juste inhumain de revêtir un chemisier si … suggestif et décolleté alors que je suis obligé de garder sagement mes mains sur le volant."

"Oh ça! Je tenais à m'assurer d'avoir un minimum de ton attention."

"Tu as toujours mon attention."

"Oui mais vu le décolleté pigeonnant de ta copine, je ne voulais pas être en reste."

Toujours à l'arrêt dans la file, Jasper pivota vers moi et prit ma main entre les siennes. La chaleur de ses doigts les caressant me fit frissonner.

"D'abord, je te le répète pour la dernière fois: Nettie est juste une copine parmi tant d'autres, au même titre que Lucy. Quoiqu'elle dise ou fasse n'y changera rien. Ensuite, contrairement à ton opinion, c'est une fille sympa et agréable. De plus, officiellement, je suis censé te surveiller et te protéger en cas de besoin mais pas te sauter dessus."

"Dommage."

"Si tu ne veux pas bousiller notre couverture, ne me tente pas."

Je ne pus répliquer car le véhicule devant nous avança et nous dûmes suivre le mouvement. Nous repérâmes rapidement les autres en pleine effervescence. Les vans étaient déjà ouverts et Jared, Paul et Emmett s'affairaient à sortir les chevaux et à les lâcher dans les emplacements qui nous avaient été désignés. Je vis également Lucy et Nettie en grande conversation assises à l'arrière de la Wrangler. N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, je descendis de la voiture et emboîtai le pas à Jasper qui, immédiatement, aida les autres.

"Alors, Bells, tu as fait bonne route?"

"On ne peut rêver mieux, Em."

"Serait-ce du sarcasme que je sens pointer dans ta voix?"

"Absolument pas. Je suis sereine, détendue, de bonne humeur et nullement sur le point de tenter d'étouffer cette..."

Pas besoin de plus d'explications pour qu'Emmett tourne la tête pour observer Nettie que je fusillais du regard. Et évidemment, ne comptez pas sur mon meilleur ami pour sa solidarité, car ce dernier éclata de rire.

"D'accord! Le trajet semble avoir été … pénible ou devrais-je dire … frustrant."

"Mais non!"

"Je penche pour frustrant. Jasper et toi, dans le même véhicule, sans même pouvoir poser une main baladeuse l'un sur l'autre."

"Arrête!"

"Quand je pense que ce week-end ne fait que commencer ..." poursuivit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Je fis mine de m'éloigner mais il m'attrapa le poignet. Ma force de moineau contre l'ours hilare perdit par KO.

"Bells, relax. On est là pour s'amuser avant tout."

"Je sais mais je la supporte plus."

" En fait, tu ne supportes pas qu'elle soit proche de Jasper."

"Non! C'est juste ..."

Mon meilleur ami posa sa grosse main sur mon épaule, me coupant la parole.

"Bells, loin de moi l'idée de te dicter ta conduite. Mais fais attention. Cette comédie va bientôt se terminer et il repartira. Ne t'attache pas trop, ma belle. Tu risques fort d'avoir du mal à te relever ensuite."

"Je sais ce que je fais. C'est … on est juste amis … avec certains privilèges."

"Fais juste attention."

"Mais oui, mais oui," répliquai-je en me dégageant et rejoignant le groupe.

Une rage vibrait en moi mais j'étais incapable de dire si c'était contre Nettie, toujours en grande conversation avec Jared, Paul et Jasper ou contre Emmett et ses idées loufoques. La balance penchait quand même un peu plus vers mon meilleur ami. Non mais quelle idée de penser que ce qui se passait entre le blond et moi pouvait avoir des répercussions! Nous étions de bons amis qui prenaient du bon temps ensemble. Rien de plus. Très mal à l'aise suite aux paroles d'Emmett, je préférai m'éloigner du groupe. Je vis bien Jasper lever les sourcils en me voyant bifurquer sur un chemin menant vers la sortie. Je lui fis un faible sourire mais ne changeai pas d'avis.

J'avançai droit devant moi face au soleil couchant. L'agitation autour de moi me laissait indifférente. Je prêtai à peine attention aux chevaux et autres cow-boys m'entourant. _Ne t'attache pas trop._ Bien sûr que non. _Cette comédie va bientôt se terminer. _Je m'en réjouissais même. Marre de traîner un mari perdu au fin fond de l'Australie. _Il repartira. _Ma poitrine se serra. Je savais, et ce depuis le début, que tout ceci était éphémère. Pourtant, malgré mon démenti à Emmett, je ne souhaitais pas le départ de Jasper.

Perdue dans mes pensées, la tête regardant le sol, je rentrai de plein fouet dans un homme. Mon regard le balaya en remontant lentement. Il était assez grand, portait un jean délavé recouvrant en partie des santiags brunes. Une chemise à carreaux bleus moulait son corps.

"Bella?"

Surprise que cet inconnu connaisse mon nom, je relevai complètement la tête afin d'apercevoir son visage caché par un Stetson.

"Edward" m'exclamai-je, en souriant.

Je me retrouvai rapidement dans une étreinte qui, par sa force, aurait pu faire paraître celle d'Emmett ridicule. Même si notre première rencontre avait mal débuté, la suite avait démontré qu'il était un type bien et très agréable. Et j'étais vraiment heureuse de le revoir même si j'allais encore me perdre dans les mensonges que j'allais devoir lui raconter afin de maintenir mon secret encore quelques semaines.

"Mais que fais-tu ici?"

"Lors de ma visite, j'avais promis à Emmett de revenir pour le rodéo. Donc me voici."

"Et je vois que tu as même revêtu la tenue adéquate. Les épreuves commencent demain, on pourra les regarder ensemble."

Côte à côte, nous rebroussâmes chemin.

"Pas vraiment. Je suis là et Emmett m'a inscrit dans l'équipe du Ranch."

"Toi, tu vas participer?" rétorquai-je en me stoppant net devant lui prête à éclater de rire. Mais l'air sérieux et limite vexé d'Edward m'en empêcha:

"Evidemment."

"Tu … tu sais … enfin, tu as … déjà participé à un rodéo?"

"Bella, tu me vexes, là. Je suis texan, je te rappelle. Et comme tout bon texan, les chevaux et les rodéos n'ont aucun secret pour moi."

"Oh! Désolée mais la dernière fois, en costume cravate, je ne t'imaginais pas ..."

"Tu verras. Je suis pas si nul que ça. C'est comme … Enfin, c'est dommage que William ne soit pas là. Lui, c'est vraiment un passionné."

Sa remarque me prit de court car c'était rare ces derniers temps que je pense à lui ou à notre arrangement. Mon esprit était plus tourné vers les soucis de Charlie, les suites de son accident et l'enquête de la police. Pourtant, mon père m'en parlait souvent mais dès que j'étais entourée d'Emmett et de Jasper, William s'éclipsait complètement. J'allais devoir faire extrêmement attention durant ces deux jours pour ne pas commettre d'impair face au meilleur ami et avocat de mon mari.

"Oh, je … l'ignorais."

"Pas étonnant, Bella. Je doute que ce soit le genre de détails que l'on donne en rencontrant et épousant la femme de sa vie."

_La femme de sa vie_. S'il savait ... Non, plutôt, quand il allait apprendre la vérité, Edward risquait fort d'être bien moins agréable avec moi. Et je le regrettais déjà. Je lui fis un faible sourire pouvant donner l'impression que ce terme me touchait tout en étant légèrement gênée.

"Effectivement, nous ne nous connaissons que fort peu. Nous espérions nous découvrir à son retour qui se fait attendre."

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de paraître mal à l'aise. Pourquoi? William lui avait-il tout avoué? Savait-il quelque chose que j'ignorais? Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais plus de nouvelles.

"Il … son retour est prévu la semaine prochaine" lâcha-t-il en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

QUOI? Mais c'était plus tôt que prévu. Trop tôt! Beaucoup trop tôt. Mais qu'allais-je faire? Devais-je tout avouer et rendre sa liberté à William même si le mystère autour de Charlie n'était pas résolu? Devais-je prendre contact avec lui pour poursuivre cette mascarade et trouver une solution pour apparaître comme un couple uni vis-à-vis de mon entourage et vraisemblablement du sien? J'étais prise de court une fois de plus. Cette situation m'échappait complètement. Subitement, les paroles d'Edward firent également apparaître à mon esprit que j'allais devoir m'éloigner de Jasper. Car si William jouait son rôle, mon texan blond devrait nous laisser vivre "comme un couple" et sa présence à mes côtés perturberait ma concentration et risquait fort de tout faire foirer. Et si la vérité éclatait, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester par ici. Il souhaiterait certainement repartir chez lui à Houston pour reprendre sa vie, là où il l'avait abandonnée pour venir en apprendre plus sur moi.

"Il ne t'a pas prévenue?"

"Heu … Pas encore. Pour tout te dire … nos échanges se sont un peu espacés ces derniers temps."

"Oh, je suis désolé de t'annoncer cette nouvelle aussi platement."

"C'est rien. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec mon père et il n'a peut-être pas pu me joindre."

"Emmett m'a expliqué pour Charlie mais … je suis désolé Bella."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Edward. William sera bientôt là et c'est le plus important. Nous verrons à ce moment-là comment gérer ces longues semaines d'absence."

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute non plus. La société a vraiment eu beaucoup de problèmes en Australie mais également en Asie. William, en acceptant de s'en occuper personnellement, a certainement sauvé la société créée par son père. Même si, pour ce faire, il a dû mettre entre parenthèse sa vie privée et son mariage. Ne lui en veux pas de trop. C'est un type vraiment bien."

Oui, un type très bien même pour aider une parfaite inconnue et accepter de mettre sa vie en veilleuse quelques semaines.

"Je sais. Mais … mais ça fait long d'attendre."

"Patience, Bella" répliqua-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer un bref instant contre lui. Je savais qu'il tentait de me réconforter mais un sentiment de culpabilité m'étreignit d'un coup. Je mentais à tellement de gens autour de moi. Des gens qui méritaient ma confiance et que, pourtant, je tenais en dehors de mes problèmes. J'avais toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Jour où je devrais tout avouer mais tout en l'espérant pour pouvoir redevenir moi-même, je le redoutais aussi. La vision des autres me concernant en serait à jamais modifiée même s'ils en comprendraient les raisons. Et puis, avouer revenait aussi à faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle je vivais actuellement entourée d'Emmett et de Jasper. Et c'était le plus difficile à envisager.

"J'ai appris que Rose avait pris contact avec toi" déclara-t-il, désireux certainement de changer de conversation.

"Rose?"

"Rosalie, la soeur de William."

"Ah, oui. Effectivement, elle m'a envoyé un mail."

Et quel mail! Je me souvenais de son ton cassant, hautain. Pas du tout le type de fille dont je risquais de me faire une amie. Comment pouvait-elle être si froide alors que son frère était si chaleureux et gentil? Je m'étais sentie peu digne d'avoir été introduite dans sa famille par le biais de notre "pseudo" mariage. Alors, oui, je me souvenais de ce mail, ce qui me fit grimacer.

"A voir la mine que tu fais, elle a dû montrer son _bon_ côté."

"Si c'est le bon côté que j'ai découvert, je ne suis pas pressée de connaître le mauvais."

"Ne fais pas attention. Rosalie est très très protectrice envers son frère. Et la réciproque est vraie également. Mais dès qu'elle aura appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier,comme je l'ai fait, elle ne pourra que t'accepter. Et à ce moment-là, tu verras la vraie Rose."

"Si tu le dis."

"Et j'ai raison. Si William t'a choisie, le reste de la famille t'accueillera à bras ouverts."

"L'avenir nous le dira. Tiens voilà, la fine équipe" répliquai-je en apercevant Emmett et Paul.

Nous accélérâmes le pas sous les grands gestes de mon meilleur ami accueillant Edward comme l'enfant prodigue revenant au pays. Je restai un peu en retrait, laissant chacun le saluer et méditant sur notre conversation.

xXx

La petite ville d'Oro Valley voyait sa popularité et surtout son nombre de visiteurs considérablement augmenter durant ce week-end de décembre. Bien que possédant plusieurs hôtels et pensions de famille, il était très difficile de trouver à se loger durant ces trois jours. Pourtant, Emmett avait réussi à nous trouver suffisamment de chambres malgré les ajouts de dernière minute. Une chance pour moi ou sage précaution de la part de mon meilleur ami, Nettie logeait dans un autre hôtel ainsi que Lucy et Paul. Jared, Peter et Jacob avaient quant à eux préféré camper dans l'enceinte des infrastructures du rodéo bien que les organisateurs prévoyaient chaque année une équipe de surveillants. Pour nous, Emmett avait réservé au Fairfiel Inn. Je n'étais pas trop persuadée que Charlie apprécie la facture à notre retour mais, personnellement, j'aimais beaucoup le cadre et le confort de ses chambres.

J'avais abandonné le groupe un peu après ma rencontre avec Edward. Les hommes avaient encore pas mal de travail afin d'installer correctement les chevaux et de les nourrir. Quant aux filles, les entendre glousser peu discrètement en les observant m'énervait au plus haut point.

La chambre était spacieuse dans les tons turquoise et chocolat. Mais ce qui me plut instantanément, fut la vue sur le Mount Lemmon. Le soleil couchant lui donnait un aspect rougeâtre des plus beaux. Je l'admirai un certain temps avant de commencer à défaire mon sac de voyage. Nous avions prévu une sortie tous ensemble ce soir mais, ignorant l'heure du rendez-vous, je voulais être prête à temps.

Je sortais de la douche et venais d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements lorsque je fus prise en étau par deux bras musclés et bronzés. Je me tendis instantanément, prête à me débattre quand une voix suave murmura à mon oreille.

"J'avais envie de faire ça depuis des heures"

Joignant le geste à la parole, ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, déposant de petits baisers qui ne manquèrent pas de me faire frissonner. Ses mains caressaient mon ventre, remontant lentement vers ma poitrine. Mes mamelons durcirent tendant la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge lorsqu'il passa la paume dessus avant de les pincer entre ses doigts.

" Tu semblais pourtant bien occupé."

"Oui, mais passer autant de temps en voiture sans pouvoir te toucher puis te voir avec ce texan … m'a donné envie de te rejoindre plus vite."

"Je t'ai manqué alors?"

Sans que sa bouche ne quitte ma nuque, il me colla à lui, frottant son bassin contre mes fesses.

"A ton avis?"

"Oui un peu" répondis-je en souriant mais balançant mon postérieur pour intensifier la friction de nos deux corps.

"Un peu?"

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il me fit pivoter face à lui et plongea son regard dans le mien avant de fondre sur ma bouche. Lui aussi m'avait manqué et bien plus que ce que je ne voulais l'admettre. J'avais moi aussi souhaité sentir ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais pesté contre Nettie, pas tant pour sa présence, enfin si, mais surtout contre son attitude. Car, en plus de le draguer, elle était un obstacle à nos moments en tête à tête.

Nos lèvres se mouvaient au même rythme, se cherchant, se caressant. Alors que sa langue quémandait l'accès, ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses et me plaquèrent contre lui. Mes bras avaient trouvé leur place dans son cou et je plongeais mes mains dans sa magnifique chevelure. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'une de ses mains glissa sous la dentelle de mon shorty et trouva le chemin de mon intimité.

"Es-tu sûre que je ne t'ai manqué qu'un peu?"

"Peut … peut-être … un peu plus quand … même"

M'aidant de mes bras, je ramenai sa bouche contre la mienne. Mon bassin se mouvait de plus en plus vite, cherchant à intensifier le contact de ses doigts. Mes gémissements aussi prenaient de l'ampleur en accord avec le plaisir que je sentais monter en moi.

"Au vu de ton état, je pense que je t'ai _beaucoup_ manqué, Chaton."

"..."

Je n'avais même plus la force de parler, mais juste de ressentir. Jasper semblait être le maître de mon corps. Il savait ce qu'il souhaitait et surtout comment obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait.

"STOP! Pas le temps pour ça. On est déjà presque en retard."

Ce cri, poussé par ce qui me servait de meilleur ami en passe de ne plus l'être, nous fit faire un bond en arrière. Instinctivement, Jasper se plaça devant moi, cachant ma petite tenue du regard d'Emmett.

"Que viens-tu faire ici?" demandai-je en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Jasper.

"Vu le monde qui séjourne en ville, si on veut manger, faut réserver. C'est ce que j'ai fait, moi, l'as de l'organisation. Et notre table nous attend dans une demi heure."

"Ca nous laisse un peu de temps"

"Non, non, Jazz. Tu as juste le temps de te changer et on y va. Je vous connais, si je vous laisse, on en a pour des heures."

"Mais..."

"Pas de "mais". Ouste, file dans la chambre"

Emmett attrapa Jasper par les épaules et le poussa sans ménagement vers la porte qui, je le découvrais à l'instant, communiquait avec la leur. Abandonnée en sous-vêtements au centre de la pièce, je m'empressai d'attraper ma tunique posée sur le lit. Quand Emmett réapparut, j'étais présentable et je terminais d'enfiler mon pantalon.

"Tu sais pas frapper avant d'entrer?"

"Oh, je l'ai fait. Mais vous étiez si occupés à vous découvrir … les amygdales l'un de l'autre que vous ne m'avez pas entendu."

"Et l'idée ne t'est pas venue d'attendre un peu."

"Ah ça non. Je meurs de faim, Bells."

"Moi aussi" grognai-je entre mes dents.

"J'ai vu ça."

Sa remarque me fit sourire mais je saisis malgré tout un oreiller que je lui balançai à la figure. Du moins, j'essayai car Emmett eut vite écarté le projectile. Je terminai de m'habiller pendant que lui s'approchait de la fenêtre en attendant.

"Comment as-tu réussi à nous trouver des chambres de dernière minute un week-end de rodéo?"

"Oh mais j'ai mes entrées."

"Ouais c'est ça. Tu as couché avec la proprio?"

"Oh Bells, je suis choqué que tu puisses penser ça de moi."

Le ton qu'il avait mis dans sa voix correspondait à son air faussement outragé qu'il tentait d'afficher, la main sur le coeur.

"Ok"

"Non, juste avec la fille du directeur" répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil tout en m'avouant son "laissez-passer".

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Je me calmai d'un coup lorsque la porte communicante s'ouvrit. Jasper, fraîchement douché comme le montrait sa chevelure blonde humide et les quelques gouttelettes qui y perlaient encore, s'avança vers nous. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de lui. Il avait revêtu un jean noir très ajusté sur une paire de santiag noires également. Pour terminer, il portait une très belle chemise grise boutonnée jusqu'au cou et refermée par une très belle cravate lacet. Le médaillon argenté représentait un aile en vol. Il était magnifique surtout avec le sourire éclatant dont il me gratifia.

"Ah enfin. T'es pire qu'une femme. En avant, je meurs de faim."

Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard plongé dans celui de mon texan blond. Et texan, il l'était jusqu'au bout des ongles habillé ainsi. L'envie de rester dans cette chambre juste lui et moi et de découvrir ce corps qu'il cachait derrière ces vêtements était des plus tentantes mais c'était sans compter une fois de plus sur Emmett. Ce dernier se racla la gorge fort peu discrètement pour attirer mon attention. Je soupirai mais me tournai vers mon ami. Ce dernier me présenta son bras pour m'emmener hors de la chambre. J'hésitai un instant ce qui permis à Jasper de se poster à ma gauche et de faire de même. Les observant tour à tour, je souris et leur pris le bras. C'est ensemble que nous prîmes le chemin du restaurant. Tout en les écoutant discuter et évaluer la journée de demain, je pris conscience de ma chance d'être accompagnée par ces deux hommes magnifiques et pourtant si différents.

xxx

La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais aucun de mes compagnons ne semblait souhaiter prendre du repos en vue de la journée chargée qui les attendait demain. Après un succulent repas, ils avaient proposé un dernier verre au bar local entièrement transformé pour l'occasion en taverne western rétro. Pour ma part, j'avais largement dilué ma consommation de bière me souvenant que ma dernière association Bar-Jasper-Alcool s'était terminée de manière assez catastrophique. Bien que cela ait aussi permis de faire évoluer ma relation avec ce dernier. Mais niveau taux d'alcoolémie, je ne pouvais pas en dire de même pour mes compagnons. Comment allaient-ils tenir sur des chevaux ou taureaux demain?

Le brouhaha était assourdissant et j'envisageais sérieusement de rentrer seule à l'hôtel. Emmett draguait outrageusement une grande blonde à la poitrine plus que généreuse. J'avais l'impression de vivre cette soirée en spectateur, observant les différents couples autour de moi. De plus, Jasper était en grande conversation avec Nettie comme il l'avait été pratiquement toute la soirée. Ok, il fallait maintenir une certaine distance et garder le secret mais cette situation me pesait vraiment de plus en plus.

Je vidai d'un trait ma dernière bière et déposai le verre sur la table. J'attrapai ma petite veste m'apprêtant à l'enfiler mais mon ami avait d'autres projets.

"Pas si vite, Bells. On va s'amuser."

"Sans moi, je suis fatiguée et je rentre" répondis-je en jetant un regard vers Jasper qui s'était tu et m'observait.

"Allez, Bells. On va s'amuser un peu" répéta-t-il, sans lâcher le morceau.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira à sa suite. Notre petit groupe nous emboîta le pas. Nous traversâmes le bar et entrâmes dans la salle arrière où trônait en son centre … un taureau mécanique (*). Des spectateurs entouraient l'arène et certaines personnes avaient même pris position dans l'escalier et la mezzanine surplombant la salle. Une certaine excitation planait sur l'assistance. Je ne compris pas directement la raison de notre présence jusqu'au moment où j'aperçus l'immense sourire qu'arborait Emmett.

"Non … non, c'est hors de question."

Je tentai de faire un pas en arrière tout en secouant la tête pour bien accentuer mes paroles.

"Un petit duel entre filles."

"Pas question."

"Ok, tu préfères que je t'inscrive aux épreuves féminines de demain?"

"Tu ne ferais pas ça!"

"Tu paries?"

Je serrai les mâchoires prête à taper du pied mais, connaissant Emmett, si je me débinais ce soir, il m'installerait demain sur un cheval sauvage, même s'il devait m'y traîner de force. Du coin de l'oeil, je jugeai les prestations des participants et dûs reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient pas des plus brillants. Je devais pouvoir au moins faire de même. Au fond de moi, je trouvais l'idée amusante et me ridiculiser devant mon ami et même le reste de l'équipe ne me dérangeait pas trop. Par contre, me mesurer à Nettie et devoir être médiocre face à elle, ça, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Soupirant de frustration, sachant que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je regardai mon ami avant d'accepter.

"Bien. C'est par ici."

Tout le groupe s'approcha de l'entrée de l'arène, et je compris que j'étais la seule à ne pas avoir eu conscience de la conversation concernant le taureau. Les filles étaient enchantées d'essayer et les garçons parlaient déjà des paris qu'ils feraient. Emmett partit un instant discuter avec le maître de la "bête".

"A qui le tour?" s'écria-t-il en nous rejoignant.

A mon grand soulagement, Lucy se proposa en premier. Paul lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Peut-être des consignes ou des conseils. Je devrais peut-être me rapprocher et profiter de cet enseignement. Lucy monta sur le tapis gonflable de l'arène et, avec l'aide de Paul, grimpa sur le taureau. Ce dernier revint vers nous sans un dernier baiser d'encouragement à sa belle. La "bête" se mit en mouvement lentement mais bien vite, notre amie passa par dessus la tête et atterrit à nos pieds sous les acclamations de la foule. Lucy, quant à elle, était morte de rire. L'expérience semblait l'avoir beaucoup amusée.

" 4 secondes et 7 dixième."

"Bravo ma belle, tu as assuré" la félicita Paul.

Les garçons pariaient toujours, estimant les chance de Nettie ou de moi-même. Et si j'avais pu participer, j'aurais misé sur elle. Hormis le fait que j'étais nulle en sport et d'une maladresse à toute épreuve, elle avait la chance d'avoir grandi ici et d'être habituée à ce genre d'épreuves. Elle avait certainement déjà grimpé sur un engin de ce genre. Elle sourit à Jasper avant d'aller prendre place. Pas de geste d'encouragement ce qui, je l'avoue, me soulagea. Pendant que j'observais Nettie, mon texan blond se rapprocha de moi.

"Alors, prête à affronter la "bête"?"

"Non mais ai-je le choix?"

"Tu ne risques rien."

"Oh, je sais ça. Mais je vais me ridiculiser."

"Je suis sûr que non. Quand tu seras dessus, n'oublie pas de rester le plus possible penchée vers l'arrière."

"J'ai droit aux mêmes conseils que Nettie?"

"Tu es la seule à qui je dispense mon savoir, Chaton" chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, ce qui, évidemment, me fit frissonner.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et je ne pus lire aucune ironie dedans. Il était sincère avec moi.

"Revenons à ce taureau sinon ... Tu ne serres pas les genoux mais plutôt les mollets si tu peux. Et évite de te tenir à deux mains sur l'anneau. Utilise un bras comme balancier."

"Heu … je vais essayer."

"Miss Nettie totalise une durée de … 9 secondes 4 dixièmes" annonça le technicien.

La brune vint nous rejoindre et notre groupe l'acclama car son résultat était plus que bon. J'hésitai à avancer mais on vint me déloger de ma cachette.

"Tu vas y arriver" m'encouragea Edward.

"A toi, Bells. Montre leur ce que tu vaux."

Je fusillai du regard mon meilleur ami avant de pénétrer dans l'arène.

"Bonne chance, Bella."

Je tournai la tête et vis Alex. Je ne l'avais pas vu de toute la soirée ni même de la journée, pourtant il était bien là. Et il allait me regarder chevaucher ce taureau. Je me sentis rougir sous son regard perçant ou bien sous celui meurtrier de Jasper dans mon dos.

J'approchai avec appréhension de l'engin de malheur. Les cris et les encouragements m'arrivaient indistinctement mais les voix d'Emmett et Edward surpassaient les autres. Ma respiration s'accélérait, mes mains étaient moites et mes jambes menaçaient de flancher. Je m'installai sur le dos du taureau, agrippant fermement l'anneau devant moi. Quand celui-ci bougea, je me crispai. Les va-et-vients étaient lents et je pris un peu confiance en moi, voyant que je tenais dessus. Le rythme s'accéléra et les paroles de Jasper me revinrent en mémoire. Je lâchai le pommeau et positionnai mes jambes correctement. Evidemment, tant que les mouvement étaient d'avant en arrière, tout allait bien mais bientôt la "bête" tourna en même temps. Je compris les raisons des consignes de mon texan. Le taureau bougeait de plus en plus et les chocs devenaient de plus en plus rudes. Je sentais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps mais je m'accrochais jusqu'au moment où, en plongeant vers l'avant, il pivota brusquement vers la droite, m'éjectant par dessus sa tête directement aux pieds d'Alex. Ce dernier passa les bras dans l'arène et m'aida à me relever.

"Bravo, Bella. Belle prestation."

"Et Mademoiselle Bella a tenu...9 secondes et 7 dixièmes."

Je ne compris ce que l'animateur disait que lorsqu'Emmett m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras en me félicitant. J'entendis vaguement Edward et Paul me congratuler aussi mais j'avais encore du mal à réaliser mon exploit. Lorsque mon ami me relâcha, mon premier réflexe fut de chercher du regard Jasper pour savoir si lui aussi était fier de moi, mais ce fut Alex que je vis. Ce dernier se fraya un chemin jusqu'à moi et me tendit une coupe de champagne.

"Je pense qu'une telle victoire mérite de se fêter dignement."

"Je ne bois pas merci."

"Oh, s'il vous plait, Bella. Juste une coupe" insista-t-il en me plaçant le verre entre les doigts.

"Bien. Une seule alors."

"Merci. A votre exploit!"

Nous cognâmes nos coupes l'une contre l'autre et je le remerciai pour ses félicitations. La conversation dévia tout d'abord sur mon père. Alex s'enquit de sa santé, ce qui me toucha. Nous n'avions toujours pas réussi à découvrir s'il était lié de près ou de loin à son accident. Ensuite, nous parlâmes un bon moment des épreuves du lendemain. En bon new-yorkais, il ne connaissait absolument rien sur les rodéos et leur déroulement. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ensemble mais je commençai à bailler outrageusement.

"Oh, je suis désolée. Mais je tombe de sommeil."

"Permets-moi de te raccompagner à ton hôtel" proposa-t-il en me prenant la coupe des mains et tentant de m'emmener vers la sortie.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis avec mes amis."

"Ils semblent bien s'amuser. Tu ne voudrais pas les priver de cette soirée."

"C'est … je ne veux pas te déranger."

J'étais effectivement fatiguée mais, ignorant toujours les intentions de cet homme, je redoutais de rester seule avec lui. Tant qu'un doute subsistait, même infime, je préférais rester entourée de personnes de confiance. Mais comment l'éconduire sans le froisser?

"Ca ne me dérange absolument pas."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je me charge de la reconduire"

Je n'avais pas vu Jasper s'approcher mais je voulus le remercier du regard. Me tournant vers sa voix, je sus que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Le ton qu'il avait employé était le parfait reflet du regard glacial qu'il posait sur Alex. Ils s'affrontèrent en silence mais aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise.

"Pour qui vous prenez-vous?" cracha Alex.

"Pour … un employé chargé de surveiller Madame Hale durant ce week-end à la demande de son père."

"Elle ne risque rien avec moi."

"Il ne fait que suivre les ordres, Alex. De toute manière, nous rentrons tous" intervint Emmett.

Je vis qu'il avait posé une main sur l'épaule du blond. Redoutait-il un affrontement plus musclé? Le groupe en entier s'était rapproché et semblait faire bloc autour d'Emmett et de Jasper.

"Merci de ta proposition, Alex. Mais je vais rentrer avec eux. Bonne fin de soirée."

Alex acquiesça en grommelant un vague bonsoir mais il ne quitta pas des yeux Jasper. Ce dernier aussi gardait un oeil sur lui. Je passai devant lui sans qu'il daigne me voir mais il emboîta le pas du groupe. Très vite, nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos hôtels respectifs. Entourée d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper, j'avais l'impression d'être Withney Houston entourée de ses bodyguards. Ils m'entouraient étroitement mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était le silence pesant depuis que nous avions quitté le bar.

"Vous faites la grève de la parole?"

"Non."

"Ok. C'est pourtant bien imité."

"Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance."

"Oh, toi aussi, Edward?"

"Désolé mais il a une manière de te regarder qui me dérange. Si William voyait ça, je t'assure qu'il réagirait très mal."

"Il n'a rien fait de mal si ce n'est me féliciter et m'offrir un verre."

"Et te déshabiller du regard au passage."

Je regardais Edward, surprise de tant de véhémence dans ses paroles. Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'être observée durant le temps que j'avais passé avec Alex mais, pourtant, ils n'avaient perdu aucun des faits et gestes de ce dernier.

"D'accord, je veux bien te croire mais ce n'est pas de ma faute."

"Tu n'as qu'à l'éviter."

"Emmet, je ne peux quand même pas l'envoyer balader."

"Et pourquoi pas?"

Cette dernière remarque avait été marmonnée par Jasper. Des trois, il paraissait le plus tendu et prêt à exploser pour un rien. Nous venions d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et le silence s'était réinstallé. Edward nous quitta au second étage alors que notre suite se trouvait au troisième. Je n'avais peut-être pas bu beaucoup d'alcool ce soir mais le cocktail Bar-Jasper-Alcool était toujours aussi catastrophique. Une fois de plus, je terminais la soirée seule, avec mon texan blond furieux contre moi. Décidément, je devais éviter cette association.

xxx

Mon lit ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Plus d'une heure que je tentais désespérément de trouver le sommeil mais sans succès. Rageuse, je me retournai une fois encore, me positionnant en position foetale. Alors que j'avais fait une croix sur une éventuelle visite de Jasper cette nuit, le lit s'affaissa et un corps chaud se colla à moi. Son souffle chatouilla ma nuque quand il posa son menton sur mon épaule et que ses bras m'enserrèrent la taille.

"Que viens-tu faire?"

"M'excuser."

"Hum."

"Je ne supporte pas ce type et le voir tourner autour de toi m'irrite fortement."

"Je ne cherche pas sa compagnie mais je ne peux pas le rabrouer non plus. Il est en affaires avec Charlie et, tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, je suis polie."

"Je sais."

Même si j'étais encore un peu fâchée contre lui, j'avais très envie de le voir. Je me retournai afin de lui faire face. La chambre était sombre mais je pouvais malgré tout distinguer ses traits. Son visage si froid tout à l'heure avait retrouvé son caractère avenant. Je caressai sa joue de la main.

"Tu m'as ignorée toute la soirée."

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi? On peut se parler quand même. Etre comme je suis avec les autres."

"Je sais. Mais … mais j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à être près de toi en gardant mes distances. Dès que je suis à tes côtés, je ne veux que te toucher. J'ai peur de faire un geste de trop alors je reste loin de toi pour être sage)"

"Je comprends. Mais je n'aime pas."

"Moi non plus. Patience."

Je me blottis dans ses bras sachant qu'il avait raison sans le savoir. Il ne nous restait qu'une semaine avant le retour de William et donc de la fin de notre secret, la fin de notre _histoire._ Mais je me tus comme si garder le silence repousserait l'ultimatum. Demain, je lui parlerais mais pour le moment, j'avais juste envie d'être avec lui, proche de lui et de laisser le reste loin de nous.

Je le poussai afin qu'il s'allonge sur le dos. Il se laissa tomber en arrière mais laissa sa main gauche sur ma taille comme s'il pensait que j'allais partir. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, souriant doucement. Sans jamais couper notre connexion, je passai une jambe par dessus lui afin de m'installer à califourchon sur son corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes genoux avant de remonter lentement vers ma taille puis glisser sur mon dos m'attirant contre lui. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent dans la pénombre et notre baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Nos respirations s'accélérèrent et je sentis qu'il voulait reprendre le dessus mais je m'écartai de lui avant de flancher. Je léchai ma lèvre supérieure, le regard rivé au sien ce qui, d'après les mouvements de sa virilité contre mes fesses, lui faisait de l'effet.

Je reculai vers ses pieds, libérant son sexe et m'attaquai à son torse, le dévorant de baisers. Mes mains caressaient sa peau douce, me suivant dans ma descente. Ma langue titilla son nombril avant de continuer sur la toison qui annonçait son entre-jambe. A genoux entre ses cuisses, je regardai sa virilité qui frétillait d'anticipation et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer la langue sur mes lèvres, gourmande. Sentant que Jasper était prêt à se redresser, je léchai sa longueur tendue avant de l'engloutir. Cette caresse ne m'avait jamais plu mais, là tout de suite, c'était la seule chose que je voulais. Je continuai à cajoler son sexe de ma langue tandis que l'une de mes mains empoigna son membre, intimant un va-et-vient au rythme de mes succions. Ma seconde main pressait doucement ses bourses gonflées. J'accélérai les mouvements suivant la cadence des gémissements de mon amant. Je le sentais proche. Son sexe tendu à l'extrême et ayant le goût de son sperme sur ma langue. Ses testicules se contractaient déjà.

D'un mouvement vif qui me prit au dépourvu, son sexe fut retiré de ma bouche et je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos, cuisses ouvertes et Jasper positionné au dessus de moi.

"Mais ..."

Sa main trouva mon intimité qui était plus que prête pour lui. Quelques petits mouvements sur mon clitoris et je sentis que sa virilité prenait la place de ses doigts.

"C'est … waw. Mais je veux être en toi, te sentir autour de moi. Je veux ressentir ton plaisir sur moi."

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il s'insinua en moi. Je gémis à cette intrusion mais mon bassin répondit immédiatement suivant le rythme. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne. Nos respirations étaient erratiques. Une douce chaleur prenait forme dans mon bas ventre. La main de Jasper glissa entre nous et dès qu'elle se posa sur mon petit bouton de nerfs, j'explosai dans un cri qu'il étouffa de sa bouche. Il ne dura pas longtemps avant de me rejoindre dans la jouissance. J'étais bien dans ses bras, oubliant toute ma frustration de la soirée. Il était là, près de moi et c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance à l'instant.

xxx

Des bribes de conversations me parvinrent dans les brumes du sommeil. Je gigotai un peu tentant d'émerger. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Jasper terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

"Il est déjà l'heure?"

"Rendors-toi, Chaton. Je reviens."

"Quelle heure est-il?"

"Trop tôt."

Il s'approcha de moi, posa un genou sur le lit et posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

"Où vas-tu?"

"Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dors ma belle, je ne serai pas long."

Ses lèvres se posèrent une dernière fois sur ma bouche. Sans rien ajouter, il se releva, s'éloigna et franchit la porte me laissant seule, sans explications, mais avec une une tonne de nouvelles questions. Où partait-il? Qui avait téléphoné? Quand reviendrait-il? Devais-je aller trouver Emmett à côté? Je me rallongeai, retournant ces questions dans ma tête cherchant à retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine.<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de la disparition de Jasper? Des suppositions?**_

_**Je me mets directement au suivant.**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Biz**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Rodéo

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Voici la suite de mon histoire qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre<strong> 16: Rodéo <strong>

Je me réveillai vers 7 heures au chant des oiseaux et constatai que j'étais toujours seule. Avais-je vraiment vu Jasper quitter la chambre au milieu de la nuit après un appel téléphonique ou avais-je rêvé cette soirée? Non, le souvenir était trop précis pour avoir imaginé son départ. Décidant qu'il était inutile de me torturer les méninges alors que je pourrais lui en parler de vive voix rapidement, je me levai.

Je fus très vite prête puisqu'après ma douche, je n'enfilai qu'un jean, une chemise en flanelle bleue à carreaux dont je retournai les manches et un petit foulard pour le cou. La partie maquillage fut également vite expédiée. Je n'étais déjà pas une grande fan en temps normal alors pas besoin d'en faire de trop pour assister à ce genres d'épreuves depuis les gradins, sous des tonnes de poussière. De plus, j'allais devoir rester pas mal d'heures sous le soleil bien présent en ce mois de décembre. On annonçait des températures avoisinant les 17-18 degrés. C'était l'un des avantages à habiter en Arizona. J'attrapai ma veste Levi's avant de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner.

Mon premier repas de la journée fut très calme étant donné que je me retrouvai seule dans la grande salle bondée de visiteur de l'hôtel. L'un des serveurs me transmit un message laissé par Emmett m'informant que Jasper, Edward et lui-même étaient partis tôt afin d'être prêts et entraînés. Lorsque je rejoignis l'arène, je fus surprise du monde déjà présent alors qu'il était à peine 8h30 et que les épreuves commençaient à 11 heures. Les gradins se remplissaient et les cow-boys s'attelaient auprès de leur monture.

Je trouvai tout mon petit monde très occupé mais chacun prit le temps de me saluer chaleureusement. Emmett et Edward s'entraînaient au paddock et je m'appuyai contre la clôture en bois pour les observer. Par contre, pas de Jasper en vue. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus je me sentais bouillir. Que faisait-il?

"Coucou, Chaton"

Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui s'adressait à moi puisqu'une seule et unique personne m'appelait ainsi. Et puis, j'aurais pu reconnaître sa voix entre mille. Jasper s'installa à mes côtés, frôlant mon dos de sa main. Mon corps, le traître, frissonna à ce contact.

"Je n'ai pas droit à un bonjour?"

"Non!"

"Tu es fâchée?"

"Oh mais c'est que tu es perspicace ce matin!"

Jasper me saisit le bras pour me faire pivoter vers lui mais je le retirai d'un mouvement brusque, le fusillant du regard que j'espérais le plus noir possible. Mon texan blond laissa retomber son bras et soupira.

"Vas-y. Qu'y a t-il _encore_?"

"Encore? Mais qui m'a abandonnée en pleine nuit sans rien me dire? Et surtout sans revenir m'expliquer? Ensuite, j'arrive et ... surprise ! Pas de Jasper!"

"Oui et alors?"

"Et alors? Rien. Va travailler et fiche moi la paix."

"T'as raison. Les chevaux sont bien moins compliqués que_ vous_, Madame Hale."

Sur ces quelques mots, il me laissa en plan pour rejoindre Emmett et Edward. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec de grandes accolades et il sourit chaleureusement. Immédiatement, ils entreprirent de terminer leur préparation et entraînement. Jasper ne fit plus aucun cas de moi mais ne manqua pas de saluer à grands signes de la main Nettie et Lucy qui nous rejoignirent une demi-heure plus tard. Restant à l'écart appuyée contre la barrière, je l'observais discrètement. Une fois de plus, je devais reconnaître que j'avais exagéré. Mais pourquoi me laissai-je donc emporter par mes émotions? Ce n'était pas mon genre habituellement. J'étais plutôt quelqu'un de posé et de réfléchi. Alors, pour quelle raison Jasper faisait-il ressortir mes mauvais côtés?

Mon meilleur ami et Edward vinrent me parler plusieurs fois, me demandant pourquoi je restais dans mon coin, mais je gardai pour moi la raison de mon mutisme. Autant éviter d'éveiller des doutes dans la tête d'Edward ou de susciter des railleries de la part d'Emmett. Lorsqu'enfin, ils s'éloignèrent vers l'arène, je m'approchai des filles ... enfin pas trop près quand même. Bientôt, Jared et Paul nous rejoignirent. Ensemble, nous gravîmes les gradins en bois afin de nous trouver une place de choix non loin de l'entrée des participants. Très vite, les sièges furent assaillis et plus une seule place ne fut disponible. Un brouhaha épouvantable nous enveloppait. Les cris et les acclamations résonnaient de part et d'autre. Bien vite, entraînée par l'excitation environnante, je battis des mains avec l'assistance.

La première épreuve, et la seule de cette matinée, était la prise de veau au lasso. Cette discipline, où excellait Emmett chaque année, demandait une très bonne coordination et relation entre le cavalier et sa monture. De plus, les gestes devaient être rapides et, surtout, les participants devaient avoir une grande maîtrise du lasso. Le but était d'attraper un veau d'une centaine de kilos, de l'immobiliser et de lui attacher trois pattes en croisée à l'aide d'une corde de manille. L'épreuve était réussie lorsque le veau restait prisonnier minimum 5 secondes après que le cow-boy soit remonté en selle et que son cheval ait avancé d'un pas.

Les participants se succédaient. Le public scandait le nom des cavaliers. Tout à coup, ce fut au tour de Jasper d'entrer en piste. Notre petit groupe se leva et se mit à crier et siffler, battant en décibels le bruit des autres. Emmett et Edward, selon le tirage au sort, étaient passés dans les premiers. Leurs temps s'étaient avérés très bons. Je battis des mains et criai comme mes compagnons. Ma poitrine se serra à sa vue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver si beau, si fier et si sexy sur son étalon. Il avançait au trot pour se placer au fond de l'arène comme l'exigeait le règlement. Il balaya les gradins, sourit à notre groupe et s'attarda un moment sur moi avant de regarder devant lui, prêt à pourchasser le veau.

La cloche retentit et l'animal sortit de son box à toute vitesse. Jasper éperonna son cheval qui l'élança à la suite de la bête. J'avais été élevée en grande partie ici et, même si je venais très souvent les années précédentes, c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi acharnée à encourager notre équipe. Enfin surtout lui. J'avais acclamé Emmett et Edward mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de mes cris et encouragements actuels. Il était vraiment doué. Très rapidement, le veau fut attrapé et ficelé au sol. Jasper remonta en selle, recula et attendit. Comme nous. Quand le présentateur annonça qu'il avait relevé le défi, je relâchai ma respiration que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir avant ce moment. Jasper salua la foule mais ne manqua pas de me lancer un clin d'oeil avant de quitter l'arène. J'étais si contente de sa prestation et de son résultat que j'en avais oublié ma colère contre lui. Mais Nettie me rafraîchit immédiatement la mémoire grâce au coup d'oeil meurtrier qu'elle m'envoya. Je l'ignorai, gardant le sourire bête que j'affichais. J'étais, au fond de moi, heureuse qu'il ne me tienne pas rigueur de la mauvaise humeur que j'avais montrée en arrivant.

Les résultats récompensèrent nos cow-boys. Emmett remporta l'épreuve pour le troisième année consécutive et il ne manqua pas de se pavaner devant l'assistance féminine présente. On aurait dit un coq au milieu de sa basse-cour. Mais Jasper et Edward furent également très bien placés, respectivement à la troisième et sixième place. Comme quoi, même un avocat pouvait être un bon cavalier.

Les épreuves se succédèrent durant la journée et je ne pus croiser mon texan blond que de loin lorsque la faim se fit sentir. Je l'aperçus discutant et riant avec des gars du coin. On le sentait à son aise. Je le laissai tranquille et me régalai seule, assise sur une botte de foin d'un hot-dog gigantesque. La Bella sophistiquée, manucurée et jet-setteuse de Phoenix était bien loin en ce moment. Et je remarquai qu'elle ne me manquait absolument pas. Je commençais même à penser que, lorsque toute cette histoire de faux mariage serait terminée - d'après les dires d'Edward, plus rapidement que prévu - je changerais ma manière de vivre. J'intégrerais le journal de mon père abandonnant des études qui ne m'intéressaient que très peu et apprendrais avec lui les finesses et les secrets de l'industrie des médias.

"Bon appétit."

Surprise, je sursautai au son de la voix de mon amant, manquant de m'étrangler avec la dernière bouchée que j'avais en bouche. Je déglutis peu élégamment avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il se tenait devant moi, mains dans les poches, l'air nonchalant comme toujours. Pourtant, son visage restait fermé. Mon attitude de ce matin n'était pas encore oubliée. Je souris timidement tant j'étais mal à l'aise de toujours m'emporter pour un rien avec lui. Je ne me comprenais pas. Je l'appréciais énormément et, pourtant, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour lui faire des reproches.

"Tu sembles bien loin."

"Oui, je pensais à … après."

"A après? Après quoi?" demanda-t-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

"Edward m'a annoncé que William rentrait la semaine prochaine."

"Oh! Et ça te perturbe?"

"Oui et … non."

Jasper m'observait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il attendait simplement, arborant enfin un léger sourire, ravi que je veuille bien m'ouvrir à lui.

"William revient mais nous n'avons toujours qu'une vague idée de ce qui effraye Charlie, si ce n'est d'anciennes actions peu reluisantes et une dette envers le père décédé d'Alex."

"Hum. Es-tu vraiment certaine que c'était là les idées qui te passaient par la tête quand je suis arrivé?"

Comment faisait-il pour toujours deviner quand je ne disais pas tout, quand je tentais de garder pour moi certaines émotions? Etais-je si transparente à ses yeux que je ne pouvais garder aucun secret vis-à-vis de lui?

"Mais peut-être tiens-tu à continuer à bouder?"

La manière moqueuse qu'il avait eue de dire ces mots me fit rire.

"Non, je ne boude pas."

"Plus!"

"Plus, si tu veux."

"Alors?"

"Je pensais à ma vie. Celle d'avant mon voyage et surtout toutes les futilités qui peuplaient ma vie. Je ne veux plus de tout ça."

"Et que veux-tu?"

"Je ne veux plus de ces sorties incessantes, de ces cours qui ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux prendre ma vie en main, aider plus mon père, travailler avec lui. Et revenir souvent ici. J'ai adoré ces dernières semaines passées au ranch."

"Normal, j'y étais."

Je tournai la tête vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. J'hésitai une fraction de seconde mais mon corps réagit avant mon esprit. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ma main rejoignit, bien malgré moi, la sienne, posée près de mon genou. J'aurais pu poursuivre sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut tout autre.

"C'est vrai."

Je vis bien la surprise s'inscrire sur son visage mais très vite, celle-ci fit place à un sourire radieux. Même si j'avais très difficile de l'admettre, sa présence était pour beaucoup dans la sérénité et le bien-être que je ressentais ici. La relation, car oui nous pouvions parler de relation, était devenue importante pour moi et j'espérais qu'elle l'était également pour lui. J'étais encore incapable d'exprimer avec des mots ce que je ressentais mais j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir envie qu'il s'éloigne. Il tenait à présent ma main dans la sienne, son pouce la caressant. Nos corps se rapprochaient.

"Je vous trouve enfin."

Nous nous écartâmes d'un bond, pris en faute. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que de mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'art pour nous surprendre au plus mauvais moment. Mais un coup d'oeil à la ronde me rappela que nous étions dans un lieu public et, même si nous avions eu la chance de ne pas être vus, cela restait dangereux. Alors que moi, j'avais les joues en feu, Jasper ne semblait nullement perturbé par l'arrivée d'Emmett.

"Nous n'avions pas disparu."

"Pourtant, nous vous cherchons depuis un certain temps."

"Nous?" demanda Jasper en regardant autour de lui.

"Je connais suffisamment Bella pour avoir une idée des endroits où elle peut se cacher et chercher un peu de calme. Quant à toi, je commence aussi à te connaître. Quand je veux te trouver, je sais que je dois partir à sa recherche. J'ai donc envoyé Nettie et Edward fouiller l'autre côté."

"Trop aimable à toi."

"Ouais. Fais le malin, Whitlock. Mais n'oublie pas que le meilleur ami de son mari n'est pas loin."

"Je sais."

"Alors, c'est pas compliqué de laisser tes mains dans tes poches, pour ne pas dire autre chose, durant la journée. Faites un effort, les enfants, vous n'avez plus si longtemps à tenir."

"Moins que tu ne le crois" ajoutai-je ne relevant pas son allusion grivoise.

Emmett pivota vers moi, son regard signifiait clairement qu'il voulait que je poursuive.

"Edward m'a appris que William rentrait la semaine prochaine."

"Déjà?"

"Oui. Il va falloir tout avouer et plus rapidement que prévu."

"De toute façon, tu as failli tout révéler lorsque Charlie était à l'hôpital."

"Oui, mais…"

"Oui mais quoi? Tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr que Charlie sera compréhensif lorsqu'il connaîtra les raisons de ton mensonge. Quant aux menaces contre lui, nous gérerons la situation comme nous le faisons maintenant. Personne, tu m'entends, personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serai près de toi. Tant que nous serons près de toi" déclara mon meilleur ami en jetant un coup d'oeil au blond et s'accroupissant face à moi. Ses grosses mains enserraient les miennes. Auprès d'eux, je me sentais vraiment en sécurité. Mais, Jasper resterait-il une fois tout révélé? Je ne serai plus Madame Halle aux yeux de mon entourage. Comment gérer cette situation?

"Bella? Ne réfléchis pas autant maintenant. Profite de ce week-end. Amuse-toi. Et lundi, tu prendras contact avec William pour organiser son retour. D'accord?"

Je soupirai en hochant la tête. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter maintenant. Je réfléchirai à tout cela durant la semaine. Je parlerai avec William. Nous trouverions ensemble la meilleure manière de révéler notre "séparation" et comment la gérer. Je discuterai avec Jasper de cet après-mariage, de ce que je n'avais pas su lui dire quelques minutes plus tôt, des sentiments que je ressentais et de la place qu'il avait pris dans ma vie. Lorsque je me levai, je leur souris, signe que j'étais à nouveau détendue. Chacun me présenta un bras que je saisis et, ensemble, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui avaient repris leur place sur les gradins. Edward leur tenait compagnie ainsi que Jacob.

Le reste du week-end se passa dans la bonne humeur et la gaieté. Nos cow-boys remportèrent pas mal de prix que ce soit en individuel ou en groupe. Les épreuves du dimanche avaient été assez éprouvantes pour nous spectateurs car les chevaux avaient été remplacés par des taureaux sauvages pesant tous près de 800 kilos. Voir mes amis chevaucher des étalons sauvages la veille avait été stressant mais je les savais bons cavaliers. Les regarder se faire secouer et éjecté des taureaux était nettement plus violent. Mon stress s'était mû progressivement en peur. L'épreuve demandait beaucoup de témérité de la part des participants. Et même si les règles étaient très simples puisqu'il s'agissait de se tenir au câble entourant le corps de l'animal durant seulement huit secondes. Durée qui, au premier abord, semblait courte; pour moi, les secondes me parurent durer une éternité. Je les observai, les uns après les autres. Jared, Paul et Jacob participaient eux aussi à cette épreuve. Et pour être bien certain que je sois presque morte d'inquiétude en fin de journée, Jasper passa le dernier. Quand son tour vint enfin, j'avais rongé la plupart de mes ongles. Ma gorge se noua dès qu'il pénétra dans l'arène et je bloquai ma respiration. A peine libéré, le taureau se mit à sauter dans tous les sens, arrondissant le dos et tentant par tous les moyens d'éjecter mon texan blond. Pourtant, ce dernier souriait et semblait même prendre plaisir à cette épreuve. Son bras gauche bien en l'air car il était totalement interdit de toucher l'animal avec celui-ci, il suivait les mouvements. Subitement, un coup de cul plus tard, Jasper se retrouva au sol. Le taureau, libéré de son cavalier, pivota sur lui-même et se serait rué sur lui si le clown de service n'avait attiré pas son attention. Mon regard ne le quittait pas tandis qu'il se relevait, dépoussiérait son jean et saluait la foule qui l'ovationnait.

Seule avec Nettie et Lucy, l'attente des résultats me parut interminable. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots mais la conversation de Nettie ne tournait qu'autour de Jasper qui ne lui prêtait pas assez attention ce qui m'énervait, et d'un homme mystérieux qui l'avait invitée à boire un verre les deux nuits précédentes.

La voix du jury se fit entendre ramenant la foule au calme. Après un discours de remerciement et d'encouragement pour les participants en vue du Rodéo de Tucson qui se déroulerait en février, ce dernier annonça les résultats. Une fois de plus, notre équipe était bien placée et, à ma plus grande surprise, Jasper remporta l'épreuve de la _montée_ du taureau détrônant par la même occasion Emmett. J'applaudis énergiquement tant j'étais heureuse de sa victoire. Avec mes compagnes, nous ressemblions à trois groupies en concert, complètement hystériques en plus. Lorsqu'on remit son prix à Jasper, ce dernier rayonnait de joie mais également de fierté. Et il avait bien raison, sa prestation était exceptionnelle. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux qui s'humidifièrent doucement. Mon cœur se serrait aussi de fierté. Ma seule envie était de descendre de ces gradins et de m'élancer vers lui mais c'était impossible. La distance que je devais garder entre nous commençait vraiment à devenir insupportable. Invivable.

Ce week-end avait été difficile à vivre. Chaque occasion avait été bonne pour nous éclipser discrètement même si, très souvent, Emmett nous avait dérangés mais aussi sauvés en nous rappelant à l'ordre. Jasper s'avérait très ingénieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des excuses pour nous absenter ensemble. Heureusement que, dans moins de huit jours, cette situation serait terminée. La vie ne serait pas simple car je devrais affronter mes mensonges mais je serais libre.

Notre dernière soirée touchait à sa fin. Nous nous étions tous retrouvés au pub le plus proche de notre hôtel pour y boire quelques verres avant de prendre un repos bien mérité, surtout pour les hommes de notre groupe. La bière coulait à flot depuis plus de deux heures et son effet commençait à se faire sentir chez chacun d'entre nous. Les victoires de mes amis attiraient les félicitations de l'assemblée et l'attention sur nous mais également des tournées de bières supplémentaires. Cette soirée était sous le signe de la bonne humeur et de la bonne entente. A tel point que j'avais passé une partie de la soirée à discuter avec Nettie sans ressentir l'envie de l'étriper une seule fois. Lucy était quant à elle collée à Paul, ce qui me satisfaisait beaucoup. Il était un mec bien et il méritait d'être avec une chouette fille. De plus, cela me libérait de son obsession pour moi.

"Bells! Que veux-tu boire?"

"Plus rien, Em. Merci mais je vais me noyer."

"Oh, allez Bella, c'est notre dernier jour!"

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, mon ami avait déjà repris sa discussion avec une grande blonde. Ses goûts ne changeaient décidément pas. Cette dernière était quasi assise sur ses genoux ce qui, j'en étais sûre, ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mon attention se porta sur chaque personne de notre groupe avant que je ne revienne à Nettie qui venait de commencer une conversation animée avec Jacob. Elle vantait une fois de plus les mérites de son mystérieux visiteur nocturne. Ressentant une certaine lassitude, je décidai d'aller prendre un peu l'air, la température du bar devenant étouffante. Il fallait dire qu'il était bondé en cette fin de rodéo. Les gagnants voulaient fêter dignement leur victoire et les perdants voulaient oublier leur défaite.

Je m'éloignai du groupe tant bien que mal et dus jouer des coudes pour atteindre la sortie. Je poussai violemment les double-battants de la porte et inspirai à pleins poumons dès que je fus dehors. L'air était frais et vivifiant comparé au confinement du bar. Je frissonnai et réalisai que je m'étais aventurée à l'extérieur sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ma veste. Mais l'idée de retraverser une salle comble ne m'emballait pas. Tant pis pour le froid. Je croisai les bras et les frottai de mes mains pour me réchauffer tout en avançant le long de la route. Je n'avais pas de destination particulière, j'errais plutôt au hasard. Estimant que je m'étais assez éloignée du bar, je décidai en arrivant dans une zone sombre à la sortie de la ville qu'il était plus que temps de rebrousser chemin. Pivotant sur moi-même, j'allais avancer lorsque je me heurtai à quelqu'un.

"Oh, désolée, je ne vous avais pas entendu."

"Bella. Ne t'a t-on jamais dit qu'il était dangereux de se promener seule la nuit?"

Le ton de sa voix me glaça le sang. Toujours aussi distingué et maniéré dans ses mots mais le ton employé n'avait rien de chaleureux et d'amical. Rien de comparable à nos échanges habituels. Je frissonnai mais pas de froid cette fois. J'entamai même un mouvement de recul mais il me saisit fermement l'avant-bras.

"Où comptes-tu aller ainsi?"

"Lâche … lâche-moi" ne pus-je m'empêcher d'implorer tant il m'effrayait.

"Ho non."

"Mes amis m'attendent, Alex."

Son regard se fit encore plus dur et sa prise plus forte, me tirant un petit cri de douleur.

"Tu t'es tellement éloignée, Bella, qu'ils vont chercher un moment avant de te trouver. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils vont remarquer ton absence. Ils semblent tous très occupés au bar."

"Je vais rentrer."

"Je t'ai déjà dit non. J'en ai marre de faire semblant. J'en ai marre de tes amis trop collants. J'en ai marre que tu me repousses sans arrêt. J'en ai marre d'attendre."

"Que me veux-tu? Tu … Tu me fais peur, Alex."

"Ce que je veux? Oh mais je pense que tu sais ce que je veux."

"Non, je t'assure. Laisse-moi."

Je voulais être forte mais ma voix tremblait. Mon appréhension s'était transformée en peur et je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir m'échapper. Sa poigne se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'essayai de me dégager une fois de plus mais ce ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage et il me propulsa contre une palissade derrière moi. Ce coin était encore plus sombre et plus lugubre. Mais ce que je remarquai surtout, c'était le silence qui nous entourait. Alex avait raison, je m'étais vraiment trop éloignée et personne ne penserait à venir me chercher par ici. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même pour me libérer et m'enfuir.

"Reste tranquille" vociféra-t-il en me malmenant.

J'allais lui obéir car, dans un premier temps, savoir ce qu'il cherchait et gagner du temps me semblait la meilleure solution.

"D'accord. Et si tu m'expliquais ce que tu veux."

"Isabella, faire l'idiote ne te va pas du tout."

"Mais je ne vois vraiment pas!" m'indignai-je, toujours calme pourtant.

"Je veux ce qui me revient."

"Ce qui te revient?"

"Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nos pères se connaissaient.

"Non, Charlie m'en a parlé."

"Donc tu connais leur arrangement?"

Je me remémorais en vitesse ma discussion avec Charlie après de son accident sur son lit d'hôpital ainsi que les révélations faites par Sam à Emmett.

"Oui, ton père a aidé le mien à un moment difficile. Et Charlie a commencé à te rembourser."

Je passai sous silence le fait qu'il avait été très gourmand dans ses demandes d'argent. Autant tenter de le calmer le plus possible si je voulais avoir une chance.

"Aidé? Oui, si on veut."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Ils étaient en affaires. Ton père, grâce à sa profession de journaliste, était d'une très grande aide."

"Quel genre d'aide?"

Tout en répondant à mes questions, Alex s'était détendu et l'espace entre nous s'était agrandi. Pas suffisamment que pour que je puisse filer mais bien assez pour me rendre un peu d'espoir. Les battements de mon cœur avaient même ralenti légèrement et ma voix était plus assurée.

"Mon père a créé son entreprise entièrement seul. Il était très doué en affaires. Les chiffres, c'était son domaine. Les chiffres et rien d'autre."

Le regard d'Alex s'était fait lointain pendant qu'il parlait de son père. Au ton employé, il avait dû souffrir de l'amour d'Andrew pour ses affaires. D'après Emmett, son paternel était un homme bien, intègre, généreux.

"Il ne voyait que sa réussite. Il a rencontré Charlie à ses débuts et ils sont devenus amis. Ton père était un bon, un très bon journaliste, mais il avait tendance à fouiner un peu trop et surtout dans des milieux peu recommandables."

"Mon père a toujours fait son travail au mieux. Je ne comprends toujours pas."

"Oh patience ma belle, j'y viens. A force de mettre son nez où il ne fallait pas, ton père a froissé et dérangé pas mal de monde. Il avait des tueurs à ses trousses mais mon père n'a pas accepté que son ami ait des ennuis. Je ne connais pas tout mais bref, grâce à une grosse somme d'argent, du jour au lendemain, Charlie a vu toutes ses emmerdes disparaître comme par magie."

"Ok et je sais qu'il t'a remboursé cette dette avec plus d'intérêts que nécessaires."

"Juste mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée."

Alors qu'il s'était radouci dans la première partie de son récit, son visage se ferma d'un coup, ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses lèvres se serrèrent pour ne former qu'une fine ligne. Il me plaqua contre la paroi et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes épaules. Pourtant, il semblait dans un autre monde.

"Nos parents, et oui même nos mères se connaissaient, sont restés très proches durant longtemps. Je me rappelle l'époque où tu es née. Tout le monde était en admiration devant toi. Tous. Je t'ai vue grandir car, même après la mort prématurée de Renée, ta mère, vous veniez souvent chez nous. Et chaque fois, mon _père_ prenait le temps de rire et de jouer avec toi. Mais jamais il ne le faisait avec moi."

"Je … je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Oh mais tu étais petite et si adorable. Et même moi, je craquais pour toi."

J'avais beau creuser ma mémoire, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de cette époque. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Pourtant, j'avais des souvenirs de ma mère et donc plus anciens. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me souvenir d'Alex, de son père ou de leur maison? La douleur dans mes épaules augmentait mais je n'arrivais pas à me dégager ni à le faire desserrer ses doigts. Il continuait à être comme en transe et ne me voyait pas.

"Tout le monde s'occupait de toi et t'accaparait alors que je voulais t'avoir avec moi. Tu étais à moi."

"Mais je n'étais qu'une enfant."

"Oui mais tu grandissais. Et on ne nous a pas laissés tranquilles."

"Que … que s'est-t-il passé?" bégayai-je, lamentablement.

" Je t'avais emmenée avec moi un soir d'été. Tu étais en sécurité mais personne ne l'a compris lorsqu'ils nous ont retrouvés."

"Nous … nous étions partis loin?"

"Je t'emmenais avec moi car tu étais _à moi_. Tu es _à moi._ J'allais prendre soin de toi et te protéger. Je t'aurais toujours protégée."

"Et ensuite?"

"Tout a changé. Mon père et Charlie se sont éloignés. Vous n'êtes plus jamais venus. On s'est perdus de vue durant des années. Des années interminables. J'ai tenté de renouer avec vous mais Charlie faisait barrage. Alors, quand mon père est mort, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé de revenir. De reprendre contact. Mais ton père m'a empêché de te voir. J'ai insisté. Et quand j'ai enfin trouvé quoi faire et pu t'approcher, tu étais mariée. Mais c'est terminé. Tu es _à moi._"

"C'est impossible. Je suis mariée à William et il rentre la semaine prochaine."

Alex se mit à rire mais celui-ci n'avait rien de joyeux et d'amical. Au contraire, il me glaça le sang. Je n'avais plus devant moi l'Alex distingué et bien élevé que je connaissais mais un fou. Il avait développé une obsession à mon encontre et quoi que je dise, je n'arriverais pas à lui faire entendre raison. Je devais éviter de le brusquer, ses réactions étant imprévisibles.

"Comme s'il comptait."

Il me maintenait toujours contre la cloison par les épaules et ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que j'essayais de me dégager. Je devais changer de tactique si je voulais lui échapper. Je posai les mains sur les siennes et caressai ses avant-bras. Doucement, il se détendit et reprit la parole.

"Rien ne se mettra plus entre nous. Ton père a essayé et vois où cela l'a mené."

"C'est … C'est toi le responsable de l'accident?" m'écriai-je en élevant la voix.

"Disons que j'ai fait passer un message."

"Mais tu es complètement FOU."

C'est plus que ce que je ne pouvais entendre et supporter. Je commençai à me débattre, griffant ses mains pour qu'il me libère. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. C'était comme s'il ne le remarquait même pas. Quand mes épaules furent libérées, je crus naïvement qu'il reprenait ses esprits et qu'il acceptait de me laisser partir. Grosse erreur. Il m'agrippa par la taille et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Comme je bougeais la tête dans tous les sens, il empoigna mes longs cheveux, bloquant mes mouvements. Ainsi prisonnière, il n'eut aucun mal à me forcer à ouvrir la bouche pour m'embrasser. Ne m'avouant pas vaincue, je gesticulais énergiquement mais sans aucun résultat. Ni mes coups de pieds ni mes coups de genoux ne firent effet. En dernier recours, je serrai les mâchoires et mordis sa lèvres.

"Lâche-moi" crachai-je dès qu'il s'écarta, portant la main à sa bouche ensanglantée.

"Garce!"

Mon répit fut de courte durée. La main qui n'était pas dans ma chevelure voyagea sur mon corps et il recommença à m'embrasser. J'étais dégoûtée de ses gestes mais également apeurée de me savoir seule avec lui, dans ce coin sombre et si loin des autres.

"Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher."

La bouche d'Alex s'écarta de la mienne et il se redressa légèrement mais sans me libérer pour autant. J'étais toujours fermement maintenue par les cheveux et son autre main était glissée sous ma courte jupe en jean.

"Casse-toi, le palefrenier. C'est pas ton affaire." _(NJess: GRMBLBLBLBLBL ! … SALE TYPE ! Tu vas parler autrement à mon Jasper d'amour, oui ?)_

"Pour la dernière fois, lâche Bella."

La voix de Jasper avait claqué tel un fouet dans la nuit silencieuse. Son regard lançait des éclairs et, dans la pénombre, ses cheveux semblaient plus foncés. D'un coup, l'image que je gardais de lui lors de notre mariage s'afficha devant moi. Il était furieux mais, contrairement à quelques mois plus tôt, il ne m'effrayait pas. Et il ne fit pas peur à Alex non plus qui garda sa prise sur moi.

"Et moi je te dis d'aller te faire voir ailleurs. Tu voudrais être le seul à profiter de ses faveurs extraconjugales."

"Mais … non … je. Qui t'as dit cela?" bégayai-je à ces mots.

Alex ne ricana mais sans me répondre. Nous avait-il espionnés?

"Je t'ai dit de la lâcher" répéta Jasper en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il saisit Alex par l'arrière de sa veste et tira sur le bras posé sur mon ventre. D'un coup, je fus libérée et, dans le mouvement, je trébuchai et m'affalai à terre contre la paroi de bois. Jasper expédia le blond au sol mais ce dernier se redressa rapidement. Il se remit sur pieds et fit face au texan.

"On t'a jamais dit de rester à ta place? Barre-toi! Retourne t'occuper de tes chevaux et fiche nous la paix."

"C'est toi qui va te barrer, connard."

"C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Je poussai un cri strident en voyant Alex se jeter sur Jasper l'empoignant par la chemise et tentant d'écraser son poing sur la figure du texan. Mon amant riposta immédiatement et un échange de plus en plus violent de coups s'abattit entre eux. Je les entendais s'insulter entre chaque coup de poing. Moi, je restais tétanisée de peur. Je n'avais aucun de doute concernant les chances de Jasper dans une bagarre mais je devais reconnaître qu'Alex, tout fils à papa qu'il était, se défendait très bien. Trop bien même. Rapidement, je vis apparaître des traces de sang aussi bien sur l'un que sur l'autre.

"Ca suffit! Arrêtez !" m'entendis-je crier en m'avançant d'un pas.

"Reste où tu es, Bella" m'intima Jasper.

Les coups ne faiblissaient pas. Au contraire, j'avais même l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient qu'augmenter tant en nombre qu'en puissance. Puis, l'un des crochets au menton de Jasper envoya valdinguer son adversaire. Celui-ci s'écrasa et n'eut pas le temps de se lever que Jasper s'acharna sur lui. Les coups de pieds remplaçaient les coups de poing et Alex n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se protéger la tête. Je criai de le laisser, qu'il avait son compte mais il ne m'écoutait pas, ne m'entendait pas. Je m'étais rapprochée et tirais de toute mes forces sur le bras de Jasper pour le faire arrêter mais il était plus fort que moi. Alors, deux bras passèrent devant moi et arrachèrent Jasper à son adversaire.

"C'est tout, mec, il a son compte."

Reconnaissant la voix d'Emmett, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner et je craquai. Les larmes que j'avais retenues depuis ma rencontre avec Alex coulèrent librement sur mes joues. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et, tandis que je sanglotais, j'entendis qu'on calmait Jasper et qu'on aidait Alex à se redresser. C'était Edward qui me réconfortait tout en fusillant mon amant du regard. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi alors que Jasper venait de m'aider et d'empêcher Alex de me faire du mal? Je devais leur expliquer. J'ouvris la bouche.

"Lâchez-moi, bandes d'abrutis" grogna Alex contre Paul et Jared qui l'avaient aidé. "Quant à toi, t'es un homme mort. T'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à moi."

"Ce sont des menaces?" répliqua Jasper.

"Prends ça comme tu veux" ajouta-t-il d'un ton très sec où plus aucune émotion ne transpirait. Si ce n'est le filet de sang qui dégoulinait du coin de sa bouche, rien ne laissait transparaître qu'il venait de se battre. Il me jeta un dernier regard tout aussi froid avant de s'éloigner.

Je restai tremblante dans les bras d'Edward. Je sentis vaguement que l'on posait une veste sur mes épaules. Lentement, mes larmes se tarirent et je me détendis. Les bribes de conversation se firent plus nettes. Emmett et Paul s'énervaient sur Jasper. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais, en même temps, lui reprochaient sa violence. Je ne pouvais rester silencieuse. Je me redressai et m'écartai d'Edward qui m'observait attentivement cherchant un signe de faiblesse. Il garda une main au creux de mon coude comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?"

"Il s'en prenait à elle."

"OK MAIS…"

"Emmett, arrête" criai-je pour attirer l'attention du groupe. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, s'énervant et, surtout, malmenant verbalement Jasper. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

"Bells, c'est fini. On va rentrer et…"

"Arrête de t'en prendre à lui."

"Mais…"

"Non pas de "_mais_". Je croyais que personne ne me trouverait, qu'il allait…, il était comme fou. Il m'a dit tellement de choses et … laisse le tranquille. S'il te plaît."

Ma supplique se perdit dans un nouveau sanglot. Edward, qui me tenait toujours, me rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

"Viens, je te raccompagne" déclara-t-il en me tirant vers la route.

"Bella" m'appela Jasper.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Je lui étais plus que reconnaissante mais totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de cet endroit. Besoin de m'éloigner des souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Besoin même de m'éloigner de Jasper car il avait été le témoin d'un moment que je voulais oublier et, malheureusement, tout en lui me renvoyait à l'agression d'Alex. Je levai les yeux vers lui, n'arrivant qu'à lui faire un faible sourire et un mouvement de tête signifiant que je ne désirais pas parler pour l'instant. Emmett aussi tenta de me parler mais Edward les convainquit de me laisser du temps. Du temps et de l'espace.

Edward m'avait raccompagnée dans un silence quasi total, ne parlant que pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, que je ne craquais pas. Il m'avait attendue pendant que je prenais une douche chaude, douche qui s'était éternisée. Je voulais retirer de ma peau la sensation des mains, de la bouche d'Alex sur mon corps. Lorsqu'après près d'une heure, je sortis enfin de la salle de bain, l'ami de William était toujours là, à m'attendre, l'air inquiet. Il m'avait commandé une collation. Je n'avais pas faim mais j'appréciais l'attention. Je me servis simplement une tisane que j'espérais relaxante vu mon état de stress. Je m'installai sous la couette pour la boire tranquillement. Je me sentais vidée, épuisée.

"Comment te sens-tu?"

"Bof. Pas trop la forme."

"C'est normal, Bella, après ce que tu viens de vivre. Mais ça va aller."

"Je sais mais…"

Les mots moururent dans ma gorge et je me remis une fois de plus à pleurer. Les émotions se bousculaient. La peur, la colère, le soulagement. Edward resta près de moi, attendant simplement que je me calme, que je me détende. Je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Puis les larmes se calmèrent enfin ne laissant place qu'à une très grande fatigue. Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Ca va aller maintenant?"

"Oui"

"Je vais te laisser te reposer. J'ai entendu Emmett rentrer. Veux-tu que je lui demande de venir près de toi?"

"Non, je … je préfère rester seule."

"Ok. On se voit demain avant mon départ. Et si tu as besoin de moi, ma chambre est un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Bonne nuit" répondit-il en se penchant au dessus de moi et déposant un baiser sur mon front. Il était presque arrivé à la porte lorsque je l'interpellai.

"Edward?"

"Oui?"

"Ne … n'en parle pas à William. Je préfère lui raconter moi-même."

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Alors que je pensais l'entendre discuter, argumenter, il acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

Je fixai un moment le panneau de la porte puis je me réinstallai confortablement dans le creux des oreillers, prête à dormir ou du moins à tenter de trouver le sommeil. Je baillai à nouveau signe que j'étais fatiguée par les évènements que je venais de vivre. Je frissonnai malgré l'épaisse couette de plumes qui me couvrait jusqu'au menton. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête mais les légers bruits provenant de la chambre adjacente m'en empêchaient. Mon esprit se réveilla complètement et le fil de la soirée défila sous mes paupières. Je revis Alex et tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté, je revoyais ses mains sur moi et le dégoût qui s'en était suivi mais surtout, je me remémorais l'arrivée de Jasper, sa bagarre avec le fou blond et la manière dont les autres s'en étaient pris à lui pour l'éloigner de moi. J'aurais dû plus le défendre. Le lendemain, j'allais parler à Emmett. Le lendemain, j'allais lui expliquer que l'arrivée de mon beau texan avait vraiment été providentielle.

Je ne me rappelais pas m'être endormie mais le bruit de la porte mitoyenne qu'on refermait me tira des bras de Morphée. Je restai sans bouger mais ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci s'adaptèrent péniblement à la pénombre mais la forme qui passa devant la fenêtre m'apprit qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. Les tentures étaient fermées mais l'éclairage extérieur pénétrait suffisamment dans la chambre pour me permettre de le distinguer. Il s'appuya contre le mur à la droite de la fenêtre et croisa les bras sur son torse.

"Jasper?" murmurai-je.

"Oui, c'est moi. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien."

"Je vais bien."

"Parfait alors. Je te laisse."

Il se déplaça immédiatement vers sa chambre, ne déviant pas de sa trajectoire et ne tourna pas la tête. L'espace qu'il s'efforçait à mettre entre nous tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement me peinait.

"Jasper!"

"Oui?"

"Tu … tu ne restes pas avec moi?"

Il pivota enfin vers moi mais resta près du mur. Comme il restait silencieux, prêt à poursuivre son chemin et rejoindre Emmett, je rejetai la couette. Je savais qu'il me regardait. Alors, lentement, je sortis mes jambes nues du lit. Je ne portais qu'un t-shirt. Qu'un de ses t-shirts pour être précise. En me changeant à mon retour, j'avais eu besoin de réconfort bien qu'Edward soit là. Et je savais que son odeur m'aiderait. Je me redressai et avançai vers lui. A chaque pas, les battements de mon coeur se faisaient plus marqués. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'à deux pas de lui.

"Alors, tu restes?"

"C'est préférable que je dorme dans la chambre à côté."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu es venu tous les jours et au ranch aussi. J'aime t'avoir avec moi."

"Bella ... Après ce qu'il s'est passé ..."

"Justement. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai besoin de toi."

"Tu n'as pas peur?"

"Peur? De toi? Oh non. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé. Tu m'as sauvée Jasper. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur de toi."

Jasper soupira mais resta, sans bouger, loin de moi. Mes paroles ne le rassuraient pas. Pourtant, jamais je n'avais eu aussi confiance en lui et jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi en sécurité. Alors, je fis les deux pas et comblai le fossé entre nous. Dès que nos corps furent l'un près de l'autre, je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine, l'une au niveau de son coeur qui tambourinait fortement.

"Tu devrais. Tout le monde le pense en tout cas."

"Tu les as peut-être effrayés mais pas moi. Pas ce soir. Et quand le stress de cette soirée sera retombé, ils verront ce que tu as fait. Je suis sûre qu'Emmett comprend."

"Oui mais il préférerait que je reste éloigné de toi."

"Oui mais il n'est pas encore venu te rechercher par la peau du cou et, pourtant, il doit savoir que tu es ici."

"Oui, sûrement."

"Merci" chuchotai-je à son oreille en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse à cause de sa barbe naissante.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour m'avoir trouvée et m'avoir porté secours."

Seulement à ce moment, il se détendit. Il m'enlaça et me plaqua contre lui, le nez enfoui dans mes cheveux. Seulement à ce moment, il prit la parole d'une voix éraillée où pointait un reste de peur mais aussi de soulagement et d'une tendresse inhabituelle.

"Oh, Chaton. Quand j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus avec nous, j'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Je suis sorti immédiatement, jetant un coup d'oeil partout mais je ne trouvais aucune trace de toi. Je suis rentré pour prévenir Emmett qui a directement renvoyé les filles à leur hôtel tandis que nous partions chacun de notre côté à ta recherche."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller loin mais juste de prendre l'air."

"C'était tout de même imprudent. J'ai cherché pendant pas mal de temps, désespérant de te trouver quand des bribes de conversations me sont venues aux oreilles."

"J'essayais de le tempérer pour gagner du temps."

"Ca a fonctionné puisque je t'ai retrouvée. J'ai eu peur. Si peur quand je l'ai vu. Il semblait comme…"

"Comme fou? Je crois qu'il a vraiment un problème."

"Je le voyais te malmener. Il avait ses mains sur toi et … j'ai vu rouge. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée, l'éloigner de toi. L'empêcher de t'approcher, de te toucher. Et, même à terre, je voulais qu'il comprenne que, plus jamais, il ne devait t'approcher."

Je me serrai encore plus contre lui, appréciant qu'il veuille me protéger. Mais surtout qu'il le fasse parce qu'il le voulait et non parce qu'on lui avait confié cette mission.

"Mais tu as pris des risques. Tu t'es mis en danger."

"Je prendrais tous les risques nécessaires pour toi."

L'émotion que je ressentis à ce moment fut si intense que mes yeux s'humectèrent instantanément. Ma gorge était nouée car j'avais peur de mal interpréter ces mots. Je me sentais de plus en plus proche de lui au point que j'avais peur de ce qu'il se passerait dans huit jours quand toute la vérité serait révélée.

"Bella. Tu es devenue très importante pour moi. Je voulais juste te connaître car se marier comme nous l'avons fait me faisait me poser un tas de questions. Je pensais que j'allais trouver une peste de fille riche mais j'ai découvert une jeune femme merveilleuse."

Ces mots s'insinuaient en moi, lentement. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir face à ces compliments. Jasper m'appréciait vraiment. Il avait dit que j'étais importante pour lui. Comme lui était devenu important à mes yeux. A cet instant, je ne voulus rien de plus que d'être la semaine prochaine pour que je puisse moi aussi lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Mais alors que les mots restaient coincés par l'émotion au fond de ma gorge, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Agir était plus facile que d'aligner des mots.

Jasper répondit à mon baiser qui, rapidement, s'enflamma. Il dévorait littéralement ma bouche et sa langue livrait une bataille acharnée avec la mienne. C'est seulement à bout de souffle que nous nous écartâmes, les lèvres en feu. Dans la pénombre, je vis ses yeux pétiller en plongeant dans les miens. Ses mains caressaient mon dos tout en descendant de plus en plus vers le bas du t-shirt et sa bouche picorait mon cou. Subitement, le visage d'Alex m'apparut et je me revis quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'étaient plus les mains douces et attentionnées de Jasper qui voyageaient dans mon dos mais celles brutales d'Alex.

Pas à pas, Jasper me fit reculer pour m'amener au bord du lit où il s'arrêta. Passant sous mon haut, il remonta ses mains vers mes omoplates. Perdue dans mon souvenir, je me tendis et me débattis pour me libérer.

"Stop."

"Chaton, c'est moi. Jasper."

Le son de sa voix eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le chemin de mon esprit, tout accaparé par Alex et ce qu'il avait failli arriver. Ma respiration était haletante et je n'arrivais pas à calmer les petits tremblements de mon corps. Jasper avait pris mes mains dans les siennes et les caressaient des pouces. Il me parla doucement, cherchant les mots pour m'apaiser. Et il y réussit parfaitement. Lentement, je me détendis et repris ma place au creux de ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule réconfortante.

"Tu es sûre que ça va?"

"Oui, excuse-moi."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Bella. Jamais. Pas pour ça en tout cas. Ce que tu as vécu ce soir est traumatisant et c'est moi qui suis une brute."

"Crois-moi, tu es loin d'être une brute. Et maintenant, j'en sais quelque chose."

"Oui mais j'aurais dû comprendre. Savoir que tu…"

"Chut. Il ne faut pas que cet incident me gâche la vie. Au contraire, j'ai besoin de toi. Je me sens bien et en sécurité auprès de toi."

Jasper déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis les fit courir le long de mon cou. Ses mains reprirent leur place dans mon dos et fit passer mon seul vêtement par dessus ma tête. Cette fois-ci, j'étais entièrement avec Jasper et aucune image d'Alex ne vint perturber notre moment. Mes seins déjà gonflés, pointèrent de plus belle lorsque la fraîcheur de la pièce me balaya le corps. Jasper les empauma délicatement et titilla avec douceur leurs pointes dressées pour lui. Je ne pus réprimer un petit gémissement.

J'aimais ses caresses et je voulais pouvoir lui prodiguer les mêmes attentions mais ses vêtements étaient une barrière dont je voulais me débarrasser. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise que je laissai glisser au sol dévoilant son torse doux et musclé. Lorsque je m'attaquai à son pantalon, il se déchaussa de deux mouvements brusques pour m'aider. Ses mains avaient quitté ma poitrine et tenait mon visage qu'il amena vers le sien pour recommencer à m'embrasser. Ses baisers déclenchèrent d'innombrables papillons dans mon ventre ce qui me déconcentra un moment. Pourtant, je réussis à ouvrir et descendre son jean qui me révéla sa nudité. Comme souvent, Jasper avait enfilé son pantalon à même la peau, ce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver sexy.

Je brisai notre baiser afin de m'abaisser emportant avec moi le jean et ses chaussettes. Je les expédiai plus loin puis fis le chemin inverse avec ma bouche. J'embrassai chaque centimètre carré de la peau de ses membres inférieurs.

"Chaton" haleta-t-il lorsque j'arrivai à hauteur de son sexe qui tressauta d'anticipation.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, souris avant de lécher toute sa longueur. Je le vis fermer les yeux et basculer la tête en arrière. Satisfaite, je le saisis à pleine main et le pris en bouche. J'alternai des va-et-vients de la main, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides tout en suçant l'extrémité avec délectation. Jasper grognait et avait posé sa main dans mes cheveux sans me forcer pourtant. Alors que son sexe grossissait dans ma main, je savais qu'il était proche. M'apprêtant à l'explosion, je fus relevée d'un coup et il m'embrassa passionnément.

Sans me lâcher, il nous entraîna sur le lit. Sa main trouva le chemin de mon intimité avec une très grande précision comme si elle l'attirait. Ses doigts câlinèrent mon bouton de plaisir avec dextérité avant de s'enfoncer l'un après l'autre dans la chaleur de mon sexe. Une boule de chaleur se forma dans mon bas-ventre au moment où Jasper s'installait entre mes cuisses. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et il caressa ma joue chaude et rougie tout en plongeant en moi. Ses poussées étaient lentes et profondes. Nous étions proches tous les deux et il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que nous explosions. Jasper prit mes chevilles dans ses mains et les souleva jusqu'à ses épaules. Je m'accrochai au drap tant les sensations étaient intensifiées par cette nouvelle position. Deux va-et-vients plus tard, nous fûmes emportés par un orgasme qui nous laissa, tous deux pantelants. Jasper s'affala sur moi et m'emporta dans ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Dans un silence seulement entrecoupé de nos halètements, nous récupérâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Je ne savais pas quand je m'étais endormie ni combien de temps mais de forts coups sur une porte me réveillèrent. Je battis des cils pour voir que la lumière extérieure filtrait à peine au travers des épais rideaux, signe qu'il devait être encore tôt. Jasper s'assit également et sortit du lit juste au moment où Emmett entrait en trombe dans notre chambre par la porte communicante.

"Vite, habillez-vous."

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Des flics. Ils veulent te parler" expliqua mon meilleur ami en s'adressant à Jasper.

Mon amant enfila son jeans et sa chemise à la hâte et suivit Emmett dans la pièce à côté. Je sautai hors du lit et passai rapidement une robe de chambre que je trouvais accrochée à la porte de la salle de bain. J'entendais derrière la porte les policiers demander s'il était bien Jasper Whitlock. J'entrai dans leur chambre lorsqu'il acquiesça.

"Jasper Whitlock, nous vous arrêtons pour coups et blessures"

"Mais vous devez vous tromper. Si c'est Alex Walker qui a porté plainte, Monsieur Whitlock a simplement porté secours à Mademoiselle Swan qui était agressée" le défendit Emmett.

Moi, je regardais chaque personne présente sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'un des policier tenait Jasper et le menottait tandis que l'autre se tenait devant Emmett pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

"Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Monsieur Whitlock est accusé d'avoir agressé Mademoiselle Nettie Brown."

"Quoi?"

Nous nous étions exprimés tous les 3 en même temps.

"Mais c'est impossible" s'écria Jasper.

"Niez-vous l'avoir rencontrée cette nuit?"

Aux paroles du policier le plus âgé, je fis un pas en arrière. Je me souvenais qu'alors que je somnolais après nos chaudes retrouvailles, il avait reçu un message sur son téléphone portable comme l'autre nuit et qu'il s'était éclipsé m'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Il n'avait pas été long. Pas plus d'une demi-heure. C'était peu mais suffisant pour qu'un doute s'insinue en moi. Qu'avait-il fait durant ce laps de temps? Allait-il retrouver Nettie chaque nuit après m'avoir fait l'amour?

"Bien, votre silence en dit long."

"NON! Je n'ai rien fait à Nettie. Emmett? Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien."

"Monsieur l'agent, vous devez certainement vous tromper" tenta mon ami.

"Monsieur Whitlock nous expliquera tout au poste" ajouta le policier en le prenant par le bras comme son collègue.

Jasper, entouré de policiers et menotté, me renvoya instantanément à l'après-mariage en Australie où il s'était démené comme en fou. Ce matin, il se laissait emmené sans résistance mais, arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers moi, obligeant ses deux geôliers à s'arrêter.

"Bella, ce n'est pas moi. Tu me crois?"

Je le regardais mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. Oh oui, je voulais le croire mais trop de questions et de doutes tournaient dans ma tête.

"Bella? Ce n'est pas moi. BELLA?"

Son appel et son regard paniqué furent la dernière image que j'eue de lui. Les policiers reprirent leur marche et, tournant sur la gauche vers l'ascenseur, Jasper disparut. Le silence revint dans la chambre d'Emmett me laissant désespérée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pauvre Jasper, n'est-ce pas? Je sais mais il fallait en passer par là.<strong>_

_**Que va faire Bella? Que va-t-il arriver à Jasper?**_

_**On se retrouve bientôt pour le découvrir.  
><strong>_

_**Biz **_


	17. Chapter 17: L'attente

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Très peu de blabla ce soir sauf pour remercier Lecholls d'être mon moteur, ma "boosteuse" quotidien. **_

_**On se retrouve en bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17: L'attente<strong>

J'étais assise depuis une éternité dans le salon de l'hôtel. J'aurais pu rester tranquillement dans ma chambre mais le calme et le silence qui y régnait m'angoissaient. Pourtant, ce n'est pas que je recherchais de la compagnie mais les mouvements autour de moi me permettaient de rester connectée à la réalité.

"Désirez-vous autre chose, Madame?"

Je levai les yeux vers le serveur, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de demander. Voyant son plateau sous le bras et son calepin à la main, j'en déduisis qu'il attendait ma commande. N'ayant rien ingurgité depuis mon réveil en fanfare et l'heure avancée de la matinée, je demandai une nouvelle tasse de café. Pourtant, j'avais une folle envie d'une boisson plus forte. Suffisamment forte pour me faire oublier les derniers évènements. Mais je chassai rapidement cette idée saugrenue et qui était uniquement liée à mon stress. Ma commande arriva rapidement et, après avoir bu une gorgée, je replongeai dans la contemplation de l'écran de mon ordinateur portable, calé sur mes genoux. J'essayais d'occuper mon esprit mais ce n'était pas brillant. Je voulus me remettre à la lecture de mes mails pour la dixième fois au moins mais c'était peine perdue. Je n'en comprenais pas un traître mot. Mon esprit, bien malgré moi, restait bloqué sur ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt.

_Je revoyais les policiers emmener Jasper en silence.. Après qu'il m'ait presque supplié de le croire, il s'était tu et avait suivi sans résistance. Moi, j'avais continué à fixer la porte par laquelle il avait disparu. Leurs pas m'avaient semblé résonner à l'infini dans le couloir alors qu'il n'y avait que 5 mètres jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Des larmes m'avaient empli les yeux tandis que j'essayais toujours de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais du rêver et j'allais me réveiller au chaud sous la couette de ma chambre, blottie dans les bras de mon texan blond. Mais j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence: non, ce n'était pas un rêve mais un cauchemar et je devais en sortir vite, très vite. C'est quand j'avais commencée à me convaincre que je dormais que j'avais entendu Edward parler. Sa voix était claire, précise et nullement cotonneuse comme elle l'aurait été dans un songe. Ce dernier avait posé quelques questions avant que je n'entende le "ding" annonçant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. _

"_Que se passe-t-il?" avait-il demandé dès son entrée dans la chambre._

_Son regard était passé d'Emmett à moi mais sa question s'adressait plus à mon ami car il avait fini par le regarder. _

"_Il … il paraît que Nettie a été agressée cette nuit."_

"_Ok. Et où est le rapport avec Jasper?"_

"_Il aurait été vu en sa compagnie."_

"_Comme nous tous."_

"_Non, d'après ces flics, il l'aurait rejointe cette nuit."_

_C'est là que j'avais senti le regard d'Edward à nouveau posé sur moi et j'avais alors enfin réagi, simplement en m'écroulant dans le fauteuil situé derrière moi. Les larmes que j'avais tenté de retenir avaient coulé sur mes joues. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait pleurer autant en une soirée. Mes deux compagnons s'étaient approchés de moi mais avaient attendu que je me calme pour reprendre leur conversation. _

"_Emmett, tu l'aurais entendu s'il avait quitté la chambre durant la nuit."_

"_Heu … oui. Mais, tu sais … j'ai un sommeil de plomb."_

"_Ouais. N'empêche que ça tient pas debout cette histoire. T'en penses quoi, Bella?"_

"_Moi?" Je ...je "_

_Edward avait froncé les sourcils attendant une réponse cohérente de ma part et Emmett avait grimacé de mécontentement. Et moi, j'avais été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ainsi face à eux. J'avais bien ouvert plusieurs fois la bouche, essayant de faire sortir péniblement une réponse. Mais rien n'était venu. Mon meilleur ami avait soupiré avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre._

"_Quoi, Bella? Tu le connais aussi bien que nous maintenant. C'est complètement absurde cette histoire" s'était énervé Edward en faisant les cent pas devant moi._

"_Je … je sais plus quoi penser."_

"_Minute. Tu crois vraiment que cette accusation peut être vraie?"_

_Edward s'était rapproché de moi, ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs. Son regard avait brillé tant il s'était énervé et il m'avait pas mal impressionnée._

"_Je veux croire qu'il est innocent mais … je sais plus" avais-je pleurniché en m'enfonçant dans le fauteuil pour mettre de la distance entre le texan et moi. Son regard était resté braqué sur moi un instant encore puis, il s'était redressé et s'était dirigé vers la porte._

"_Moi, je n'y crois pas. Je vais aller voir si je peux l'aider"_

_Ces mots à peine prononcés, il avait quitté la chambre en claquant le porte nous laissant seuls, Emmett et moi. Je me sentais perdue, ne sachant que penser mais aussi coupable de ne pas le croire après tout ce que nous avions vécu. Alors, comme toujours lorsque je ne savais pas quoi faire, je m'étais tournée vers mon meilleur ami pour chercher du réconfort mais surtout son aide pour y voir clair._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux réagir ainsi."_

_Tellement habituée à ce qu'Emmett et moi pensions les mêmes choses ou presque en même temps, j'avais sursauté au ton sec et cassant de sa voix._

"_Mais ..."_

"_Comment peux-tu douter de lui? Après tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines! Et surtout avec la relation que vous entretenez."_

"_Mais ..."_

"_Non! Je ne comprends pas. Ce mec remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver et te tirer des pattes de ce fou d'Alex, il te passe tous tes caprices et, ces derniers temps, tu les accumules. Il nous aide dans une situation qui ne le concerne absolument pas et toi, tu hésites à le croire. Ça me dépasse."_

_"Mais tu as entendu les policiers ..."_

_"Ouais, j'ai entendu que Nettie avait été agressée, et alors?"_

_" On a vu Jasper avec elle."_

_Emmett avait quitté son poste devant la fenêtre et avait arpenté la chambre nerveusement. Mais, lorsque j'avais prononcé ces mots, il s'était arrêté et m'avait regardée comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois._

_"T'es pas sérieuse ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas à ces inepties?" _

_" Je ... Il part quand même chaque nuit et refuse de me dire où il va."_

_Cette fois, mon meilleur ami était resté sans voix. Il n'avait donc pas entendu que Jasper quittait la chambre chaque nuit et ce dernier ne lui avait rien raconté car il était réellement surpris. Mais son doute avait été de courte durée. _

_" Ca ne change rien. Admettons qu'il ait rencontré Nettie, je reste convaincu qu'il n'est en rien impliqué dans cette agression."_

_" Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur?"_

_" Et toi, comment peux-tu seulement en douter?"_

_Sa remarque avait été cinglante et sans appel. Il était ensuite entré dans la salle de bain, m'abandonnant dans la chambre, et en était ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était habillé puis il était passé devant moi, avait attrapé son portefeuille sur la table de chevet et avait amorcé le mouvement de quitter la chambre._

_" Tu pars?"_

_"Oui. Je vais rejoindre Edward. Car lui qui pourtant ne le connaît que depuis peu de temps, il lui donne sa confiance."_

Et c'était ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée seule à errer dans la chambre qui, très vite, était devenue trop étouffante pour que j'y reste. J'avais rejoint le salon où j'attendais leur retour. J'avais quand même pris le temps de téléphoner à l'hôpital pour obtenir des nouvelles de Nettie et tenter de lui parler mais le personnel de soins fit barrage. Je ne pus apprendre que les visites étaient interdites jusqu'au lendemain et encore de manière très réduite. Et qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de parler au téléphone.

Je m'étais donc retrouvée seule dans ce salon avec, pour unique occupation, mon ordinateur portable et la lecture de quelques mails. Une heure plus tôt, j'avais tenté de joindre Emmett sur son portable mais la messagerie avait été mon seul interlocuteur et je n'avais même pas laissé de message. Après son départ de la chambre, je doutais que son humeur se soit améliorée si vite.

J'avais aussi eu la visite des autres, inquiets de ne pas nous voir arriver aux paddocks. Jared avait tenté de joindre Emmett sur son portable mais il n'avait pas eu plus de chance que moi. Ils avaient donc chargé les chevaux, rangé les installations avant de venir nous chercher à notre hôtel. Lucy, quant à elle, était très angoissée car elle n'avait trouvé nulle part Nettie. Et pour cause! J'avais dû alors leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. J'avais commencé par expliquer que Nettie était hospitalisée suite à une agression durant la nuit. De grands cris avaient accueilli ma déclaration et les commentaires allèrent bon train. Et bien évidemment, le mystérieux homme blond vint dans la discussion. Les garçons étaient virulents dans leur propos, persuadés qu'il devait être responsable de près ou de loin avec ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je dus attendre un certain temps avant de pouvoir placer la suite qui eut énormément de difficultés à sortir de ma bouche. C'est d'une voix tremblotante que je leur racontai l'arrivée des policiers et l'arrestation de Jasper. Le plus difficile fut de leur annoncer que notre ami blond rejoignait Nettie durant la nuit et qu'il était peut-être le mystérieux homme blond en question. Mais, contre toute attente, aucun de mes quatre interlocuteurs ne voulut admettre que Jasper puisse être mêlé à cette histoire. Pour eux, ce n'était que des coïncidences malheureuses. J'aurais tant voulu avoir la même certitude qu'eux mais un doute, minime mais bien présent, m'empoisonnait l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment croire que Jasper puisse être responsable mais ses escapades nocturnes me perturbaient. Ils débattirent un certain moment sur les faits que je venais de leur raconter, demandant une précision parfois que j'étais bien incapable de fournir.

Jared finit par déclarer que, puisqu'Emmett était injoignable, ils allaient reprendre la route vers le Ranch car il fallait ramener les chevaux qui devaient s'impatienter dans les vans. Il me proposa de me raccompagner également mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de l'hôtel sachant que mon meilleur ami, même fâché, viendrait me chercher. Et je n'avais pas envie de partir sans savoir ce que risquait Jasper. J'avais donc décliné la proposition en leur souhaitant bonne route et leur certifiant que je les tiendrais au courant tant de l'état de santé de Nettie que de la situation de Jasper.

Après leur départ, ne sachant toujours pas combien de temps je devrais attendre avant le retour d'Edward et Emmett, j'avais fini par sortir mon ordinateur portable.

Le temps s'égrenait et moi, je n'avais toujours consulté que quelques mails inintéressants provenant de personnes qui me semblaient appartenir à un autre monde. Je supprimai sans même plus prendre la peine de les ouvrir quand un de William, attira enfin mon attention. J'hésitai un instant à le compulser mais nous n'avions plus échangé de messages depuis un certain temps et si son retour était imminent, ce mail contenait probablement des informations importantes. Il datait de la nuit de notre arrivée.

_Très chère Bella,_

_Désolé pour mon silence ces derniers temps mais j'ai été un peu débordé par un emploi du temps chargé. _

_Edward doit arriver demain. Il sait que je rentre la semaine prochaine et risque donc de t'en parler. Je préfère t'en informer avant lui. Il m'a dit qu'il participait au Rodéo d'Oro Valley. Je serai avec vous au moins en pensées car, tout comme lui, je suis un amateur de ce genre de manifestations. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il t'apprécie énormément malgré un départ assez difficile._

_Concernant mon retour, je ne peux le postposer plus longtemps, sans risquer les foudres de ma mère et de ma soeur qui ne comprennent pas, à juste raison, mon éloignement alors que j'ai une épouse qui m'attend. Et j'avoue que je suis à court d'arguments et d'excuses valables. En plus du fait que ma famille me manque et que j'aie des obligations qui m'attendent à mon retour._

_Je pense aussi qu'il est plus que temps de mettre un terme à notre arrangement._

_Je viendrai donc te voir dans huit jours au plus tard. Il me tarde de pouvoir te parler car nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire, moi surtout, mais pas au travers d'un mail. _

_J'attends de tes nouvelles mais également l'occasion de te rencontrer._

_Affectueusement,_

_W._

Je relus plusieurs fois ce message. L'arrivée prochaine de William me semblait si irréelle. Depuis plusieurs mois, nous savions que l'échéance serait pour la fin de l'année mais entre-temps, tant de choses avaient changé, évolué. Des évènements avaient eu lieu donnant naissance à des sentiments et des émotions que je n'avais pas cherchés mais que je ne voulais pas perdre. Non, je ne voulais rien perdre de ces derniers mois, de ces merveilleux moments que j'avais vécus. Alors, oui, William arrivait et j'étais prête à lui dire que dès la semaine prochaine, nous mettrons fin à notre accord. Que j'étais prête à subir toutes les conséquences que notre mensonge entraînerait. William arrivait, mettant fin à notre faux mariage mais au fond de moi, je n'avais jamais été mariée avec lui. Dès que je prononçais le mot "mari", c'était le visage de Jasper qui s'imposait à mon esprit. C'était lui qui avait prononcé les voeux de mariage à Alice Spring. C'était lui qui avait passé ces derniers mois en ma compagnie. C'était lui qui était venu me retrouver ici pour m'aider. Pour m'aider et me soutenir. Et moi? Qu'avais-je fait? Depuis le début, je lui refusais ma confiance alors qu'il m'avait démontré à maintes reprises que j'avais tort.

Tel un ressort, je m'extirpai du fauteuil où j'étais assise depuis une éternité manquant de peu d'éjecter mon ordinateur portable au sol. Peu m'importait l'arrivée de William. Je devais voir Jasper. Et tout de suite. Je devais éclaircir les évènements de ces dernières heures afin de lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin et pouvoir, enfin, lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Je rangeai précipitamment mon ordinateur dans son sac, décidée à me rendre au poste de police immédiatement.

"Tu sembles bien pressée." tonna une voix grave et sèche dans mon dos.

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami dont l'humeur ne s'était pas améliorée depuis ce matin. Je poursuivis donc mon rangement plus calmement, attendant la suite. C'était toujours plus simple de riposter avec lui que d'attaquer.

"Bella, je te parle."

"Oh, c'était à moi? Excuse-moi, mais je pensais que c'était au chien qui passait, vu le ton employé."

"Tu exagères comme toujours."

Je pivotai prête à me disputer si nécessaire quand je vis Edward, le visage fermé, à ses côtés. Je ravalai mon exaspération et ma colère. Tous deux prirent place dans les fauteuils et je décidai d'en faire de même afin de savoir comment s'était déroulée leur visite.

"Avez … avez-vous pu le voir?"

"Oui. Moi."

La surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car il reprit la parole directement.

"Je vais le représenter en tant qu'avocat."

"Oh! C'est ...c'est gentil de ta part."

"Non. Je suis avocat et c'est mon rôle de défendre les innocents."

Edward avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot, les yeux plongés dans les miens comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je mette en doute ses paroles. Sous son regard inquisiteur, je ne pus que baisser les yeux et rougir.

"Tu sembles bien sûr de ce que tu avances."

"Parce que, toi, tu le crois coupable?"

"Vu sa réaction de ce matin, c'est clair qu'elle ne le croit pas." crut bon d'ajouter Emmett.

"Non!" m'écriai-je.

"Ah non? Permets-moi d'en douter" riposta Edward, toujours aussi froidement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de m'agresser ainsi? J'ai jamais dit que je le croyais coupable."

"Non, pas avec des mots, mais ton attitude prouve tout le contraire. Je pensais que tu l'appréciais" renchérit mon ami sur un ton qui sous-entendait que c'était plus que l'apprécier.

Je lui jetai un regard qui j'espérais le ferait taire. Que lui prenait-il de laisser sous-entendre que j'étais proche de Jasper devant le meilleur ami de mon "mari"? Voyant que notre discussion commençait à attirer l'attention de notre entourage, je m'assis au bord du fauteuil pour me rapprocher d'eux. Je souhaitais ramener le calme au sein de notre groupe et la proximité favorisait la conversation en sourdine.

"Non, je ne le crois pas coupable mais …"

J'étais dans une impasse. Comment leur dire que le texan s'éclipsait chaque nuit depuis notre arrivée sans avouer devant Edward ma relation avec lui? Je mordillai nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure cherchant les bons mots. Ce fut Emmett qui vint à mon secours.

"Mais tu as entendu les policiers parler de ses rencontres avec Nettie la nuit."

"Heu … oui. Je pense avoir entendu la porte pendant la nuit."

"Et ça te suffit pour avoir un doute. Suffisant en tout cas pour ne pas prendre sa défense."

"Edward, je n'ai pas dit qu'il était coupable. J'ai rien dit" répétai-je.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, me faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Je levai la tête afin de pouvoir l'observer. Il s'éloignait déjà mais se ravisa et revint se poster devant moi. Mais ce qu'il me lâcha, me scotcha sur mon siège, la bouche ouverte.

"Effectivement, tu n'as rien dit et c'est encore pire. Je pensais que tu aurais plus de reconnaissance envers celui qui, depuis des mois, t'aide du mieux qu'il peut. Et oui, Jasper m'a tout raconté. Normal, je suis à présent son avocat. Même si je n'approuve pas cette situation, je veux pouvoir le défendre au mieux. Il ne doit avoir aucun secret pour moi. "

Jasper lui avait tout dit. Il devait me détester pour ce que j'avais fait. Je détournai le regard, mortifiée.

"Je vois que tu n'as rien à ajouter."

"Edward, attends."

Demande inutile car il n'avait pas bougé lorsque je trouvai enfin le courage de le regarder.

"C'est … Je vais …"

Les mots s'entrechoquaient mais aucune phrase correcte ne sortait de ma bouche. Comment expliquer au meilleur ami de l'homme qu'il avait cru être mon mari, la situation? Je déglutis, me donnant le temps de rassembler mes idées. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé, attendant ma réponse. Il continuait de me fixer de ses yeux verts.

"Il t'a tout raconté. Tu dois me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait."

"Je garde mon jugement pour plus tard."

"C'était très important pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le choix et tu sais…"

"Emmett, je ne veux pas d'explications. Pas maintenant en tout cas. C'est entre Bella et William. Mon avis n'a que peu d'intérêt à l'heure actuelle. Etant donné que je vais défendre Jasper, je veux rester objectif et ne pas penser aux raisons ni surtout aux conséquences de cette situation."

"Mais, il t'a vraiment tout dit?"

Je pivotai vers Emmett pour chercher la réponse que j'attendais mais ce dernier me fit signe qu'il ignorait la teneur des révélations du texan.

"Il m'a raconté votre rencontre, le … quiproquo au niveau des papiers, votre mariage et puis sa curiosité de savoir pourquoi tu tenais tant à avoir un mari. Et surtout …"

Je retins ma respiration et fermai les paupières, m'apprêtant au pire.

"...son acharnement à t'aider face aux évènements de ces dernières semaines, les recherches sur Alex Walker. Je pense qu'un homme qui s'évertue à protéger et défendre une femme, ne peut en agresser une autre." (N/J: Bien dit ! Et toc, satanée Bella ! )

Je soupirai, soulagée mais aussi reconnaissante envers Jasper de continuer à penser à moi avant lui, de me protéger, toujours.

"Oui, tu as raison. Je … je regrette d'avoir donné autant d'importance au fait qu'il voyait Nettie en cachette. Il t'a dit pourquoi?"

"C'est vrai, tu ne m'as pas raconté non plus ce qu'il t'avait dit?" ajouta Emmett.

"Jasper étant mon client, certaines choses doivent rester entre nous pour l'instant sauf s'il décide de vous le dire lui-même."

"Va-t-il devoir rester en prison?"

"Oui, pour le moment. Mais j'ai obtenu que l'affaire reste discrète tant qu'ils n'auront aucune preuve tangible contre lui. Normalement, il devrait sortir dès demain lorsque la garde à vue sera terminée à moins que Nettie ne se réveille."

Edward avait repris sa place au salon avec nous. Son expression s'était adoucie. Mon envie d'aller voir Jasper s'était intensifiée depuis tout à l'heure mais je demandai malgré tout s'ils avaient obtenu des nouvelles plus concluantes de Nettie que moi.

"Oui, comme je ne pouvais pas accompagner Edward lors de sa visite à Jasper, j'en ai profité pour faire un saut à l'hôpital. Je me suis fait passer pour son cousin car la pimbêche de l'accueil refusait de me donner des nouvelles."

"'J'ai aussi téléphoné plus tôt mais on n'a rien voulu me dire."

"Lorsqu'elle a été trouvée à l'arrière de l'hôtel où elle logeait, elle souffrait tellement que les médecins ont préféré la plonger temporairement dans un coma artificiel. Elle présente de multiples fractures et ecchymoses sur le corps. Une commotion cérébrale n'est pas exclue non plus."

"Pauvre Nettie. Elle va rester longtemps dans ce coma?"

"Non, jusqu'à demain matin au plus tard, d'après la pimbêche."

"Elle ne fait que son travail, Em."

"Oui, je sais mais elle devrait aussi comprendre qu'on s'inquiète."

"Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je dois donner quelques coups de téléphone puisque je reste ici et il me faut préparer une défense pour la Chambre du Conseil, s'il décide d'inculper Jasper."

Sur ces mots, Edward se leva et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur dans lequel il s'engouffra. Un silence pesant s'installa entre mon meilleur ami et moi. Il ne semblait plus en colère contre moi mais un malaise planait. Et ça, c'était nouveau. Jamais, au grand jamais, nous n'avions ressenti cela entre nous

"Je … je vais aller le voir."

"Comment as-tu pu douter, Bells?"

"Je sais pas."

"Tu as appris à le connaître en trois mois. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas capable de faire une chose pareille. Même s'il peut s'énerver facilement, jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Nettie."

"Je sais, Em'. Mais il partait chaque nuit, refusant de me dire quoi que ce soit. Et … ma jalousie a parlé pour moi."

Emmett quitta son siège et vint s'installer à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras tandis que je me laissais aller contre lui. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi et je puisai la force nécessaire dans son étreinte pour aller rendre visite à Jasper.

Le couloir s'étendait devant moi, orné de petites fenêtres tout du long sur ma gauche et de portes alignées sur ma droite. Je n'arrivais pas à avancer. Depuis plusieurs minutes, je restais figée sur place, là où le gardien m'avait conduite en m'informant que le détenu que je venais voir se trouvait à la troisième porte. Ce dernier avait juste crié que "Whitlock avait une visite" sans préciser qui j'étais. J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage puis avançai lentement, tête baissée. Peu de bruit provenait des cellules que je dépassai. Oro Valley était une petite ville avec très peu de délinquance.

Quand je fus devant la porte, je lui fis face et osai lever les yeux pour le chercher. Il était là, assis sur la paillasse, une jambe pliée devant lui et les bras entourant son genou. Mais surtout son regard était braqué sur moi. Aucune émotion ne transpirait de lui. Je fis un pas en avant. La porte était vitrée sur sa partie supérieure avec un grillage incorporé dedans et un trou, qui devait servir à la distribution des repas, était en son centre à hauteur du bassin. C'est également grâce à ce trou que nous pourrions parler. Enfin, que j'allais tenter de lui parler car il ne me donnait pas l'impression de vouloir entamer la conversation. Et bien, c'était donc à moi que revenait cette tâche.

"Hello."

Hum, c'était pas gagné. Jasper ne sourcilla même pas au son de ma voix. Son regard ne dévia pas d'un iota et son expression resta aussi froide que l'Antarctique.

"Comment vas-tu?"

Le même silence glacial me répondit.

"Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais parle-moi."

Je fis le dernier pas qui me séparait de la porte et y appuyai les mains.

"S'il te plaît? … Dis quelque chose" le suppliai-je.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus que ce matin?"

"Je suis désolée."

"Oh, tu es désolée! Trop aimable. Mais ça m'aide pas."

J'avais voulu l'entendre me parler, espérant qu'il serait un peu plus chaleureux malgré les circonstances. Mais j'avais commis une erreur ce matin et j'allais devoir essayer de me racheter.

"J'étais perdue ce matin. Je regrette."

Jasper déplia sa jambe et se leva. Je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait de la porte. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau malgré son air renfrogné et en colère.

"Tu étais perdue? Et moi, que dois-je dire? Je n'étais pas perdu à ton avis? Des policiers débarquent en m'accusant d'une agression."

"Oui je sais mais…"

"Mais quoi?"

La situation actuelle me rappelait fortement celle que nous avions vécue il y avait plusieurs mois à Alice Spring. A la grosse différence qu'aujourd'hui, il était incroyablement calme comparé à l'homme colérique que j'avais rencontré et épousé. Et que l'émotion qui me tenaillait n'avait rien à voir avec la peur. Tout du moins, pas la peur de lui. J'étais anxieuse de découvrir où il partait la nuit, qui l'appelait et qui il allait retrouver. J'étais angoissée à l'idée que ces mystères creusent un fossé entre nous et que mon attitude de ce matin n'avait fait qu'aggraver. Même si, au plus profond de moi, j'étais persuadée qu'il était innocent comme le clamaient haut et fort mes deux amis, un doute, minime, subsistait.

"J'ai tellement envie de te croire."

"Mais?"

"Tu t'éclipsais toutes les nuits et tu refusais de me dire pourquoi."

"Et évidemment, ça fait de moi un coupable."

"NON!" m'écriai-je.

La porte au bout du couloir s'entrouvrit. Un gardien passa la tête pour vérifier si tout allait bien. D'un petit signe de la main, je lui confirmai qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal avant de reporter mon attention sur Jasper.

"Non, je ne pense pas vraiment que tu sois coupable."

"Oh, pas vraiment. Merci pour cette énorme différence."

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Mais si, Bella. Je comprends très bien.

Le texan blond me tourna le dos et s'éloigna de la porte mettant une distance entre nous tant physique qu'émotionnelle. Je cherchai les mots pour mieux m'expliquer, mieux m'exprimer mais au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, Jasper m'interrompit.

"C'est au contraire très clair."

"Jasper, s'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi."

"Va-t'en."

"Mais explique-moi? Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Non, Bella. Je t'aurais tout raconté car je pensais que tu me croirais. Que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour avoir confiance en moi. Mais non, je me suis bercé d'illusions."

"Mais je te crois."

"Pas vraiment! Maintenant, va-t'en."

"Jasper…"

"VA-T'EN! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis."

Je reculai d'un pas, puis de deux, avant de butter contre le mur du couloir. Jasper me fixait mais ne disait plus un mot. Pas besoin, son regard parlait pour lui. Alors, ne sachant plus que dire ni que faire, je me précipitai vers la sortie, les larmes débordant de mes yeux. Le gardien m'adressa la parole mais je n'entendais rien. Je n'avais qu'une envie: sortir de la prison pour laisser libre cours à mon chagrin.

xxx

Blottie en boule sur le lit, j'écoutais les récriminations d'Emmett. Ce dernier m'attendait à mon retour. Il avait proposé de m'accompagner mais j'avais décliné son offre. Et je l'avais amèrement regretté lorsque j'avais quitté le poste de police. Le chagrin m'avait poursuivie jusqu'à l'hôtel et je voyais, dans le regard des passants que je croisais, toute la pitié que j'inspirais. Par contre, mon meilleur ami n'avait montré aucune compassion à mon égard. Selon lui, je n'avais que ce que je méritais et, s'il avait été à la place de Jasper, il aurait été encore plus virulent.

J'avais conscience d'avoir été lamentable le matin mais je n'étais, à mon sens, pas entièrement fautive. Les mystères que faisait mon texan n'avaient pas plaidé en sa faveur. Bien sûr que je ne le croyais pas coupable de blesser Nettie surtout qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien mais ses silences me mettaient hors de moi. Et puis, j'avais été stupéfaite de voir débarquer des policiers dans notre chambre d'hôtel alors, émotive comme je pouvais l'être, j'en avais perdu mes mots. Evidemment, inutile d'essayer de convaincre Emmett de ma bonne foi, il ne m'écoutait pas, préférant m'assaillir de reproches.

"Je pensais te connaître mieux que ça."

"Ca va, Em'. C'est pas en me sermonnant ainsi que les choses vont s'améliorer."

"Peut-être pas mais moi, ça me fait un bien fou. Je hais être impuissant et ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus. Et Nettie qui ne se réveille pas."

"Oh!"

"Quoi?"

"On n'a pas prévenu sa famille."

"Heureusement qu'il y a des gens autour de toi Bells pour penser à tout. Ton cerveau s'est fait la malle ce matin en même temps que ta voix. Lorsque j'ai prévenu mon père et Charlie ce matin, ils m'ont directement proposé que ce soit Emily qui s'en charge. A l'heure qu'il est, ses parents doivent déjà être à l'hôpital."

"Bien. Ne devrions-nous pas y aller aussi?"

"Non, les visites sont restreintes et, de plus, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous prévienne en cas de changement."

"Alors, on attend? On fait rien?"

"Ah parce que maintenant, tu veux faire quelque chose?"

La remarque de mon ami me blessa et je cachai mon visage dans l'oreiller, préférant ne rien répondre. La situation était déjà assez tendue entre nous sans qu'elle vire à la dispute. Emmett arrêta de déambuler dans la chambre, vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et posa le dos contre la tête du lit. Il soupira et je le sentis se détendre avant qu'il n'ouvre son bras. Je ne résistai pas et m'installai tout contre lui.

"Je suis désolé Bells. Je me suis laissé emporter. Mais toute cette histoire me met hors de moi. Je voudrais pouvoir sortir Jazz de ce trou mais je suis impuissant et … ça me rend invivable."

"Je comprends."

"Et en plus, tu réagis bizarrement et ça m'énerve encore plus."

"Je sais. Et je regrette. Tellement."

"Ok, moi, je comprends. Mais attends-toi à ramer pour te faire pardonner par les Texans."

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment. J'étais consciente que j'allais devoir faire amende honorable pour rentrer dans leurs bonnes grâces. Emmett me serra un peu plus contre lui et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Nous profitâmes quelques instants de ce moment de calme retrouvé quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Edward. Ce dernier avait revêtu un costume qui lui allait comme un gant. Ainsi habillé, il ressemblait à l'avocat sûr de lui et froid que j'avais rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Je me redressai et m'appuyai confortablement tout en restant au creux du bras d'Emmett. Le texan nous jeta un regard avant de desserrer sa cravate et de s'installer sur la méridienne placée près de la fenêtre.

"Alors, tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau?" questionna Emmett.

"J'ai pu avoir accès au dossier, peu fourni, d'instruction. Il se base sur les dires d'un témoin pour accuser Jasper de l'agression."

"Tu ne peux pas tenter de parler à ce témoin? Ou je peux y aller si tu veux."

"Non, Emmett. Ce témoin est anonyme."

"Evidemment."

J'écoutais leur échange mais n'intervins pas. Après notre dernière rencontre de ce matin, Edward ne semblait plus trop enclin à vouloir me parler. Il détournait son regard et donnait l'impression que seul Emmett était présent. Pourtant, j'avais tellement envie de poser des questions et de savoir si mon texan blond lui avait dit quelque chose après mon départ.

"Oui. C'est peu pour porter de telles accusations mais nous sommes dans une petite ville."

"Et que dit exactement ce témoin mystère?"

"Pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il a vu Jasper deux nuits de suite rejoindre Nettie."

Edward daigna enfin me regarder en prononçant ces mots. Mon cœur se serra à la confirmation que Jasper rejoignait bien la brune durant la nuit.

"Ok mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'ait agressée."

"Non mais la nuit dernière, il prétend qu'ils se sont disputés violemment dans la ruelle près de l'hôtel. Là, justement où Nettie a été retrouvée inconsciente et ensanglantée."

"C'est quand même une belle coïncidence ce témoin qui passe justement à ce moment-là. Je me demande si Alex n'a rien à y voir. On sait comment il peut être violent quand on lui résiste."

Je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui me parcourut l'échine au souvenir de cette nuit-là.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi. De plus, c'est Jasper qui est intervenu et il doit être vachement remonté contre lui."

"Tu n'en as pas parlé aux policiers?" me hasardai-je à demander.

Edward haussa les épaules avant de me répondre.

"J'ai bien essayé mais pour le moment, ils ne veulent rien entendre. Je crois que nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que Nettie puisse tout nous raconter"

"J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long."

"Je le souhaite aussi, Bella."

Le silence se réinstalla dans la chambre quelques minutes. Puis, mes deux compagnons décidèrent de me laisser me reposer. Comme si j'avais la tête à dormir. Mon esprit était complètement tourné vers Jasper que j'imaginais seul dans sa cellule. Vers Jasper qui m'en voulait terriblement et dont j'ignorais comment me rattraper et me faire pardonner. Vers Jasper qui devait s'inquiéter, lui aussi, de l'état de santé de Nettie dont il était proche.

xxx

L'attente était interminable. La journée s'était finie, sans qu'aucune nouvelle information ne nous parvienne. Emmett et Edward m'avaient traînée avec lui jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel mais l'appétit me faisait défaut. Le dîner à peine picoré, j'avais regagné ma chambre où le sommeil avait tardé à venir. J'en avais profité pour prendre contact avec Charlie et m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Je trouvais qu'il restait faible depuis son accident. Evidemment, il s'était montré particulièrement inquiet du fait que je reste à Oro Valley. Nous n'avions pas raconté l'agression dont j'avais été victime de la part d'Alex mais juste qu'il nous avait créé quelques soucis. Mon père avait directement suggéré, comme Edward, qu'il devait avoir un rapport avec ce qui était arrivé à Nettie. Trop de coïncidences à son avis. J'avais tenté de le rassurer au mieux avant d'écourter la conversation. C'est tout en ressassant les évènements des derniers jours que le sommeil m'avait surprise.

Réveillée à l'aube, j'avais eu largement le temps de prendre un bon bain qui, je l'espérais, me détendrait pour la journée avant qu'Emmett ne débarque en trombe dans ma chambre.

"T'es prête, parfait."

"Bonjour à toi aussi Em."

"Heu, oui, bonjour. Viens, on va à l'hôpital. Nettie est sortie du coma."

J'avais senti mon coeur s'emballer d'un coup. De joie, de peur, d'anticipation? Un peu de tout. Attrapant ma veste posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, je m'élançai à la suite de mon ami qui s'engouffrait déjà dans le couloir. J'eus beaucoup de mal à suivre ses grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"Elle a déjà dit quelque chose? Edward l'a vue?" Comment va-t-elle?"

"Je sais rien, Bells. Juste qu'Edward vient de me prévenir qu'elle était réveillée."

"Oh ok. Et tu penses qu'elle va pouvoir parler?"

"J'en sais rien. On y va et tu sauras en même temps que moi."

Depuis hier, le temps semblait avancer au ralenti. Les minutes comptaient double voir triple. Le trajet, pourtant court jusqu'à l'hôpital, m'avait paru durer une éternité. J'espérais que Nettie se rappellerait cette nuit-là et pourrait aider Jasper. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage proche de sa chambre, Edward discutait avec deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais qui, d'après leur âge et le chagrin qui se lisait sur leur visage, devaient être les parents de la brune. Je ralentis à proximité, ne voulant pas les interrompre mais tendant l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

" … je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider."

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Cullen. Nous … Nous sommes perdus et nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un a pu s'en prendre à notre petite fille. Elle est si gentille."

La voix du père se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots. Une boule me nouait la gorge. Nettie n'était pas mon amie, loin de là même, mais jamais je ne souhaiterais à qui que ce soit d'être agressée comme elle l'avait été. Je décidai de m'approcher. Emmett, qui était à mes côtés, m'emboîta le pas.

"Bonjour Madame, Monsieur.. Je suis Bella, la fille de Charlie Swan. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui arrive à Nettie. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous en parler."

"Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle."

Je ne les détrompai pas lorsqu'ils m'appelèrent ainsi. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour cela. Emmett s'enquit de l'état de Nettie et leur répéta le soutien de son père et d'Emily également.

"Les médecins ont-ils précisé quand nous pourrions parler à Nettie?" questionna-t-il.

"Non, Monsieur Emmett. Ils nous ont demandé de sortir durant l'examen médical. On attend de pouvoir retourner auprès d'elle."

"J'ai également prévenu la police. Si on parle avec Nettie sans leur présence, cela peut être mal interprété." expliqua Edward.

A cet instant, le médecin, suivi de deux infirmières, sortit de la chambre. Il nous salua avant de s'adresser aux parents. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, tout comme sa voix lorsqu'il parla.

"Votre fille est bien réveillée à présent. Elle souffre de multiples contusions que nous essayons de soulager au mieux avec les antidouleurs mais il va falloir un certain temps pour trouver le bon dosage. Elle garde quelques difficultés d'élocution qui vont s'atténuer au fil des heures. Vous pouvez aller la voir."

"Docteur?"

"Oui, Monsieur?"

"Se souvient-elle des événements de la soirée de son agression?"

Edward venait de poser exactement la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

"Nous n'avons pas détecté de perte de mémoire mais vu qu'elle parle assez difficilement, ce n'est pas facile de se faire une idée. Nous en saurons plus d'ici quelques heures."

"Merci, Docteur."

"De rien."

Nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans la chambre lorsque le docteur nous interpella.

"Son état n'est pas encore très brillant, je vous demanderais d'entrer par deux personnes à la fois et de ne pas rester plus de quelques minutes pour ne pas la fatiguer davantage."

"Bien, Docteur."

Nous nous observâmes un moment, cherchant à savoir qui allait entrer en premier. Bien que curieuse de savoir ce qui était arrivé, je pensais que c'était à Edward de recueillir ses confidences. Emmett était du même avis que moi mais le texan préférait attendre les policiers et nous proposa d'entrer juste pour lui montrer notre soutien. Pénétrer dans la chambre me fit un choc. Elle était dans la pénombre afin de préserver Nettie de la lumière extérieure. Cette chambre me rappelait beaucoup celle qu'avait occupée mon père quelques jours plus tôt. Comme elle, Charlie avait subi une agression. D'un autre ordre, mais une agression tout de même. Et peut-être commanditée par le même homme. Un frisson me parcourut le corps au souvenir d'Alex qui avait disparu de la circulation depuis le rodéo ou plus exactement depuis son altercation avec Jasper. Ce fut la main d'Emmett sur le bas de mon dos qui me ramena à la réalité. Je posai donc mon regard sur Nettie et je reçus un second choc. La brune avait la moitié de son visage tuméfiée, l'oeil droit complètement fermé et un bandage enveloppant son crâne. Des perfusions reliées à ses bras entouraient son lit. Je souffrais pour elle de la voir dans cet état.

"Bonjour Nettie" commença Emmett en se positionnant face à elle.

"Hum."

"Ne parle pas. Garde tes forces. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi."

L'oeil fonctionnel se posa sur lui avant de revenir vers moi. Nettie ouvrit la bouche comme si elle désirait me dire quelque chose et son regard reflétait la peur.

"Ne parle pas de suite, Nettie"

Voyant que notre présence l'agitait plus que nécessaire, Emmett s'excusa et me tira par le bras promettant de revenir la voir très vite. Edward n'avait pas quitté le couloir.

"Alors?"

"Celui qui a fait ça ne l'a pas ratée. Si je le tenais, je …"

"Elle s'est énervée en nous voyant. Enfin, surtout moi."

"Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi. Elle voulait peut-être te dire une chose mais les mots restaient bloqués. Laissons-lui un peu de temps. Et Emmett, on sera deux ... non, trois, pour lui faire la peau. Il s'en sortira pas."

Et l'attente reprit. Nous nous étions installés dans la salle de repos adjacente tandis que les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient. Nous n'échangeâmes que peu de mots durant les deux heures qui suivirent. J'allais proposer d'aller grignoter un morceau lorsque les deux policiers qui s'étaient présentés le matin précédent à l'hôtel sortirent de l'ascenseur. Ils s'avancèrent vers nous et nous saluèrent avant de s'adresser à Edward. Ce dernier réussit à les convaincre de le laisser les accompagner dans la chambre pendant l'interrogatoire et leur expliqua l'état de Nettie en leur demandant d'être patients avec elle. Bien qu'il souhaite la vérité, il voulait également la ménager.

Les parents de Nettie sortirent rapidement de la chambre avant de s'éloigner pour prendre l'ascenseur. Peut-être souhaitaient-ils prendre un peu l'air et se restaurer. Ils veillaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

"Penses-tu qu'elle puisse être capable de leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Je l'espère, Bells. Je l'espère sincèrement."

Il ne nous fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure avant de voir ressortir le trio de la chambre. Edward arborait un visage fermé qui n'augurait rien de bon. Les deux policiers, quant à eux, n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Ils nous saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître.

"Et alors?"

Depuis ce matin, j'avais l'impression que ces deux mots revenaient en boucle dans nos bouches.

"Nettie était encore très faible."

"On s'en doute mais a-t-elle réussi à raconter?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Comment ça "pas vraiment"? Elle a innocenté Jasper ou pas?" s'énerva Emmett.

"Elle a parlé mais plus par bribes de phrases qu'une vraie déposition. Elle a parlé d'un grand blond, de la ruelle, des coups mais n'a pas prononcé le nom de Jasper."

"Mais …"

"Les policiers lui ont posé beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle répondait par oui ou non. Mais elle a réussi à nous montrer qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le visage. Or, je n'ai pas remarqué que Jasper en ait une. Il a bien des contusions mais pas de marques significatives. Ils sont donc retournés à la prison vérifier."

"Tu ne lui as pas demandé pour Alex?"

"Emmett, je n'ai pas eu le droit de dire le moindre mot. Juste d'assister à l'interrogatoire. Mais je suis certain que Nettie aurait pu en dire plus. Malheureusement, ils m'ont interdit de l'approcher pour l'instant et, de toute manière, elle se rendormait quand nous sommes sortis."

"Alors que faisons-nous?" demandai-je.

"Rentrez à l'hôtel pendant que je file rendre visite à mon client. Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous appelle."

"D'accord. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix."

"Effectivement."

xxx

L'aube du troisième matin pointait à l'horizon lorsque je m'éveillai, seule, dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Ma première pensée fut pour Jasper. Comment allait-il? Supportait-il son emprisonnement? C'était malgré tout la seconde fois en peu de temps et dans les deux cas pour de mauvaises raisons.

Je sortis aussitôt du lit car je voulais voir Edward le plus rapidement possible. Emmett et moi n'avions pas eu de ses nouvelles la veille. J'ignorais si la déposition, même sommaire, de Nettie avait pu l'aider et je devais savoir. Il devait sortir de prison afin que nous puissions rentrer. Je savais également que j'allais devoir me faire pardonner mais j'allais m'efforcer à lui démontrer mon erreur et surtout les sentiments que j'avais à son égard. Sentiments qui rencontraient les siens d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'allais devoir affronter beaucoup d'embûches - à commencer par mon père - mais dès que nous serions rentrés, j'allais tout avouer et allais pouvoir, je l'espérais, envisager de poursuivre ma relation avec mon beau texan au grand jour. Ne disait-on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout ?

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'entrai dans la chambre contiguë sans frapper. Emmett était au téléphone et le son de sa voix était grave. Je ne comprenais pas les termes de la conversation mais ce que son interlocuteur lui racontait ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Le ton montait de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où il raccrocha en poussant un chapelet de jurons dont certains m'étaient même inconnus.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout?" grommela-t-il en s'emparant de sa veste.

"Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il y a?"

"Viens."

Sans aucune explication, il sortit et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le poursuivre en courant tant il était pressé. Si pressé qu'il préféra descendre par les escaliers que d'attendre l'ascenseur. J'attendis d'être installée dans la jeep pour lui reposer la question. J'étais essoufflée et les mots sortirent par à-coups.

"Emmett … Dis-moi … ce qu'il … y a? Où va-t-on?"

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi et m'observa avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Une appréhension incontrôlable et incompréhensible m'étreignit subitement. Je sentais arriver un drame.

"On va à la prison."

"Il est arrivé quelque chose? Jasper?"

Il me regarda à nouveau, du même regard que la fois avant. Un mélange de crainte et de tristesse.

"Emmett?"

"Edward vient de me prévenir qu'il avait une entrevue ce matin avec le procureur concernant Jasper. Les renseignements que Nettie a donnés ne correspondent pas du tout à son signalement."

"Il va être relâché alors?"

Mon meilleur ami ne me répondit pas. Il restait le regard rivé sur la route, les poings serrés sur le volant et la mâchoire crispée. Avait-il changé d'avis concernant l'innocence de Jasper?

"Que se passe-t-il? Parle!"

"Hier soir, je suis redescendu boire un verre. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Edward est venu me rejoindre à son retour."

"Il était toujours à la prison?"

"Non. Il … il avait des choses à régler puisqu'il n'est pas reparti à Houston. Puis on a longuement discuté. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses."

La voiture s'arrêta et je remarquai que nous venions d'arriver devant le poste de police. Emmett coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Je l'imitai et la contournai pour venir à sa hauteur. Désirant en savoir plus, je saisis mon ami par la manche.

"Qu'as-tu appris?"

"Et bien … Voilà Edward"

Je pivotai pour regarder dans la même direction qu'Emmett et vit effectivement Edward sortir du poste. Celui-ci courrait comme s'il était poursuivi. Mon ami dut le héler plusieurs fois pour qu'il s'arrête et nous attende.

"Salut."

"Salut, Edward. Tu sembles bien pressé?" l'apostropha Emmett.

"Je dois passer à l'hôtel récupérer mes affaires avant de filer à l'aéroport prendre mon avion."

"A l'aéroport? Et Jasper alors? T'en fais quoi? Tu l'abandonnes?" m'énervai-je en l'agrippant par le bras car j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se remettre à courir.

"Du calme, Bella"

Il me dégagea la main en douceur et se plaça face à moi.

"Le juge a signé sa libération. Il ne tardera pas à sortir. Mais … Merde! … Attends-le. Ça ne devrait pas être long. Essaye de lui parler."

"Il est toujours en colère après moi?"

"Disons qu'il est fortement déçu. Emmett, prend bien soin d'elle. Je regrette mais je dois vraiment y aller."

"Toujours. Et Edward? Donne-nous de tes nouvelles de temps en temps."

"Pas de soucis, Em. On se reverra très certainement."

Edward se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant de serrer la main de mon ami. Un dernier signe puis il reprit sa course et héla un taxi qui s'arrêta immédiatement avant de filer vers l'hôtel.

"Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant?"

"On s'installe sur le banc là devant le poste et on attend que Jasper en sorte" déclara-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraînant à sa suite.

Nous parlâmes de manière plus détendue que les trois derniers jours, abordant des sujets bien plus joyeux et légers. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas et nous commençâmes à élaborer nos listes de cadeaux. Nous en étions à la recherche de ce qui ferait plaisir à Emily quand la porte à double battant du poste de police s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Jasper à l'aspect négligé. Il fallait dire que trois jours enfermé dans un poste de police d'une petite ville n'aidaient pas. Mais malgré ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver séduisant et sexy avec sa barbe naissante. Lorsqu'il nous aperçut, il se dirigea vers nous qui venions de nous lever, prêt à le rejoindre.

"Salut"

"Salut Emmett" répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

"Bonjour"

Ma voix était faible et je crus, un instant, qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue jusqu'au moment où Il posa les yeux sur moi.

"Bonjour Bella."

Je déglutis, tentant de retenir l'émotion qui s'abattit sur moi car son regard, chaleureux envers Emmett, s'était mué en faisceau réfrigérant. Je me trémoussai d'un pied sur l'autre, très mal à l'aise. Comment m'excuser afin qu'il comprenne vraiment que j'étais sincère? Je cherchais toujours mes mots dans les situations difficiles et, en ce moment, mon silence jouait contre moi. Comme souvent, ce fut mon meilleur ami qui vint à mon secours.

"Comment ça va, mec?"

"Comme quelqu'un qui vient de passer soixante-douze heures en garde à vue. Fatigué surtout."

"Avec Edward, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour t'aider."

"Oh je sais. Et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Mais crois-moi, quand tu n'as que des murs autour de toi et le silence pour toute compagnie, le temps est long. Très long."

Emmett se gratta l'arrière du crâne, lui aussi mal à l'aise. Parce que, même en se démenant pour lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer ses trois jours difficiles avec ce qu'avait vécu le texan.

"Comment va Nettie?" demanda-t-il.

"J'ai pris de ses nouvelles ce matin. Elle récupère bien. Elle reste un peu confuse sur certaines choses et la parole peine à revenir mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours selon les médecins. Avant la semaine prochaine, plus aucun soupçon ne pèsera sur toi car elle aura tout raconté."

"C'est bien."

"Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de son récit pour croire en toi" osai-je dire.

"Ah oui? Car, maintenant, tu crois en moi?" répliqua Jasper, sarcastique.

"Quand je suis venue te voir, j'ai essayé de te le dire."

"Si j'ai bonne mémoire - et je sais qu'elle est bonne - tu avais _envie_ de me croire."

"Oui mais …"

"Et tu ne me croyais pas _vraiment_ coupable. C'est bien ça?"

"Ce sont des mots."

"Oui, Bella. Des mots. Les tiens et, crois-moi, ils sont bien gravés dans ma mémoire."

Plus que sa méfiance, plus que sa froideur et ses reproches, ce qui m'était le plus douloureux, c'était de l'entendre répéter, à chacune de ses phrases, mon nom. Dans sa bouche, l'entendre m'appeler Bella devenait un poignard cherchant à me blesser. "Chaton" semblait si loin.

"Je suis désolée. J'ai très mal réagi, je le sais. Comment pourrais-je te faire comprendre que je regrette?"

"Jasper, elle est sincère …" tenta Emmett.

"S'il te plaît, Em. C'est entre elle et moi."

"Ok, ok"

Emmett tendit les mains devant lui tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il marmonna aussi des trucs sur notre impossibilité à communiquer correctement comme toujours.

"Je te crois, Jasper. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi."

Jasper soupira en regardant au loin par-dessus mon épaule avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et de me regarder à nouveau.

"Soit, je veux bien croire que tu as parlé sans réfléchir et que tes mots ne reflétaient pas ta pensée."

"Merci. Je te prouverai que j'ai pleinement confiance en toi. Je te le promets."

Jasper grimaça en m'entendant lui faire cette promesse. Son regard s'égara à nouveau et son expression changea. Il perdit enfin la froideur qu'il affichait depuis qu'il me parlait mais la tristesse que j'y vis me fit peur. Un très mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi.

"Bella, écoute."

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Les phrases qui commençaient par "Il faut qu'on parle" ou "Ecoute" ne présageaient rien de bon. Je cherchai Emmett des yeux, paniquée. Ce dernier ne nous regardait plus, nous laissant un peu d'intimité qu'il pensait nous être bénéfique.

"Je … je rentre chez moi."

"NON! Tout va s'arranger."

"Non, Bella. Je suis resté déjà trop longtemps. Et ce qui vient d'arriver ne fait que renforcer l'avis que j'ai de … de nous."

"Non! Je vais parler à mon père, tout lui avouer. Je l'avais déjà dit. Reste."

"Ca n'ira jamais, Bella. On se prend la tête pour des rien."

"Je ferai des efforts mais, s'il te plaît, reste."

J'essayais de retenir les larmes qui inondaient mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer qu'il puisse partir. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin qu'il soit auprès de moi.

"Bella! Je pars. Tout est déjà organisé."

"Non!"

Emmett, qui avait entendu les éclats de voix et qui, maintenant, me voyait pleurer, revint en courant auprès de nous. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, posait des questions auxquelles ni Jasper ni moi ne répondions. Nous nous observâmes, les yeux dans les yeux. J'étais à l'affût du moindre signe de reddition de Jasper. Je le vis mettre sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en ressortir une enveloppe qu'il me tendit. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je refusais de la prendre. Comme si retarder ce moment allait faire disparaître cette enveloppe et ce qu'elle contenait.

"J'ai demandé à Edward lors d'une de ses visites de me préparer ces documents."

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

"Prends-les. Ce sont les documents établis pour le divorce. Je les ai déjà signés ainsi la signature correspondra à celle du certificat de mariage."

Comme je ne bougeais pas, il les tendit à mon meilleur ami qui s'en saisit.

"Tiens, Emmett. Lorsqu'ils seront signés, fais-les simplement parvenir à Edward, il saura quoi en faire."

"Tu vas pas trop vite? Réfléchis encore un peu."

"J'ai eu trois longs jours pour y penser, Emmett. Je suis désolé, Bella. Mais c'est la meilleure solution."

"Non. On pourrait y arriver. Je voulais vraiment en parler à Charlie et puis tout stopper avec William. Je …"

De gros sanglots entrecoupaient mes paroles. Emmett m'avait entourée de ses bras pour tenter de me consoler. Peine perdue. Mon cœur me donnait l'impression de se briser en mille morceaux à chaque parole que Jasper avait prononcée.

"Je regrette Bella. Mais … je ne supporterais pas une énième dispute ou une nouvelle preuve du peu de confiance que tu as en moi. Je ne peux plus. Je dois m'éloigner pour le moment. Faire le point ce tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je dois y aller pour prendre mon avion. Emmett, je peux encore te demander de faire envoyer mes affaires à l'adresse qui est inscrite sur mon contrat?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne veux-tu pas postposer ton départ? On peut rediscuter tous ensemble et …"

"Non. Pas pour le moment. Et...Prend bien soin d'elle."

Les mêmes mots qu'avait prononcés Edward en nous quittant. Il savait déjà à ce moment-là que Jasper allait partir mais il n'avait rien dit. Il ne m'avait pas prévenue, laissant le soin au texan de me l'annoncer lui-même pour peut-être me laisser l'opportunité de le faire revenir sur sa décision. Mais il avait tort. Jasper avait fait son choix et il allait s'y tenir. Mais je ne devais pas m'avouer vaincue. Je devais me battre malgré le chagrin qui m'étreignait le coeur.

Alors que je luttais contre un nouveau flot de larmes et que je cherchais désespérément les mots qui pourraient le faire changer d'avis, Jasper leva la main vers mon visage. Il allait caresser ma joue mais au dernier moment, il relâcha le bras qui reprit sa place le long de son corps. Je suivis son mouvement avant de revenir vers son visage. Nos regards se trouvèrent et nous nous fixâmes longuement. Le sien, sec et pénétrant contre le mien, noyé de larmes et suppliant. Jasper se pencha, déposa un baiser léger, trop léger, sur mon front avant de se redresser et de reculer d'un pas, comme si notre proximité lui était devenue insupportable.

"Adieu, Bella. Je … N'oublie pas les papiers ... Adieu, Emmett."

Jasper me contourna et s'éloigna de nous. Je le suivis des yeux. Il s'approchait d'un taxi que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. La portière de celui-ci était déjà ouverte. Réalisant que je n'avais plus que quelques secondes devant moi, je m'élançai à sa suite. Je criai son nom à plusieurs reprises. Les passants se retournaient sur moi mais ça m'était égal. Il n'y avait plus que deux mètres entre lui et moi.

"Jasper. Je t'aime. Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît."

Mon mari s'arrêta. Je le vis se tendre à ma déclaration. Il commença à se retourner alors je stoppai ma course.

"Jasper, dépêche-toi. Un avion nous attend"

C'était une voix de femme qui venait de parler depuis l'intérieur du taxi. Je vis seulement à cet instant qu'une personne était installée sur le siège arrière. Une femme aux longues jambes d'après ce que je pouvais distinguer. Une femme blonde dont j'ignorais l'identité. Il hocha de la tête avant de me regarder.

"Bella! Non. C'est …"

"Je t'aime. Reste avec moi" suppliai-je.

"Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant."

Sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra dans le taxi qui s'intercala dans la circulation matinale pour bientôt ne plus être qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon. Je criai mais il ne pouvait plus m'entendre. Il était parti, loin de moi, me laissant anéantie. J'étais secouée de gros sanglots. Et, sans l'intervention d'Emmett qui m'entoura la taille de ses bras, mes jambes m'auraient abandonnée. C'était fini. Mon faux mariage, mes mensonges mais surtout mon histoire avec Jasper. Tout était fini!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous entends d'ici: "mais comment peux-tu nous faire ça?", Comment peut-il l'abandonner?" <strong>_

_**Croyez-moi, j'ai souffert aussi en l'écrivant.**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires ici ou sur FB.**_

_**Bisous et à Bientôt**_

_**Eli**_


	18. Chapter 18: Avancer

_**Bonjour,**_

_**J'espère qu'il y a encore un peu de monde de ce côté? **_

_**Je sais que l'attente a été longue et je le regrette. Mais les journée passent trop vite.**_

_**Comme je vous avais déjà fait attendre très longtemps, j'ai préféré vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre sans répondre aux reviews.**_

_**Je me rattraperai sur le prochain.**_

_**Sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me donnent toujours l'envie de poursuivre. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 18:<strong>

"Bells, ça suffit maintenant."

Je gardai ma position, ce qui signifiait assise dans le rocking-chair de ma chambre face à la fenêtre, sans même lui jeter le moindre regard. Un faible rayon de soleil me réchauffait le visage. Ce dernier disparut lorsque mon ami se plaça entre la fenêtre et moi. Je soupirai bruyamment de frustration.

"Emmett, fiche-moi la paix."

"Oh, mais ça fait huit jours que je te fiche la paix. Huit jours que Charlie te laisse tranquille. Personne n'ose t'adresser la parole pour ne pas te brusquer. C'est comme si la maison était entrée en hibernation de peur de te déranger. Mais là, stop. Y en a marre. Tu entends?"

"Je suis pas sourde. Je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille."

D'un mouvement brusque, mon meilleur ami saisit mon siège qu'il immobilisa en s'appuyant dessus. Il était excédé par mon attitude mais je n'étais pas prête à m'incliner. Le repoussant d'un geste, je me levai.

"Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi? Je ne dérange personne. J'effectue les tâches administratives que mon père demande et j'ai même abandonné l'idée de déserter la salle à manger. Je ne demande qu'un peu de temps libre."

"Bells, on veut que tu vives. Que tu sois la Bella vive et gaie que nous connaissons. Que tu … que tu avances."

"Mais je vis."

"A peine" répondit-il en s'approchant de moi lentement, ne voulant pas m'effaroucher davantage.

"Mais si!"

"Je sais que tu souffres. Je le vois. On le voit tous mais, contrairement à moi, les autres ignorent la raison et reportent tout sur ton agression et celle de Nettie. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de parler à ton père."

Je baissai les yeux qui s'embuèrent instantanément comme à chaque fois que mes pensées s'envolaient vers Jasper. Je posai la tête sur le torse d'Emmett qui m'enlaça me permettant de donner libre cours à mon chagrin. J'avais fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur en manquant de confiance envers le texan mais je le regrettais amèrement. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait refusé de me laisser m'expliquer, d'essayer de me racheter. Il était monté dans ce taxi et m'avait laissée sur le trottoir sans un seul regard en arrière. Sans un seul regret. Comme s'il tournait la page, comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient aucune importance dans sa vie, comme si cette mystérieuse blonde venue le chercher fermait la parenthèse de notre histoire. Heureusement, comme à l'instant, j'avais pu compter sur mon meilleur ami.

_Je m'étais écroulée dès que le taxi avait disparu. Je me souvenais d'avoir crié avant d'éclater en sanglots, pleurant sur moi, sur lui, sur ce nous qui n'existerait plus. Combien de temps étais-je restée ainsi? Aucune idée, mais ce dont je me souvenais, c'était des bras musclés d'Emmett qui m'avaient soulevée du sol et m'avaient portée jusqu'à la voiture. Il avait parlé mais je n'avais pas entendu. Il m'avait ramené à l'hôtel où je l'avais suivi tel un automate. C'était lui qui s'était chargé d'empaqueter nos bagages et de les charger dans sa jeep. Il m'avait ramenée directement au Ranch et installée dans ma chambre sans qu'aucun mot ne soit sorti de ma bouche. Durant près de vingt-quatre heures, seul Emmett avait osé s'aventurer dans ma chambre. Il m'avait apporté à manger et était resté auprès de moi, me parlant, me réconfortant, me consolant au besoin mais à aucun moment, il ne m'avait fait de reproches. Pourtant, je savais très bien qu'il me tenait responsable du départ de Jasper et, indirectement, de mon état. _

_Puis, les larmes avaient fini par se tarir. Poussée par mon ami, j'avais dû sortir de ma chambre et reprendre ma vie en main. Ou du moins, essayer. J'avais fui soigneusement les temps de repas, préférant éviter la salle à manger commune et le regard interrogateur des hommes et de Lucy. Emmett n'avait rien raconté concernant mes états d'âme liés au départ du blond et, de ce fait, chacun avait pensé qu'il s'agissait du contrecoup de l'agression. J'avais également évité de prendre mes repas avec mon père dont le regard scrutateur et désapprobateur m'horripilait. Il ne m'avait posé aucune question mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Je m'étais contentée de descendre travailler quelques heures par jour avec lui comme je l'avais fait avant notre départ pour le Rodéo et, très souvent, dans un silence pesant. J'avais tenté d'en apprendre le plus possible afin de repartir bientôt avec lui pour Phoenix et commencer à travailler au journal à ses côtés. _

_Les jours s'étaient tous étirés sur le même rythme, me laissant de très longs moments de solitude. Celle-ci ne m'avait pas dérangée; au contraire, je l'avais recherchée. Dès que je le pouvais, je m'étais éclipsée pour des balades à cheval ou réfugiée dans ma chambre afin de lire. J'avais opté pour des classiques que j'affectionnais tels Emilie Bronté ou Jane Austen car reprendre la lecture des romans mettant en scène de beaux vampires sexys ne m'aidait pas à oublier mon bel amoureux texan._

_Au milieu de la semaine, nous avions reçu des nouvelles d'Oro Valley par l'intermédiaire du père de Nettie. Notre employée se remettait de mieux en mieux et sa sortie de l'hôpital était imminente. Les douleurs s'étaient estompées et la parole était revenue. Elle avait même retrouvé la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs. Les policiers étaient repassés l'interroger le matin mais à leur sortie de la chambre, ils n'avaient pas voulu donner de renseignements aux parents. Nettie leur avait dit, quand ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre, que Jasper n'avait rien à voir avec son agression._

_Voulant en savoir plus, Emmett avait décidé de reprendre contact avec Edward dont nous étions sans nouvelles depuis son retour au Texas. Nous avions dû nous y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais en fin de journée, il nous avait enfin répondu. Nous avions téléphoné de ma chambre pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. _

"_Salut Edward."_

_J'avais regardé Emmett hocher de la tête pendant qu'il demandait à notre ami comment il allait. J'avais gesticulé sur mon siège, nerveuse de ne rien entendre. Mon meilleur ami avait dû le remarquer car il avait mis le haut-parleur de son téléphone afin que je puisse participer à la conversation._

"_Edward, je mets le haut-parleur pour Bella."_

"_Ok. Salut Bella, comment vas-tu?" _

"_Salut. Ca va."_

_Je m'étais forcée pour donner à ma voix un ton ferme et enjoué mais d'après la grimace de mon ami, ça n'avait pas dû pas être très convaincant. J'avais dégluti avant de reprendre._

"_Et toi? Tu es bien rentré?"_

"_Oui très bien. Mais une montagne de boulot m'attendait."_

"_Et … Comment va William?"_

_J'avais tendu l'oreille, attendant la réponse mais un lourd silence s'était installé. Après quelques très longues secondes, Edward avait soupiré._

"_Il … il est bien rentré, comme tu le sais. Il reprend doucement ses marques mais après autant de mois, ce n'est pas facile."_

"_Oui c'est vrai que cela doit le changer. Je lui ai envoyé un message cette semaine car je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable"_

"_Oui, il me l'a dit. Il a perdu son téléphone en Australie et a donc changé de numéro."_

"_Oh!"_

"_Il m'a informé que tu tenais à mettre un terme à votre accord. Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de la meilleure manière de rendre publique la fin de votre fausse union mais nous y réfléchissons afin que cela passe pour une rupture en bons termes. Sache juste qu'il a mis sa famille au courant et elle n'a pas ...vraiment bien accueilli la nouvelle."_

"_Je suis désolée."_

"_Ouais. Lui aussi doit l'être car sa sœur et sa mère lui mènent la vie dure depuis son retour. La situation n'est pas simple ici. Il a du mal à justifier son geste, son absence et ses mensonges. Et, comme toujours, il ne veut en faire qu'à sa tête. C'est une vraie tête de mule ce mec. Il ne veut rien entendre. Mais bon, après tout, c'est son problème, pas le mien."_

"_T'es sympa avec ton pote, dis donc. C'est pas pour ça que je te téléphonais" était intervenu Emmett._

"_Tu as raison. Que me vaut ton appel?"_

"_Nous voulions savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles concernant les poursuites à l'encontre de Jasper. Les policiers ont ré-interrogé Nettie mais nous n'avons pas réussi à en savoir plus. Maintenant que tu es reparti au Texas peut-être ne t'occupes-tu plus de cette affaire."_

"Et on voulait savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Jasper_" avais-je eu envie de crier mais je m'étais abstenue de justesse. _

"_Bien sûr, je continue de défendre Jasper mais tu as raison: à distance, ce n'est pas simple. J'ai donc demandé à un avocat avec qui j'ai étudié et qui a un cabinet à Tucson de me représenter."_

"_Oh, et il a accepté?"_

"_Tu sais Emmett, avec de l'argent, on peut s'octroyer l'aide de presque tout le monde. Mais ce type me devait de toute façon un service."_

"_Ok. Et as-tu eu de ses nouvelles?" avait-je insisté en m'immisçant dans leur échange._

"_Oui, durant la matinée. Nettie, qui a très bien récupérée, a déclaré aux policiers que son agresseur n'était pas Jasper. Elle ne l'a pas vu correctement et elle peut juste affirmer qu'il était grand, musclé et blond mais que sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Jasper. Elle a raconté qu'elle avait bien rencontré à plusieurs reprises notre ami et que, de ce fait, elle pourrait reconnaître sa voix entre mille."_

"_Elle n'a pas dit pourquoi elle l'avait vu?"_

"_Non, Bella. Ca n'intéressait pas les policiers."_

"_Ainsi, il est définitivement hors de cause?"_

"_Oui, Emmett. Ils avaient aussi effectué des prélèvements quand ils ont trouvé Nettie. L'ADN retrouvé l'innocente complètement."_

"_C'est génial" s'était écrié Emmett en sautant presque de joie dans la chambre._

_Oui, mon meilleur ami avait raison. C'était génial. Mais ça signifiait aussi qu'aucune raison ne pousserait Jasper à revenir. _

"_Bella? T'es toujours là?"_

"_Oui, Edward. Je suis très contente pour lui" _

_Ma voix avait tremblé lorsque j'avais parlé et j'avais puisé au fond de moi pour ne pas éclater en sanglots._

"_C'est tout? Tu ne voulais rien savoir d'autre?"_

_J'avais eu la nette impression que cette question s'adressait à moi et non plus à Emmett. Je m'étais alors demandée si j'oserais demander de ses nouvelles._

"_Bella, Edward te parle" _

"_Oh! Non...Enfin, si."_

"_Oui?"_

"_As-tu de nouvelles de Jasper?"_

" _Oui. Je l'ai revu cette semaine. Il va … bien. Il a repris un boulot et se remet des évènements. Il réfléchit beaucoup, trop à mon avis."_

"_Il … il ne va pas revenir?" avais-je essayé de dire. J'avais dû déglutir à plusieurs reprises afin que ces quelques mots sortent de ma bouche._

"_Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je crois qu'il ne sait plus trop où il en est. Ton manque de confiance l'a énormément blessé et il essaye d'avancer."_

"_Bien."_

_Au loin, un bruit de porte et des paroles chuchotées s'étaient fait entendre._

"_Je regrette mais on a besoin de moi."_

"_Bien sûr. Merci pour tout et n'hésite pas à venir nous rendre visite."_

"_Merci Emmet, je n'y manquerais pas. Mais vous aussi, vous êtes les bienvenus."_

"_J'y penserai. Salut."_

"_Au revoir Bella."_

"_Au revoir Edward. Et si tu le revois, dis-lui que je regrette, sincèrement."_

_Avant de mettre fin à la communication, Edward avait repris la parole._

"_Je n'y manquerais pas, Bella. Garde l'esprit ouvert et n'accepte pas les choses comme une fatalité."_

"_Que veux-tu dire?"_

"_Tu n'as pas renvoyé les documents, n'est-ce pas?"_

"_Non, pas encore."_

"_Si tu traînes, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Alors n'accepte pas les choses qui ne te plaisent pas."_

"_Mais c'est trop tard. Il n'y a plus rien à faire."_

"_Si c'est ce que tu crois. Bon, je file, sinon je vais avoir des ennuis. A plus."_

"_Salut Edward."_

_Emmett avait mis fin à la communication directement après. Nous étions contents que les choses se terminent bien pour Jasper. Nous avions discuté quelques minutes de cette conversation et la même idée avait germé de nos esprits. Le mec blond qui avait agressé Nettie pouvait très bien être Alex. Même si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, il correspondait à la description et nous savions tous comme il pouvait se montrer agressif. Emmett avait ensuite voulu me parler des documents de divorce qui traînaient sur le coin de mon bureau mais je l'avais coupé net. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Pas de suite, en tout cas. C'est en râlant qu'il avait quitté la chambre._

Et depuis ce jour-là, nous n'en avions plus reparlé. Emmett m'entourait de son affection même si celle-ci devait s'extérioriser sous forme de sermon. Mais je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Tout le monde autour de moi se posait des questions et principalement mon père qui ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire pour ne pas me blesser. Il était plus que temps de vider mon sac et de tout lui avouer. C'était inéluctable de toute manière alors autant le faire directement. C'était une étape nécessaire pour avancer et prendre un nouveau départ.

C'est avec une boule au ventre que je descendis les escaliers et frappai à la porte du bureau où je savais qu'à cette heure, il se trouverait seul.

"Entrez"

J'inspirai à fond avant de pénétrer dans le bureau d'un pas tremblant. Je n'ai jamais été effrayée par mon père mais à cet instant, je savais que j'allais fortement le décevoir. Et c'est à cause de la peur de le blesser et de recueillir sa désapprobation que j'étais stressée.

"Ma chérie, c'est bien que tu viennes tenir compagnie à ton vieux père."

"Papa! Tu n'es pas vieux, voyons."

Je pris place en face de lui dans un large fauteuil de cuir. Je m'asseyais rarement à cette place, préférant rester autour de la longue table près de la fenêtre où j'avais une vue dégagée sur les prairies et les chevaux en pâture. Ce spectacle journalier m'apportait une sérénité lorsque je travaillais et qui me quittait dès que je regagnais ma chambre.

"Pourtant, je me sens vieillir ma chérie. Et toi, comment vas-tu?"

Il fallait toujours compter sur Charlie pour aller droit au but. Et avec cette question, il me tendait la perche dont j'avais besoin pour aborder ma confession.

"Pas trop bien, Ch … papa."

"Vas-y. Tu peux tout me dire."

"C'est ... C'est difficile."

J'avais les mains moites et, nerveusement, je triturais le bord de mon t-shirt. Je sentais même des larmes monter insidieusement aux coins de mes yeux.

"Bella, quoi que tu aies à me dire, je peux l'entendre."

"Mais tu vas être tellement déçu à la fin.

"Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Je t'écoute."

Il était temps de me lancer. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient et moins je trouvais le courage de parler.

"Je t'ai menti."

"Oh! Quand?"

"Depuis trois mois."

"Ok... Et à propos de quoi?"

Que c'était difficile d'être honnête et d'avouer de tout avouer à mon père. Surtout quand celui-ci me regardait avec le regard perçant qu'il utilisait déjà lorsque j'étais enfant. Regard qui m'intimidait au plus haut point. Comme à l'instant.

"A propos de … pff … de mon mariage, de William, de …"

"De ton mariage? Il est arrivé quelque chose? Ton mari a eu un accident? Tu n'es pas mariée?"

"Si. Bien sûr que je suis mariée. Enfin non, si … oh que c'est compliqué."

"Je veux bien te croire surtout que je ne comprends rien pour le moment."

Trop nerveuse que pour rester immobile sur le fauteuil, je me levai et arpentai le bureau de long en large tandis que Charlie m'observait, attendant patiemment que je daigne m'expliquer.

"J'ai épousé William parce que tu voulais que je me marie. Mais un faux mariage. Non vrai mais pas vraiment. Puis il est venu. Je ne voulais pas. Mais je l'aime et il est parti. Et il veut divorcer. Et…"

"Oh doucement. J'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu aimes William? Je vois pas où est le mal. Dis le-lui."

"NON, papa. Pas lui."

"Excuse-moi ma chérie. Je sais que je suis vieux et certainement lent pour décrypter ce que tu dis. Mais tes explications sont un rien embrouillées."

Je me cachai le visage dans les mains. Plus j'essayais de m'expliquer et plus je m'embrouillais. J'humectai mes lèvres avant de me tourner vers Charlie.

"Je vais reprendre depuis le début, ce sera mieux" déclarai-je en reprenant place face à mon père qui acquiesçait de la tête.

"Quand tu m'as parlé de mariage il y a plus d'un an, je me suis mise en colère. J'ai pesté et, sur un coup de tête, je suis partie en voyage."

"Ca, je sais. Je regrette tellement."

"Hum. Laisse-moi parler tant que c'est un rien plus clair dans ma tête. J'espérais que tu changes d'avis, que tu reconnaisses que c'était une bêtise de me demander cela. Mais quand Emmett est venu me rejoindre et m'a confirmé que tu tenais vraiment à ce que je me marie, j'ai su que je n'avais pas d'autre solution."

Charlie fronçait les sourcils mais il gardait le silence.

"J'allais te donner satisfaction. Emmett m'a même proposé de m'épouser."

A cette hypothèse, je vis mon père sourire et je ne pus réprimer un petit ricanement. J'adorais Emmett mais m'imaginer mariée à mon meilleur ami avait un côté hilarant que semblait partager mon père.

"Te moque pas. C'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée avec le recul."

" J'imagine d'ici" répliqua-t-il en réprimant son envie de rire.

" Oui, mais j'ai préféré une autre solution. Tu voulais que je me marie, je devais donc trouver un époux."

"Trouver un époux? Ne me dis pas que … ?"

"Je m'en suis trouvé un."

La bonne humeur de Charlie avait complètement disparu. Le regard qu'il posait sur moi, sans m'effrayer, me mit malgré tout très mal à l'aise. Il n'appréciait déjà pas les quelques mots que je venais de prononcer, la suite n'allait rien arranger.

"Comment?"

Alors, je commençai à tout raconter à mon père. De notre discussion à Emmett et moi sur mon besoin de trouver un mari de pacotille, nos recherches, notre découverte de William et ses démêlés avec la justice australienne à cause d'un Rocher sacré, jusqu'au mariage. Charlie était resté muet, grognant par moments.

"A mon retour, j'ai embelli la situation, te faisant croire que j'étais amoureuse de mon mari et qu'il viendrait bientôt me rejoindre."

"Tu m'as menti?"

"Oui parce que toi tu ne me faisais pas confiance et refusais d'être honnête avec moi."

Nous nous toisâmes un long moment mais ce fut mon père qui reprit la parole le premier.

"J'ai fait une erreur. Je suis bien forcé de l'admettre mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses te marier avec un illustre inconnu pour … pour m'obéir."

"Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Je préférais choisir moi-même que de me voir attribuer un inconnu que tu aurais choisi."

"Je ne serais pas allé jusque-là. Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité et te pousser à t'intéresser à quelqu'un. Une personne qui te protégerait car, moi, j'avais de plus en plus de mal. Mais surtout, j'espérais que tu tombes amoureuse. Pas que tu fasses un mariage de raison. Non pire, un mariage forcé. Je regrette ma chérie."

Il paraissait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules tant il était affaissé sur son siège, la mine défaite et malheureuse.

"C'est fait, inutile de revenir là-dessus. "

"Soit. Puisque tout est faux, pourquoi es-tu si mal? Ne devrais-tu pas être soulagée? Et puis, tous ces messages de ton soi-disant mari, tu les as aussi inventés?"

"Oui, je suis soulagée que ce soit fini. Enfin, que les mensonges soient terminés. Quant aux messages, William me les envoyait bien pour s'informer de la situation et connaître l'évolution. Seule la partie "mots d'amour" était fausse."

"Bien. Je désapprouve entièrement cette initiative mais c'est fait. De plus, ce serait malvenu de t'en vouloir alors que je suis en partie responsable. Nous allons juste insérer un encart dans l'un de mes journaux disant que tu te sépares de ton mari, sans entrer trop dans les détails.

"J'ai des papiers à renvoyer."

"Des papiers?"

"Oui, je … je n'ai pas encore tout dit."

Charlie souleva les sourcils et d'un léger signe de tête m'intima de poursuivre.

"Après le mariage, Emmett et moi sommes rentrés pensant trouver rapidement ce qui te tracassait et ainsi, pouvoir mettre un terme à ce mariage. William était d'accord. Mais … Jasper est arrivé."

"Mais que vient-il faire dans tes explications? Bella, tu n'es vraiment pas des plus claires."

"Bref, en réalité, suite à un échange de passeports, c'est Jasper qui s'est marié avec moi."

"Quoi? Mais comment?"

"Jasper et William se sont rencontrés lors de leur voyage et ils ont échangé leurs bagages par inadvertance. Lorsque Jasper a été arrêté, comme il ressemblait à William et que la photo était abîmée, les policiers là-bas n'ont pas cherché plus loin."

"C'est inimaginable une chose pareille."

"Oui mais ce n'est pas là que se situe le problème."

"Où alors? Tu divorces, un point c'est tout. J'ai de bons avocats si nécessaires pour arranger les choses. Et si c'est de l'argent qu'il veut, je …"

"NON! Jasper ne demande rien. Juste sa liberté. J'ai déjà les documents à remplir et signer."

"Alors c'est réglé. Tu avais peur que je sois fâché et je ne le suis même pas. Je peux comprendre tes raisons et, au contraire, je me sens le plus coupable dans cette histoire. Il reste plus qu'à tourner la page. Maintenant, je ne me laisserai plus intimider par Alex et, toi, tu vas retrouver ta liberté. Au diable ce que pourront dire les gens."

Je m'affalai, abattue, dans le fond du siège tant l'idée de tourner la page et de ne plus revoir Jasper m'étreignait douloureusement le coeur. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et c'est d'une voix enrouée que j'avouai mes sentiments à mon père.

"Oui je sais mais je l'aime et lui ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Et c'est uniquement de ma faute. J'ai trop douté de lui."

"Ma pauvre chérie"

Mon père fit le tour de son bureau et vint, chose exceptionnelle, me prendre dans ses bras, tentant maladroitement de me consoler. Il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à mon oreille. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment avant qu'il ne se redresse. Mon chagrin s'était estompé.

"Peut-être baisses-tu trop vite les bras. Laisse donc passer les fêtes et laisse-lui surtout du temps pour digérer les derniers évènements. Ensuite, tu pourras tenter de parler avec lui. Je pense que dans l'immédiat, le plus important est de clarifier la situation vis-à-vis de William Hale qui lui aussi doit souhaiter retrouver sa vie d'avant. D'accord?"

"D'accord" répondis-je en essuyant mes yeux rougis et quittant mon père.

Comme Charlie me l'avait conseillé, j'avais laissé le temps filer doucement. Temps que j'avais mis à profit pour clarifier la situation concernant William. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé d'informer chacun de notre côté la fin de notre "mariage" par voix de presse. La nouvelle avait créé un peu de remous parmi nos connaissances mais, très vite, celle-ci était passée du stade de scandaleuse à totalement inintéressante, à mon plus grand soulagement. J'étais redevenue l'insignifiante Isabella Swan, fille du magnat de la presse dont la vie n'intéressait personne.

La période des fêtes était arrivée rapidement et grâce à l'acharnement d'Emily, j'avais été accaparée des heures durant. Je l'avais aidée à garnir la maison ainsi que la salle commune et nous avions élaboré ensemble le menu de Noël. Puisque nous le passions au Ranch, Charlie avait décidé que les hommes qui ne rentraient pas chez eux à cette période, passeraient le réveillon avec nous. Ce surplus de travail ne m'avait laissé que peu de temps pour penser à Jasper et pour me lamenter de son absence. Surtout qu'Emmett avait dû partir trois jours à la demande de mon père pour négocier l'achat de nouveaux chevaux. Du moins, le supposai-je étant donné qu'il était resté très discret sur son voyage. Je pense qu'il avait voulu m'éviter de la peine car il avait séjourné au Texas et il savait que ce sujet restait très délicat pour moi.

Au Ranch, tout le monde était à présent au courant tant de ma séparation d'avec William que de mon aventure avec Jasper. Qui en avait parlé? Je ne savais pas le dire avec exactitude. Mais ils savaient et chacun tentait de me divertir et de me changer les idées. Paul était particulièrement attentif à moi. Il venait souvent me tenir compagnie ou me raconter des blagues mais sans aucune arrière-pensée. Son histoire avec Lucy continuait et ils étaient très amoureux. Mais Paul, qui se doutait depuis très longtemps que Jasper ne m'était pas indiffèrent, voulait m'apporter son soutien. Il s'avérait un ami sur lequel je pouvais dorénavant compter. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus était l'absence totale de critiques ou de remarques désobligeantes au sujet de mon mariage ou de mon aventure avec le Texan.

Edward n'avait repris contact qu'une seule fois après l'annonce officielle de ma rupture avec son meilleur ami. Il nous confirma ce que Nettie nous avait déjà annoncé. Les analyses de l'ADN prélevé sur elle avaient enfin parlé. Les résultats accusaient sans aucun doute possible Alex. Ce dernier, reparti pour New York, avait été appréhendé et moisirait longtemps en prison. Du moins, l'avocat ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'y laisser croupir éternellement. Nettie avait porté plainte tout comme moi. Il apparaissait que je n'étais pas la seule personne autour de laquelle son obsession tournait. Plusieurs autres jeunes filles s'étaient manifestées suite au battage médiatique que son arrestation avait engendré. Le plus troublant fut de constater que chacune de ces filles me ressemblaient. Par contre, le roux ne me donna aucune nouvelle de Jasper ce qui me frustra terriblement mais je ne posai aucune question.

C'est plus sereine que j'avais vu arriver la veille de Noël. Le sapin trônait majestueusement dans le salon. Un grand nombre de paquets cadeaux s'éparpillaient autour de lui attendant minuit afin que nous puissions les ouvrir. La dinde cuisait déjà et embaumait de son odeur toute la maison. Je venais de terminer la garniture des bûches que nous mangerions le soir-même lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

"J'y vais, Emily"

Un coursier de chez FedEx me salua et me tendit une grande enveloppe sur laquelle mon nom était écrit.

"Pourriez-vous signer ici?"

Le garçon me tendait un appareil et un stylet. J'observais toujours la missive, cherchant à savoir de qui elle provenait mais aucune annotation ne s'y trouvait.

"Oui. De qui est-ce?" demandai-je en apposant ma signature.

"Désolé ma p'tite dame. Mais je sais juste qu'elle provient d'une société basée au Texas. Bonne soirée et Joyeux Noël."

"Merci. Egalement" réussis-je à dire tandis qu'il se dépêchait de rentrer dans sa voiture.

Je refermai la porte et allai m'asseoir dans le divan tout en retournant la missive sous toutes les coutures. Aucune adresse, aucun nom. Je la décachetai et retirai une seconde enveloppe, plus petite et de couleur beige. Dessus, mon nom était à nouveau calligraphié. La personne qui l'avait envoyée avait une très belle écriture. J'en retirai un carton d'invitation. Dès les premiers mots, je poussai un petit cri de surprise.

_**Madame Mélanie Hale **_

_**et ses enfants, Rosalie et William**_

_**ont le plaisir de vous inviter **_

_**à leur réception annuelle **_

_**à l'occasion de la nouvelle année.**_

_**Celle-ci aura lieu le samedi 2 janvier **_

_**en leur demeure de Dallas.**_

_**Nous comptons sur votre présence.**_

Le reste contenait les détails pratiques concernant le déroulement de la réception. Je relus le tout plusieurs fois afin de me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas. Malgré tous les mensonges et le fait que sa famille désapprouve ce que nous avions inventé, ils m'invitaient à une fête. J'étais perplexe. Pourquoi désirer me rencontrer? Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? Plus je relisais cette invitation et plus j'étais convaincue que c'était une mauvaise idée que de me rendre là-bas. William souhaitait certainement, tout comme moi, laisser une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire derrière lui.

Je refermai l'enveloppe que je rangeai dans le tiroir du guéridon du hall d'entrée avant de repartir en cuisine terminer nos préparations.

Les fêtes de fin d'année s'étaient superbement bien passées. J'avais relégué l'invitation bien profondément dans ma mémoire afin de profiter au maximum de ce réveillon de Noël, entourée des personnes qui m'étaient chères. Le repas, succulent comme toujours, avait ravi chaque invité. Et à minuit, nous avions échangé nos cadeaux. Cela prit un temps fou car, en plus des innombrables paquets de notre part, à Charlie et moi, tout le monde avait ajouté sa contribution. Cette soirée de fête était l'une des meilleures que j'avais passée depuis longtemps, loin de l'agitation de Phoenix où nous passions le réveillon ordinairement.

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulé dans une ambiance festive me permettant de sortir de ma phase _"post-Jasper"_ et de reprendre lentement mes anciennes activités. Emmett m'emmenait souvent avec lui pour de longues balades dans les plaines mais je le trouvais taciturne depuis son voyage. J'avais bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais sans grand succès. J'avais juste appris le nom du marchand de chevaux qu'il avait rencontré et l'évolution de leurs transactions. Quant à savoir s'il en avait profité pour rencontrer Edward ou Jasper, rien à faire, il avait soigneusement éludé la question. Après tout, j'avais décidé de tourner la page, autant que ce soit le plus radical possible.

Au bout de la semaine, en cherchant un stylo-bille dans le guéridon de l'entrée, j'avais remis la main sur l'invitation de la famille Hale. Je m'apprêtai à la déchirer lorsque mon meilleur ami était apparu derrière moi.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est?"_

"_Oh, rien."_

"_C'est un carton d'invitation dirait-on. Montre."_

"_Puisque je te dis que c'est rien."_

_Plus prompt que moi, il m'arracha l'invitation des mains et se mit lire. Je tentai de la lui reprendre mais sans aucun résultat. Il était bien plus grand que moi et, même en sautant, je n'arrivais pas à la saisir._

"_C'est sympa de t'inviter. Je m'en souviendrai."_

"_Peut-être mais je n'irai pas."_

"_Pourquoi?"_

"_Voyons Em. Tu me vois débarquer chez eux en pleine fête alors qu'ils seront entourés de leur famille, d'amis et de connaissances?"_

"_Oui et alors?"_

"_Réfléchis. Je suis "l'ex" du fils de la famille. La nouvelle a été rendue publique que nous nous séparions. Je me vois très mal arriver, toute sourire."_

"_D'accord. Alors dis-moi pourquoi ils auraient tenu à t'inviter."_

"_J'en sais rien. S'il n'y avait que William, à la limite, j'aurais pu y assister. Tu sais, histoire de le rencontrer et de le remercier. Mais pas devant sa famille. Qui ne doit pas m'apprécier si je me remémore le mail incendiaire de sa soeur, il y a quelques semaines."_

_Emmett m'observait, les sourcils froncés._

"_C'est peut-être l'occasion de t'expliquer et de lui montrer qui tu es vraiment."_

"_Non Em, je n'irai pas. Toute cette histoire est dorénavant derrière moi. Les papiers officiels seront bientôt validés et chacun de nous sera légalement libre."_

"_Mais …"_

"_N'insiste pas. Je n'irai pas. De toute façon, je dois effectuer un voyage à New York à cette date-là. J'ai un rendez-vous très important pour un stage au New York Time."_

"_Je persiste à dire que tu devrais y aller."_

"_Et moi, je ne veux pas y aller. Tout cela est TERMINE. Par contre, je serais très heureuse que tu m'accompagnes. Ca serait sympa et on pourra en profiter pour assister à un spectacle."_

Mon ami avait haussé les épaules, pas dupe de me voir détourner la conversation mais il n'avait plus insisté. Cinq jours plus tard, nous montions ensemble dans l'avion.

Dire que j'étais nerveuse était un bien faible mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je gesticulais sans arrêt sur la banquette arrière du taxi. Emmett m'accompagnait et je lui en étais très reconnaissante car jamais je n'aurais osé entreprendre ce voyage seule.

J'étais à la fois excitée mais également terrorisée face à ce rendez-vous. J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait à mon arrivée et bien que j'aie imaginé des centaines de fois notre entrevue, je l'appréhendais. Je repassais en boucle les mots que je désirais prononcer et les choses que je ne devais pas aborder.

"Détends-toi, Bells. Tout va bien se passer" tenta de me rassurer mon meilleur ami en posant sa main sur les miennes qui tremblaient.

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûr? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter la même chose depuis notre départ de l'hôtel."

"Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal. Que tu es attendue donc c'est qu'ils veulent te rencontrer. Que je suis avec toi. N'est-ce pas suffisant?"

"Si. Mais …"

"Non, Bella. Pas de mais. Tout va bien se passer. Ok?"

"Ok."

Je soupirai et regardai par la fenêtre du taxi. Je soupirai en me remémorant l'acharnement qu'avait déployé Emmett pour me convaincre. Bien décidée à ne pas répondre favorablement à l'invitation de Madame Hale, j'avais tenté au mieux d'oublier ce carton. Mais jour après jour, il était revenu à la charge trouvant de nouveaux arguments. Au bout de quatre jours, j'avais fini par craquer. Faut dire aussi que Charlie s'était joint à mon meilleur ami pour me faire changer d'avis. Face aux deux hommes important de ma vie, j'avais accepté de me rendre au Texas.

Nous avions quitté la ville et nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans la périphérie. Les buildings avaient laissé place à de jolies maisons d'un seul étage. Le quartier résidentiel s'estompa également. Nous roulions depuis près de trois quarts d'heure lorsque la voiture bifurqua et s'engagea dans une allée arborée. Le soir était tombé et les lumières de la maison apparurent au loin.

Devant nous, quelques voitures avançaient au pas vers la demeure. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison, un homme vint nous ouvrir la porte. Emmett sortit en premier et me présenta sa main pour m'aider à m'extirper du taxi.

"Viens, rentrons à l'hôtel" chuchotai-je pour éviter qu'on m'entende.

"Non, Bells."

"S'il te plaît."

"Nous allons entrer, faire connaissance et nous repartirons dès que la durée minimale estimée par les convenances sera atteinte. D'accord?"

"D'accord" répondis-je dans un soupir.

Emmett m'offrit son bras et nous gravîmes les quelques marches menant à l'entrée. Ma main était serrée autour de la manche de mon ami. Ma nervosité n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis tout à l'heure et s'il ne m'avait pas accompagnée, j'aurais rebroussé chemin depuis longtemps. Un majordome nous accueillit et nous indiqua le chemin à suivre. Une douce mélodie sortait d'un salon immense où se tenait une foule d'invités. Plus nous approchions de la porte et plus je ralentissais. Du moins, j'essayais car mon meilleur ami ne me laissait pas le choix. Il me tirait littéralement en avant. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta.

"Prête?"

"Non!"

"Bien alors, c'est parti."

J'observais les invités autour de moi et je remerciai intérieurement Emily qui m'avait aidée à choisir ma tenue. Toutes les femmes de l'assistance avaient revêtu des robes somptueuses. Et j'étais assez fière du modèle de la mienne. J'avais opté pour une robe longue en satin gris acier plissée au niveau du buste et des hanches et rassemblée sur le côté par une broche de brillants. Les mêmes pierres parsemaient les bretelles attachées derrière mon cou. J'avais longuement hésité à prendre ce modèle que je trouvais assez audacieux surtout au niveau de l'arrière puisque le bustier était retenu dans mon dos par un nœud. Emily s'était également chargée d'Emmett qui portait pour l'occasion un très beau trois pièces gris-bleu qui lui allait parfaitement.

Nous avions à peine fait trois pas dans le salon qu'une voix connue nous interpella.

"Bonsoir. Je suis content que vous soyez venus."

"Bonsoir Edward"

"Salut Emmett."

Mes deux amis échangèrent une poignée de main des plus viriles avant qu'Edward ne me prenne dans ses bras pour une accolade à la fois rassurante mais aussi encourageante. Et j'en avais bien besoin. M'extirpant de l'étreinte du Texan, je remarquai une petite brune à ses côtés. Elle arrivait à peine aux épaules d'Edward. De longs cheveux foncés encadraient un très joli visage au teint pâle assez rare dans le sud mis en valeur par la robe rose vaporeuse qu'elle portait. Mon ami suivit mon regard et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter ma fiancée. Alice Brandon. Alice, voici Emmett et Bella, dont je t'ai parlé."

"Enchantée. Effectivement, j'ai énormément entendu parler de vous ces derniers mois et j'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer."

"Très heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi."

"T'es un cachottier, le Texan. Je suis également heureux de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle."

Emmett avait donné un coup de coude à Edward avant de s'adresser à sa fiancée. Ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien et je n'avais jamais remarqué la complicité qui existait à présent entre-eux. Autant que celle qu'Emmett avait avec Jasper. Avant.

"Oh non, appelez-moi Alice. Vous êtes des amis d'Edward et donc destinés à devenir les miens aussi."

Un serveur passa près de nous et nous nous retrouvâmes une coupe de champagne dans la main. Nous échangions quelques mots tandis que nous avancions parmi les invités. Certaines personnes se retournaient sur mon passage, me dévisageant et murmurant. Je ne connaissais personne de l'assistance. Pourtant, eux semblaient savoir qui j'étais. Tout à coup, une femme se posta devant moi. Je dûs lever les yeux tant elle était grande à côté de moi. Je souris, prête à présenter mes hommage à la maîtresse de maison mais le regard froid qu'elle renvoyait me stoppa net. En plus d'être grande, blonde, impressionnante, je devais aussi reconnaître qu'elle était magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe rouge vif largement échancrée sur sa cuisse avec une petite traîne derrière partant d'un généreux dos nu.

"Ainsi, c'est vous?"

"Rosalie, s'il te plaît" intervint Edward mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

"N'aies crainte. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je désire juste saluer ma chère belle-soeur."

Je me sentais très mal à l'aise et mon envie de fuir revint aussitôt. Mais puisque j'avais pris la décision, certes fortement encouragée par Emmett, de répondre à cette invitation, je n'allais pas me laisser intimider par qui que ce soit. Je redressai la tête le plus fièrement possible.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Hale."

"Très chère Isabella … Hale"

"Je vous remercie pour votre aimable invitation"

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis mes amis pouffer de rire et se faire fusiller du regard par cette … ma belle-soeur.

"C'est l'idée de ma mère. Si ça n'avait dépendu que de moi que de moi, je vous aurais rayé de nos vies depuis longtemps."

"Je n'en doute pas. Mais rassurez-vous, vous serez rapidement débarrassés de moi."

"Si seulement…"

Je me sentais bouillir et prête à riposter lorsqu'il y eut de l'agitation à l'entrée du salon. La plupart des invités, ou plus exactement de la gente féminine, s'amoncelait entre les deux battants de la porte. Comme tout le monde, je portai mon attention sur le nouvel arrivant qui, d'après les exclamations, ne pouvait être que William. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir et je me dandinai d'un pied à l'autre pour l'apercevoir. Je distinguai d'abord ses cheveux bruns ondulés. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent, appréhendant la rencontre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois, j'allais voir et discuter avec mon époux. Enfin, celui dont je portais le nom. Celui qui avait accepté durant des mois de rester dans l'ombre en m'apportant son aide et son soutien à distance. Il avançait, noyé dans une mer de gens que je vis s'écarter lentement alors qu'il s'approchait. Je me figeai tout à coup lorsque William réussit à s'échapper et se retrouva face à moi. Ma gorge se noua, un hoquet de stupeur sortit de ma bouche et mes yeux picotèrent. Sans plus réfléchir, sous les regards médusés de mes amis, je pivotai et m'enfuis en courant. Des cris me parvenaient mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nous allons enfin découvrir William.<em>**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, c'est très encourageant pour les auteurs._**

**_Sur ma page Facebook, je vais poster des photos des tenues et de la maison pour vous faire une petite idée._**

**_A bientôt _**

**_Bisous_**

**_Eli_**


	19. Chapter 19: La réception

_Bonsoir,_

_Je sais, ça fait très très très longtemps que j'aurais dû avoir posté. _

_Mais le temps file trop vite et ma vie est très remplie._

_J'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour la suite de mon histoire._

_Merci Jess pour ton soutien et pour me booster lorsque la motivation me quitte._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 19:<strong>

_Sans plus réfléchir, sous les regards médusés de mes amis, je pivotai et m'enfuis en courant. Des cris me parvenaient mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter._

Tenant ma robe afin d'éviter de m'étaler devant la foule qui s'écartait devant moi, je courus sans plus rien voir ni entendre cherchant une issue. Les murmures de l'assemblée et mon nom répété derrière moi me parvenaient étouffés tant mon attention était concentrée sur la porte-fenêtre que j'empruntai. Arrivée dehors, je m'enfonçai dans la pénombre et ne ralentis ma course qu'une fois arrivée auprès d'un petit étang. Je me trouvai dans une sorte de petite clairière au sein même de la propriété, entourée d'arbres. Les bruits et musique de la fête étaient fortement atténués par la végétation environnante. Essoufflée, je stoppai ma fuite près de cette étendue d'eau car le sentier tournait autour de celle-ci. Ma seule issue était le chemin qui avait mené mes pieds jusqu'ici. Je pivotai, prête à rebrousser chemin quand une ombre apparut devant moi. Au premier regard, je crus qu'Emmett avait voulu me rejoindre mais la carrure de l'arrivant, quoique bien bâtie , ne ressemblait pas à celle de mon meilleur ami.

Il ne me fallut qu'un rapide coup d'oeil malgré tout pour reconnaître cet homme. Je fis un pas en arrière avant de me souvenir que je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'il soit près de moi pour le contourner et m'enfuir à nouveau. Il approcha lentement comme s'il redoutait de m'effrayer. Et il n'avait pas vraiment tort. J'aurais voulu mettre le plus d'espace possible entre nous mais à quoi aurait-il servi de fuir ? Il aurait vite fait de me rattraper et me connaissant, ma maladresse légendaire serait sa meilleure alliée. Et puis, à quoi bon repousser cette confrontation ? J'avais des tonnes de questions tournant en boucle dans ma tête depuis le moment où il était apparu dans la salle de réception.

"Que veux-tu?"

" Parler, Bella."

" Pourquoi devrais-je te parler? Pour écouter tes mensonges?"

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir."

Je poussai un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ne sais faire que ça. A tel point que je ne sais même plus à qui je parle."

Il se mit en mouvement et s'approcha de l'étang. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil mais le faible éclairage de la clairière ne me permettait pas de le voir correctement. Il portait un costume dont j'étais incapable de déterminer la teinte. Même dans le noir, je pouvais voir combien il était séduisant. Pas étonnant que l'armada de femmes rassemblées ce soir se soit ruée sur lui à son arrivée. Cette constatation me provoqua un pincement au coeur.

"Que je me nomme William ou Jasper, cela a-t-il tant d'importance?"

Sa voix me fit sursauter tant j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

"Ce n'est pas ton nom qui m'importe. Mais plus exactement le fait que tu me l'aies dissimulé aussi longtemps."

"Je reconnais avoir merdé mais mets-toi un moment à ma place …" répliqua-t-il en me faisant face.

Il me fixait je sentais son regard sur moi plus que je ne le voyais.

"A ta place? Je ne comprends pas !"

"Alors, laisse-moi t'expliquer."

"Soit. Vas-y."

Il commença à faire les cent pas devant moi.

"Il y a six mois, alors que j'essuyais quelques ... soucis avec la justice australienne, une mystérieuse jeune femme vint me trouver au fond de mon trou. Tu te souviens?"

"Evidemment" répondis-je en haussant les épaules mais attendant la suite.

"Elle me proposa un étrange marché. Pourquoi acceptai-je? J'avoue que je me suis souvent posé la question. En moins de deux, je me retrouvai marié. Le plus marrant dans cette histoire, c'était que j'avais accompagné quelques amis en Australie car j'avais rompu mes fiançailles avec la fille d'une relation d'affaires de mon père. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma liberté. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Merci pour ce résumé ô combien instructif mais où veux-tu en venir?"

"Impatiente, comme toujours. Après avoir déconné le jour de la ... cérémonie, je me suis posé des questions. Des tonnes de questions. Pourquoi en arriver à épouser un étranger? N'arrivant pas à trouver les réponses malgré l'aide d'Edward…"

"Oui, quel sale traître."

Mon compagnon ricana mais ne me contredit pas.

"Sans réponses, je décidai d'aller les chercher à la source. Cette fois, c'est grâce à Edward que je pus retrouver ta trace facilement et postuler pour la place d'ouvrier au Ranch."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Enfin, Bella. Tu traverses la moitié du globe pour épouser un mec visiblement peu recommandable, en prison de surcroît, et je ne devais pas me poser des questions?"

"Ca ne te concernait pas."

Il arrêta enfin de faire les cent pas devant moi. Il me regarda avant de secouer la tête comme si je ne comprenais rien. Et il avait bien raison.

"Sûrement mais je suis très curieux de nature. Ou plus exactement, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Durant des jours et des jours. Et j'en suis venu à penser que, pour en arriver à une telle extrémité, il devait se passer une chose grave."

"D'accord mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as menti !" m'impatientai-je en tapant même du pied.

"J'y arrive, Bella. Donc, j'ai débarqué à Oro Valley dans un seul but : découvrir qui j'avais accepté d'épouser et pourquoi. Et pourtant, prendre la décision de ne pas rentrer au Texas comme prévu m'a apporté mon lot de problèmes."

Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Il prenait tout son temps pour me donner les explications que j'attendais, retardant au maximum mon départ. Toutes ses digressions m'exaspéraient. Ca ne menait nulle part.

"Après tout, je m'en fous du pourquoi tu m'as menti. C'est ton problème, pas le mien."

Je m'éloignai de lui pour repartir vers la villa quand il me saisit par le poignet. Je m'arrêtai, tirant mon bras pour me dégager, sans résultat. Refusant de le regarder, je m'énervai.

"Lâche-moi. Je n'ai plus envie de savoir quoi que ce soit."

William desserra sa prise et me relâcha en glissant sa main le long de la mienne. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les miens et la chaleur qui accompagnait son mouvement fit resurgir d'autres effleurements et caresses. Des souvenirs que je pensais bien enfouis au fond de ma mémoire m'assaillirent. Des larmes traîtresses apparurent et je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour les refouler.

"Ok, tu as certainement raison. Rien ne justifie cette mascarade. Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de débarquer et de me faire passer pour un autre. Mais je n'ai détourné la vérité que sur mon identité. Je devais savoir les raisons qui te poussaient à agir de la sorte. Après tout, tu portais le nom des Hale. Je ne pouvais te laisser faire n'importe quoi."

De peur que ma voix ne me trahisse, j'hochai simplement la tête.

"Quant à la raison de ta présence ici, c'est simple : je tenais à m'excuser en personne pour cela. Pour tous ces mensonges."

"Très bien. C'est fait."

"Oui, c'est fait."

Le silence s'installa. Tout était dit cette fois. Ma colère, bien que retombée, couvait toujours au fond de moi. Je préférai donc m'éloigner.

"Je vais rentrer. Merci pour l'invitation. Adieu."

"Bella."

L'ignorant, je regagnai assez rapidement la villa. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur moi lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Ma fuite n'était évidemment pas passée inaperçue. Un groupe de femmes discutait en m'observant et je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer leur sujet de conversation. Je rejoignis Emmett en grande conversation avec Edward et sa fiancée.

"Ah te voilà."

"Viens, partons."

Emmett fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard à Edward. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une discussion silencieuse quand, subitement, je compris.

"Tu étais au courant" m'écriai-je.

J'avais dû élever la voix car les conversations autour de nous s'arrêtèrent un moment. J'avais horreur d'être le centre de l'attention mais la colère que j'avais réussi à refluer au fond de moi reprit vie.

"Ecoute, Bella."

"Non, toi, écoute ! Je te prenais pour mon meilleur ami et tu m'as trahie, toi aussi" répliquai-je en contrôlant ma voix le plus possible.

"Il fallait que je trouve une solution, tu étais si malheureuse mais tu refusais de faire le premier pas."

"Ce n'était pas une raison pour m'emmener ici sans rien me dire."

"Mais…"

"Non! Reste donc ici. Moi je rentre à l'hôtel."

"Bella, attends" intervint Edward en voulant me retenir.

"Toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux."

Les fusillant tous deux du regard, je pivotai vers la sortie mais ne pus aller plus loin, me retrouvant face à face avec ma "_belle-sœur_".

"Maintenant que vous avez terminé de vous donner en spectacle, ma mère souhaiterait vous rencontrer avant votre départ" déclara Rosalie en me toisant du haut de ses hauts talons.

Face à elle, je me sentis encore plus petite et je n'étais clairement "_pas à ma place_"

"Mais…"

"Ne la faisons pas attendre."

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre ou de refuser, elle s'éloignait déjà, fendant la foule devant elle. Je suivai tant bien que mal la reine des glaces à travers l'immense salon car les invités semblaient moins enclins à me laisser passer. Slalomant entre les personnes présentes, nos débouchâmes dans une seconde pièce, un peu plus petite où quelques couples dansaient sur une musique douce.

Près de la cheminée, trois femmes étaient installées sur un divan et discutaient. A notre approche, la conversation s'arrêta et elles pivotèrent vers nous. Si deux d'entre-elles m'examinèrent sous toutes les coutures, la troisième m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait si jeune que j'eus du mal à l'imaginer comme étant la mère de William et Rosalie au premier regard mais ses boucles blondes étaient si semblables à celle de ma belle-sœur que le doute s'évanouit rapidement. De plus, son sourire était la réplique de celui de son fils.

"Bonjour, Isabella"

"Bonjour, Madame Hale" répondis-je en sentant mes joues rosir.

"Merci Rosalie. Mes amies, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais discuter avec ma belle-fille".

"Bien sûr, Mélanie. A tout à l'heure. Madame Hale."

Il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte que c'était moi que ces dames saluaient. Je leur répondis d'un signe de tête avant de prendre place auprès de la mère de William qui m'invitait à ses côtés.

"Madame Hale, je…"

"S'il vous plaît, Isabella. Appelez-moi Mélanie. Chaque fois qu'on m'appelle Madame Hale, je crois que ma belle-mère va apparaître ! " plaisanta-t-elle.

"D'accord. Pour ma part, je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Bella comme tout le monde le fait."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe tête avant de reprendre la parole en m'observant.

"J'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer."

"Ha oui?"

"Evidemment. Vous m'intriguez Bella."

"Moi. Mais pourquoi?"

Mes joues s'étaient colorées sous son regard perçant. Cette femme m'intimidait. En plus de paraître plus jeune, elle n'avait rien à envier à la beauté de sa fille. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure blonde et le regard qu'elle posait sur moi était semblable à celui dans lequel j'avais aimé me noyer depuis des semaines. Le même que Jas ... William. Le même qui me hantait chaque nuit. Il donnait l'impression de plonger au plus profond de moi et de me dévoiler entièrement. Mal à l'aise, je détournai le regard et croisai deux pupilles vertes. Mais cette fois-ci, elles appartenaient bien à mon "mari". William se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, discutant avec un couple d'invités. Il ne lâcha mon regard que lorsqu'une jeune femme brune, sophistiquée et très belle se pendit à son bras en babillant. Il lui sourit, m'oubliant instantanément. Il posa une main sur celle tenant son bras et je vis même qu'il la caressa légèrement. J'en ressentis une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Pourquoi, puisque je ne désirais qu'une chose: qu'il me laisse tranquille et pouvoir passer à autre chose ? Prenant sur moi, je me tournai vers Mélanie et tentai de me concentrer sur la discussion.

"... très indépendant, indiscipliné par moment. Nous ne sommes vraiment pas habitués à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Alors oui, vous m'intriguez."

"Oh. Excusez-moi mais j'ai été distraite et je … Je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous me disiez."

Loin d'être contrariée, elle me sourit chaleureusement et posa une main sur les miennes déposées sur mes genoux.

"Je ne porte aucun jugement mais je voudrais juste comprendre."

"Pourquoi nous nous sommes mariés? Votre fils ne vous a pas expliqué?"

"Si! Edward me l'a expliqué à son retour d'Arizona. Et mon fils me l'a, lui, expliqué à sa seconde sortie de prison répondit-elle en grimaçant au souvenir de ce que son fils avait dû vivre.

"Alors, vous savez déjà tout."

"Oui, je connais le pourquoi de cette situation mais je veux comprendre les raisons de son comportement actuel."

"Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me dire"

"Mon fils est un rebelle, très indépendant, refusant toute contrainte. La preuve en est de ses innombrables querelles avec son père concernant ses choix d'études, ses amis, ses positions sur certains sujets et son refus catégorique de prendre place à ses côtés dans la société, et ce même après la mort de mon époux. Jasper a…"

"Jasper? mais...N'est-ce pas William?"

"William est son premier prénom mais nous l'avons toujours appelé Jasper, comme mon père. C'était plus simple pour le différencier de mon mari qui portait le même nom."

"Oh!"

"Il ne vous l'a pas expliqué?"

"Non. Mais j'ignore beaucoup de choses à son sujet."

Je risquai un rapide coup d'œil vers la salle et découvris William dansant tendrement avec la jolie brune. Cette dernière riait certainement à un bon mot de son cavalier. Je baissai les yeux avant d'offrir un sourire à sa mère.

"Et Jasp … Jasper a changé?"

"Oui, Bella. Il a changé. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Oh, je devrais être rassurée que mon fils daigne enfin assumer son nom et sa place dans notre petite société, qu'il s'assagisse enfin et laisse de côté ses rêves d'indépendance et de rébellion mais je veux comprendre. Je le connais parfaitement. Il n'est pas homme à changer de comportement ou d'attitude sans raison."

"Mais …"

"Non, laissez-moi terminer. Il a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique et de parcourir le monde avec ses amis alors que j'étais contre. Voyez-vous, je savais que son père aurait désapprouvé. Mais il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à rompre ses fiançailles avec une amie d'enfance à qui il était tout destiné. Il n'a pas hésité à voyager à travers le monde pour bien prouver qu'il refusait la route toute tracée qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Après son arrestation en Australie, suite principalement à son mauvais caractère, il a choisi d'aller vous retrouver malgré mes suppliques. Durant les semaines où il a séjourné en Arizona, j'ai senti son changement. Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que vous y êtes pour beaucoup."

" Oh, je pense que vous me donnez trop d'importance. Je crois que les derniers événements l'ont fait prendre conscience du rôle qu'il doit jouer auprès de vous."

Je détournai le regard, ces paroles me mettant très mal à l'aise. Je devais reconnaître que moi aussi j'avais vu Jasper changer progressivement au fil des semaines, au fur et à mesure de notre rapprochement. Mais de là, à penser qu'il avait changé profondément et ce grâce à moi, c'était trop pour moi. Ou plus exactement, je ne voulais pas l'admettre car cela serait revenu à reconnaître que tout ce qu'il avait dit ce soir avait une part de vérité. Plongée dans mes pensées, je reportai mon attention sur le couple qui tournoyait sous les regards admiratifs de l'assemblée.

"Regardez-le. Il sourit et parle avec Maria mais ses yeux restent voilés de tristesse."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ils forment un très beau couple et semblent très bien s'entendre."

"Effectivement. On ne reste pas fiancé avec quelqu'un durant plus de deux ans sans garder par la suite une part de l'affection qu'on lui portait."

"Oh!" fut tout ce que je fus capable de répondre, découvrant celle qui avait fait battre le coeur de Jasper un jour.

Je dus m'obliger à déglutir tant l'émotion que je ressentis à ce moment-là fut violente. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux de ce couple.

"Ils se sont séparés en très bons termes mais ça n'empêche pas que moi, je vois au-delà des apparences. Mon fils a toujours été très doué pour donner le change. Je reste persuadée qu'il n'est pas heureux malgré tout le mal qu'il se donne pour être le fils idéal que mon défunt époux à toujours souhaité. Vous l'avez remis dans le droit chemin, ma chère Bella, mais vous avez également laissé une marque indélébile."

Je méditai un long moment les paroles de Mélanie. J'aurais voulu croire que j'avais changé Jasper, que je devais tirer un trait sur les dernières semaines et oublier ses mensonges car il était un nouvel homme. Et à la croire, j'étais à l'origine de ces changements.

"Bella?"

"Heu...Pardon?"

"M'accorderais-tu cette danse?"

Danser? Il voulait que nous dansions après la manière peu aimable dont je l'avais traité tout à l'heure.

" Tu sais que je ne sais pas danser."

"Hum, moi je me souviens, au contraire, d'une prestation plutôt … réussie" répliqua-t-il, arborant son sourire en coin qui m'avait faite craquer plus d'une fois mais qui me fit également rougir au souvenir de l'épisode dont il parlait. Préférant éviter qu'il ne raconte cette soirée à sa mère qui ne loupait aucune parole, je me levai et acceptai la main qu'il me présentait.

"Ma prestation n'était pas si bonne que ça."

"C'est une question de point de vue, Bella."

Tout en parlant, il nous mena au centre de la pièce où les couples s'écartèrent légèrement pour nous faire place mais également pour nous observer. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre saisissait ma main droite. Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de garder une certaine distance salutaire entre nous car, d'un geste précis, il me rapprocha de lui.

"Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de danser avec toi ce soir-là. Je tiens à avoir au moins ce souvenir."

"Souvenir de la danseuse la plus maladroite du monde."

"Souvenir de ma première et unique danse avec ma charmante épouse."

"Jasper, arrête."

"Mais je ne fais rien" répondit-il sur un ton qui voulait dire le contraire.

"Si. Arrête de jouer à l'hôte parfait. Je n'ai pas oublié la manière dont tu t'es débrouillé, avec l'aide d'Emmett, pour m'amener ici."

Loin de le désarçonner, ma répartie le fit sourire. Il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille et me fit tournoyer au rythme de "_Still loving you." _Comme mon cavalier gardait le silence, je décidai de profiter de ce moment qui serait très certainement le dernier. Tout en restant contrariée contre Jasper, il fallait admettre que me retrouver dans ses bras était plus qu'agréable. Et même si j'allais souffrir par la suite, je ne souhaitais pas être ailleurs pour l'instant.

"Ma mère ne t'a pas trop effrayée?"

"Non. Ta mère est vraiment très gentille."

"Oui mais elle sait aussi être très curieuse et elle tenait tellement à te rencontrer qu'elle était prête à tout."

"Tout s'est bien passé."

Le silence se réinstalla mais nettement moins dérangeant qu'auparavant. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Edward et Emmett discutant à l'écart tout en ne nous quittant pas des yeux. Avaient-ils peur que nous ne nous bagarrions sur la piste? Cette idée saugrenue me fit sourire.

"Veux-tu partager avec moi ce qui provoque ta bonne humeur?"

"C'est la manière dont nos amis nous regardent, attendant le moment où je te sauterais à la gorge."

Jasper regarda dans la même direction que moi mais il grimaça plus qu'il ne sourit. Sa mère avait raison, son regard avait perdu de sa gaieté naturelle. Il ne brillait plus d'espièglerie comme autrefois. Le Jasper d'il y a quelques semaines aurait plaisanté alors que l'homme que j'avais face à moi hocha simplement la tête. Evidemment, perdue dans ma contemplation, je perdis le rythme et écrasai les pieds de mon cavalier.

"Oh désolée."

"Tu m'avais prévenu, ce n'est rien."

"Ta cavalière précédente était plus douée que moi"

Je me mordis aussitôt la lèvre inférieure, me fustigeant d'avoir abordé le sujet qui, certes, me trottait en tête mais dont je ne voulais pas parler.

"Elle ne m'a pas écrabouillé les pieds effectivement."

"Tu devrais retourner auprès d'elle" commençai-je en voulant me dégager.

Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour être conciliant. Il m'agrippa plus fermement m'empêchant le moindre écart. Son souffle chaud chatouilla mon oreille lorsqu'il chuchota.

"Oh, ma petite femme serait-elle jalouse?"

"Pas le moindre du monde. Je ... je …"

"Tu ... tu …"

En quelques mots, je venais de retrouver le Jasper que je connaissais, celui qui plaisantait de tout, celui qui aimait me taquiner, celui qui ne prenait rien au sérieux au point de m'irriter. Celui qui durant des semaines avait été à mes côtés face à Alex. Celui qui me faisait rire. Mon cœur se serra à ces souvenirs mais cela ne changeait rien. Jasper était William et il me l'avait caché. Il m'avait menti durant de longues semaines sur son identité, ses motivations alors comment pourrais-je jamais lui faire confiance? C'est d'une voix assurée que je parvins à lui répondre.

"Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je trouvais juste que vous formiez un très beau couple et je crois que ta mère était du même avis."

"Laisse ma mère en dehors de nos histoires, Chaton"

L'emploie de ce surnom me surprit alors que depuis le début de cette soirée, il m'avait appelé Bella. Intérieurement, j'en étais heureuse mais hors de question de lui montrer.

"Je ne faisais que donner mon avis."

" Peu importe. De toute manière, je préfère me faire écrabouiller les pieds par toi que d'être avec elle."

Le silence se réinstalla une fois de plus. Nous tournions toujours sur la piste et je regardai autour de moi afin de m'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait. Chaque couple semblait être seul au monde, échangeant quelques mots à voix basse. Sur ma droite, mon attention fut attirée par mon "ex" meilleur ami dansant avec la Reine des Glaces. Ils discutaient et riaient ensemble tels deux vieux amis. Pour deux qui ne se connaissaient pas deux heures plus tôt, ils s'entendaient bien. En tout cas, elle paraissait plus agréable avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait été avec moi. Heureusement que je n'aurai pas à la revoir.

" Ta mère m'a dit qui elle était."

"Bien, et alors?"

"Alors, rien. Ca ne me regarde pas. Tu es libre à présent."

"Pas vraiment."

Je m'arrêtai de bouger cette fois et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, rieur. Qu'avait-il encore inventé?

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Juste qu'actuellement, nous sommes toujours mariés."

"Mais, les papiers ..." commençai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ils ne sont pas encore enregistrés puisque tu ne me les as pas renvoyés."

"Oh!"

Je baissai les yeux, confuse. Il en profita pour me reprendre dans ses bras et ne me laissa pas me morfondre plus longtemps car il se remit à danser. J'avais complètement occulté les documents. Ils avaient traîné longtemps dans ma chambre avant que je ne me décide à les consulter et à les remplir.

"Il faut que je te les donne."

"Demain."

"Demain?"

"Accepte de déjeuner avec moi demain."

"Je dois reprendre l'avion"

"Oui, en fin de journée."

"Ah, Emmett m'aura décidément trahie jusqu'au bout."

"Il veut juste t'aider."

La série de slows se termina et je pus prendre l'initiative de quitter les bras de mon cavalier. Je fis un pas en arrière mais nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. Je devais m'éloigner, rejoindre mon ami et surtout quitter cette soirée. Il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras pour me retenir.

"Alors demain?"

"D'accord. J'accepte et je t'apporterai les documents."

Son expression se crispa légèrement mais son beau sourire réapparut très rapidement. Il hocha la tête en me libérant et m'ouvrit le passage vers le groupe formé par Emmett, Edward, Alice et Rosalie. Il posa sa main sur mes reins durant le trajet jusqu'à nos amis. Ces derniers, en grande conversation, ne remarquèrent notre arrivée qu'une fois que nous fûmes à leurs côtés.

"Vous nous avez joué un très beau numéro du couple parfait" ironisa Rosalie, un rictus aux lèvres.

"Rose, ça suffit."

"Oh mais je ne fais que constater."

"Et bien garde tes constatations pour toi"

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait effrayer Rosalie mais le ton employé par son frère réussit à la faire taire et même à produire une légère gène car ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Une part de moi-même appréciait de la voir ainsi mais une autre refusait d'être la cause d'une tension entre mon "mari" et ma "belle-sœur."

"Tout le mérite revient à votre frère, il est très bon danseur et les invités ne voient que lui" répondis-je en souriant.

Emmett approuva mon intervention d'un léger mouvement de tête.

"Je pense que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel."

"Je t'accompagne"

"Non, Em, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller. Amuse-toi encore un peu. On se retrouve demain."

"Charlie n'apprécierait pas que je te laisse seule."

"Et bien, on évitera de lui en parler. Je vais prendre un taxi et rentrer directement."

Je le vis hésiter, regarder notre petit groupe en posant un regard plus long sur Rosalie avant de revenir vers moi. J'hochai la tête pour bien confirmer que je n'avais rien à craindre et que j'étais d'accord de rentrer seule. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front avant que chacun ne me souhaite une bonne nuit. Jasper insista pour me raccompagner jusqu'au porche où des taxis attendaient le départ des invités.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer maintenant?"

"Oui, vraiment. Je pense que c'est préférable."

Il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter devant moi et je voulus m'y engouffrer mais il me retint par le bras.

"On se voit demain?"

"Je t'ai dit oui."

"Il y a un Starbucks au coin de la rue de ton hôtel. Je t'y retrouverai à 9h30 pour prendre le petit-déjeuner."

"D'accord" répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Je pris place dans le taxi et ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre des yeux lorsque ce dernier démarra. Je le regardai aussi longtemps que je pus tandis que lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le retour me sembla bien long face à moi-même, aux émotions qui se bousculaient en moi, aux paroles de Jasper et de Mélanie.

Ne disait-on pas que la nuit porte conseil? Je l'espérais car le lendemain, je devais avoir les idées claires. Le lendemain, j'allais tourner une page de ma vie, et bien que cela soit pénible, je savais que je devais le faire.

XxXxX

Plus j'approchais du Starbucks et plus ma démarche ralentissait. Mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine tandis que j'avançais. Fermement collée à moi, l'enveloppe de papier kraft me paraissait imposante. Elle était lourde non pas en poids mais en signification. Ces quelques feuilles, sur lesquelles j'avais apposées ma signature quelques minutes avant de quitter la chambre, sonnaient le glad de mon mariage. Mon histoire avec William Jasper Hale allait se clôturer, ici, dans un lieu public autour d'un café. Elle se terminait comme elle avait commencé, comme une formalité sans intérêt.

Je pénétrai dans la salle, jetant un regard circulaire pour trouver Jasper. Ce dernier m'attendait à une table et se leva lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Il avait revêtu un jean clair et une chemise à carreaux. Il ressemblait au cowboy que j'avais côtoyé durant des semaines à Oro Valley, celui-là même qui m'avait fait rire, qui m'avait énervée et qui avait su prendre une place difficilement remplaçable dans mon cœur. Mais je ne devais pas m'aventurer sur le chemin que prenaient mes pensées.

"Bonjour, Bella."

"Bonjour, Jasper. Désolée d'être en retard."

"Tu ne l'es pas. Que puis-je aller te chercher?"

Je pris place en face de lui et déposai l'enveloppe devant moi avant de poser les mains dessus.

"Un macchiato caramel, s'il te plaît"

"C'est tout?"

"Oui, merci"

Je le regardai s'approcher du comptoir et prendre place dans la file. Inévitablement, les regards de la gente féminine du salon convergèrent vers lui et un pincement traître se manifesta au creux de ma poitrine. Aujourd'hui comme hier, il était le centre d'attention de tous. Pourtant, Jasper ne semblait pas les voir ni entendre les murmures autour de lui. Il me jeta un regard et un sourire alors que son tour venait. J'en profitai pour graver ses traits dans ma mémoire.

"J'ai pris quelques petites choses à grignoter."

"Quelques petites choses? Mais nous ne mangerons jamais tout cela!"

Il avait amené un plateau où une demi-douzaine de viennoiseries côtoyait nos cafés.

"Pas sûr" répliqua-t-il en attrapant un scone aux pépites de chocolat et en mordant dedans à pleines dents.

Je souris, amusée de son attitude et heureuse du ton léger que prenait notre rendez-vous. Je retrouvais le Jasper insouciant et attentionné d'avant. Je décidai de l'imiter et pris un pain au chocolat.

"Mmmh"

"Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps."

"Délicieux."

Nous mangeâmes un moment en silence, prenant juste plaisir à passer un instant ensemble. Pas d'erreurs, pas de mensonges, pas de reproches, juste un moment agréable entre amis. J'engloutis la dernière bouchée, m'essuyai la bouche avant de déguster mon macchiato. Mais notre instant de détente était terminé. Lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui, une gène s'installa instantanément entre nous.

"J'ai … j'ai apporté les documents."

"Je vois."

Je les pris en main et les tendis devant moi. Jasper hésita une fraction de seconde avant de les prendre, d'ouvrir le rabat, d'y jeter un regard furtif puis de les poser devant lui.

"Merci. Edward s'en occupera dès demain."

"D'accord. Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner mais ..."

"Je voulais te parler, Bella."

"De quoi? Nous avons déjà discuté hier et ce n'était pas très concluant. Nous restons chacun sur nos positions. C'est trop tard."

"Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît."

"Oui mais ..."

"Et sans m'interrompre."

"Ok"

Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper ainsi. Ordinairement, il était sûr de lui, arrogant parfois, imbu de sa personne, mais jamais nerveux. Il regardait derrière moi, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Je le vis déglutir avant de prendre la parole.

"Avant tout, je veux m'excuser. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit hier mais je regrette sincèrement la manière dont je t'ai traitée en Australie puis ensuite tous les mensonges que je t'ai débités durant les derniers mois. Je croyais au fond de moi agir pour le mieux. Je voulais comprendre et t'aider si cela était possible."

"Tu l'as fait."

"Chut, Chaton."

Ce surnom affectueux me fit monter des larmes aux yeux. Je réalisais que plus jamais je ne l'entendrais et il me manquait déjà.

"Hier, tu m'as reproché de t'avoir menti et tu as entièrement raison. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité et ce depuis longtemps. J'aurais peut-être même dû être honnête en arrivant mais tu étais une énigme pour moi et je voulais percer tes secrets. Tu m'as reproché de ne pas me connaître et de ne pas savoir qui j'étais réellement. Tu dis ne plus pouvoir me faire confiance car tu ne sais plus où est le vrai du faux. Mais il y a une chose que je veux que tu saches. L'homme que tu as côtoyé durant ces derniers mois, c'était moi. Je n'ai pas joué de rôle. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait était vrai. J'ai voulu tout te dire plusieurs fois mais jamais je ne trouvais les bons mots. Alors, je reportais sans cesse. Cette dernière nuit, j'ai failli tout te dire mais une fois de plus, j'ai reculé. J'avais peur de te perdre car … j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. J'aimais ma femme et elle ne le savait même pas."

"Je ..."

Ma gorge était douloureuse et je fus incapable de parler. Tous ces mots me touchaient et j'avais tellement rêvé qu'il me dise de telles choses mais là, c'était trop tard. Nous n'étions plus rien. Je venais de mettre un terme à notre simulacre de mariage en apposant ma signature au bas de ces documents. Et même si j'avais envie de tout oublier, de passer l'éponge sur les mensonges et les événements passés, je ne trouvais pas la force de le dire. Je me contentais de le regarder.

"Ne dis rien. Je voulais juste que tu le saches avant de partir."

"Jasper, je … Merci."

"Pourquoi? D'avoir été un con fini?"

"Non. D'avoir été honnête avec moi. D'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin. Et je regrette tellement de … je regrette tout. Désolée mais je dois partir."

Je ne devais pas partir, non, en fait, je souhaitais prendre la fuite. Quitter au plus vite ce café et rentrer chez moi. J'étais chamboulée par ces paroles. J'aurais voulu le détester pour pouvoir repartir de l'avant plus facilement mais c'était impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier complètement ni le haïr. Sans lui laisser le temps de me retenir, je me levai d'un bond et sortis du Starbucks par la porte se trouvant dans mon dos, que j'avais repérée en arrivant. Je ne sais pas s'il avait ajouté quelque chose, s'il m'avait appelée ou voulu me suivre mais je ne m'arrêtai de courir qu'une fois entrée dans le hall de l'hôtel.

XxXxX

La salle d'attente de l'aéroport Intercontinental Georges-Bush était bondée. Emmett et moi avions réussi à trouver deux places pour attendre notre vol mais nous aurions pu être chacun dans un coin que cela n'aurait rien changé. Nous n'avions quasiment échangé aucun mot depuis mon retour à l'hôtel. J'étais remontée dans ma chambre, avais terminé mes bagages en m'efforçant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Il était arrivé une demi-heure plus tard et avait tenté de parler et de me poser quelques questions mais j'étais restée très évasive, répondant par monosyllabes. Au bout d'un moment, il avait abandonné, me laissant ruminer mes idées noires.

"Bella, j'en ai marre."

"Pardon?"

"Que tu m'en veuilles pour hier soir, je peux le comprendre. Alors, fâche-toi, crie un bon coup mais ton silence commence à me taper sur les nerfs."

Je pivotai vers mon ami, arquant les sourcils, surprise de tant de véhémence. Lui, toujours prompt à plaisanter, n'élevait que très rarement la voix, surtout sur moi.

"Je ne t'en veux plus."

"Alors qu'as-tu? Tu restes dans ta bulle, le regard lointain depuis ce matin."

"Je pense à des tas de choses."

"Choses que tu n'as pas envie de partager avec moi?"

Discuter avec Emmett m'obligeait à repenser au petit-déjeuner, aux paroles de Jasper et mes yeux se mirent à picoter. Alors, je secouai simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

"Bells, tu as pris une décision."

"Justement, c'est ma décision et je ne veux pas en discuter."

"Ok, mais laisse-moi quand même te dire un truc."

"Non!"

"Oh que si. Tu réagis comme une gosse capricieuse et égoïste qui en veut au monde entier de ne pas agir comme Madame le veut. Ok, Jasper a merdé mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un type bien. Mieux que ce qu'on ne pensait au départ."

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler."

"Tu m'écouteras malgré tout. Vous êtes tous les deux malheureux."

"Non, je ne le suis pas."

Emmett éclata de rire ce qui fit se retourner quelques voyageurs sur nous.

"Si tu l'es mais tu es trop têtue pour admettre que tu as tort."

"Il a menti."

"Oui et alors? Toi aussi, tu n'as pas toujours été des plus honnêtes avec lui."

"Ca suffit. C'est terminé et c'est très bien ainsi. On rentre, je vais travailler avec mon père et aller de l'avant. Je ne suis plus Madame Hale et toute cette histoire fait dorénavant partie du passé. C'est clair?"

"D'accord. Continue de faire l'autruche. C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Ton père avait raison."

"Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans?"

La voix automatique annonça notre vol. Les voyageurs autour de nous se levèrent. Emmett les imita, se saisit de son sac et s'éloigna sans plus faire attention moi. La manière dont il se tenait, droit, m'indiquait qu'il était furieux. Je lui saisis l'avant-bras pour l'arrêter.

"Réponds-moi. Pourquoi parles-tu de mon père?"

"Parce qu'il m'avait prévenu que tu étais plus entêtée que 10 mules ensemble. Que quoi qu'il se passe à la soirée d'hier, tu ne changerais pas de décision."

"Parce que mon père savait où nous allions?"

"Evidemment. Tu crois que je décide de où et avec qui je traite l'achat de chevaux? Que je peux m'absenter sans devoir rendre des comptes? Ton père et Sam savaient où je me rendais lors de mon dernier voyage et ce que je faisais. J'avais leur accord."

"Que tu agisses dans mon dos est une chose déjà difficile à admettre alors que tu es mon soi-disant meilleur ami mais savoir que ma famille, mes proches, complotent contre moi. C'est … c'est …"

J'étais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Pourquoi chacun s'évertuait-il à se liguer contre moi? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que mon histoire avec William ou Jasper, peu importe son nom, était terminée? De toute façon, c'était le plan de départ. Je restais mariée jusqu'à la découverte du secret de Charlie. C'était chose faite. J'allais divorcer, reprendre ma vie et avancer. Point final.

C'est dans cette optique que je me dirigeai vers la porte d'embarquement où m'attendait l'avion qui me ramenait en Arizona. Les pas qui se rapprochaient m'indiquaient qu'Emmett me suivait. Je l'entendis marmonner dans mon dos. J'avais fait un choix et je comptais bien m'y tenir. Quoi qu'en dise mon entourage. Je redevenais Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais c'est dur mais croyez-moi, l'écrire aussi était difficile.<em>

_Donnez-moi votre avis, ressenti, impression._

_Biz_

_Eli_


	20. Epilogue

_Bonsoir,_

Je ne vous ai pas oublié même si j'ai mis énormément de temps pour écrire cet épilogue. Clôturer une histoire est toujours difficile et je dois avouer que celle-ci particulièrement.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience et vos encouragements. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages et reviews (une pensée particulière pour les anonymes a qui je ne peux répondre personnellement).

Je veux également remercie ma bêta, mon amie, ma Jess qui est toujours là pour m'aider, me booster quand la motivation me fuit et me pousser à aller jusqu'au bout. MERCI.

Je vous laisse avec, pour la première fois, un POV Jasper pour terminer cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

La maison était animée d'une effervescence rare. Des bruits de pas rapides agrémentés du tintement de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquent m'arrivaient, heureusement, étouffés par la porte. Afin d'éviter ce balai incessant, j'avais investi la bibliothèque depuis mon retour, recherchant la tranquillité. J'avais tenté de travailler un peu sur mon ordinateur portable mais l'envie n'y était pas. Je m'étais contenté de répondre à quelques mails urgents, laissant le reste pour plus tard.

Depuis, je tournais en rond, ruminant la soirée d'hier. Je l'avais attendue, cette réception. J'avais évidemment laissé la partie organisation à ma mère et ma soeur qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, étaient plus douées que moi. J'avais aussi pu compter sur l'aide de mes amis: Edward et Emmett. C'était même en grande partie grâce à lui que tout ceci était arrivé.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que j'étais de retour auprès des miens et profitais d'un moment de détente en m'occupant de mon étalon Shadow, j'avais vu débarquer un Emmett furieux. Je l'avais déjà vu de mauvais poil mais, à ce point, jamais. Et il pouvait être effrayant. Je me souvenais encore de ses premières paroles.

"_Toi! J'ai deux mots à te dire."_

"_Bonjour à toi aussi, Emmett."_

"_Laisse tomber les politesses, j'suis pas d'humeur!"_

Un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui m'avait confirmé son état d'esprit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fermé et crispé qu'aujourd'hui.

"_Je vois. Et que me vaut cette visite surprise?"_ avais-je demandé en l'emmenant vers la maison.

J'avais laissé Shadow aux bons soins d'un des palefreniers car la conversation qui s'annonçait ne concernait que nous.

"_J'ai à te parler."_

"_J'avais bien saisi la première fois."_

"_Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi. Sois déjà bien content que j'utilise des mots et pas mes poings pour te dire ce que je pense."_

Nous étions rentrés dans la bibliothèque par la porte-fenêtre. J'aimais cet endroit et, surtout, je savais que nous y serions tranquilles. Sur la droite, face à une cheminée à feu ouvert, ma mère avait installé un salon de style anglais.

"_Installe-toi. Veux-tu boire quelque chose?"_ avais-je proposé, sachant que le bar était continuellement approvisionné.

"_Une bière si tu as."_

J'en avais pris deux et étais allé le rejoindre. Je m'étais assis face à lui, buvant une gorgée, lui laissant l'opportunité d'attaquer.

"_Tu sais que tu es un con?"_

"_Merci pour le compliment."_

"_Arrête de faire le mariole, Jazz. Je suis trop énervé pour avoir envie de rire."_

"_D'accord. J'arrête. Vas-y, parle."_

Emmett engloutit la moitié de sa boisson avant de prendre la parole.

"_Tu es un con et surtout ne me contredis pas."_

"_Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire."_

"_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir ainsi? De disparaître d'un coup? Sans même un mot d'explication! Ca fait huit jours que je fais des recherches sur Jasper Whitlock. Imagine ma stupéfaction lorsque je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de ce nom à Houston ou nulle part ailleurs au Texas non plus."_

"_J'avais …"_

"_Tais-toi! Même Charlie m'a filé un coup de main. Heureusement que lui a plus de ressources que moi. Il a vite réussi à faire le lien entre Whitlock et Hale. C'est le nom de ta mère, n'est-ce pas?"_

"_Oui."_

"_A quoi riment tous ces mensonges, ces mystères? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as joué la comédie. Et, plus encore ce que je ne comprends absolument pas, c'est le plaisir que tu as eu de faire souffrir Bella!"_

"_Je n'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir" _m'étais-je écrié.

"_Ah non? Et bien, c'est fait pourtant."_

"_Je suis désolé. Mais … mais je devais m'éloigner, faire le point."_

"_Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'abandonner ainsi alors qu'elle t'aime?"_

Je m'étais immédiatement revu, quelques semaines plus tôt, montant dans ce taxi qui m'emmenait vers l'aéroport laissant une Bella en pleurs sur le trottoir. Ce jour-là avait certainement été le plus pénible que j'aie jamais vécu.

"_J'ai été un parfait abruti, j'en suis conscient."_

"_Encore bien."_

"_C'est si compliqué ..."_

"_Alors, explique-moi."_

J'avais posé la bouteille vide sur la table basse avant de me lever et d'arpenter la bibliothèque. Emmett m'avait observé mais n'avait rien dit. Je lui en avais été reconnaissant. J'avais besoin de mettre mes idées en ordre avant de parler. Pas que je ne sache pas quoi dire mais plutôt comment les énoncer.

"_Pendant les semaines où j'ai vécu au Ranch, j'ai changé. Je me suis senti à l'aise avec vous et bien plus à ma place qu'ici, dans ma propre famille. Oh, j'adore ma mère et ma soeur. Et j'aimais aussi mon père qui savait être un vrai tyran parfois mais avec vous, je pouvais être celui que je rêvais d'être. Mais, plus que tout, je me suis rapproché de Bella. J'ai découvert une fille tellement différente de toutes celles que je côtoyais et qui m'appréciait pour moi-même."_

"_Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"_

"_Le chemin entre elle et moi n'a pas été simple, tu le sais. Et quand enfin, je croyais que tout allait bien … tout s'effondre. Lorsque nous avons été réveillés par la police qui m'accusait à tort, je n'ai pas eu peur. Je savais que j'étais innocent, j'avais foi en la justice et en Edward, surtout. Mais, le plus difficile à vivre, ce fut le moment où j'ai vu le doute dans les yeux de Bella. Le moment où j'ai compris qu'elle croyait que j'étais coupable."_

"_Mais elle a vite changé d'avis."_

"_Je sais, Emmett, mais moi, quand je l'ai vue à la prison, je revoyais ce regard en permanence. Alors, lorsque Rosalie a débarqué pour payer ma caution, j'ai fui."_

"_Rosalie?"_

"_Ma soeur. Elle est venue dès qu'Edward lui a raconté les événements et m'a convaincu de partir avec elle pour faire le point et réfléchir à tout ce qui m'était arrivé."_

"_Et il te faut toujours autant de temps pour réfléchir?"_

Sa réflexion me fit sourire. Il avait utilisé un ton qui me faisait passer pour un parfait idiot. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

"_J'ai souvent eu envie de revenir. Mais comment tout lui expliquer, tout lui avouer? Et je doutais qu'elle m'accueille avec joie. Alors, j'ai reporté sans cesse."_

"_Est-ce que tu l'aimes?"_

Je m'étais arrêté de marcher et avais plongé mon regard dans celui de mon ami. Je voulais qu'il lise autant ma réponse que les mots que j'allais prononcer.

"_Oui, je l'aime."_

"_Elle aussi. Et elle souffre de ton départ. Si j'ai fait tout ce chemin à son insu, c'était pour te casser la gueule au départ mais, d'après Edward, tu es aussi malheureux qu'elle. Et je crois qu'il a raison."_

"_Je suis content que tu aies préféré la manière diplomatique."_

"_T'es passé à deux doigts de celui-là" _avait-il répondu en levant son poing_. "Comment faire? Si tu débarques maintenant, elle va piquer une colère dont elle seule a le secret."_

"_Je m'en doute. Peut-être pourrais-tu l'amener?"_

C'est ainsi que l'idée d'organiser une rencontre lors de la réception annuelle donnée par ma famille avait germé. Ma mère avait été enthousiasmée par cette idée. Depuis mon retour, elle avait posé énormément de questions au sujet de Bella. Ma soeur avait été moins réjouie à la recevoir mais je pense que savoir qu'Emmett l'accompagnerait avait réussi à l'amadouer un peu. Ils avaient sympathisé lors de son passage chez nous. Oh Rosalie n'avait pas été très sympathique avec Bella qu'elle tenait responsable de tous mes malheurs mais la connaissant, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus si sûr que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir fait venir Bella sous un faux prétexte. Bien que j'aie senti qu'elle hésitait par moments, elle avait pris une décision qu'elle avait maintenue jusqu'au bout. Décision qu'à la base, j'avais prise moi-même en lui fournissant les documents du divorce. J'avais tenté de discuter, de lui exposer ma façon de voir les choses et surtout mon ressenti vis-à-vis des derniers évènements mais, à son tour, elle m'avait laissé. Seul.

Après son départ du Starbucks, j'avais regagné directement la maison, ne souhaitant voir personne. Et depuis plusieurs heures, je tournais en rond dans cette bibliothèque. J'avais tenté de travailler un peu mais pas moyen de me concentrer et de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Tout un tas de souvenirs, bons et moins bons, me revenait en tête. Mais c'étaient les meilleurs qui me faisaient le plus mal. Notamment, nos longues balades qui se finissaient certes en querelles épiques, avaient toutefois permis de nous rapprocher

Las de me morfondre en vain, je m'installai dans le siège de mon père au bureau. Il était plus que temps de contacter Edward afin qu'il prenne possession des documents du divorce et clôture ce pan de ma vie. Même courtes, ces quelques semaines passées au Ranch m'avaient profondément marqué. Moi, qui criais haut et fort que j'aimais la liberté, m'amuser et surtout pas de contraintes professionnelles afin de ne pas ressembler à mon père, je prenais à présent le même chemin. Depuis mon retour, je me noyais dans le travail, apprenant tout ce que je devais savoir sur notre société afin de pouvoir la diriger aussi bien que lui. Je refusais régulièrement les invitations et sorties proposées par mon ancien groupe d'amis pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ma mère et ma soeur. Et surtout, ma sacro-sainte liberté ne m'attirait plus. A quoi bon être libre si c'était pour être seul? Enfin, pas si seul que ça quand on pouvait entendre la force mise dans les coups frappés juste à l'instant à la porte du bureau.

"Quoi?" aboyai-je.

"Heureuse de te voir de si bonne humeur mon frère" ironisa Rosalie en franchissant la porte de la bibliothèque.

Elle s'approcha avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège face à moi. A sa manière de me sonder de ses yeux perçants, je doutais qu'elle reste silencieuse et n'allait certainement pas apprécier les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.

"Vas-y ..."

"Je n'ai rien dit".

"Non mais tu en meurs d'envie. Alors, vas-y."

Loin de la déstabiliser (évidemment, sinon ce n'aurait pas été pas ma soeur), Rosalie continua son observation quelques minutes. Alors que je m'apprêtai à m'énerver, elle prit enfin la parole.

"Tu as décidé de jouer au con encore combien de temps?"

Evidemment, je pouvais toujours compter sur elle pour m'apporter son franc-parler en toute situation.

"J'agis comme vous voulez que je le fasse. Je suis revenu, je travaille, je m'investis à fond dans l'entreprise, je reprends ma place au sein de la famille. Que veux-tu de plus?"

"Peut-être que tu sois heureux. C'est ce qui nous rendrait, nous, heureuses."

"Mais je le suis."

Rosalie s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et croisa ses longues jambes. A sa posture, elle n'en avait pas terminé avec moi. Autant prendre mon mal en patience. Je fis comme elle: je m'installai confortablement sur mon siège attendant la suite.

"Ecoute, Jazz, je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que cette Isabella est la fille que j'avais rêvé pour toi."

Je voulus répondre mais elle leva la main qui m'intima le silence.

"Ce que tu as vécu par sa faute, j'avoue avoir du mal à le digérer mais, d'après Edward et Emmett, c'est une fille bien. Et notre mère est sous son charme, donc je peux faire un effort et lui laisser le bénéfice du doute."

"Rose, il n'y a aucun effort à faire. Elle est repartie, pour de bon."

"C'est vrai que, comme tout mec qui se respecte, tu es arrivé avec tes gros sabots et a pensé que en avouant tout, surtout tes sentiments, la belle allait te tomber dans les bras et tout te pardonner."

"Que voulais-tu que je fasse de plus? Je me suis excusé. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer."

"Je m'en doute mais c'est une femme."

Je haussai les épaules en même temps que je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme si je ne le savais pas. Je l'avais assez observée, tenue dans mes bras et caressée pour savoir que c'était une femme. Une femme magnifique que j'avais perdue.

"Je m'en suis rendu compte".

"Oui, je n'en doute pas. Comme je disais, c'est une femme et, par définition, elle est remplie de doutes, de contradictions."

"Pas Bella. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et où elle va. Elle a décidé de partir et elle ne reviendra pas."

"Et moi, je te dis qu'à sa manière de te regarder, que dis-je, de te dévorer des yeux, cette fille est dingue de toi."

"Quand bien même. C'est trop tard. A l'heure qu'il est, elle survole le Nouveau Mexique."

Ma soeur soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête comme si j'étais le pire imbécile sur terre. Mais qu'attendait-elle de moi à la fin?

"Tu rentres peut-être dans le moule "Hale" à présent mais je commence à me demander si je ne préférais pas le sauvageon intrépide d'antan."

"Excuse-moi, Rose, mais je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis."

"Tu ne comprends rien, ça je le vois."

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui soupirais, voulant mettre fin à cette conversation inutile. Mais je savais également que tenter de faire taire ma soeur tant qu'elle n'avait pas été au bout de sa pensée était peine perdue.

"Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je t'ai connu plus combatif. Je me souviens des disputes interminables avec papa afin d'avoir gain de cause et de te voir le faire plier. Et aujourd'hui, cette fille te tient tête et toi, tu capitules de suite."

"Il faut savoir s'arrêter à temps."

"T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile."

"Merci!"

"Pas de quoi. Mais c'est la stricte vérité. Si c'était moi ..."

"Et d'après ta grande expérience, que devrais-je faire?"

Rosalie plongea son regard dans le mien et j'eus l'impression qu'elle arrivait à me sonder, à voir au fond de moi. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, mal à l'aise.

"L'aimes-tu?"

"Comme un fou."

"Alors, agis."

"Mais comment? J'ai tout essayé, crois-moi."

Elle secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

"Surprends-la. Va la retrouver. Incruste-toi dans sa vie comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques mois."

"Elle va me jeter dehors."

"J'en doute."

Effectivement, Rose était convaincue de ce qu'elle me disait.

"Tu penses vraiment que…"

"Oui et, si j'étais à ta place, je serais déjà en train de fourrer quelques vêtements au fond d'un sac."

"Mais maman, la compagnie."

"Elles survivront encore bien quelques temps. C'est ainsi depuis plus d'un an et on s'en sort. Alors file."

Je me levai d'un bond aux paroles de ma soeur. Mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine à l'idée d'aller la retrouver. Je m'élançais déjà vers la porte de la bibliothèque lorsque je m'arrêtai net. Je revins sur mes pas et enlaçai Rosalie dans mes bras.

"Merci."

"Tu as intérêt à réussir car je compte bien aller rapidement te rejoindre."

Je m'écartai légèrement et vis de petites rougeurs apparaître sur ses pommettes. Exceptionnel. Ma soeur n'était jamais intimidée ou gênée. Et je pensais ne jamais l'avoir vue rougir auparavant.

"Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire?"

"Emmett m'a invitée à venir passer quelques jours à Oro Valley. Donc si tu y es aussi, j'ai une double raison de ne pas refuser."

"Oh!"

"File faire ton sac. Je m'occupe de te trouver un vol pour l'Arizona."

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir vers la sortie de la pièce et de courir dans les escaliers vers ma chambre. J'ignorais si mon voyage allait résoudre nos différents et me permettre de me faire pardonner. J'ignorais la manière dont elle allait m'accueillir mais j'étais sûr d'une chose: je partais avec la ferme intention de ne revenir qu'avec elle. Sinon, j'allais prendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour la reconquérir. Je l'aimais et plus rien ne m'arrêterait.

Quelques vêtements jetés en vrac dans un sac de voyage et un passage éclair par la salle de bain plus tard, j'étais prêt à aller la retrouver. Je fouillai dans ma table de nuit afin de prendre mon portefeuille et mon portable. Je devais joindre Edward avant d'embarquer pour l'informer des derniers évènements et de mon intention de repartir pour l'Arizona. Je l'entendais déjà d'ici râler sur la somme de travail que j'allais lui laisser mais tout cela était secondaire pour moi. J'allais également prendre l'enveloppe contenant les documents du divorce avec moi pour éviter tout incident.

"Jasper!"

Pourquoi Rosalie m'appelait-elle? J'espérais qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec la réservation du vol. Tant pis, s'il le fallait, j'irais en voiture. Après tout, ce n'était que 1700km. Je pouvais relier Oro Valley en moins de 20 heures par la National I-10. Ce serait un peu fatiguant mais j'en avais fait autant durant mon voyage en Australie. Je sortis de ma chambre et me penchai au-dessus de la rambarde.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Peux-tu descendre une minute, s'il te plaît"

"J'ai presque terminé. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps."

Je commençais à me retourner quand Rose m'interpella à nouveau.

"Tu finiras après. Descends, c'est important."

Je soufflai mais, face à ma soeur, je savais qu'il était inutile d'ergoter. Elle finissait toujours par obtenir gain de cause. Je descendis pour la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque où elle était rentrée. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser des questions quand je vis Emmett à ses côtés. J'en restai bouche bée. Ce dernier me fit un sourire digne d'une pub, ce qui me surprit. Lors de notre dernière conversation qui ne datait que d'hier à la soirée, après le départ précipité de Bella, il m'avait apparu à la fois inquiet et triste de la réaction de son amie. Je cherchai immédiatement des yeux l'objet de toutes mes pensées. Celle-ci se tenait devant la cheminée, tête baissée et triturait ses doigts. Se sentant observée, elle leva timidement les yeux vers moi.

Une joie indescriptible naquit dans ma poitrine et me noua la gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je ne pouvais que la regarder, tentant de me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas et qu'elle se tenait vraiment devant moi.

"Je pense qu'on va vous laisser discuter, seuls" entendis-je Rose dire derrière moi.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un bruit, nous laissant face à face, silencieux. Bella s'humecta les lèvres avant de mordiller celle du bas. Elle semblait si peu sûre d'elle contrairement à ce matin. Pourquoi était-elle là? Avaient-ils raté leur avion? J'aurais dû demander à Emmett.

"Bonjour, Bella."

"Bonjour" répondit-elle timidement en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

Je me rapprochai d'elle tout en lui laissant suffisamment d'espace. Hier, elle n'avait pas apprécié notre proximité dans le parc. Je ne voulais plus la brusquer au risque de la voir à nouveau prendre la fuite.

"Vous avez raté l'avion?"

"Oui … enfin non … mais oui."

"Ok! Je pense que c'est oui puisque tu es ici."

"Non."

"Bella, explique-toi. Que fais-tu là?"

Elle leva les yeux et mon coeur se serra. Ils étaient rougis et noyés de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. A la manière dont je la voyais déglutir, je pouvais voir son inquiétude à me parler. Ne résistant plus, je fis un pas vers elle, mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste. Elle inspira profondément en fermant brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les reposa sur moi, son regard était déterminé malgré la peine apparente. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir en lui désignant le divan et je pris place face à elle. Je voulais pouvoir l'observer à mon aise. De plus, garder une certaine distance serait plus facile pour elle, pour me parler.

"Je … Nous sommes montés à bord mais un souci technique a retardé le départ. J'étais un peu en froid avec Emmett."

"Oh, pourquoi?"

"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler. Tu as eu ton tour hier et ce matin, maintenant c'est moi."

"Ok" répliquai-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier.

D'un petit signe de la main, je lui proposai de poursuivre. J'en profitai pour l'observer et je remarquai quelques petites choses qui ne m'avaient pas frappée jusqu'à présent. En plus de ses yeux rougis, elle avait de grands cernes noirs. Ses joues étaient plus creusées qu'ordinairement et son teint, déjà pâle, semblait encore plus blafard. Je prenais pleinement conscience de tout ce qu'Emmett m'avait raconté sur les souffrances de Bella. Tout comme moi, notre séparation l'avait marquée. J'en avais les traces sous les yeux et mon cœur se serra à cette constatation.

"Donc, Emmett a profité que nous attendions l'embarquement pour me faire la morale. Il n'a pas hésité à me dire ce qu'il pensait de mon attitude."

"Et tu …"

"Tais-toi."

Le regard qu'elle me lança était déjà moins triste qu'à son arrivée et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Le chaton se rebellait. Mon chaton voulait que je le l'écoute et j'allais, pour une fois, faire ce qu'elle souhaitait sans rechigner. J'acquiesçai donc simplement.

"J'étais furieuse contre lui, contre mon père qui était au courant mais ne m'avait rien dit, contre Edward qui avait lui aussi joué la comédie, contre ta soeur qui m'avait battue froid hier et contre toi qui m'avais abandonnée."

J'ouvris la bouche mais la refermai directement car j'avais accepté de me taire. Elle parlait mais ne quittait pas des yeux ses doigts qu'elle malmenait.

"Je ruminais dans mon coin tentant de l'ignorer. Et crois-moi, ignorer Emmett, c'est pas évident."

"Je n'en doute pas."

"Je n'attendais qu'une chose, que ce maudit avion décolle mais le temps passait et nous, nous restions au sol. Le pilote a fini par nous dire qu'il y avait un souci et que notre départ était reporté d'une demi-heure. Je pestais encore plus. Bref, je me suis mise à repenser à ce qu'Emmett venait de me dire, à repasser dans ma tête toute la soirée d'hier, notre rencontre de ce matin, ainsi que tout ce que tu m'avais caché."

Bella leva enfin le regard vers moi. Je me sentais nerveux. Mes mains devenaient moites et me démangeaient tant j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je devais la laisser aller au bout de ses explications tout en décidant que quoiqu'elle dise et décide, je ne la laisserais pas s'enfuir une seconde fois. Ma soeur avait raison, je devais me battre pour elle.

"Puis, ce sont les derniers mois qui me sont revenus en tête. Notre rencontre mémorable, ton arrivée au Ranch, notre sortie à Tucson en tête-à-tête, notre voyage à Rose Canyon Lake, nos soirées, nos fous rires mais aussi la fois où tu m'as sauvée d'Alex. Tout se mélangeait. Je pensais t'en vouloir et surtout que rien ne pourrait plus changer. Tu m'avais menti et je souffrais. Mais …"

Elle s'arrêta, clignant des yeux pour empêcher les larmes que je voyais apparaître de couler. Je m'obligeai à rester tranquille, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

"Je me suis levée et j'ai quitté l'avion. J'ai vaguement entendu les hôtesses me demander si j'allais bien mais j'avançais droit devant moi. Je devais sortir de cet avion. Emmett me rattrapa lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le terminal. Je …"

Bella butait sur les mots. Elle déglutissait plus que nécessaire. J'aurais pu lui poser des questions pour lui faciliter la tâche mais j'attendis.

"On s'est engouffrés dans un taxi et on est arrivés ici."

Je patientai un peu mais le silence s'éternisa.

"J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas pris ton avion puisque tu es devant moi. Mais pourquoi?"

"Je ne pouvais pas."

"Pourquoi?" insistai-je en avançant au bord de mon siège et prenant délicatement ses mains entre les miennes.

"Je ne pouvais pas partir. Quand j'ai été assise, j'ai vraiment pris conscience que si je partais, je ne te reverrais plus. Et … je ne peux pas. Cette idée m'est insupportable" expliqua-t-elle en laissant enfin ses larmes couler.

D'un bond, j'avais pris place à ses côtés et l'avait attirée dans mes bras. Bella laissa libre cours à son chagrin et je la gardai précieusement contre moi, profitant simplement de son contact. Je lui caressai le dos, attendant qu'elle retrouve son calme. Je frottai doucement ma joue sur le sommet de sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarta, les joues rougies par les larmes qui avaient coulé.

"Ca va mieux?"

"Oui, désolée."

"Tu ne dois pas. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici exactement?"

Je voulais qu'elle me dise pourquoi ce changement, qu'elle s'ouvre à moi, qu'elle m'avoue ses sentiments. Du moins, j'espérais que je ne me trompais pas.

"Je … C'est ...Tu sais pourquoi."

Bella baissa les yeux sur nos mains, sur mes doigts caressant les siens. Elle semblait si vulnérable à cet instant. Rien à voir avec celle que j'avais quitté ce matin au Starbucks, celle qui était si sûre d'elle, celle qui m'avait quitté.

Je dégageai une de mes mains et pris son menton entre le pouce et l'index pour lui relever le visage. Je plongeai le regard dans le sien, l'incitant à me parler. Je ne la lâchai pas, nos regards soudés. Et j'attendis qu'elle parle.

"Je ne peux pas repartir. C'est … impossible. Je ne veux pas ne plus te voir. Je croyais que ce que je voulais le plus, c'était de reprendre ma vie d'autrefois, retrouver mes habitudes, redevenir Isabella Swan, la gentille petite fille riche. Mais … je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus de cette vie-là."

"Hum. Et que veux-tu?"

"Toi. J'aimerais qu'on essaie une nouvelle fois."

"Essayerais-tu de me dire que tu me pardonnes?"

"Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas toujours été très honnête avec toi durant ces derniers mois. C'est toi qui devrais m'en vouloir. J'ai manqué de confiance."

Je souris en secouant la tête tant elle était adorable en faisant amende honorable. Elle babillait mais je m'en foutais des excuses. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et m'approchai plus encore.

"Laisse tomber les excuses. Je veux juste savoir si tu m'aimes encore un peu?"

"Je n'ai jamais arrêté."

Je fondis sur elle, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était si douce et réagit d'abord avec réticence pour ensuite répondre avec ardeur à mon assaut. Je caressai du bout de la langue sa bouche et elle m'accueillit aussitôt. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Lorsque nous nous écartâmes, à bout de souffle, je posai mon front contre le sien.

"Tu m'as manqué, Chaton. Tu n'as pas idée."

"Toi aussi."

Je la serrai dans mes bras et recommençai à l'embrasser. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. J'avais besoin de sentir qu'elle était là, vraiment. Comme je venais de le lui dire, son absence m'avait affecté au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant. Je la serrai contre moi, sa tête appuyée contre mon épaule. J'étais bien. Nous étions bien, dans un silence serein.

"Et maintenant?" demanda-t-elle après un moment.

"Maintenant?"

"Oui. Que va-t-on faire?"

Je la serrai encore un peu avant de m'écarter pour la regarder. Elle était belle et je ne me lasserais jamais de la regarder.

"Tu vas rester avec moi. On va essayer d'apprendre à vivre ensemble."

"On ne se connaît même pas vraiment."

"Mouais. Je ne sais peut être pas quand tu as eu ton premier petit ami et c'est très bien, ni quand tu as eu ta première cuite. Je ne sais pas quelle est ta couleur préférée ou l'école où tu as fait tes études. Mais je sais ce qui est important pour moi. Je sais ce que tu aimes au petit déjeuner que je pourrais t'apporter au lit. Je sais que tu aimes les chevaux autant que moi. Je sais que tu as une famille autour de toi qui ferait tout pour toi comme me réduire en bouillie si je te faisais du mal. Mais effectivement, il y a une chose que je ne sais pas."

"Ah oui? Et c'est quoi?"

"M'aimes-tu et veux-tu vivre avec moi?"

"Oh Jasper. Je peux t'appeler ainsi?"

"C'est mon nom. On m'a toujours appelé ainsi. William c'était mon père."

J'attendis qu'elle réponde à ma question mais rien ne venait. Je commençais à stresser car le fait qu'elle renonce à prendre un avion ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

"Alors?"

"Je t'aime Jasper et, oui, je veux vivre avec toi."

Que ces mots étaient doux à entendre! Je fondis sur elle et l'embrassai à nouveau, la faisant basculer sur le divan. Je glissai les mains sous son haut, caressant sa peau. Bella avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Je t'aime" lui murmurai-je entre deux baisers.

Je délaissai sa bouche pour couvrir de baisers sa mâchoire, son cou. Je voulus poursuivre mon exploration mais Bella ne le voyait pas ainsi.

"Jasper, ta soeur."

"Elle doit être très occupée pour le moment."

"Elle ne m'aime déjà pas, alors je préférerais qu'elle ne nous trouve pas dans cette position."

"D'accord, viens"

Je me levai et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se redresser. D'un petit geste sec, je la tirai à moi et la récupérai au creux de mes bras. Tel un drogué, j'avais l'impression de ne pouvoir me rassasier d'elle, de sa présence, de son contact.

"Viens avant que je ne perde à nouveau le contrôle. J'ai un sac à vider."

"Un sac à vider?"

"Hé oui. Lorsque Rose m'a appelé, j'étais en train de préparer un sac."

"Oh, tu partais?"

"Oui. Te chercher."

"Oh!"

" Oui oh! Je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, Chaton."

Bella me sourit, les yeux pétillaient. Elle serra ma main avant de la lâcher et de repartir en direction de la porte. Je l'observai avant de la rattraper.

"Attends!"

Je me sentais nerveux mais jamais je n'avais été aussi sûr de moi. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains, captant son regard.

"Epouse-moi."

"Mais nous sommes déjà mariés!"

"Je sais mais cette fois-ci, épouse-moi. Le vrai moi."

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux. Bella s'humecta les lèvres pour se donner le temps de réflexion. Mon coeur s'emballa et j'osai à peine respirer.

"Et qui est le vrai toi?"

"Je suis William Jasper Hale ou du moins j'essaye de le devenir. Je veux être le William que ma mère et mon père souhaitaient que je sois. Mais je suis aussi Jasper Whitlock. Celui qui a vécu avec toi durant des semaines. Celui qui a été à tes côtés durant ces moments difficiles. Celui qui t'a fait souffrir mais aussi celui qui ne demande qu'à t'aimer et te prouver chaque jour combien il t'aime et ne désire que te rendre heureuse. Es-tu d'accord?"

"Oui je suis d'accord. Je te veux. Toi."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle hocha frénétiquement la tête pour accentuer son oui. Elle avait accepté. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre en cet instant. Bella avait accepté de me pardonner et de recommencer une vie avec moi. Nous allions pouvoir laisser dernière nous notre mauvais départ, l'épisode "Alex", tous les non-dits qui avaient parsemé notre chemin depuis notre rencontre.

Je l'embrassai d'abord du bout des lèvres avant d'accentuer ce baiser pour sceller notre engagement. Bella y répondit avec passion et, une fois de plus, je dus m'écarter afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Nous étions toujours dans le bureau. Je caressai son visage, souriant comme un idiot. Terminée la tristesse qui l'habitait en arrivant. Elle croyait en moi, en notre amour. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour moi. J'avais fait la paix avec mon passé et même s'il ne me restait plus que ma mère, elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais et je savais que mon père aussi aurait été fier de moi. Ma soeur me soutenait, comme toujours et je n'avais plus aucun souci à me faire pour elle car je sentais qu'elle aussi s'engageait dans un avenir heureux avec un homme merveilleux que j'avais la chance de compter parmi mes amis. Un avenir serein s'ouvrait à moi, avec une femme magnifique à mes côtés. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai avec moi vers ma chambre mais également vers un futur, ensemble.

FIN

* * *

><p>Et voilà, le mot fin est posé!<p>

J'espère que cet épilogue a rencontré vos attentes et que l'ensemble de cette histoire vous a plu.

J'attends vos derniers messages avec impatience.

En ce qui concerne l'avenir, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Nouveaux écrits, nouveaux projets?

Je ne sais pas encore.

J'avais écrit un OS pour un concours, il y a de très très longs mois. Je pense écrire un second chapitre pour la terminer correctement. Si vous avez envie de le découvrir, il s'agit "Et elle m'emmena dans les profondeurs".

A bientôt sur FF ou Facebook.

Bisous

Eli


End file.
